Dragonball Heroes: The Ultimate Mission: Hero Wars
by EdgeOtakuNeo
Summary: What would you do if you found yourself on an empty planet and encounter two alter egos of yourself from other universes? The Biggest battle of them all! Writers EdgeDraBlaze31, OtakuFox43 and Rojoneo Dragonball Heroes universe collided and a new adventure begins. Our 18 Saiyan heroes must work together if they are to stop the new evil that brought them together.
1. The Intro

The Intro

Hey guys! A while back EdgeDraBlaze31 gathered us Rojoneo and OtakuFox43 and talked to us about doing a huge collaboration with our Dragonball Heroes Fic's now with three writers it took us a while with our schedules so we are happy to announce our first collaboration story **_Dragonball Heroes: Ultimate Mission: Hero Wars _**this story will take place after Rojoneo **_Multiverse Games_**, EdgeDraBlaze31 **_New Generation _**and OtakuFox43 **_A New Generation of Heroes_**.

* * *

All our heroes wake up to find themselves in an empty city with no life what's so ever but if that isn't strange encountering a look alike you from another universe sure is. Our eighteen heroes soon realize that all them being on the same empty planet cannot be a mere coincidence than encounter strange creatures called the Negatives that are being ordered around by every villain our heroes encountered and are taking orders by a new threat. Can all our heroes figure out how to defeat their enemies again when they realize their power to turn Super Saiyan is gone? Find out in this exciting new story of Dragonball Heores!

* * *

From all our fics we've selected our 6 main characters from each one.

From EdgeDraBlaze31:

Beat, Kiema, Shiko, Note, Hikari and Rin

From OtakuFox43:

Yuuki, Akahiko, Mamoru, Tsukimi, Kimiko and Kasumi

From Rojoneo:

Kento, Zang, Reyoto, Serena, May and Naomi

* * *

These will be the main characters in this story and to avoid mixing up characters we may have accidently named the same but the names we picked for the Saiyans worked out so we hope you enjoy the story, vote for your favorite character in the Poll and please Review, check out all our Fanfic pages and keep on writing.

Edge: Beat's gonna win favorite character no competition.

Rojo: Ha! Only if you rig the poll my friend we'll see who'll come out on top by the end of the story


	2. Me, Myself and I?

_**Chapter One: Me, Myself and I?**_

Deep in a dark base hidden away from all sources of light, voices of men talked as all went quiet as a young hooded figure stepped into a light in the center of the room where a gain map stood with a diagram that showed three groups of warriors in all their past battles.

"It is time my brothers" the teen said removing his hood to reveal a young teenage boy with black hair and glowing red eyes, "all has been set into place, our eighteen pawns have been put in place in our little game board."

"Hmph what makes this empty planet so special anyway Doomsday? It's clearly that of the Planet Earth just whipped out of all its living souls" Frieza said.

"Ah but that's where you're wrong you see this planet is caught in the center of the time rift meaning no matter how much time goes on there their home universe won't even know they're missing, so we won't have to worry about 'certain' pest interfering" Doomsday said.

"Yes as I recall the Master tried a similar plan but someone from the outside came and interfered" Cell said.

"Ah but unlike that pitiful fool I thought everything out for my experiment, all the Negatives are await orders and the countdown has already begun, you see gentlemen I am a scientist, I love to conduct experiments and for this particular experiment I want to see how long these test rats will last without their precious Super Saiyan light and while the Negatives are hunting them down while feeding negativity into the planet" Doomsday said.

"So basically if the Negatives don't kill them the planet blowing up will?" Turles asked.

"Not necessarily, that why I asked all you too come, each of you have some history with some of these fighters, I carefully selected all you from certain points to come here so you can exact your revenge or just watch the show of our enemy being torn apart" Doomsday said.

"What about you? What do you get out of this, from what I can tell you have no history with any of these eighteen, I believe you are all familiar with the Demon Saiyan Armageddon?" Doomsday said.

"Yes, he was the one who sent out that challenge many years ago, the battle between him and the Time Force was taken place in the skies of all the universes in the multiverse" Slug said.

"Well a long time ago before Armageddon first defeat by the Archangel Saiyan he choose a successor but kept it secret from his fellow gods, gentlemen I am the Demi-God Doomsday, Armageddon son and chosen successor now if any of you question my power here please speak up I won't hesitate to destroy anyone who challenges me" Doomsday said as all was quiet.

"Why should we believe that, prove your Armageddon son" Babidi said.

"Alright" Doomsday said as his eye glowed red and he smiled evilly as he disappeared and reappeared behind Babidi as the small wizard blew up spilling blood in all directions.

"Hmph, any warrior would have just been damaged by my demon claws" Doomsday said looking at his blood covered demon claw hand, "anyone else wants to challenge my power?" he asked again as no one dared to speak up this time, "no one? Good let this experiment begin our 'heroes' are all starting to wake up" he said as the diagram showed Beat lying on a road in the middle of an empty city.

* * *

"Ugh! Man what the hell happened? Ah my head! Why the hell am I on a road?" Beat asked rubbing his head as he stood up and began to look around and sensed no one around, "weird where is everyone? Wait! Kiema! Shiko! Note! Hikari! Rin! Akina! Where are you guys!"

Beat voice echoed as he heard no reply and still didn't sense anyone.

'Okay Beat think, how did I end up here?' he thought trying to think back but couldn't remember how he ended up in an unknown city.

"Dammit! I can't remember anything! Man this bites!" he growled as his stomach growled, "oh man I'm starving! Maybe there a restaurant around here" he said as he began walking down the street rubbing his stomach.

* * *

Somewhere on a roof of a building Kento awoke with a groan as he groaned and stood up cracking his neck.

"AH! Man! What the hell? Last thing I remember is putting Teten to bed and then that's it I'm drawing a blank and now I'm on a roof? Where the hell am I?" Kento asked himself as he walked to the edge and began to observe the city.

'I'm on Earth that much is clear, but what city is this? None I recognize, how odd' he thought as he glanced down at the road and saw no living being in sight, 'this is a city so where the hell are all the people? This reminds me of that city where Rage Shenron was at, but I see no pink blobs anywhere'

Kento eyes then widen as he looked down to the road as who he saw walking down it made his eyes widen, there on the road he saw a younger version of himself walking down it smacking his lips and rubbing his belly as he looked left and right at each store.

'No way, that's me! Or a kid version of me! What the hell is going on?! That's not any of the Kento's I encountered at the Multiverse tournament, I better keep a close eye on him' Kento thought.

* * *

Somewhere in a store Yuuki groaned as he got off the floor and looked around at his surroundings.

'What the? How strange? How did I get here?' he thought getting up as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"Man what happened? My head is throbbing" he groaned as looked around at the empty store.

"Hello? Is there anyone here? Hello?" he called as he got no answer.

'Oh this is so not good' he thought as his stomach growled.

"Oh man! Why am I so hungry? Man I've never been this hungry" Yuuki said as he began looking around as he stepped outside and began looking around.

'A city? This day keeps getting weirder and weirder by the minute' he thought as he began walking down the street.

Little did our heroes know that at this point Beat and Yuuki walked past as thin waterfall decoration in-between two buildings as they both stopped and glanced at each other through the waterfall thinking they were looking at each other reflections.

'Cool, I didn't know these waterfall things did this, I thought you could only see through them' Beat thought as both Beat and Yuuki scratched the back of their heads while one a nearby roof Kento had wide eyes seeing two younger versions of himself.

'Oh man is my hair really that messy?' Yuuki thought as they both noticed they were wearing different outfits.

''Wait a second'' Beat thought.

'Since when did waterfall decorations work like trick mirrors?' Yuuki thought as they both carefully reached out to each other as their hands touched as Yuuki and Beat eyes widen.

"GAAAAHHH!" Beat and Yuuki screamed falling backwards, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" they both yelled pointing at each other.

"Calm down! It's obvious we're all the same person but this is what I want to know, how the hell did we end up here in an empty city with no around for miles and it's just us three" Kento said landing as Yuuki and Beats eyes double in size.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" they both yelled pointing at the older version of themselves.

"Calm down first of all! I can tell that the three of us are good guys so first off let's introduce ourselves, my name is Kento Son, I am a member of the Time Force and who might you two be?" he asked.

'Stupid question, if they're me from another universe their names are probably the same as me' Kento thought.

"I'm Beat"

'Huh?' Kento thought.

"I'm Yuuki"

'HUH?!' he thought again as he gained composer of himself.

"Hmm, well then do any of you two know how the three of us got here?" Kento thought as Yuuki and Beat both shook their heads, "damn, well better call in base" Kento said pressing a button on his watch, "yo Trunks you there?" he asked as he heard static.

'strange' he thought as he looked at the time and saw it was 0:00, 'now I'm concerned'

"So uh Kento how old are you?" Yuuki asked.

"It's rude to ask your elders their ages but since we are alter egos of each other I guess I can share that information I'm 26 so basically this is what you two have to look forward to in a few years, unless one of you two decides to cut your hair or grow out a beard or something" Kento said.

"Oh man I hope we're not still single when we reach your age" Beat said as Kento growled.

"Single? Dude I am a Saiyan we don't wear rings on our hands we wear rings on our tails, see?" Kento said pointing to the gold ring on his tail wrapped around his waist.

"You're married?" Yuuki asked.

"Well in Earth terms yes I am married but in Saiyan terms I have a mate" Kento said.

"Wait who are you married to?" Beat asked.

"Hold on" Kento said as he felt his pockets, "ah ha! Here we go!" he said pulling a wallet from his back pocket.

"What's that?" Yuuki asked.

"My wallet and here is a picture of my mate" Kento said holding out a picture of Serena as Yuuki and Beat eyes widen as they both pointed at the picture.

"That looks like..."

"Note!"

"Tsukimi!"

All three then began to stare at each other as Kento rolled his eyes.

"This is my mate Serena and apparently her alter egos in your universe are Note and Tsukimi, I don't get this, the three of us are clearly not here by mere coincidence something strange is going on here" Kento said as all three of their stomachs growled.

"Man I'm so hungry!" Beat said.

"Me too, let's check on of the restaurants maybe they got food stored in the back or something" Kento said.

"Uh hey Kento?" Yuuki asked.

"Yeah?" Kento said as he noticed an embarrassing blush on Yuuki face.

"How did you, you know get the courage to tell Serena your feelings for her?" Yuuki asked.

"Hmmm? Oh uh well I guess I was exactly your age, at the time something horrible had happen to me and Serena was comforting me, Serena I had a crush on for the longest time and I can tell you feel the same way for Tsukimi, well at the time I decided what the hell? Go for it, if I should die tomorrow at least I had the courage to tell her how I truly felt for her, and you know what she felt the same way, this Tsukimi may or may not feel the same way but it's better than keeping it to yourself your whole life and never letting her know how you feel" Kento said.

"Wow, it's like you're our dad" Beat said.

"Well I definitely know you two are not my sons, they're still babies" Kento said.

"You have kids!" Beat and Yuuki yelled.

"You know you two do that an awful lot, yes Serena and I have three kids our oldest son Zato he's 5 our daughter Cora she just turned 3 and our newest addition Teten who 3 months old now, oh! Here is a picture we just took of them!" Kento said pulling out the picture of the three kids from his wallet and held it out as Beat and Yuuki looked like they were about to faint.

"They're uh eh cute?" Beat said.

"You saying my kids are ugly?" Kento glared.

"NO! No! No! They're beautiful! Perfect kids I've ever seen!" Beat quickly said.

"Kid relax I'm kidding I expected you two to be speechless" Kento said putting the picture back in his wallet.

"Oh man this is going to be a long day" Yuuki said.

"Well let's find something to eat and then try to figure out what the hell is going on around here" Kento said.

'It sure is weird how his wife in the future looks like Note when i'm dating Akina.' Beat thought

* * *

Somewhere in a forest Tsukimi awoke as she groaned rubbing her head.

"What happened? Man my head hurts" Tsukimi asked.

"I found you both out cold so I waited for you two awake" Tsukimi heard a woman said and looked to see an older version of herself.

"What the? Why do you look like me?" Tsukimi asked curious to how this was possible.

"Same reason why she looks like us" Serena said pointing to Note who was waking up and gasped.

"Who are you! Where am I! Wait Beat! Where's Beat? Where are my friends" Note asked.

"Calm down, I woke up not too long ago and just as confused to how we got here" Serena said.

"What are you exactly?" Tsukimi asked.

"Well obviously I'm an older version of both of you from another universe" Serena said.

'Kento can you hear me?' Serena thought trying to each Kento through thought from their Saiyan bond.

'Serena? Oh thank god, are you okay?' Kento replied.

'I'm fine but you're not join to believe what I'm looking at' Serena thought.

'Let me guess two younger versions of yourself?' Kento thought.

'You too! This is so strange' Serena thought.

'Get this their names are Yuuki and Beat what's your alter egos names?' Kento asked.

'Hold on' Serena thought.

"Listen girls, my name is Serena what are your names?"

"I'm Note"

"Tsukimi"

"Listen girls do you know a Beat and Yuuki?" Serena asked.

"Yuuki! Is he okay!?" Tsukimi asked.

"Beat! Where is he?" Note asked.

"Calm down, they're both safe they're with my husband" Serena said.

"Wait you're married?" Note said blushing thinking about Beat then passes out.

"Okay? So yeah, here are my rings to prove it" Serena said holding up her engagement ring and pointing to her tail ring.

'She married' Tsukimi thought as she fantasized about her own wedding day.

"What was your wedding like oh I'll tell Note about it later." Tsukimi asked.

"Oh it was the most wonderful moment in my life, it was an outdoor wedding, all our friends and family gathered for the wedding and it was right at the moment the cherry blossoms were blooming just as we took our final vows and kissed a wind made all the cherry blossoms come down around us like rain" Serena said as Tsukimi sighed dreamily.

"That sounds so romantic?" Tsukimi said

"Yeah but finishing the final stages of the mating ritual was truly the most wonderful part of that day" Serena said.

"Mating ritual?" Tsukimi asked.

"Oh you don't know about Saiyan Mating Rituals?" Serena asked as both Tsukimi shook her heads.

"Well my husband and I actually followed a new tradition that is a mix of three old traditions I might as well start with the oldest of them all coming from Planet Vegeta" Serena said as the girls listened.

"Well on Planet Vegeta, long before the Saiyan Tuffle war our people had one tradition for taking a mate, the male wanting the female would fight her father to prove his power and dominance to be a worthy provider for the female, after proving this the female may choose to let the male take her away or fight him herself to see if he was truly worthy, well during well uh certain activities that night the male and female will form a trust bond by biting each other on the shoulder to leave a bite scar" Serena said.

"Why?" Tsukimi asked.

"This is a trust bond, you trust your mate with your life one could easily kill by tearing at the neck but a bite scar on the shoulder is proof your mate trust you with their life, the female will then show off this scar with pride like her mate both showing there are both taken and not to make a move on them or their mate will kill you" Serena said.

"Now here come the next part of these traditions, after the Saiyan Tuffle war and the Saiyans worked for Frieza we all began wearing Saiyan armor but this caused a problem because the scars would be covered, this caused a problem when fights would always break out so the King decided to enroll a new law that became a well-known tradition to this day, each Saiyan mated pair would wear identical rings but these two rings were one of a kind, no set is ever the same" Serena said.

"So you husband wearing the same exact ring?" Tsukimi asked.

"Yes, now here comes the new tradition my husband and I had we had a wedding from the Earth tradition but then on the very first day of the honeymoon we followed our Saiyan tradition, we both bite each other with scars to show we both love each other and trust the other with our life then we both placed our tail rings on each other" Serena said blushing at the memory.

"AWWWW" Tsukimi said.

"Oh we also had three beautiful children over the years" Serena said.

"Really" Tsukimi said.

"Yep, I got their picture right here" Serena said removing her locket from around her neck and opened it to show the three children, with their father.

"What are their names?" Tsukimi asked.

"Our oldest is Zato, our daughter is Cora and the newest boy is Teten" she said as Tsukimi noticed the children father holding Teten as Note begins to wake.

"What did I miss?" Note asked.

"Serena has kids and her husband looks like Yuuki, Serena who that?" Tsukimi asked.

"My husband Kento" Serena said.

'Wait will I end up marrying Yuuki? No! That's just a coincidence' Tsukimi thought.

"Yuuki?" Note goes and grabs the picture realizing who Serena husband looks like and blushes instantly.

"So do you girls hold a special place in your hearts for someone?" Serena asked as both the girls blushed.

"I really like Beat" Note said.

"Trunks" Tsukimi said truthfully while blushing hard.

Serena then giggled, "that's funny, I used to have a crush on Trunks too but gave up after I knew how happy he was with his girlfriend and began to like Kento more than a friend" Serena said.

"What? Wait who is his girlfriend?" Tsukimi asked.

"Well her name is Akina and well I guess she not his girlfriend since they've been married for a long time and already have two kids" Serena said.

'Akina? But the Akina from my universe likes Yuuki' Tsukimi thought as Serena noticed hers and Note confusion.

"Trunks actually meet a Akina from a different universe and at that time she was around his age" Serena said.

'Oh! That makes sense' Tsukimi thought but disappointed at the thought of Trunks happily married with a family as Serena notices her disappointment.

"Tsukimi I can see you're disappointed but tell me, is Trunk the first person you think of when your friends are in danger?" Serena asked.

Tsukimi then shakes her head and tells her "No, the first person I think of is Yuuki...But what does that have to do with anything?" at this Serena will smile letting her motherly side take over.

"You will understand as you get older but don't listen to your head Tsukimi listen to what your heart trying to tell you, well then! We should go! Kento and the others must be close by" Serena said.

"Good idea" Note said.

* * *

After waking up Zang, Kiema and Akahiko all meet and after quick introduction Kiema and Akahiko were constantly watched by Zang who didn't trust these two new alter egos he's encountered.

Akihiko stood at the top of a tree scoping out their surroundings and try finding out where they were.

"You see anything Akihiko?" Kiema asked.

"Nothing I don't recognize anything here" Akihiko said as he sees Zang looking at him, "what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Last time I ran into a alter ego of myself he was evil and tried to kill my friends and family, so until I know how the hell we got here you two are not leaving my sight" Zang said eyeing Kiema who quickly looked away.

Akihiko then sighed as he began to climb down the tree "As unfortunate as that sounds, I assure you that I am not evil and have no intentions of killing anyone and same goes for Kiema"

"Well until I know how we ended up here I will keep an eye on you two but I must admit, it's so strange seeing myself in two younger version, my wife would love to see this" Zang said and on hearing the word 'wife' it catches Kiema and Akahiko attention.

"Wife? Forgive me for saying, but you do not seem to be the type who settles down and gets married" Akihiko said, even though he is familiar with the concept since he is partially the heir to Capsule Corp. he's met with a few potential wives his parents picked out but refused them all.

Zang is offended by this as a vein forms on his head, "I'll have you know that you should never judge a book by its cover, when it comes to my family their safety is most important to me, I may seem cold to you two but that's just for you two right now I want to make sure she and my son and daughter are safe, this is my family" he said pulling out a picture of him with his family showing it to the two which catches their attention when then see the wife is an older version of Hikari and Kimiko.

When Akihiko sees the picture, his eyes will widen and a blush will spread over his face while Kiema face pales a bit.

'She looks exactly like Kimiko...' Akahiko thoughts but then asks. "If you do not mind me asking, when did you meet your wife?"

"Why the hell does your wife look like my sister." Kiema said rudely surprising everyone

"SISTER!" Zang and Akahiko said in surprise

"Yeah... So I'm gonna assume you guys have don't have a sister." Kiema said

"Yeah." Zang said along with Akahiko agreeing

Zang went into thought, "Well anyway we both meet as young children maybe four or five? We've known each other for years, I remember always following her to the library just to keep her company, I always loved how focus she gets when it came to something important, homework always came first but when not studying for tests she always cheer me on during my sparring matches with my friends, why the sudden interest in how I met my wife? Is there someone special in your heart go on tell me I can see it from your facial expression your thinking about her right now" he said with a smirk.

Akihiko will then blush even more and look away slightly "I do have someone special in my life, I just haven't told her how I feel yet...But we met later on in life because of one of my best friends, we both have a lot in common and have similar plans for the future and your wife looks exactly like her, but more mature."

"I wouldn't be surprise, these alternate universe are strange but I can tell you're a very smart kid, you'll find a way to tell her how you truly feel, love always finds a way to miscalculate are better judgment I know that from experience" Zang said with an all knowing glance as heard his wife thoughts, "good news it seems my wife here as well and found your Hikari and your Kimiko, from the sound of it they're now best friends."

Akahiko and Kiema both sighed slightly in relief, having the feeling that Kimiko and Hikari was there.

"That is a relief, at least I know Kimiko is alright. But how did we get here?" Ahahiko asked looking around at their surroundings, having no memories of being brought there.

"Yeah I can't remember anything" Kiema said.

Zang then looked at his Time Force watch then gasped at what he saw.

"This can't be right, according to my watch it's 0:00 and the hands are frozen, hey do you two know how to make a water compass? I have a theory to why my watch is acting like this but I need some water, a leaf and a needle" Zang said.

Akihiko and Kiema then find the supplies and make the water compass as Zang set it on a small water puddle but surprised by what Zang said about it being 0:00 but more seeing the water compass motionless.

"How can that be? Has the flow of time stopped in this area?" Akihiko asked.

"Is that even possible?" Kiema asked.

Zang then goes into thought about the situation, "no, if it was a magnetic interference the water compass would be spinning none stop but it's motionless meaning the this whole planet maybe a fake, I mean look at the sky the clouds are moving fast" Zang said pointing out that detail of the fast moving clouds above.

"Yes, but how could we have gotten here? The last I remember, I was studying for an exam with Kimiko by my side, after that...things get blurry and I cannot remember anything more" Akihiko replies, trying to think.

"I remember going to bed and then I wake up here dressed in my fighting clothes" Kiema said.

Zang then pulls out one of his kai blasters as he looks to the sky, "I don't remember anything either, I remember putting my son and daughter to bed and then I draw a blank, but with this last test I think my theory may be correct" Zang said pointing his kai blaster to the kai and fired a blast that shot up into the a it went towards the atmosphere where it explode hitting an invisible shield, "I knew! There is a giant kai shield covering this planet."

"That certainly would explain things, but how do we break the shield?" Akihiko asked as him and Kiema looked to Zang.

"Normally to form a kai shield takes up a bit of energy but in this case that shield is being held up by magic, someone doesn't want us to leave and whoever placed that barrier is the same person who brought us here and if my other theory correct we will have to get out of this ourselves because no matter how much time goes by here no one in our home universes will realize were missing until we die of old age here" Zang said crossing his arms.

"Then we should find the rest of our companions. We will have a better chance at succeeding if we work together" Akahiko suggested.

"I'm fine with that plan" Kiema said.

"For once I agree, but I feel bad for whoever runs into Reyoto, he is a lot more destructive then me" Zang said.

"Reyoto?" Akahiko and Kiema questioned, wondering who that could be.

"Well, in any case, if Kimiko is here, then the rest of my friends should be here, if Mamoru is here then he would make his presence known" Akahiko said.

"Yeah Shiko like that too" Kiema said.

"By any chance is this Mamoru and Shiko walking around shirtless, has long hair like Raditz and kind of looks like Vegeta?" Zang asked.

"Hey that's Shiko" Kiema said surprised.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Akihiko asked, looking at Zane with slight surprise showing on his face.

"My friend Reyoto is an older version of your friends Mamoru and Shiko" Zang said.

"Older? I am a little curious as to what he would look like if he were older. But what do you suppose Reyoto's reaction to seeing Mamoru and Shiko will be?" Akihiko asked curiously.

"Let's see if I was just suspicious of you because of an evil alter ego we've dealt with in the past then I fear that both Mamrou and Shiko should run, Reyoto is now a master swords man and his power is more stronger then my own" Zang said.

"Well, I am not worried, Mamoru is quite agile, and if Reyoto wishes to fight, then Mamoru will give him one, I'm afraid." Akihiko spoke with a slight sigh.

"Yeah Shiko is the same" Kiema said.

"Wow Reyoto, Mamarou and Shiko may become great friends after that fight, Reyoto always tests others so more than likely Mamrou and Shiko will have to figure that out, Reyoto is a Super Saiyan 4 level warrior" Zang said.

"If he is a Super Saiyan four then Mamoru and Shiko will have some trouble...at the most he has only reached the first level of Super Saiyan." Akihiko said with sweat-dropped.

"Same for Shiko" Kiema said.

"Don't worry, Reyoto never use full power on those he knows is weaker than him, I'm sure they're fine" Zang said as he thought 'But then again god help them'

* * *

After waking up Mamoru found himself in a forest as he groaned and saw no one around and panic hit him realizing he had no memory of how he got there or more importantly what happened to Kasumi.

Mamoru then saw the back of Rin and mistook her for Kasumi as he rushed over and hugged her.

"Thank goodness you're okay Kasumi!" Mamoru said.

"Uh but I'm not Kasumi" Rin blushing as both Shiko and Kasumi growled seeing this.

"Um, just what the hell are you doing?" Kasumi asked sending glares Mamoru's way as Mamoru blinks a couple of times when he realized the girl in his arms wasn't Kasumi.

"Uh..why are there two Kasumi's?" he asked in a confused manner.

"Because that's Rin!" Shiko growled as Kasumi growls and then goes over to the boy, punching him upside the head, sending his face into the ground.

"Because there's only one me, you freaking dumbass!" Kasumui yelled.

"This is so strange" Rin said blushing as Naomi giggle got their attention as they saw her.

"How embarrassing, that reminds me of us when we were kids, we argued all the time" Naomi said leaning on a tree and looking up at above her Reyoto who sat on a branch.

"Actually we still fight, just not as bad as that, I remember when you chucked a table at me, and a boulder, and let's not forget trying to kill me when I accidently walked in on you getting out of the shower" Reyoto said as Shiko blushed at the thought as Rin slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?! You trying to give me brain damage?!" Mamoru exclaimed, holding the bump on his head as he got up.

"What brain?! All that's up there is hair! I can't believe you thought that girl was me! You can't tell me apart from some other girl?!" Kasumi growled even more, her anger just starting to boil, looking to her left, she saw a rather large boulder and went over to it, picking it up easily in her arms as Mamoru sweat-dropped a bit.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?"

"Take a guess!" Kasumi yelled as she threw the boulder at Mamoru, who just barely managed to dodge it before seeing a barrage of ki blasts heading his way from said girl.

"She pissed" Shiko said.

"I would be too" Rin said.

"Reyoto your giving her ideas!" Naomi said.

"Fine I'll help out" Reyoto said jumping from the tree "okay brats what's your names?"

"Huh? And who're you?" Mamoru asked as he saw Kasumi stop her blasts and send glares at the man.

"What did you just call me?!" Mamoru then jumped in and held the girl back by her arms.

"Sorry about her, when she's pissed, it takes a while for her to calm down" Mamoru said as sweat-dropped as Kasumi continued to growl.

"I'll have you know that I'm fifteen! I'm no brat!"

"Yeah who are you calling a brat!" Rin yelled.

"Fine, please tell me your names you pretty young ladies, my name is Reyoto is in other words I'm in older version of the boy you were beating" Reyoto said smiling.

"What the hell did you call her!" Naomi growled.

'Hush up love, I know how to calm people like this' Reyoto replied through thoughts.

At that moment, Kasumi and Rin stopped growling and started to blush, even more-so when he said he was the older version of Mamoru and Shiko.

"Wait a sec, there's no way that can be right, you're hot and this guy...Well he could use some work" Kasumi said as sweat-dropped as Mamoru let her go.

"And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Wow Shiko your future looks good" Rin said as Shiko had an annoyed look.

"Oh yeah Naomi your right these kids are exactly like us" Reyoto said as Naomi approached.

"Hi, my name is Naomi and I think you boy look so cute, they are defiantly a lot like you Reyoto" Naomi said smiling at Mamoru Shiko.

Shiko then blushed hard and looked away and when Mamoru saw Naomi and heard her speak to him, a bright blush spread over his face, along with a smirk that was pointed at Kasumi.

"Now that's what I call an actual girl, you might wanna take lessons from her."

"What? You just can't get your attention away from other girls, can you, you pervert?!" Kasumi growled back as Mamoru started blushing even more.

"Me, a pervert?! What about you? I've seen those drawings you keep in your school binder!"

"And who told you to look in there you nosy pervert?!"

"Wow that looks familiar" Shiko said as Naomi gasped loudly.

"Oh no! Rose! Reyoto the baby! I just remember before we got here I heard her crying!" Naomi panicked as Reyoto held her.

"It's alright the baby fine I know she safe" Reyoto said rubbing his wife back to comfort her.

"Wait a sec, you two have a baby? I guess that means you must be married" Kasumi asked, turning her attention to the couple and sighing a little at the scene. 'Like as if Mamoru will ever be that caring, if I ever cried, all he'd do is ask why like a clueless idiot.' She thought with a sweat-drop.

"You four want to see her? I always keep a picture" Reyoto said holding out the picture of his and Naomi baby daughter, "You'll actually be surprised to know that I was exactly like him, funny how life changes people"

"Oh my god! So cute!" Rin said.

"Awww she's adorable!" Kasumi spoke with a smile before blinking a couple of times when she heard Reyoto say he was exactly like Mamoru when he was younger... 'So if we get married then...Oh I've gotta stop that! Just because I like him doesn't mean he likes me!' She thought, shaking her head a bit.

"Huh? Who was exactly like who?" Mamoru asked completely clueless as Shiko slapped his own forehead.

"Nothing, say kids we didn't get your names it's only polite to tell us your names since we told you ours" Reyoto said putting the picture away.

"I'm Rin"

"Shiko"

"Oh sorry about that, my name is Kasumi, and this is Mamoru. Say, do either of you know how we got here?" Kasumi asked, looking at them both.

"We were hopping you knew that answer" Reyoto said crossing his arm on his chest.

"This is strange, three alter egos of each other here in the same exact location with no memory of how we got here or how long we've been here" Naomi said as Reyoto stomach growled.

"My guess is a while, I haven't been this hungry before" Reyoto said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too..I wonder where we can find some food around here?" Kasumi asked, looking around a little bit.

"Anything sounds good right now" Shiko said.

"That's weird though, the last thing I remember was racing with Kasumi to the arcade and then we just ended up here" Mamoru spoke thinking a bit.

"I'll be right back" Reyoto said drawing his and heading into the forest.

"Reyoto honey please don't do that" Naomi said.

"Babe we're all hungry and I think this will benefit us all" Reyoto said disappearing into the forest.

"Hey wait a sec! I'm coming too!" Mamoru spoke before going after him, making Kasumi sigh a little bit.

"Me too!" Shiko said chasing after them.

"Knowing him, he'll keep the best catch for himself" Kasumi said sweat-dropped again.

"Shiko no better" Rin said.

"So what changed Reyoto from the way he was before? Was it marriage?" Kasumi asked, looking at Naomi.

"Nope, believe it or not Reyoto was actually turned on by all our arguments when we were kids, he sucked at expressing his feelings so he expressed it through arguments, think about it who normally wins arguments and bets you and Mamoru make? What about you Rin?" Naomi asked.

"I normally win most of them" Rin said.

"Well, most of the time that's me, but...I've seen Mamoru have crushes before and I've seen him drooling over other girls before too, and he doesn't really act like that, he starts acting all cocky, like he's a stud or something" She replied, blushing slightly.

"Ugh! Shiko does the same thing!" Rin said.

"Do they also act extra macho around you? And when they do this for other girls are you always around somewhere?" Naomi asked.

"Well, he does sometimes, but mostly when he's acting like that around other girls, I'm somewhere in the room or the area" Kasumi said.

"Shiko does that all the time" Rin said.

"Something tell me they are subconsciously trying to get a reaction from you two, or they're morons, here is my advice be patient, eventually they'll come around, Reyoto loves it when I show my dominant side try it once and see what reaction you'll get from Mamoru and Shiko, well now then we better get a fire started who knows how big lunch will be, Reyoto always likes a challenge of killing something large" Naomi said rolling her eyes.

"Well he is a moron, but I guess I could do that, if my nerves don't get in the way...But Mamoru's the same way, when we were taking a nature hike and stumbled upon a river, Mamoru got hungry and jumped in and caught the biggest fish he could find with his own two hands...Sometimes I wonder if the fat from the food goes to his hair or something" Kasumi sighed a bit as she started following Naomi and Rin.

"I thought the same thing for Shiko!" Rin laughed.

"That's actually funny, Reyoto would do the same thing except last time it was a dino that he chased" Naomi said.

"Mamoru's hunted dinosaur too, now he knows which ones taste better than others" Kasumi spoke with a slight chuckle.

"Shiko the same, he loves hunting" Rin said.

"Hmm I wonder what they're doing right now?" Naomi said.

Meanwhile Reyoto, Shiko and Mamaro checked the ground for tracks or game trails or signs of food anywhere.

Mamoru was sniffing around a little bit, his sense of smell was the most developed out of his group of friends. "Doesn't smell like there's anything around here."

"Yeah I don't see or smell anything eatable here" Shiko said.

"I know, no tracks at all either, finding food maybe harder than we thought, hmmm the ground moist there must be a stream close by, hopefully full of fish" Reyoto said putting his sword back into its sleeve on the side of his waist.

"Well if it's fish then that should be pretty easy catch" Mamoru spoke with a slight smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

"Sounds fun" Shiko said with his own smirk.

"Tell me kid, how come you hugged Rin? I know you thought it was Kasumui but do you always hug your friends?" Reyoto asked smirking.

Mamoru started blushing and looked away a little bit.

"Well...Don't tell her I said this, but I was kind of worried about her...Back on Namek, we got into a fight and she went off on her own, and when we found her, she had been killed. I felt terrible after that and thought that if I weren't so stubborn she wouldn't have gotten hurt. And I guess since then, I get worried when she's alone." Mamoru spoke with a blush on his face as Shiko stopped glaring and understood what Mamoru meant.

"That's only natural, I can tell you really care about her why else would you be blushing like that" Reyoto said.

Mamoru started blushing even harder and kept looking away. "I'm not blushing! Besides, she doesn't like me like that, and I'm sure I'm not even her type" he sighed.

"What?" Shiko said.

"Not her type? Pfff kid think long and hard about the obvious things, do you honestly think she would have hit you for hugging another girl? Here is another example how mad would you be if someone tried to make a move on Kasumi?" Reyoto asked.

"I did get kind of irritated when you complimented her like that" he said as he sweat-dropped a little.

"Same here!" Shiko growled.

"Ah you see? So why do you think she hit you? Did you see Naomi reaction when I made that compliment? So what does that tell you?" Reyoto asked hopping Mamarou would figure it out.

Mamoru thought about it for a moment before starting to blush all over again. "She likes me?"

"Bingo! We have a winner! Girls do not get mad for no reason kid remember that, ah ha! There's the stream! Listen kids if you have any questions at all don't hesitate to ask, now then let's see what fish we have in here" Reyoto said looking into the water for movement.

"Alright I'm going in! Fishing is a sinch for me!" Mamoru spoke with a grin before looking into the water, smirking a little bit before turning around and dipping the end of his tail in the water. "It pays to have a built-in fishing lure"

"True that" Shiko said.

"Oh deja vu! I remember seeing Goku do that once, except he was naked ugh! That man has no sense of decency" Reyoto said shivering in disgust at the memory.

"You're telling me, I can't see how he can fish naked! At the very least I'd leave my boxers on." Mamoru spoke with a chuckle before smirking when he saw some movement. "Alright I'm going in!" He spoke before jumping into the water.

"I hope it will be enough" Shiko said.

"Hmm?" Reyoto said sensing they're were being watched.

"What's wrong Reyoto?" Shiko asked as Reyoto drew his sword while Mamoru on the other hand, was knocking out fish left and right under the water.

Moment in some bushes made Reyoto fire a kai blast as something fast jumped into a tree.

"What the hell was that?!" Shiko asked now ready for an attack.

"Don't know" Reyoto said.

Mamoru soon surfaced from the water with quite a few fishes in his hands.

"Looks like I got more than enough for us, huh? Did I miss something?" He asked, seeing Reyoto fire the blast.

"We're being watched, it's in the tree and it's fast" Reyoto said.

"What is it though?" Mamoru asked, looking around and ready to fight.

"Not sure but it doesn't have a kai presences and too fast to be any animal I'm familiar with" Reyoto said as they heard a growling and saw a pair of glowing red eyes in the leaves of the tree.

"There it is!" Shiko said charging for a kai attack.

"Well, whatever it is it's looking for a fight" Mamoru spoke with a slight smirk, charging a kai blast.

The creature then jumped from the tree and down below as they saw it was a black shadowy mass as it began to form into something as they saw it turn into Kasumi as it growled sharp white teeth.

"What the hell?! That thing is not a Feedling!" Reyoto yelled forming his own kai ball.

"And why the hell did it change into Kasumi?!" Mamoru yelled as he started launching ki blasts at the thing with Shiko.

The monsters then began dodging the blasts as it's nails turned into sharp claws as it roared and charged on all four at them dodging the blasts.

"That thing is fast!" Reyoto growled as he began launching blasts.

"Hold still you thing!" Shiko yelled firing more blasts.

Mamoru glared at the creature before starting to charge up a more powerful ki blast.

"Galic Gun!" He called out, firing the blast at the monster once again trying as hard as he could to hit it.

"Mamoru! Shiko! Watch out!" Reyoto yelled pushing them out of the way as the creature slashed its claws across Reyoto arm creating three deep gashes, "GAHH! Dammit!" Reyoto growled as he headed butted the monster away and kai blasted its chest as it hissed and fell back as it got back and growled at them.

"Damn it! This thing is pissing me off!" Mamoru growled as he started firing more ki blasts at it. "Why won't you die?!" He growled, firing blast after blast at the monster.

"What the hell is this thing weakness!" Shiko growled launching more blasts.

"That's it! This thing is asking for this!" Reyoto growled turning Super Saiyan but it quickly vanished as he tried again but couldn't "what? I can't turn Super Saiyan?!"

"What?" Mamoru asked in disbelief before trying to turn into a Super Saiyan himself, but found that he couldn't. "W-Why can't I turn into a Super Saiyan?!"

Shiko then tried but couldn't turn Super Saiyan.

"What is this?! Why can't we transform?" Shiko asked.

The monster then hissed again jumping towards Mamoru as Reyoto tackled the beast and stabbed his sword through its chest as it screeched as Reyoto got up as they watched it try to pull the sword out while stuck to the ground.

"Even when I impaled where its damn heart should be it still moves!" Reyoto growled as looked at his bleeding arm, "you two okay?"

"Yeah I'm good" Shiko said.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but what about you? That wound looks pretty bad" Mamoru spoke, looking at Reyoto's bleeding arm before glaring at the beast. "Keep it there as long as you can, I'm gonna turn that thing into ashes!" He growled, charging up a large amount of energy into his hands and firing it at the thing.

The monster then hissed as it quit moving then began to dissolve into the light leaving Reyoto sword stab in the ground.

"Damn thing needs to clip its nails! Man it cut the bone, any deeper and my arm would have been gone" Reyoto said as he began tying the wound keep pressure as he remembered something, "that thing, did you feel what it was giving off?"

"I don't know how to describe it too well, but it was giving off a feeling of pure evil...A lot worse than anything I've ever felt before" Mamoru spoke before looking at Reyoto's wound a little.

"Yeah that thing wanted nothing more than to kill us at all cost" Shiko said.

"We should get back, Kasumi knows how to heal wounds so she can help" Mamoru said.

"That thing gave off Evil yes but also negative energy when it cut me, these things are not Feedlings they're something worse, grab the food we can't return empty handed and have the girls worried about me getting attacked, Naomi is already worried sick about the baby the last thing I want is for her to be scared of those things being out here, bet you anything they're the reason why there are no animals here" Reyoto said pulling his sword out of the ground.

"Well you can't just deal with a wound like that, besides, if those things are around here, then what's stopping them from going after the girls anyway? They'll find out eventually so we might as well tell them now" Mamoru spoke as he and Shiko went to his catch and picked the fish up in their arms.

"Good point let's hurry! I hope those things don't hunt in packs because if we can't turn Super Saiyan then the girls will have just as difficult time fighting if those things attack them" Reyoto said.

"Yeah, but if worse comes to worse, Kasumi knows better to run away when she's unmatched, I just hope she's fast enough to get away" Mamoru spoke as he started hurrying back with the others.

"I hope Rin is safe" Shiko said.

"Those things are fast but stick to the shadows, that must be how they hunt, they stalk us from the shadows then attack when our back turned or when we know they're watching us" Reyoto said as they rushed back.

"Well that's good to know, but when nighttime comes around, that's gonna be hell..." Mamoru spoke in a serious tone as he continued rushing back, eventually seeing that the girls had started a fire and were still at the site.

Naomi then glanced over and gasped to see her husband arm, "oh my god! Reyoto your arm! What the hell happened!?"

"This weird thing came out of the forest and just attacked us! We can't turn into Super Saiyans either!" Mamoru spoke as Kasumi gasped slightly before trying to turn into a Super Saiyan but found that she couldn't.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"I can't transform either" Rin said trying to turn Super Saiyan.

"What?!" Naomi said trying as well but couldn't "what attacked you?"

"It looked like a Feedling but this thing was different blood red eyes, sharp claws and razor sharp teeth, oh and it took on the form of you girls" Reyoto said.

"But why the hell would it do that? I don't want some freaky thing looking like me!" Kasumi objected and looked at Reyoto, "if you want, I can probably heal that for you, while I was on Namek, I learned quite a bit on healing and that looks painful."

"Yes please" Reyoto said taking off the tie as he hissed in pain.

"My god! It almost cut your arm off!" Naomi said.

"I know" Reyoto said.

"It looks like it...Those things must have really sharp claws...Tsukimi's force field would come in handy about now" Kasumi sighed a little before putting her hands over the wound and started to heal it, just like Dende does.

"I doubt a shield would have worked something tells me it would have managed to break through a Kai Shield" Reyoto said as Naomi looked at Reyoto black bladed sword and gasped.

"Reyoto! Your sword!" Naomi said as Reyoto held it up as his eyes widen to see the hardest metal in the universe had small cuts in the blade.

"My sword! It scratched the Katchen?! This metal is impossible to damage!" Reyoto growled.

"It scratched Katchen!" Shiko said.

"Then it looks like now we have an idea of what we're dealing with here, something that is extremely powerful, maybe even more than anything we've ever faced before" Mamoru spoke with a serious expression, clenching his fists as Kasumi glanced at him slightly "we have to get out of here. Otherwise, we're all gonna end up being killed."

"Hmmm?!" Reyoto said as he looked in one direction as Naomi did, "honey did you feel that?"

"Yeah that was Kento energy it looks like all our friends are here too, we have to warn them" Naomi said.

"Yeah we better hurry too" Kasumi spoke as she finished healing Reyoto's arm and looked around slightly, before looking to the right sharply. "Looks like Yuuki and the others are there. Let's go Mamoru!" She spoke before flying off, with Mamoru quickly following after.

"I sense our friends too, we must hurry" Rin said as they all took off.

* * *

When Kimiko had awakened, she looked around slightly at her surroundings, seeing that she was at a beach of some sort, but there were no people around which was strange to her... "I wonder why I am the only one here?"

She then hears a woman groans and see her laying nearby behind a large rock

"Oh dear!" Kimiko gasps slightly before getting up from where she is sitting and rushes over to the woman. "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" She asks

"Ugh my head! Yes honey I'm fine thank you for asking" May said looking up as her eyes widen to see a younger version of her self.

Kimiko's eyes widened when she saw that the woman seemed to be an older version of herself. "Oh my...You look a lot like me..."

"I can say the same to you, and her." May said pointing to the girl walking down the beach as Hikari eyes widen, "Umm.. "Excuse me for my rudeness but who are you people and why do you look like me."Hikari asked

"Oh pardon me but I'm May."

"I'm Kimiko."

"Oh then I'm Hikari nice to meet you."

"How odd, the last time I ran into my own alter ego she was an evil woman, but you two I like I can tell you two are good at heart"

"Well, thank you, I could say the same thing. You seem like a very kind person." Kimiko spoke with a soft smile on her face

"Now lets see" May said getting up and brushing herself off of the beach sand, "let's see three alter-egos from different universe waking up with no memory in the same place can't be a coincident"

"Indeed, someone or something must have brought us all here. But i must say, I have never even considered the possibility of seeing alternate versions of myself."

"This is quite weird." Hikari said

"I have personally experienced that, she was evil but you two I definitely know are good, oh I do hope my babies are safe, last I remember Zang was putting them to bed and next I wake up here, I hope Zang alright as well"

"You have children? I must admit i am slightly envious of you, I have always wanted to be a mother." Kimiko smiled softly

''I had twins, a boy and girl''

"Oh congratulations." Kimiko spoke, smiling at her.

"Thank you, I can tell you will be a great mother too."

"Well it is so nice to meet both of you, hmm oh a sunset! Oh I remember walking down a beach like this during my honeymoon with Zang, oh the years do go by fast you two better enjoy them while you can"

"I assume that Zang must be the name of your husband then." Kimiko spoke with a soft smile

"He sure is, oh I wish I had a picture! Zang always carry a picture of our family with him but I keep my in my bag which I don't see lying around" May said looking around as she sensed something, "how odd this feeling in the air it feels like 'that' time"

"And what time might that be?" Kimiko asked, turning to May and looking around slightly.

"A while ago my friends and I helped out a friend when these monsters were born from the negativity that built up in the dragon balls, we didn't realize it at the time but those seven things were releasing negative energy into the planet making it a time bomb to explode until all seven were defeated, I can feel the negativity in the air and even look at the planets they're losing their bright colors I don't think the Shadow Dragons are behind this negativity in the air it's something else, something more violent" May said shivering.

"Hmph a rather perceptive bitch isn't she? But then again her husband was able to figure out the shield around the planet faster than we expected" Turles said as May growled.

"Who said that!?" May said as Turles appeard on the rock with his arm propped on his knee and resting his head on his knuckles as he smirked at them, "Turles! So you're behind this!" May said pushing Kimiko and Hikari behind her.

"I am offended, you think I am the only one behind this, isn't that insulting my dear?" Turles said looking behind May, Hikari and Kimiko.

"Turles? What is he doing here?" Kimiko asked, her fists clenched and was ready to fight if she had to. "Explain why you are here! And what shield around the planet are you talking about?" She asked.

"He's with me, you got a problem with that, Princess?" coming out from behind Turles was Akina, making Kimiko's and Hikari's eyes widen slightly. "Akina?...But how are you still evil? I thought Yuuki released the dark energy from your heart after we fought against Broly!"

"Oh so this is your world Akina oh thank god, I was worried there for a second." Hikari thought

"Please! That stupid fool couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag!" Akina shot back, trailing off a little and looking to the side for a moment. "That idiot..." She then turned back to Kimiko and smirked a little bit. "Hopefully those beasts running around here have eaten his face off." She spoke with a dark chuckle as Kimiko spoke up once again. "But why do you hold such hatred for Yuuki? Back home, you were such a sweet girl, Akina. And I knew for a fact that you were in love with him as well-"

Kimiko was cut off as Akina shot a death beam at her that Kimiko was barely able to dodge.

"YOU SHUT YOUR DAMNED MOUTH! I NEVER LOVED THAT GOOD-FOR NOTHING COWARD! JUST THE VERY THOUGHT OF HIM MAKES ME SICK TO MY STOMACH! I can't wait to see him suffer and die!"

"Turles what have you done to her!?" May growled as Turles chuckled.

"Me? I had nothing to do with this, Doomsday on the other hand helped her see the way and the truth am I correct Akina?" Turles smirked.

"Of course he did, I can't believe I almost let that idiot change me back to the weakling I used to be." Akina replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You do not have to reduce yourself to their level Akina!" Kimiko spoke, trying to reason with her as Akina just chuckled in reply.

"Please, I would worry about myself rather than others, princess. There are a lot of horrible creatures on this planet that are just waiting for you. And no prince is gonna come to save you either."

"And to answer your question about the shield, May dear husband Zang discovered the magic kai field around this hollow planet keeping you from your escape which is impossible either way with the darkness that neutralizes that Super Saiyan power you all have, can't have any of you having a fair advantage now can we?" Turles smirked.

"No escape huh? Well we'll find a way!" May growled trying to power to Super Saiyan but ended up back in her normal form as Turles laughed.

"See? No Super Saiyan level 1,2,3 or 4 here you are all as weak as the humans" Turles said.

"Even without our super saiyan strength, we will find a way out of this!" Kimiko spoke confidently as Akina let out a laugh.

"Face facts, Princess! No one is going to save you, your precious little Akihiko is in the same boat as you! Even if I wanted to, I could easily kill all of you myself, but i figured that this way, we'd have some more fun."

"I am confident that once Yuuki finds you, he will do everything in his power to change you back-" Akina glared sharply as she then fired a small galick gun attack at Kimiko, rendering her unable to dodge, taking the full blow of the attack and slamming into a nearby tree harshly.

"DON'T SAY THAT PIECE OF TRASH'S NAME AROUND ME!" Akina growled as Kimiko began to struggle to get up.

Hikari goes after to attack Akina but she blasted her directly with a Ki blast taking the full blow of the attack head on and slamming onto the ground

"Akina! You little bitch! Open your goddamn eyes! Can't you see this Doomsday using you? That's all demons do!" May yelled rushing over to Kimiko, "stay still, I got this!"

"You got this? You're just as powerless as them Mayflower what could you possibly do?" Turles chuckled crossing his arms.

"I may not be strong as Naomi or brave like Serena but I do know this! When it comes to children and innocent animals who can not defend themselves then I get pissed! You two picked the wrong Saiyan woman to piss off!"

"Oh! Did you hear that Akina? She thinks she can take us both? Should we accept her challenge or sick a pack of Negatives on them I would love to see how long it will take the Negatives to kill three Saiyan brats" Turles said.

Kimiko had managed to get up, but was holding the wound to her stomach a little bit.

"She...She is not a bad person..."

"Using me? You honestly think he's using me? If anything I'm using him! He can't touch me, so I'm not worried about him, I'm here of my own free will, if I didn't want to be here or be a part of this, then I would've refused, but i didn't. So you keep your nose out of my business!" Akina replied to May's question before looking at Turles and smirking a bit. "Go ahead and let her try and fight us, I wanna see just how desperate she is to get her ass kicked." The half-saiyan girl spoke with a smirk growing on her face.

"Excellent, I've been dying for a fight" Turles said cracking his knuckles.

"Tell me are you the same Turles that is Ally father or the one we defeated in the other universe?" May asked.

"Ally? Ah yes my daughter she ended up with that idiot Nappa son I can only imagine what their little bastard looks like" Turles said.

"How dare you! Your granddaughter is the most beautiful child any parent would be lucky to have! Now this is personal, I will make sure Ally knows that you got your ass kicked" May said.

'May don't fight him! Were on our way!' Zang yelled in her thoughts.

'No time! I have to protect the girls!' May replied.

"Hmph ladies first" Turles said motioning for her to attack.

"Oh you're such a gentlemen" May said sarcastically as she charged at Turles who began dodging her attacks before he caught her leg and punched her in the gut and backhanded her sending her skidding across the sand.

"May!" Kimiko had managed to swallow her pain and started rushing towards Turles, firing energy blasts at Turles before seeing Akina appear in front of her, making her step back a little bit.

"Didn't get enough, Princess? Well if you want, I can take over for Turles over there." Akina smirked before firing another death beam, but Kimiko was able to dodge this one and tried to kick Akina in the neck.

Hikari rushes in to help Kimiko blast firing Ki blast at Akina but she saw them beforehand and dodged it.

"You do not have to do this! It is not too late to change Akina!"

"You just don't learn, do you?" Akina smirked slightly, the kick not affecting her much as she sent a harsh punch to the wound Kimiko had just gotten, causing her to cough up a small amount of blood and actually break through the tree this time.

"Leave her alone!" May yelled punching Akina hard across the jaw then slam her knee into Turles's groin.

"GAH! YOU BITCH!" Turles yelled.

The punch was enough to make Akina wince slightly, but mostly, she just shot a glare at May before sighing at Turles. "Honestly, men have too many weak points to exploit. And as for you, you're starting to get on my nerves." The girl spoke, glaring still as she rose her index finger, creating a small death ball like Frieza and firing it at May. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!"

Two kai blasts then hit her side knocking her over as someone stepped out of the forest, "lay so much as a hand on my mate again and I'll personally send you to hell bitch" Zang growled standing with Kiema and Akahiko.

"Great, just what we needed, more of this idiots." Akina growled as she got up and brushed herself off. "Oh, you might wanna check on princess, I might've killed her~" She smirked as she looked at Akihiko, whose eyes widened slightly and he quickly turned around and rushed to Kimiko. "Kimiko!"

"Looks like we've got more of a fight then, Turles, you up for it or did that blow to the groin take it out of you?" Akina sweat-dropped

"Oh bite me brat! I like high numbers I do but the superior orders were to just toy with them, he wants to see them suffer at the hands of the Negatives or the 'other' method but if you want to stay and fight fine I will stay but Doomsday may not be too happy if we break these toys so soon in his experiment" Turles said brushing himself off.

"Yeah, Yeah, we have to give the baby what he wants." Akina sighed a little bit before glancing at Akihiko. "Kimiko, please wake up!"

Kimiko stirred slightly and smiled softly as she looked up at Akihiko. "...Be careful...Akina is more powerful...than she was before..." She spoke weakly.

"Awww how cute~ A moment while a vomit." Akina rolled her eyes a bit before turning to Zane and May. "I would keep going, but I'm not allowed to kill you guys."

"As much as we would love too it's too soon in the game, oh and I get moving if I were you I hear a pack of Negatives coming this way, one of your friends already got a nasty injury from one of them oh what was his name? Oh right Reyoto" Turles said.

"Reyoto! What did you do to my friends!" Zang yelled.

"All in good times! Come Akina lets watch this show continue I'm sure the others are waiting for their turns" Turles said.

"Yeah, sounds like it. I'm gonna really enjoy it when Yuuki gets his face eaten. I'll have a front-row seat." Akina smirked as she walked over to Turles. "Let's get going. And I'm only gonna say this once, call me a brat one more time, and I'll castrate you with my bare hands." She spoke with a glare.

"Oh you love to get a peek at it wouldn't you" Turles teased rolling his eyes, "come on let's be going" Turles said disappearing into the darkness.

"Hmph, in your dreams! Goku's much more of a man then you are." Akina rolled her eyes as she followed Turles, vanishing into the darkness as well.

"You'll be alright, Kimiko. I promise..." Akihiko spoke as he then looked to Zane and May. "Is your wife alright?"

"Hold on" May said reaching between her breasts as Zang eyes widen.

"Honey! What the hell are you doing!?" Zang yelled.

"This outfit has no damn pockets! So I have to keep my emergency capsule here" May said pulling it out, "they were too stupid to check here when they brought us here" May said tossing it in the air as it explode and a large brown bag hit the sand as May opened it and tossed Akihiko as Senzu, "feed her one, I got enough to last all of us a few battles but we must save these carefully" May said eating one as her injuries healed.

"Thank you." Akihiko smiled a little bit as he managed to get Kimiko awake long enough for her to eat the senzu bean. After her wounds were healed, Kimiko smiled slightly as she started to get up.

"Actually, my friends and I have encountered the same problem but managed to make due the same way. Perhaps we should have told Bulma to put pockets in these outfits."

"Kimiko, are you sure you are alright?" Akihiko asked in a slightly concerned tone.

"Yes, I am alright. But Akina has gotten stronger since our last encounter with her, I fear that we may not be strong enough to stop her like Yuuki did the last time."

"Maybe not alone, obviously are enemies thought this plan out for a long time" Zang said.

"Right now everyone heading to the city in the distance I think that would be a great place to set up a hideout, I do not want to encounter these Negatives if they injured Reyoto, he's the strongest amongst us, right now I sense everyone else heading in the same location, from there we can get something to eat then try to figure out a plan, right now we must all work together if we are to beat the enemy" May said.

"You kids in?" Zang asked.

"Of course we are, there are strength in numbers and it is clear that we must rely on each other if we are to escape from this strange world." Akihiko spoke, standing next to Kimiko.

"If we can manage to turn Akina back to our side, perhaps we would have a chance at defeating this 'Nightcore' person. She did say that he was unable to touch her. Perhaps her magic is on the same level as his?" Kimiko asked

"No she said 'Doomsday' that name strangely resembles this monster, just the thought of him gives me the chills!" May said.

"She means Armageddon he was a powerful Demon god that wanted to take out the multiverse, from what I understand every universe saw the fight we took on with that thing! Akina referred to this Doomsday as a baby so I'm guessing it's a child but a very powerful one if he's able to keep up that shield and create whatever these Negatives are" Zang said.

"We can't stay here, I think those things maybe watching right now and I'd feel a whole lot better if we're all together with our friends to figure this out" May said.

"Then the sooner we leave, the better." Akihiko spoke, looking around slightly before starting to fly off towards the city with Kimiko following closely behind him.

**_Authors Notice._**

Rojoneo: Well guys we hoped you like the first chapter of this excting new adventure!

EdgeDraBlaze31: I wanted Slender man in it -_-

Rojoneo: We want to entertain our readers Edge not give them nightmares

EdgeDraBlaze31: Fine Jeff the killer then :P

Rojoneo: :-/ ...fine, anything you want to say Otaku?

OtakuFox43: Well, I just hope that everyone enjoys the story because a lot of work was put into it ^^ That, and I hope everyone who reads this will also read the rest of our dragon ball-related stories, oh I wish that Dragon Ball Heroes would hurry up and be made into an anime! TT^TT

Rojoneo: (Pats back) We all do Otaku, we all do...well! Anyway please Review!


	3. New Obstacles

_**Chapter Two: New Obstacles**_

"Hey guys this is a hotel let's check out the kitchen I'm sure there got to be some food in there" Kento suggested.

"I hope so, I know if I'm hungry, then the others must be too." Yuuki spoke as he started walking to the kitchen. "It's pretty weird how this hotel looks like it's in perfect condition even though no one's here.."

"It's so a trap well at least that's something Shiko would say." Beat said.

"These new bad guys were very clever making this setup" Kento said opening a fridge, "ah ha jackpot! My fellow egos behold the mother load!" Kento said moving aside to show the fridge full of food.

The moment the fridge opens Beat dives in eating some meat as Yuuki's eyes widened as he saw the fridge full of food. "Oh wow! Maybe we should take the whole fridge!" he spoke with sparkling eyes.

"No the food would go bad if this was a capsule fridge then I suggest to take it" Kento said taking a bite of an apple as he sensed something off in the air, "hmmm?" he said heading towards the door and popped his head out as his eyes widen and gasped as he saw three Negatives that looked like the three berserker males coming down the hall as he quickly closed the door, "shit!"

"Crap! What're we gonna do? I don't think we can fight them." Yuuki spoke, looking around the kitchen for something he could use as a weapon, but then realized that nothing in there would help.

"Wow, I didn't think monsters were so smart." Beat thought while still eating some meat.

"Beat, Yuuki hide at the end!" Kento said turning off the lights and locking the door as he hurried to the end of the metal tables and hid at the end with the others, "Please don't let those things be able to open doors" Kento whispered as they heard one of the negatives trying to open the door as they heard a growl as claws stab into the door.

"Something tells me they can go through doors..." Yuuki whispered, trying to keep quiet as he kept himself close to the table.

"Man, I do not feel like fighting a Negative version of Shiko." Beat whispered.

They then heard the door shatter as the Reyoto Negative lead the two smaller Negative into the room growling as it growled to them as Kento watched, "they can firkin communicate with each other!" Kento whispered as they began to head down the row, "guys follow me, stay low and keep quiet" Kento whispered heading down two rows and began to crawl as he could see the Negatives walking down the other side growling to each other.

Yuuki, and Beat nodded and started following Kento, he knew that he was no match for them and would be killed if he got their attention, and they wouldn't stop at just him...

Kento stopped when the big Negative growled loudly as he could hear the big Negative sniffing the air as one of the smaller ones growled as the big one continued to move on as Kento motioned Beat and Yuuki to move on as the large Negative smacked over a bunch of pots and pans onto the heroes as Kento quickly moved trying to avoid making more noise and to hide on the other aisle.

"Guys we need a distraction of some sort, does any of you have psychic powers." Beat whispered.

"Hmmmm" Kento thought as he looked to the freezer at the end of the hallm "okay I got it! We'll have to trick them into that freezer, long enough for us to get the hell out of here" Kento whispered.

"How are we going to do that?" Yuuki whispered

"Maybe we should try concentrating... No that won't work it's too risky." Beat said.

"Okay you two get ready to move I have an idea" Kento said taking a knife off a rack next to them.

"Right." Beat and Yuuki whispered "What is he thinking?" Beat thought to himself.

Kento quickly moved down several rows to the end close to the freezer as he picked up up a ladle and began banging on the side of the metal asle as the Negatives all growled and quickly moved in the direction not noticing Yuuki and Beat as Kento got up and stood in the freezer door way as the Negatives growled and began running towards him. 'Come on, come on!' Kento thought, "now!" He yelled throwing a knife and hitting it in the big Negative eye as it screeched as Kento jumped up to the freezer roof as the three Negatives crashed in as Kento quickly ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Come on! This won't hold them for long!" Kento yelled as they heard the Negatives banging on the freezer door as Kento ran towards the kitchen exit. Beat and Yuuki quickly ran out along with Kento "Dude that was dangerous!" Beat said.

"Yeah well did you have any better idea?" Kento asked.

"Hey guys would it be a good idea to blow up the kitchen just in case?" Yuuki asked.

"Are you crazy? Hello kitchen? Gas powered stoves? Blow up the kitchen and we'll get hit in the crossfire" Kento said.

"We can Dragon Rush away while we blow it up besides it'll be bad if those things catch up to us." Beat said.

"Okay and we better hurry" Kento said as claws began stabbing into the freezer door, "that big one is pretty pissed about me taking it's eye."

"Alright then." Beat said then he and Yuuki quickly fired a large energy blast at the kitchen causing a large explosion.

"What the hell!" Reyoto yelled flying up to them.

"Why the hell would you three morons blow the entire building up?!" Zang yelled.

"We were trapped inside with Negatives I don't think we had a choice." Beat said "Ah have anyone of you seen Kiema, or Shiko?"

"Yeah we came to get you guys, we made a base where we can figure out a plan everyone waiting since you three decided to run off on your own!" Reyoto said.

"We were hungry! You would have done the same thing Reyoto" Kento said.

"Oh yeah? So where the food now genius? The rest of us are hungry too" Zang said.

"Uh..." Kento said glancing back at the burning building.

"We had to trap the Negatives in the freezer to escape sorry about that." Yuuki said.

"You three are lucky that Shiko, Mamoru and I caught fish we'll cook it for dinner" Reyoto said.

"Dude Reyoto you should make 'the stuff' tonight!" Kento said.

"Oh Kento no the kids would want it" Zang said.

"Want what?" Beat & Yuuki asked curiously.

"It's a Saiyan herbal tea Reyoto family made for generations but it may be a bit uh strong" Zang said.

"Strong? That stuff nearly killed you two when you first drank it" Reyoto said.

"You didn't warn us that it be like that!" Kento said.

"Whoa wait I might die if I drink it." Beat said. "Challenge Accepted I'm so going to take it."

"Hahaha. You got guts kid but don't say we didn't warn you." Reyoto said "What about you kid?"

"Sorry but I'm not as crazy as Beat." Yuuki said

"Your lose." Reyoto said.

`Later that Day`

"Okay the fish is ready!" Zang said as the eighteen heroes sat together in a large motel room as Zang Kiema and Akahiko brought out the trays of cooked fish.

"Let's thank Reyoto, Shiko and Mamaoru our berserker boys for catching our dinner" May said.

"We could have got some food too if we didn't get attacked." Beat pouted

"Well whatever, I got the stuff!" Reyoto said bringing in a tea kettle.

"Oh Reyoto not that stuff again!" Naomi said.

"Hey, this stuff is good for Saiyans, sure it's strong but it's side effects are great!" Reyoto said pouring himself a cup and drank it as his tail fur flared as a pain looked hit his face as he shook it off, "Whoa! That stuff strong as ever!"

"Hey you forgot to give me one." Beat complained

"Okay first let me tell you what this stuff does" Reyoto said.

"Go on?" Yuuki said.

"This stuff helps increase the Saiyan senses, our hearing, sight, smell, all of it you name it but it's painfully strong" Reyoto said as Kento poured himself a glass and had the same look Reyoto did.

"Wow! Yeah that stuff is strong as ever!" Kento said.

"I don't care pour me a glass already." Beat said

"Dude you sure about that?" Yuuki asked

"I'm 200% sure I want a glass." Beat said.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you brat" Reyoto said pouring him and glass and handing it to him.

After drinking the glass "Wow this stuff is really..." Beat said until he felt an immense pain hurting him on the inside

"AAAAAAHH!" Beat yelled in pain.

"Three, two, one" Reyoto counted down.

After Beat got up "Hey I feel a bit weird." He said

"You alright Beat?" Note asked.

"So brat, do you see more clearly now? Hear more clearly smell better?" Reyoto smirked.

"Let's see.." Beat pondered then he looked to the side and noticed something

"I see a black rabbit over there by that rock." Beat said.

"Black rabbit?" Kento said looking over.

"Yeah don't you see it?" Beat asked.

"Wait, that ain't no rabbit!" Reyoto yelled drawing his sword and throwing it as it stabbed through it's head.

"Reyoto! I hate it when you throw that thing! What if someone was on the other side of that wall?!" Naomi yelled.

"Sucks for them" Reyoto said.

"A Negative, ugh those losers are spying on us" Zang said.

"Looks like its time to head out come on everyone." Beat said.

"Well aren't you a bit enthusiastic." Keima said.

"Hold up, first off it's night those Negatives are probably all over the place looking for us, that bunny was probably here to get us to leave our little camp and get jumped by a pack of those Negatives" Reyoto said.

"So we're gonna stay here then? But how are we gonna decide who keeps watch?" Shiko asked.

"I will keep the first watch with Kento, then Zang will switch with Reyoto and so on and so forth" Reyoto said.

"Girls can share the bedrooms together and the boys can stay out here" Zang said.

"Alright sounds like a plan." Keima said.

"I don't like it." Beat said

"Why not it's good." Reyoto said.

"Yeah it's good I'll give you that but I can't keep watch so I don't like it." Beat said.

"My idea was for the people over 18 here" Reyoto said.

"Yeah you kids need your rest" Kento said.

"Plus if you're anything like Kento you will love sleeping in" Zang said.

"You know I resent that" Kento said.

"But I don't like sleeping in I like training." Beat said.

"Okay, Yuuki Beat come with me, Reyoto I'm taking them to that other room we found here" Kento said.

"Fine, be careful and if you hear anything odd come back" Reyoto said.

"Yeah, yeah I know, come on you two I want to show you something" Kento said heading out the door.

"Oh he had that look in his eyes, he's up to it again" Serena said.

"So what is he up to exactly?" Note asked.

"Kento get's that look when he wants to train with our kids, he loves the thrill of teaching those younger than him everything he knows" Serena said.

"Sounds like a pedophile to me." Shiko whispered to Kiema.

Reyoto then came up behind him and slapped the back of his head, "my friend is not a pedo, it's rude to talk about others you don't know anything about, Kento is just like Goku, loves the thrill of a good fight and teaching others who he knows will be great heroes one day, he's already did for a kid I know" Reyoto said.

"Anyway Hikari by the beach didn't you say you saw Akina?" Note asked.

"Yeah but she's from Yuuki's world." Hikari said.

-"The girl seemed to have issues to me but I can tell she not evil, just lost her way" Zang said.

"Well I'm glad its not our Akina or else that would complicate things." Rin said.

"Complicate things huh? Well from what I can tell it's only the eighteen of us stuck on a planet unaffected by time and infested with blood thirsty monsters called Negatives and every villain we've ever encountered all wanting our heads" Naomi said.

"No you don't understand in our world Beat's girlfriend is Akina." Note said with a depressed tone.

"Really? How strange then how come his pheromones increase around you Note?" Serena asked.

"Well I already confessed to him that I like him by he didn't say he liked me back." Note said.

The Saiyan older women then glanced at each other then nodded, "the idiot not listening to his heart" Serena said.

"His pheromones don't lie he's clearly not fully aware of what his heart trying to tell him" Naomi said.

"Honey listen, we Saiyan give off a pheromone that our tails gives off when we're around the ones closest to our hearts we've all smelt it, even ask Zang and Reyoto they'll confirm it" May said.

"Ah so you mean he likes me I'm glad then." Note said

"Yeah but he can't break up with Akina just yet cause Kiema and Beat made a stupid promise." Said Shiko "Crap shouldn't have mentioned that."

"Is that so?" Zang said.

"Well that promise will break come your kids first Heat man there will be hell when that happens" Reyoto said.

"Reyoto! Don't bring that up!" Naomi yelled.

"What? They should know now since none of them know nothing about their Saiyan heritage" Reyoto said.

"Still they're too young!" Naomi said.

"So?" Reyoto said.

"Ugh why do I bother?" Naomi said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"KIEMA WHAT PROMISE DID YOU MAKE WITH BEAT?" Note asked giving a fearful look in her eyes

"That's classified." Kiema said

"Kid you might as well tell her, Saiyan women will kill you to get information" Zang said.

"Ironically me and Beat promised to rather die than tell anyone it's an embarrassing secret." Kiema said.

"Well it's one thing to make a promise but why would you rather die? How embarassing can it be?" Reyoto said.

"Put it on a scale of 1 to 10 they both instantly said 200 when I asked." Shiko said

"Okay tell me kid and I'll rephrase it in a more normal like way or I can read your thoughts you can even write it" Zang said.

"Dude read my mind I swear I will get Negatives over here to attack us." Keima said

"Oh someone has a temper it must be bad" Zang said.

"Wow brother is it really that embarrassing." Hikari asked.

"Okay I have an idea that will help, everyone in the room will tell their most embarrassing secret so Kiema secret will seem okay" Zang said.

"That's so not gonna work." Rin said "Kiema's known for being smart and stubborn."

"Why? I already read his mind and I didn't think it was all that bad" Zang said.

"You WHAT!" Kiema shouted

"Well this is getting dramatic I'm leaving." Shiko said

"Kid the secret isn't that bad and these are your friends do you think they'll laugh at you for something like that? Don't you think I would have after hearing it? No I respected it because of your feelings" Zang said.

"Unlike Beat I don't trust all my friends that easily and I know Shiko and Rin would laugh."

Keima said.

"So you've known them for how many years and you don't trust them? If anyone laughs I know Reyoto would smack them upside the head with that sword of his" Zang said.

"Aw.. but I usually laugh at stuff like this." Shiko said behind a tree.

"See my point." Keima said.

"I see you know keep it to yourself I have confidence everything will work out and besides there is always a loophole to all promises all you need to do is find it and you Shiko! Reyoto you need to give him a few lesson that you've learned when you were his age" Zang said.

A.N.

OtakuFox43: I'm liking how this story is coming out so far ^^

Rojono: Of course we are having an awesome time doing this story!

Edge: Slenderman Slenderman his branching arm are for collecting. Beat gonna win the poll for favorite character

Rojoneo:...You hear that Otaku? He thinks his character is going to win popular vote.

Edge: He already has 5 votes 2nd is Kento 3rd iss Yuuki so yeah Beat will.

OtakuFox43: Well, the poll is still in the early stages so there's still a chance that Yuuki could win :3.

Rojoneo: Or Kento, so you guys remember after leaving a review vote for my characters :)

OtakuFox43: Or my characters, I think the last I saw, Tsukimi was in second for favorite female character. :)

Edge: Well if you put Slenderman he would have already one but I'm pretty sure Beat' gonna win.

Rojoneo: Looks like Note is tie with Tsukimi for best female character.

OtakuFox43: Well there's still time, maybe if you guys vote for my characters, chapters would come out a little faster. ./.

Rojoneo: Hint Hint.

Edge: Vote for my characters and i'll upload chapters 11-20 now

Rojoneo: Hey! You can't bribe them with promise of more chapters.

Edge: But I already have the chapters i'm just lazy.

OtakuFox43: And I'm not bribing, I'm just scripting out the rest of the chapters for book 1, so far I'm up to 35. ./.

Rojoneo: Well anyway I think we'll stop harassing you guys for votes (vote for Kento!) so hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

Edge: Yeah just wait for the next chapter its gonna be even better. (vote for Beat = more slenderman and creepypasta in mah fanfic)

OtakuFox43: I hope you all enjoy the chapter! (Vote for Yuuki = more chapters at a faster rate!)


	4. The Power of Three

Chapter Three: Power of Three

Kento lead his alter ego to an open clearing as he looked around.

"Perfect training ground!" he declared.

"Then let's get to training! If we can't turn into Super Saiyans, we can at least get stronger!" Yuuki spoke with a determined expression.

"My thoughts exactly which is why you two are going to fight me, I am a level 4 Super Saiyan so training you two to get stronger won't be so hard" Kento said cracking his knuckles

Yuuki nodded and cracked his knuckles as well. "The most I've ever got is super saiyan two." He spoke.

"Yeah, well the highest I've gotten was that Ultimate Stage that Gohan used to fight Super Buu.' Beat said

"Really? Excellent now let's see how in control you are in with your strength and Saiyan Rage" Kento said getting into his fighting stance and motioned Beat and Yuuki to attack with a smirk.

Yuuki nodded and rushed at Kento with a rough punch. Beat followed with a kick to Kento's chest

Kento then smirked as he grabbed Yuuki arm and pin him to the ground, "mistake one, you rush your opponent you need to get me to attack you I easily tricked you into attacking me, now when you do get your opponent to attack you let him get a few good hits, this helps you figure out his fighting method and find a weak point in his fighting, now then" Kento said swinging Yukki up then kicked him away then grabbed Beat and flipped him over and slammed him to the ground as well.

"Your Mistake one doing for a direct attack for my chest if you are going to do that aim for the major pressure points here" Kento said point them out, "here and here hitting these spots will render your opponent stunned for a few seconds but every second counts in battle" he said jumping away "let's try that again."

Yuuki and Beat quickly recovered and nodded. "Alright, let's see what you've got!" Yuuki spoke, powering up as much as he could since he couldn't turn into a super saiyan at the moment and waited for Kento to make his first move

Kento then disappeared and teleported behind Yuuki and whispered in his ear, "also be cautious an enemy could easily do this and stab you in the back before you can block" Kento said kick Yuuki away from him.

Yuuki recovered again and looked back at him. "You do have a point, that wouldn't be the first time an enemy's gotten the best of me that way." He spoke before rushing over to Kento before using instant transmission to appear above him and fired an energy blast at him

Kento then took the blast and got covered in smoke a the smoke cleared and Kento appeared next to Yuuki, "if we are the same, in power but different in personality than you will be able to take hits like that and not feel a thing you will also be able to increase your speed and be able to get the advantage over your opponent, you won't have to rely on Super Saiyan all the time" he said teleporting below.

"Alright then try me next I won't be that easy to defeat." Beat said as he powered up to his max at his base state.

"Come at me kid show me your stuff" Kento said going into battle stance.

Beat charged up to Kento then used a Ki attack on the ground to form a cloud of dust to hide himself.

Kento smirked as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Beat then came at him from the behind and blasted him from the back with a small Ki blast.

Kento then spun around and smacked the back right at Beat with his eyes closed.

"Lesson two, if you find yourself in a situation where you can no longer use your eyes be sure to train your senses in hearing and smell you can not always rely on your eyes in battle."

"Been there done that." Beat said "I've only been able to do that once when fighting Kid Buu with all my friends, though Froze has been a smartass."

"Froze? That the same name of the Ice Demon from my universe let me guess he looks a lot like Frieza and gets mistaken for it all the time" Kento said.

"Yeah that's him alright." Beat said.

"How odd he has the same name as my Froze in my Universe but mine is already an adult with kids your's is probably around your age right?" Kento said.

"Yeah he is." Beat said

"Wait quick question just to make sure you guy's universe with Froze he has red skin right." Yuuki asked.

"That's him, Frost and Chill are the same" Kento said.

"Then we all have the same Froze so weird." Yuuki said

"I bet you guys have a Kabra, and a Tsumuri too, huh?" Beat asked.

"Yep but what makes me different is that I have an older brother Nero and a friend Saiya...and we are so screwed I just realized something" Kento said.

"What is it?" Beat & Yuuki asked.

"In my universe to defeat a powerful enemy like the demon that brought us here my friends the six of us with Saiya and Nero had to become one, the Unity Form it gave the one main host the power to take out the demon but, without Saiya and Nero we cannot use the Unity Form and without our Super Saiyan abilities we'll need to find some way to win this" Kento said.

"Then should we head back to where everyone else is to plan a strategy." Beat asked.

"Did you hear that Nappa? The brats wants to come up with a strategy, like that will help they're as weak as a human at this point" Raditz said coming from the shadows as Kento growed.

"Did I forget to mention in my universe that man is my father?" Kento said bitterly.

"WHAT..The..FUCK!" Beat said.

"How is that possible?" Yuuki asked.

"It just is he's Nero and I father but in this case that man not my father from my universe the man I know has redeemed himself and is trying to repair the damage he has done, this man is evil I can sense it" Kento said.

"Ah you flatter me" Raditz said.

"Don't get a big head Raditz your hair is already a problem" Nappa said stepping out from the shadows.

"What the hell do you two want?" Kento asked.

"A good ass kicking thats what." Beat replied as he readied himself

"We've got a message for you brats by Doomsday himself" Raditz said.

"Doomsday?" Kento said.

"Who's that?" Yuuki asked then going into his battle stance.

"He's the reason you brats are all here, you've done him wrong and he demands blood" Raditz said.

"What the hell are you talking about? I've never even heard of that name before, how about you two?" Kento said.

"I know something named Alpha Shenron but not Doomsday." Beat said

"I have no idea what this Doomsday is." Yuuki said.

"How about Armageddon?" Raditz said.

"Now that is a name I know, he's the Demon god that tried to destroy the Multiverse my friends and I destroyed him years ago" Kento said.

"Wait I'm going to guess here.. Is Doomsday Armageddon's son?" Beat asked.

"What? That's impossible Armageddon took on the form as a kid there is no way he could have had a kid...could he?" Kento asked.

"Doomsday came into the picture before Harmony destroyed him, Doomsday message is clear, he wants you all to suffer, three being all one of the same but very different, each taken from their home universe and brought to the center of the Multiverse unaffected by time. Doomsday wants to conduct an experiment" Raditz said.

"What experiment?" Kento asked.

"To see how long you fools will last and if the 18 of you die will all the other beings of yourselves in the Multiverse will vanish forever" Nappa said.

"No there is no way we'll let that happen. I'll kill you guys before then." Beat said "I'll make sure all my friends will make it out of this alive."

"Let's begin" Raditz said snapping his fingers as they heard rustling in the trees followed by glowing red eyes in all of them.

"The Negatives are very hungry" Nappa said.

"Ah shit!" Kento said getting in battle stance.

Beat quickly blasted his surroundings around the Negatives, Nappa, and Raditz causing a bigger cloud of dust so the three of them could escape.

"We can't keep running like this! We need some way to fight them!' Kento yelled running.

"Yeah maybe later, we're outnumbered and I want to make sure everyone makes it out of this mess alive before I die." Beat said "That's the only time i'll be okay with dying."

Raditz then came up from the side and punched Kento in the gut then slammed him into a tree.

"Going somewhere?" Raditz said.

"Yeah, just talking a walk." Beat said preparing himself

Yuuki and Beat then rushed at Raditz Yuuki taking him on from the back and Beat in the front. Beat charged an energy blast and blasted him directly in his face. While Yuuki got Raditz by the tail.

"Won't fall for that again!" Raditz said slamming his elbow in Yuuki face and kicked Beat in the gut as Kento broke free and kicked him away sending him crashing into a tree.

"Leave those kids alone!" Kento growled as he began to glow red, "hm? This isn't Kaio Ken?"

"What's Kaio Ken." Yuuki asked.

"It's a technique Goku used but I never learned it, this feels different" Kento said.

"I thought you said Kaio-Ken for a sec." Beat said.

"This might be the key" Kento said looking to the approaching Negatives, "take this!" Kento yelled firing a red kai ball taking out one of the Negative, "that's it! The will to protect complete strangers must have unlocked some Saiyan form" Kento said.

"So we just to fire at the Negatives and they'll protect each other taking themselves out?" Yuuki asked

"Alright then that's simple" Beat said then fired to energy balls at three Negatives.

"Enough of this" Nappa said grabbing Yuuki and Beat head and slammed their heads together.

"Ouch that hurt!" Yuuki complained

"How about you pick on someone your size baldy!" Kento yelled kicking Nappa in the face and knocked the giant over.

Beat got up then attacked Raditz in the face then blasted him in the leg.

"Alright, you guys are pissing me off!" Yuuki growled before powering up as much as he could before rushing over to Raditz and firing several ki blasts at him. "How can they be so powerful? Goku was able to kick their asses without even turning super saiyan before!" He spoke in surprise before seeing someone coming out from the shadows, it was Akina.

"You two are completely useless! You're being too easy on them! Why that idiot chose you two to mess with them, I'll never know." The brunette sighed as she looked down at the chaos and her eyes narrowed slightly when she saw Yuuki looking at her. "Akina? What're you doing here? I thought I changed you back to good!"

"You shut up! I'm here because I want to, seeing you and the rest of those kids suffer is what I've been wanting for a long time, but it looks like these two aren't even enough to kill you all." She sighed.

"Okay first off, you're the same age as me! And second, what the heck happened to you? When I last saw you, you were back to your old self!" Yuuki was then cut off when Akina fired a ki blast at him, only being able to narrowly dodge. "I told you to shut up! The last thing I want is to hear a lecture from your dumb-ass! Just looking at you three is making me sick! Hurry up and finish them!" She looked at Raditz and Nappa.

"Akina? Oh no way she looks just like my teacher except your age Yuuki and not married to Trunks" Kento said.

"Akina! Who in the hell authorized you to be here? This is our fun time! You and Turles already had your fun!" Raditz growled.

"Trunks? Oh please! Like I would want someone that ponytail-wearing bimbo, Tsukimi wants!" Akina huffed before looking at Raditz. "I'm not here to interfere, and for the record, No one tells me what to do! Not even you with your porcupine hair!" She growled back at Raditz and looked at the others.

"Hey! Don't talk that way about Tsukimi!" Yuuki growled before firing a ki blast at Yuuki, only to have Akina simply swat it away with her hand. "Did I strike a nerve~? It figures you worship the ground she walks on, I bet even if she spit out a wad of gum you'd keep it." She smirked, just making Yuuki more angry and start to blush. "I said shut up! The Akina I knew was never like this!"

"Well the Akina you knew is dead! And it's your fault she is you piece of crap!" Akina growled back before looking at the two saiyans. "Go ahead and kill them before I decide to step in."

"Is that what you truly want Akina?" Harmony whispered.

"Excellent" Nappa said cracking his knuckles.

"IN my universe Akina Trunks and your alter ego love each other very much and had two children I don't think you're being completely honest Akina" Kento said

Akina heard the voice and shook her head a little bit before looking back at Kento. "I already said that I don't care about Trunks!"

Yuuki looked at Nappa and cracked his knuckles. "Bring it, Baldy. If Goku can kick your ass then so can I!"

"Akina this path your following is wrong, you need to remember" Harmony whispered again.

"Ha as I recall Kakarot and Piccolo got lucky beating Raditz and as for me if Goku never died he would have never defeated me, you brats as of this point are at that point where your actually weaker than him the day he fought Raditz, not sure what that glowing red energy the big one giving off but all it do was help take out the Negatives, not us" Nappa said.

"Lay so much of a hand on these two and I will kill you myself" Kento yelled touching Yuuki and Beat should and unknowingly passed on the red energy into them as his time Force Watch began to beep.

"Akina, open your heart again eliminate his influence" Harmony whispered again this time louder.

Akina started to hold her head, covering her ears and trying to block out the voice. "Shut up damn it!"

Yuuki looked back at Kento as he saw his watch beeping. "What does that mean?" He asked, referring to the beeping before looking back at Nappa. "Hmph, pretty big talk for someone who never even got to super saiyan!"

"I don't know" Kento said as it glowed red.

"Hero Mode been activated" Harmony voice said, "you must fight as one mind body and soul the power of three is greater than Super Saiyan."

"What? Who is that! They should have any contact with the outside world!" Raditz growled.

"Akina, the light still lives in you, you must fight it!" Harmony whispered in her ear.

"But who was that?" Yuuki asked, looking around and seeing that there was no one else around then the current group. "Who are you?"

"I said to shut up!" Akina yelled, starting to throw ki blasts all around the area. "Where the hell are you! Show yourself!"

"Hey watch it!" Nappa yelled dodging a blast.

"Guys with them distracted now would be a good time for us to sneak away, keep your kai low I think I may know who that was I will explain later" Kento whispered leading Beat and Yuuki away.

"Your anger is a poison he feeds off of Akina, this is not you" Harmony whispered.

"S-Shut the hell up! You don't know crap about me!" Akina yelled again, continuing to blast everywhere she could see, not caring if she hit ally or enemy. "Come out you damned bitch! Come out right now!"

Yuuki nodded and took one last look at Akina before starting to follow the other two. "What the heck has he done to her?" He thought, getting concerned since she was once his friend and he still considered her so.

"Do you truly wish to challenge me? Very well come after me" Harmony said as wind blew past Akina as she saw the hooded figure disappear into the forest.

Akina let out a growl before starting to chase after her. "Get back here! I'll kick your damned ass! You don't know anything about me!"

"I know more than you realize" he said his voice sounding all around her, "you were best friends with Yuuki a year ago you let your anger and jealousy take over and tried to bring harm to your friends you come from a universe where you entered the world of Dragonball, after setting you free you returned home and from there he came to you, you let Doomsday in unaware of what he's doing to you" Harmony said.

Akina started growling even more, clenching her fists. "Shut up! You don't understand! All my life I've been one-upped! Second best! No matter what I tried I couldn't surpass her! And that's why that stupid idiot loves her instead of me! I'm happier now! I don't have to worry about any of them anymore!"

"But that is a lie, you do care" Harmony said appearing away fro her, "we been watching all you for a very long time but what you feel for Yuuki is not love it's what your generation calls it a crush, the one your destined for the man who you will fall in love with and who will help you reach that power you seek waits for you in your future Akina jealousy is a poison you saw what it did to Vegeta, as long as that influnce of Doomsday stays in you, you will never achieve what you seek."

Akina blinked a couple of times as she listened to what Harmony was saying and started to think. "...All this time...I just wanted him to love me...All I wanted was for once, to not be one-upped by Tsukimi..." She spoke, a few tears working into her eyes. "I just don't know what to do..."

Harmony then removed his hood revealing the handsome Saiyan god as he blinked his gold eyes, "you have great potential my dear, you have a power deep inside you different from the others this is why Doomsday came to you, there is still a chance Akina but you must do what your hearts says listen to it not your head or Doomsday poisonous words, if you will listen I will help you in a way only I can" he said holding out his hand.

Akina looked up at him, nodding a little and wiping her eyes. "Alright, I never liked having to listen to him anyway..." She spoke as she reached her hand out and grabbed Harmony's. She wasn't sure how to describe it, but she was sure that what she was doing was the right thing...

"Now relax" Harmony said leaning in towards her face and pressed his forehead against hers as it glowed and he began to remove Doomsday influence, "my nephew influence is deep but even he can't get rid of your light."

Akina couldn't help but start to blush at how close he was getting, but she could actually feel her mood lifting and herself actually becoming lighter. "But who are you exactly?"

"My name is Harmony, mock my name if you will but I am the Saiyan god of Peace and Serenity the moment I sensed a disturbance in the balance I discovered Doomsday had taken all those heroes and brought together all your enemies I came here and when I sensed your light clouded by Doomsday influence I knew you could be a great help" Harmony said.

"Well I wasn't really going to make fun of your name. But what if the others don't trust me? I know last time was a given but what if they don't give me another chance?" She asked, still looking at harmony as the color began to return to her skin and the color changing from her clothes.

"They will understand, Kento is already aware of my presences and now knows I was the one breaking through Doomsday influence but now Akina this is where I need you to do something that will be very difficult on your part but will guarantee victory, you must still connivance those of Doomsday side that your still a very spontaneous ally you may even have to fight your friends again but you must in anyway possible make sure all of the enemies numbers begin to die down and the Negatives as well, Doomsday is still not aware of my presences yet but he will eventually so before then learn what you can, give the heroes hints and try to find out how Doomsday is preventing the Super Saiyan power, do you think you can do that Akina?" Harmony asked.

Akina thought it over slightly before nodding. "Yeah, I can do it. If it's to take that guy down." She spoke, smiling a bit, Doomsday's influence is now gone from her system.

"Now you must act and behave like you did before, I left the ability to travel to through the darkness and back to their base so Doomsday won't be suspicious so be careful I will continue my part and unlocking the Power of Three in the heroes Kento Beat and Yuuki now have this power but now need to master it if they are to have a chance at winning, I now must get to work on unlocking the others, Nappa and Raditz are coming prepare to do the best acting of your life Akina" Harmony said disappearing as the two Saiyans flew in.

"What the hell was that! Thanks to that little stunt you pulled they got away! Doomsday will not be pleased with this brat!" Raditz yelled.

Akina nodded before seeing the other two coming and smirked slightly. "And just who the hell are you calling a brat?! It figures you two would let them get away! I was testing you two idiots! Doomsday wanted to make sure you two knew what you were doing so I was doing all that to test you both and you both flunked like the idiots you are!" She barked back with a glare.

"The order was to beat the living day lights out of those brats and leave them to the Negatives! And if your younger than me and smaller than me I'll call you a brat! Great now that prick Frieza and Cooler are up! They'll kill them before the rest of us can!" Raditz growled.

"Come on let's head back you know what we'll hear once were there" Nappa said.

"Oooh~! I'm so scared of Sonic The Hedgehog over here! Why don't you give me a call when you can back up that big talk, they say the weakest dogs bark the loudest so I guess that means that all that hair does compensate for something." Akina spoke with a smirk as she looked back at Raditz. "And I'm gonna test those two too! I already know they're more competent then you two though."

"This coming from the Saiyan reject, whatever let's go maybe Frieza and Cooler will give us a show" Raditz said leaving with Nappa back to the base where they heard Turles laughing.

"Nice going Dumb and Dumber you two completely failed at that show" Turles said.

"Oh shut the hell up, it's all her damn fault!" Nappa said.

"Speaking of which what was that little spaz attack you had Akina, none of them were talking to you when you shouted at them to shut up" Cell said.

Akina let out a sigh when they were gone, mentally going over what she said. "Man! I can't believe I actually said that to Raditz of all people! But it was pretty fun though~ But this is to help Yuuki and the others, if they want to touch my friends, they'll have to go through me!" She thought before using her power to go back to the base and started walking by the three talking saiyans.

"Looks who back! So Akina want to explain to us what that little tantrum of yours was and who exactly were you telling to shut up because none of us were talking to you" Nappa said.

"Yes, I too am very interested in this" Doomsday said sitting in a chair in the center of the room glaring his red demon eyes.

Akina looked back at the others as she quickly figured out what to say. "Like I said before, I was testing you two idiots, and you wouldn't take it seriously if I just went and attacked you like that, that'd make me look like i was on those other moron's side. So I just make up everything I said as an excuse to start blowing shit up but apparently I should've aimed more towards you two." She replied simply, sitting in her seat and putting her feet up.

Doomsday then laughed as he stood up, "it was very entertaining to watch everyone cower in fear it made me feel all fuzzy inside, but let's move onto business Frieza, Cooler you two are up, I need to look more into that red kai power that Kento unlocked, he should not have that ability and I find this very disturbing" Doomsday said heading into a hall.

"Uh oh he sounds annoyed, but still who the hell was that voice anyway? No one I recognized" Raditz said.

"It must have been the computer voice or something but that is just what I think" Broly said standing in a corner with his arms crossed.

"Well whatever the case it is our turn" Frieza said standing.

"Good, I'll go check on you two later to see if you did your jobs right, even though I'm sure you both will be fine. You're not weaklings like these two." Akina replied, looking at Nappa and Raditz once again, keeping up her performance perfectly. "Just let me know when you're about to kill them, I want to see the looks on their faces when they're dead." She smirked, even though inside she didn't mean it at all and was actually looking forward to seeing Yuuki again and had a slight blush on her face.

"Of course but where is the fun in killing them so soon?" Frieza said.

"Indeed those Saiyans are interesting creatures, with each battle lose they grow stronger so what will happened if we break their spines and paralyzed them? Would they heal? This I'd like to test on that sword boy Reyoto he's the strongest out of them all and will be the funnest to play with" Cooler said as they left the room.

Akina just started letting her mind wander a little bit, actually trailing back to Yuuki, Beat, and Kento. Mostly on Kento because she never expected to see an older version of Yuuki there. "Damn...He really did get better-looking as he got older." She meant to keep that inside but said it out loud, actually forgetting that anyone else was in the room.

"Who got 'better-looking' as they got older?" Baby Janemba said.

Akina started blushing when she realized what she had said was out loud and looked away a bit. "I-It's nothing, don't worry about it." She spoke, mentally kicking herself. "I have to be more careful! Damned habit!" She thought.

"Hmmm" Baby Janmba said eyeing her curiously.

'You must be more careful Akina one slip up and they'll expose you, you cannot take them all on alone you must keep your emotions under control' Harmony whispered.

"Oh look!" Cell said looking into the crystal ball in the center of the room, "it looks like Berserker boys went to look for our missing friends, how foolish."

"This should be interesting" Turles said.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be more careful." Akina thought before looking at the crystal ball as well. "Well, let's see how they'll deal with Frieza and Cooler." She spoke, looking with an amused smirk. Even though she thought that when things were getting too hard for them, to go in there and interfere.

**Authors Notice.**

**Edge: Yall need to stop complaining about chapter uploads. _ it's not wise to.  
Rojo: Yeah! I believe we said before that it would take time with three writers and three creative differences! Please be patient we're doing our best here!  
Otaku: Exactly! I'm still getting those kinds of update reviews on my story! So could you all please be patient, it does take a long time for us to get these chapters written and edited!  
Edge: Quick question if you guys want Slender Man to be involved in this fanfic say yes.  
Rojo: Yeah review yes if you want Slender in the sorry (don't do it please leave a actual review not a 'please update review or an add Slender review' please it's annoying.)**


	5. The Berserker Strength

_**Chapter Four: The Berserker Strength**_

Back with Reyoto Shiko and Mamarou they found the battle site with kai blasts burnt marks in every tree, rock and ground within the area.

"Shit! They must have gotten ambushed by Negatives but I don't see any blood meaning Kento, Beat and Yuuki either escaped or got very lucky" Reyoto said touching a burnt mark in a rock, "some packed some serious firepower here."

Mamoru started to look a little closer at the marks and let out a sigh. "I know these marks, they're from Akina. Damn, I thought that Yuuki changed her back to the good side after that deal with Broly!" He spoke with a growl, knowing how powerful she was.

"You have an Akina in your universe? How ironic my Akina was one of my teachers, anyway if this attack was this powerful one of them must have pissed her off very bad, she may be still after them or taking her anger out on someone else but that is my guess" Reyoto said.

"Yeah, that's her, even back home she would do something to take her anger out on if she was pissed, mainly challenging Tsukimi to a sparring match which always ended with either her losing or getting into a tie. But I'm wondering how the hell she could've turned evil again. The last time she did, she was put under Babidi's spell or something like that. And Yuuki changed her back after defeating her and...kissing her!" Mamoru couldn't help himself from laughing even now. "After that, he acted like he swallowed a raw egg and started trying to rinse his mouth off, saying something about betraying Tsukimi!" He laughed.

"Really? So was that Yuuki first kiss then? I remember mine with Naomi it was...uh well I guess I shouldn't say it would give you two any ideas" Reyoto asked remembered how heated his and Naomi kiss was and how embarrassing it was having their friends walk in.

"Well yeah. that was pretty much how Yuuki's first kiss went, even for days after that he tried avoiding Akina like the plague!" Mamoru chuckled as he continued to look around. "But you are right, someone must've really set her off to make her cause all this damage."

"How ironic Yuuki's first kiss is with Akina and in my world Beat's girlfriend is Akina." Shiko said

"How ironic indeed." Mamoru said

"Would you two believe me if I told you that my Akina from my universe married Trunks and now have two kids

Reyoto said as they continued to followed the destroyed path.

"Really? Well I know that our Akina had crushes on guys like Raditz and Turles in the past, but according to her notes from algebra class she let me borrow, she really wants to marry Yuuki, it's beyond me why. She even drew herself getting married to him in the corner of the page, I never told her though, if she knew she would've thrown my head through a wall." Mamoru chuckled as he continued to look around at the destroyed area.

IIIII

Back at the base all the villains burst out laughing at Akina little secret.

"Oh so it's Yuuki who you want to see naked now that is funny!" Turles laughed.

Akina was blushing bright red and clenching her fists tightly. "I'm warning you now! After I kill that idiot anyone else who laughs is next on the chopping block!"

"Oh don't be so upset my dear it's all in good fun even you must admit you'd laugh at that if it was someone else" Cell said.

"Quite! I'm trying to hear our Raditz clones!" Buu yelled as they listen in again.

IIIIIIIIII

"Did she now? How embarrassing it's amazing what girls draw in their notebooks I once found Naomi note book before we got together and saw she had drawn a picture of some dude from a magazine she got, I swear those humans got nothing on us Saiyan men" Reyoto said.

"You got that right, I can't even tell you how many times I've laughed at some of the human guys back home that are popular, like male models and boy bands, they're all pathetic. And it's scary how something like jealousy can turn a girl-especially a saiyan girl- into a beast. You don't want to be around when Akina and Tsukimi fight, for as long as I've known them, they've always been rivals. And Tsukimi always seems to beat her, I'll admit, I'm not into either of them, but Tsukimi does have her beat in the looks department, and in another area if you know what I mean." Mamoru pointed to his chest before continuing. "Tsukimi's dojo gets more business then Akina's family's dojo does, Tsukimi's always got better grades and guys at school are always confessing to her. Even in fighting Tsukimi has the upper hand. I even remember when she came to school one day trying to dress herself up a bit and put on a little make up and did stuff to her hair like girls do, but Tsukimi came to school not wearing a ponytail for once and the guys went flocking towards her, she said she lost her ribbon that morning but I think that one hit her the most because when she challenged Tsukimi with another fight, a bunch of wadded-up tissues came out of her shirt, like she was stuffing her bra or something!" Mamoru started laughing again.

"Now that is funny but trust me my boy your Kasumi and his Rin will uh" `clears throat` "grow out by eighteen" Reyoto said, "anyway Akina has something going on for herself too, in my universe she may not be as strong as everyone or even prettier but she had something Trunks saw, he said it was the strength of her will and determination that he fell in love with, well anyway this is where the destruction stops" Reyoto said looking around the clearing.

"I guess they must've stopped fighting by this point. But I don't see any sign of Yuuki and the others." Mamoru spoke before feeling something coming. "Get sharp, I feel something coming, it feels like Frieza.."

"What Frieza! But Which one." Shiko thought

"Hmm?" Reyoto said getting a scent "two Ice Demons and I know who the other is" he said drawing his sword as Cooler floated down behind them and Frieza in front of them.

Mamoru quickly got into a battle stance and was ready to fight as he looked at the two. "I thought we were done with you two after Froze and his brothers killed you both back on Namek."

"Hmph well nice to see you too Raditz Jr." Cooler said.

"So no one from our Universe yet huh?" Shiko thought

"So do you monkeys want to know what became of your friends?" Frieza said.

"Do you want to know how you two will die today? I will cut you two into little pieces just like Trunks did" Reyoto said.

"If either of you two freaks did anything to my friends, I'll rip your heads off so Kasumi will have some new soccer balls, you're both full of hot air anyway." Mamoru smirked back

"Oh so over confident little monkey but tell me, you three are the strongest of all your friends but with no Super Saiyan abilities how will you three take us on?" Frieza said.

"Ha! Here that Beat." Shiko thought to himself

"Simple, we work together! They say two heads are better than one but three I like those odds, how about you two?" Reyoto said.

"I always work better in teams anyway. And it looks like the odds are in our favor." Mamoru smirked back at the two and was ready to fight.

"Hmph this will be fun" Cooler said.

"Not for you!" Reyoto growled as he and the other Berserkers glowed purple, "what the hell?" Reyoto said looking at the glowing purple aura on his arms as his watch began to beep.

Mamoru smirked and held his hands together. "Oh this is gonna be fun!" He smirked before starting to fire energy blasts at Frieza from a point blank range before jumping back and firing a galick gun attack.

"Gah!"Frieza grunted flying back.

"I wonder" Reyoto said thinking allowed, "hey guys ever do a combination blast? I wonder what would happen if we hit old Cooler over there with all three of our blasts" Reyoto said as Cooler laughed and turned to his final stage.

"Just try it, here aim right here" Cooler said touching his chest.

"Alright, he asked for it!" Mamoru smirked and started charging energy into his hands and fired another galick gun blast, pouring most of his energy into it.

Reyoto then grunted as he formed his blast as Shiko followed.

"on the count of three guys! All together! One!" Reyoto counted as his kai ball turned purple and surged with powerful energy.

"Two!" Shiko yelled as his kai ball changed color and swirled with the new power.

Three!" Mamoru yelled, his kai ball changing color as well before he fired the blast along with the other two, straight at cooler.

Upon impact the past turned into a purple dragon as Cooler eyes widen as the blast blew a hole through him a he coughed blood.

"Impossible! Gah! He said you were weak as humans! How!" Cooler grunted.

"Berserker Mode Activated" Harmony said from Reyoto watch.

"This can't be!" Freiza growled disappearing back to the base as Cooler hit the ground dead.

"No frikin way, we did it we beat Cooler without Super Saiyan!" Reyoto said in shock.

"This is freaking awesome! Now we don't need to be super saiyans to kick ass!" Mamoru spoke with a grin as he looked down at cooler's body. "I really should bring Kasumi to see this, for some reason she's been wanting to draw a picture of Cooler like this, I have no idea why though." He chuckled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Akina just continued to look through the crystal ball with a surprised expression, she never knew that they would be so powerful together, she looked to her left as Frieza came in. "looks like things have started getting interesting."

"Shut it! Doomsday!" Freiza yelled as the demon entered the room.

"What?" Doomsday said.

"You lied to us! You said those brats would be powerless! They're stronger than Super Saiyan! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, you little bastard!" Frieza yelled as Doomsday chuckled.

"You got some nerve speaking to me in such a way Freiza and you know what?" Doomsday said as he punched his fist into Frieza gut and blood covered claws came out Frieza back as he coughed blood, "I despise creature like you, high and mighty and too arrogant for their own damn good, such a warrior I do not need" he said blowing Frieza up, "now then as to this recent information know this my friends I am very angry as well, someone been interfering with my experiment and the minute I find out who he and whoever else he is working with will suffer dearly."

Akina just smirked slightly as she watched the display of Frieza blowing up. "I was getting tired of hearing him anyway. But that was a surprise though, I never expected them to be more powerful than a super saiyan, looks like the rest of you better be careful if you don't want to end up like Frieza and Cooler." The brunette spoke with a smirk, even though on the inside, she was much more surprised by that fact that Mamoru and the others were so strong but didn't let it show.

"Hmph that won't be a problem once I absorb them, their power from what I've seen is based on a three way connection if I take away just one they're powerless" Super Buu said.

"Very well" Doomsday said using a rag to clean off his hand, "you may proceed Buu would anyone care to join him?"

"I'll go with him, if all else fails, I can stop him from being killed." Akina stepped up, mostly, she wanted to go because she wanted to see their power up close with her own eyes.

"Very well have fun you two" Doomsday said leaving the room.

'Akina at the first moment you get find out where he goes, Doomsday must have a study within the base find it and see what you can find when you get the chance' Harmony whispered.

"Right, don't worry." Akina thought back, for a while, she was curious about where Doomsday went after having finished with the meetings and this was a good chance for her to solve her curiosity, but at the moment, she had a job to do.

Rojo: Well we hope you're liking the story we hope you not Troll our Review page with 'Please update' or 'when are you going to update?' Ya'll can wait alright.

Otaku: You guys have to understand that we have lives outside of fic writing just like you guys do so please be patient!


	6. The Will of Heroes

Chapter Five:The Will of Heroes

"Whew! I think were good! That Akina is powerful! Nearly killed us with that blast!" Kento said panting as they stood by a stream as he bent down to get a drink.

"Yeah, she was always a lot more powerful when she's pissed." Yuuki panted as well and got himself a drink. "But I wonder what that voice was that we heard earlier? It didn't sound like a computer program or anything like that."

"I know exactly who that was" Kento smirked, "don't worry he's a good friend and Akina will be fine."

"Are you sure? I don't want to have to fight against her again, she's one of my friends. THe last time I brought her back I think was just plain luck, if I tried again it might not work." Yuuki let out a sigh.

"Trust me if I know that meddling voice he's got a plan and probably the reason for this" Kento said making the red power glow as he looked at his hand and formed a red kai ball.

"I hope that will be enough to keep the negatives away from us. We shouldn't stay here too long in case they come back, besides, I'm getting concerned about the others." Yuuki spoke as he started to look around a bit.

"Yes it safe to say were lost and we'll have to get back to the others before something bad happens" Kento said.

"Oh ho ho now this is interesting" Buu said as Kento growled and spotted the pink blob on the branch of a tree as Buu head formed as he laughed.

"Buu! I thought I smelt your stench!" Kento growled.

"Great! Now we gotta deal with him!" Yuuki growled before looking at Akina and could notice that she looked slightly different then she did before.

"Alright Buu, you're a lot stronger then those other two idiots were so get to work, if you're about to get killed, I'll step in." Akina spoke, crossing her arms as she looked at Yuuki a little bit.

"Akina, how could you let yourself be corrupted again?" Yuuki asked as Akina gave him a glare and looked away. "And who the hell said I was corrupted? I wanted to be like this, no one controls me! Not even Doomsday!"

"I turn you into candy!" Buu yelled shooting his pink candy ray towards them.

"Look out!"Kento yelled as they all jumped out of the way as a rock turned into a pile of chocolates.

"Damn! Last thing I want is to be eaten by that thing!" Yuuki growled as Akina simply walked over to the pile and picked up a piece of chocolate and tossed it into her mouth. "Not bad, Buu, I wonder if you mix this with blood, will it taste better?" She smirked, looking at the three as Yuuki looked back at her.

"You're not this bad Akina!" "You shut up! I'm already sick of looking at your face!" Akina growled back at Yuuki.

"How does caramel filled Yuuki bar sound? and a Kento double chocolate cookie and a Beat cheese cake?" Buu said licking his lips.

"Eh!" Kento shivered, "I've been in his stomach and let me tell you this it was a horrible experience he has no meat in his diet! In fact it's all sweets!"

"Sounds delicious, make it happen! I want the caramel bar for myself.' Akina spoke with a smirk as Yuuki paled slightly. "I've been eaten by this guy before too! it was disgusting!"

He then looked to Akina and could tell that something was different about her. "Why are you doing this?! You are a good person Akina!" He spoke as Akina just looked away from him. "Hurry up and change him, I'm getting hungry!"

"I know it hurts now Akina but you must remain strong he'll understand when he discovers what you were doing" Harmony whispered in her ears.

"I want candy!" Buu yelled launching another blast as Kento dodged and formed a kai ball and slammed it into the ground covering the area in dust, "I can't see them!"

"Beat Yuuki now our chance charge this power to the highest you can get it!" Kento yelled charging a red kai ball.

Akina mentally nodded before seeing the area being covered in dust. "Stay close to me Buu! Their going to attack!" She warned, she didn't really want to save him but she knew she had to keep the act up.

Yuuki nodded and started charging his power as much as he can. "Alright let's get him now before Akina tries protecting him!"

"I know how to do this" Kento said closing his eyes and opened his senses, "ah ha!" he said said a charge into the ground that sent a blast from under Akina feet and knocked her away, "sorry" he whispered as he touched Beat and Yuuki shoulders, "now open your senses don't try to see Buu fell his evil aura, smell that nasty stench of his lock onto him with your other eyes."

"Where are you!" Buu yelled trying to see.

"Damn it! I can't see a damn thing!" Akina growled as she started looking around for any sign of Buu, she really didn't want to save him but she was going to make this look convincing.

Yuuki nodded and started to open his senses just as Kento said, already getting Buu's scent into his nose and charging his energy into his hands.

"Follow the sound of my voice! I can't afford to have you get killed!" She yelled, casting a force field around herself and looking around again.

"Where are you! Fight me you cowards!" Buu yelled firing a blast in different direction.

"Once you two lock on him just say when and we'll fire together!"Kento said.

"Stay calm Buu! Remember what happened to Cooler! They're more powerful then you think they are!" Akina warned, walking around and trying to find him.

"Right!" Yuuki nodded and continues to charge energy before locking onto Buu's presence. "I got him!"

"So do I!" Beat said.

"Ready! Together now!" Kento yelled.

"Where are you!" Buu yelled making the area shake.

"Alright! Let's blow him away!" Yuuki yelled as well before starting to fire his energy blast at Buu.

The three red blasts then formed as the dust cleared as Buu eyes widen to see the red dragon coming at him as it his him and blew off the top half of his body.

"Quick before he regenerates!" Kento yelled.

"Right!" Yuuki nodded and started firing another energy blast at the lower half before Akina started rushing over and quickly put a force field around Buu. "I told you to get away you pink idiot!"

"Shut up! They can't kill Buu that easily!" he growled reforming.

"They nearly did just now, dumbass!" Akina growled back before letting the force field down. "And watch what you say! Next time I'm not gonna save your ass!" She growled as Yuuki continued to charge energy and look at the others. "We're gonna have to make this much more powerful than the last one!"

"Not if I absorb you first!" Buu yelled turning into a massive pink blanket of goo and came at them.

"Here he comes again!" Kento yelled.

"Get out of the way!" Yuuki yelled as he quickly jumped out of the way of the massive blanket and started firing Ki blasts at Buu, trying to turn his attention to him. "Hey! Over here you big wad of gum!"

"Buu will eat you!" he yelled turning into a massive pink fist and tried to smash Yuuki

Yuuki jumped out of the way again and this time sent a powerful punch back at Buu, Akina just continued to watch, mentally going over what she should do, she wanted to help Yuuki but she still had to act. "..Damn it! What should I do?" She thought before thinking of something and starting to rush over.

Kento then joined in with Beat as he sent another blast down on Buu then thought of something, "hey guys let's use Goku signature move!"

"Yeah! That'll work!" Yuuki spoke as he jumped up and over Buu and went over to the other three. "If we do it together, we'll get all of him this time!"

"Get behind my shield!" Akina ordered, looking at Buu as she held her hands out in front of her and started blasting at the three.

Whoa!" Kento yelled dodging the blasts, "Yuuki we need to get her out of the way! Once Buu is dead we can worry about her!"

"Right!" Yuuki nodded before looking at Akina and letting out a sigh, he really didn't want to have to fight her but at the moment, he had no choice. "Alright Akina, I'm not going to give up on you but right now you're in the way!" He spoke, rushing over to her, avoiding the girl's blasts as Akina continued to shoot, trying not to let her true colors show. "Get out of my way!" She growled before blinking when she saw Yuuki right in front of her and kick her away. "Alright do it now!"

Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Kento and Beat yelled hitting Buu with the blast

Yuuki quickly charged energy into his hands and looked at Buu. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" He yelled, hitting Buu with the blast as well.

Buu yells echoed as he was dissolved completely and the blast took out half the forest leaving a large blast trail.

"I think we may have overdone it" Kento said.

Yuuki blinked a couple of times and sweat-dropped when he saw the trail. "Yeah I think so..."

Akina had gotten up from the surprise kick and blinked a couple of times when she saw that Buu was gone and growled. "Damn it! Now I'm never gonna hear the end of it even more! Now I'm gonna waste you three myself!" She growled and started firing energy blasts at the three but made them slightly easy to dodge.

"That is enough" Doomsday voice echoed as Kento hairs on his tail flared as he growled.

"Who said that!" Kento yelled.

"Come back to the base Akina it's time to rethink our strategy" Doomsday said.

Akina let out another growl as she started looking around. "I'm not going back yet! I want to at least waste one of them!" She growled before blinking when she saw Yuuki going over to her.

"Don't let him take over your mind like this! You're stronger than this!"

"I told you to shut up! I don't have to listen to you!" She growled and was going to fire another round of blasts before seeing Yuuki grab her wrists.

"I want my friend back! I want the old Akina back!" Yuuki spoke before starting to blush slightly and taking a slight breath before kissing the girl in front of him, all the while praying in his mind that it would work like it did last time.

Akina on the other hand had a bright blush on her face, her eyes widening a little bit, she wanted to enjoy it, oh how badly she just wanted to enjoy it but she knew that she couldn't, after a couple of seconds, her eyes narrowed and she kicked Yuuki in the stomach and away from her.

"Get your damned hands off of me! What the hell were you thinking?! Slobbering all over me like that, you're disgusting!" She growled, wiping her mouth before turning away and starting to head into the forest.

"Well done, you managed to fool him and convince the base your on their side well done Akina now clear your mind, relax and get rid of that blush" Harmony whispered.

Akina took a deep breath and tried to get rid of her blush. "I know, I wasn't expecting him to do that, and now I'm gonna get even more crap from those guys since they were probably watching." She thought, letting out a sigh and trying to clear her mind and relax, even though at the moment, her heart was still racing and she was trying to hold herself back from ending up on cloud nine because of the kiss. When she was calm and collected again, she opened the portal and headed back to the base.

"Well I can't say I am surprised, that idiot Buu was too rash for his own good" Turles said.

"With him gone our numbers are beginning to decrease" Broly said.

Akina sighed and sat down in her seat. "Damn it, I would bring those idiots back but it would drain my powers too much. So now what's the plan? They're getting stronger and learning to use their power against us."

"It's simple my friends, I take out the pesky God that has interfered, I knew this sudden aura of peace and serenity wasn't a mere coincidence my uncle must have found out about my plans and come here, I am going to find him and destroy him myself and for good this time all of you may stay here, wonder the base head to the dining hall, I don't give a damn I'll be back soon" Doomsday said disappearing.

"Now is your chance Akina, be careful and find his study while I try and keep him busy" Harmony whispered.

"Right." Akina got up from her seat and started heading for the kitchen. "need to get the taste of dumbass out of my mouth.." She spoke with a slight growl and made sure no one was watching before starting to head towards Doomsday's study and quietly started to look around for any signs of his plans.

"He will try to hid it Akina search for secret compartments or hollow books" Harmony whispered.

"But how will I know when I've found it? Did he write it down or something?" Akina thought back as she continued to look, finding a couple of secret compartments and looking in his books as well.

"You will know, he is a person who loves to performs an experiment like a doctor so he considers himself a scientist and will keep his most important documents in folders" Harmony whispered.

IIII

"Wow you kissed her huh." Beat said.

"I thought that it would work like it did last time, with my luck, it didn't." Yuuki let out a sigh and was blushing slightly. "Please don't tell Tsukimi, if she finds out she'll never talk to me again." He spoke, just thinking about her reaction was slightly frightening.

"Sorry Yuuki but things will work out" Kento said.

"I think I already has." Beat said "I think she wanted to enjoy that kiss with Yuuki but couldn't for some reason."

"Oh well I shouldn't over think things." Beat said

"I wonder why she didn't though, if she was her normal self, she probably would've tried raping me or at least kissed me back. I guess that guy must have a hard hold over her." Yuuki spoke, sighing again and getting a little concerned.

"Okay let's go, we need to keep moving the last thing we want is another attack" Kento said.

"Yeah, and I don't like the idea of us being separated from the others like this. I don't want to risk them getting hurt or attacked." Yuuki spoke as he started to walk.

"So Yuuki what's your relationship with the Akina of your Universe." Beat asked.

"My relationship with her? Well we've known eachother since we were kids. She moved in after Tsukimi did and from the start, she looked like she was jealous of Tsukimi. But she was really good friends with me and she was always really nice to me, which confused me a bit since I had no idea what I could've done to make her like me so much." Yuuki replied, thinking aloud.

"Hm..." Beat thought. "Well I'm glad I don't have to deal with a situation like that." he said

"Well, it wasn't all bad. She is a good friend, and I don't like seeing her being controlled like that, but I could tell that she looked a little different than she did when she came with Raditz and Nappa." Yuuki spoke, thinking aloud once more.

"Well I guess I should mention what I know, Akina looking different is not a mere coincidence and this power we've achieved isn't either" Kento said.

"Well when the time come Yuuki can deal with Akina." Beat said "So how did we get this power." Beat asked

"You've got me, I have no idea. But this is a good thing, at least now we stand more of a chance against the others!" Yuuki replied with a grin.

"Anyway so Yuuki is Akina your girlfriend." Beat asked

Yuuki started blushing brightly at the question. "G-Girlfriend? No not at all! She's just a friend, I've never liked her in that way." He replied, looking away slightly.

"But from what it looks like you kissed her without hesitation and if you can do that I'm guessing its not the first time you kissed her right." Beat said

"Well, no. That wasn't the first time but I already said that I did that to try changing her back to the good side! If there's anyone I want to be my girlfriend, it's Tsukimi." Yuuki blushed a small shade darker and looked away a little.

"Then why don't you get Tsukimi to be your girlfriend." Kento asked. "and who's your girlfriend Beat."

"My girlfriend is Akina and I think i mentioned that before already." Beat said

"I can't just ask Tsukimi to be my girlfriend out of nowhere! We've known each other for a while and I don't want to mess up our friendship by telling her how I feel. Besides, right now she's only got eyes for Trunks." Yuuki spoke with a sigh.

"So what are you just gonna run away?" Beat asked with anger.

"I'm not running away! I was going to wait for her to get over Trunks before telling her, I'm just waiting for the right moment." Yuuki replied, looking away a little bit.

"Hmph both of you seem to have an odd predicament in my opinion, Yuuki you want to move onto the next step with Tsukimi and form a relationship and you, Beat, are in a relationship but you obviously have feelings for another, and I thought my love life as a teen was crazy" Kento said.

"Whoa hold up who say I have feelings for another I'm with Akina right now and that's that." Beat said with confidence.

"Oh really? Tell me Beat and this goes to you too Yuuki, who is the first person that comes to mind when your friends are in danger?" Kento asked.

"Well for me... its 50/50 with Akina and Note." Beat said.

"And you Yuuki?" Kento asked.

"Simple, it's Tsukimi. And then everyone else but Tsukimi is always the first person I worry about." Yuuki replied.

"And from what I sense and smell from the scents you give off you two only pass more pheromones around Note and Tsukimi." Kento said.

"Well Note is a childhood friend of mine and Akina's not here right now so I have no reason to worry about her but I know she's worried sick about us." Beat said

"And I've liked Tsukimi for as long as I can remember so I guess it's natural for me to be worried about her more." Yuuki blushed a bit with a shrug.

"Ugh you guys don't understand the Saiyan anatomy do you? You have no idea that our tails do more than just change us into giant apes" Kento said as his tail uncollided from his waist "since we Saiyans are close to being animals we have some animal traits for example watch this" he said swiping his tail in their direction and hit their noses with a scent that made the hair on the back of their necks stand up and their stomachs feel strange.

Yuuki blinked a couple of times from that scent and looked at Kendo's tail a little bit. "...Like animal pheromones?" He looked at his own tail after that, having no idea that he gave off a scent like that himself.

"Right now both of you are not done maturing Saiyans take a longer time to mature than humans but, at the age of eighteen you will learn how to control your pheromone glands in your tails and right now you two are still maturing, but you give off pheromone scents not strong enough to smell yet but as an adult we can smell it bad, Saiyans usually give off more pheromones around the ones they want as their mates, this is dangerous when you guys hit your first heat and the scent has everyone around you...uh excited."

Yuuki blinked a couple of times and started blushing even more at what he meant. "So what you're saying is that in a way, we're kind of like dogs? I mean, everything you described sounds like something that happens to other animals...They never taught stuff like this in health class..."

"That is because humans don't know how we Saiyans work, I grew up raised by Saiyans so I know everything that we go through and yes just like dogs you will find anyone and anything uh...mateable? Yeah well anyway during heat I suggest you guys go to the coldest region in the solar system because you will feel like your body is on fire" Kento said.

"Yeah, I'll take your word for it." Yuuki nodded, deciding to take Kento's word for it. He couldn't even think of how that was going to feel when it finally happens.

"At the height of being done with puberty, you will experience an average heat cycle every five months or so, so you guys will luck out by then" Kento said.

"Well actually Kento I think you and your friends are the only pure blooded saiyans here." Beat said "Me and Yuuki are kinda the same so me most likely got to this world the same way too... through an arcade game."

Kento raised an eyebrow at what they said, "an arcade game? Seriously? And pure blooded or mixed the heat cycle still works for all Saiyan blood, for Trunks and Goten it was every seven months" Kento said.

III

"Achoo!" Note and Tsukimi said

"What's wrong guys." Rin asked.

"I think someones talking about us." Note said

"Huh?" Rin said.

"Yeah, I can just tell that someone's talking about me somewhere. Maybe it's Yuuki or Akihiko." Tsukimi spoke, shrugging a bit.

"Achoo! Kento! What the hell are they talking about?" Serena said opening her mind and heard what Kento was thinking as her eyes widen and a blush crept her face, "ohhhh hmmm well I guess it had to be done."

"Huh? What're you talking about, Serena?" Tsukimi asked as she looked at the older woman.

"How many of you knows about the Saiyan heat cycle other than Tsukimi and Note" Serena asked the other teens around as the beserker girls and elite girls held up their hands as the elite boys did, "okay! May you explain to them Naomi tell Reyoto to explain it to the ones with him and Zang you talk to your boys."

"Oh damn, I was hoping to explain it to my kids when they're older not my own alter egos" Zang said.

"Heat cycle?" Kimiko asked, looking around a little at the others as Kasumi smirked a little bit. "Sounds like good drawing material~"

"Well it may fall into uh adult material you know...that thing" May said.

"Oh well then count me out." Hikari said.

"But you should know the important facts, not the 'duty' itself just other things" May said.

**_"Oh this is going to be an awkward day" Zang said._**


	7. The Maidens Courage

Chapter Six: The Maidens Courage 

"So you two ready to head back?" Reyoto asked Mamrou and Shiko.

"Yeah I am I'm pooped." Shiko said. "What about you Mamrou."

"I am too, kicking ass sure takes it out of you." Mamoru replied, grinning a bit and being proud of himself and the others for killing cooler in one shot.

"Yeah this was a very interesting fight, never imagined that we have the power to destroy Cooler and not be in Super Saiyan, Harmony out did himself this time" Reyoto said.

"Huh? Who's Harmony?" Mamoru asked as he looked at Reyoto.

"Crap did I just say that outloud? Well who cares this Doomsday character probably already knows, Harmony is our Saiyan God, he helped us defeat Doomsday father Armageddon" Reyoto said.

"A god? I didn't even think there was a god saiyan." Mamoru replied with a surprised expression.

"Actually we have a whole set from legends Harmony and Armaggedon were the ones lost to history until recently" Reyoto said.

"Really? We never had anything like that in our universe." Mamoru replied, still a little surprised.

"Because you two were not taught Saiyan heritage and history" Reyoto said.

"Back in our universe, we didn't even know that saiyans existed." Mamoru shrugged

"Goes to show how different we are all are" Reyoto said.

"That's true. But I'm wondering how many other bad guys we'll have to face. Who's next? Cell? Broly?" Mamoru asked with a sweat-drop.

"I wouldn't doubt it" Reyoto said.

"We better be ready then, it'd be a pain in the ass if they all came at us at once." Mamoru replied with a sigh.

"Don't jinx us kid" Reyoto said.

"I wouldn't worry, jinxes aren't real. But still, if we have this kind of power, then maybe we should stay in a group and use it all at once against the next enemy. We would have a better chance at winning that way." Mamoru replied, thinking aloud.

"I would thinking that is a good idea" Reyoto said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What an interesting proposition, all of us to get them while they're separated" Cell said.

"All at once?" Akina thought, trying to think of a way to get them out of this situation, so far, she hadn't found anything in Doomsday's study and was going to look again when he was gone again. "Damn, Mamoru needs to keep his mouth shut!" She thought with a sigh.

"Akina I have a plan, the heroes must unlock my gifts in order to win but if they all attack all at once they're done for, Raditz, Nappa and Turles are suspicious of you so use that to your advantage" Harmony whispered.

"Suspicious of me?" Akina thought back and looked at the three a little bit. "It figures that those three would have it out for me. But that isn't a bad idea." She thought, smirking a little bit.

"What are you smirking about brat?" Raditz asked.

"Oh I'm just thinking about how you'll get slaughtered. I'm thinking about turning your hair into a winter coat after you're dead." Akina smirked back at Raditz.

"Ha ha ha oh funny too bad you won't last to see the finale" Raditz said.

"Yeah those brats are sure in for it, it will be one hell of a sight!" Nappa smirked.

"Oh? And what do you mean I won't last? Are you gonna kill me? I'd just love to see you try, you can't even touch me." Akina smirked back at Raditz again, putting her hands behind her head and her feet up.

"Hmph not if the explosion gets you" Raditz said.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Akina asked, giving Raditz a glare.

"Who the hell forgot to inform her about the Negatives!" Nappa yelled.

"Uh you" Broly said.

"By explosion he means the Negatives are named that because they are giving off negative energy into the planet, it is a ticking time bomb with each day the Negatives numbers grow the closer the day when the planet blows up taking out those 18 punks" Cell said.

Akina's eyes widened slightly at the new information but quickly regained her composure. "And what? You guys are all too weak to fight a bunch of kids so you have to have the planet do your dirty work? What kind of victory will that be? It's like shooting fish in a barrel!" Akina replied, looking at the ceiling a little bit.

"Who said anything about that? We'll defeat each of them, the explosion is for the stubborn ones meaning Kento Beat and Yuuki those three will have the explosion and have the honor of watching us take the lives of all their friends" Broly said.

"I don't know, it's just not really how I wanted to get rid of them." Akina spoke with a sigh. "An explosion just doesn't give you the same satisfaction as crushing their spines with your own hands and hearing their cries of pain before they breathe their last breaths." She spoke simply, looking around the room a bit.

"Hmph I am done with waiting, I think it's time I showed my new form" Cell said with a smirk.

"Go ahead and do what you want. I've got better things to do then babysit you all and make sure you don't get killed." Akina spoke, waving her hand a little bit.

"Not with the last gift I received from Towa that Doomsday allowed me to keep" Cell smirk as the Time Breaker X formed on his chest.

"Oh that form took that one brat more than level four to beat you Cell" Broly said.

"But it won't happen again because I've learned a few things this new form gives" Cell smirked.

"What the heck is this new form you keep talking about anyway? All I've seen are you three forms, and just for the record, the first two are as ugly as sin." Akina replied, looking at Cell with a slight curious look.

"My X-Form, the Demon witch Towa gave it to me, just watch this form goes beyond the power of a level 4 Saiyan I know this because I almost beat one during the Multiverse Tournament" Cell said.

"Almost, that's the key word here. I think those three are more powerful than a level four saiyan so that form might just buy you enough time to not be killed right away." Akina replied, still looking with an uninterested expression this time.

"Just wait my dear" Cell said leaving the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Tsukimi wait!" Serena yelled chasing after her with Note, "this is dangerous going on your own!"

"I don't care! It's him! I just know it is! I have to kill him!" Tsukimi spoke through gritted teeth as she started running, just thinking of her past nightmares...All of the torment the beast put her through made her blood boil.

"Then you're not fighting alone! Tsukimi we'll fight with you! If this guy caused you this much distress than I will personally help you beat him and bring an end to the pain he caused" Serena said.

Tsukimi looked back at the two and smiled a little bit. "Alright, thank you, Serena, Note. But we have to hurry, if he comes within five feet of Yuuki or the others, I'm murderin' him with my bare hands!" Tsukimi spoke with a growl as she continued to run.

"Thinking about me my dear? I am flattered, I am amazed at how much you've changed" Cell said appearing away from them.

"I've been waiting for you to show up, I knew that if all those others would show up, then so would you!" Tsukimi growled as she created her spirit swords in her hands, giving Cell a sharp glare.

"I've done some changed myself my dear" Cell said pointing to the X as Serena eyes widen.

"No! You're the one from the Multiverse Tournament!" Serena yelled.

"Indeed I am which mean you know about my X-Form don't you Serena?" Cell said as Serena began to shake.

"You almost killed my son! I will not allow you to hurt any of these kids!" Serena yelled.

Tsukimi just stood her ground, holding her energy blades firmly in her hands as she watched Cell transforming, her eyes widening when she saw his new, monstrous form.

"W-What are you?..." Was all that came from her mouth in surprise.

Cell-X shadow then began to loom over them as his for massive feet smashed all the trees under them as he yelled into the air.

"I am now Cell-X! All shall feel my power!" he yelled making a bunch of lying eyeball creatures with wings and Cell-X Juniors come from hims back.

Tsukimi swallowed slightly, managing to fight her fears back before leaping in, using her blades to slice away at the eyeball creatures as well as the Cell Juniors. "You're a monster! Nothing but a disgusting monster!" She yelled.

"Bwah ha! All shall be crushed by my power and you my dears shall be eaten by my children!" Cell-X as his tail turned into a sharp scorpion tail and came down at them.

"Run!" Serena yelled as they dodged the stabs he was stabbing at them.

The Green and purple eye balls then began firing kai blast lasers from their eyes as dodging began to become difficult.

"How are we supposed to kill this thing?!" Tsukimi growled, trying to dodge the attacks before jumping up from a few trees, trying to get right on top of Cell-X's nucleus. "If I can stab it, then he'll die!" Were the thoughts that ran through her mind.

A Cell-X Jr. then came from out of nowhere and tackled Tsukimi and kicked her to the ground below.

"Damn it! Get off me!" Tsukimi winced before stabbing through the Cell Junior with her sword and getting back up. "Damn...How are we gonna kill this thing?!" She growled, starting to kill more eyeball creatures and Cell Juniors.

"My son struggled to kill this thing too and he was Super Saiyan 4 and he nearly died and without our Super Saiyan levels we need to fill that regeneration gland" Serena yelled slamming her elbow into a Cell-X Junior.

"So what are we supposed to do? We can't even get close to the thing!" Tsukimi growled as she continued to slash away at the creatures, trying to cut down as many as she could.

"Ha ha ha ha! All shall die at my hands! Starting with you!" Cell-X yelled swining his fist towards the distracted Tsukimi.

"Tsukimi look out!" Serena yelled pushing her out of the way and took the punch as she cough blood and was sent smashing through a tree.

"Serena!" Tsukimi yelled and growled as she glared sharply at Cell-X. "I. AM. SICK. OF. LOOKING. AT. YOUR. UGLY. FACE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, rushing over to Cell-X as fast as she could, her swords becoming much larger and more powerful than they were before. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Tsukimi yelled.

"Must keep fighting!" Serena grunted as her watch began to beep and she Note and Tsukimi began to glow a light red aura.

"Hero Mode Activated" Harmony said.

"Harmony?" Serena said looking at her watch.

"You three must fight together! Use the Power of Three you can beat him!" Harmony said.

"Note! Tsukimi! Together!" Serena yelled charging with Tsukimi and Note towards Cell-X as the Cell-X Juniors and eyes began charging towards them.

"This is it! All of my pain...All of my hatred...This is for all of those innocent lives you've taken you monster!" Tsukimi yelled as she continued to charge energy into her hands, her swords changing into balls of energy in the palms of her hands.

"Violet Beam!" Serena yelled taking out all of the Cell-X Juniors that tried to stop them.

"Ha!"Not yelled blasting away the eyes.

"Now! We kill him now!" Tsukimi yelled, the red energy balls in her hands getting larger and larger.

"Come girls, come to meet your ends!" Cell-X said forming a massive kai ball over head.

"NOW!" Tsukimi yelled, firing the energy that had gathered in her hands at Cell-X.

"Cell-X then slammed down his blast as the two collided and began the tug-a-war to ones death.

Tsukimi continued to pour energy into the blast, if she could, she would have already been a super saiyan. "You're dying right here! You'll never hurt an innocent person again!" She yelled.

"Say goodbye girls!" Cell-X said as his tail began to come around him and the sharp point pointed at them.

Tsukimi continued to pour energy into the blast she was firing, just managing to also put a force field around Note and Serena but not having enough for herself.

"I can't lose here! I would never be able to face my father in the afterlife if he knew I had failed!" She thought to herself, her wristbands burning off of her wrists and the bow holding her hair up coming undone.

"You must all power together! Your power must be one, fight as one! Be one with each other!" Harmony said.

"That's easier said than done." Note thought.

"Note! Serena! I need your help! I can't keep this up by myself!" Tsukimi called, continuing to

hold the monster back from attacking them.

"I am with you! We fight together!" Serena yelled firing her blast into Tsukimi.

"If we die we'll die together knowing we took this overgrown insect out!" Note yelled firing her blast as the blasts turned into a red dragon and broke through Cell-X blast.

"Now DIE!" Tsukimi yelled as she let out a final burst of energy, the dragon going right through Cell-X.

"Now our chance his regeneration gland in the side of his head!" Serena yelled.

"Right!" Tsukimi moved her hands slightly, managing to turn the dragon right towards the glade on the side of his head, eating right through it.

"To be defeated be mere children again, I will be waiting in hell for you impending doom" Cell-X said as he collapsed shaking the ground.

"Well done, you three are now one with each other, tell the others that this is just the beginning to what all you can become these are the keys to unlocking the new Saiyan level only one other has ever achieved" Harmony said.

Tsukimi had collapsed to her knees, panting slightly from how much energy she had used, a slight smile appeared on her face as well as a few tears.

"He's gone...He's actually gone..." She spoke, looking at Cell-X's body and started to cry with joy. "He's really gone!"

"You can find peace now Tsukimi, I am so proud of you taking on that monster and leading us, your father would be very proud and I know he always will be I am a parent myself and I am very proud of you" Serena said patting Tsukimi back.

"Congratulations Tsukimi you did it." Note said

"Thank you...I can't believe that we actually did it.." Tsukimi spoke, looking at her hands before starting to wipe her eyes.

"And Cell-X too I know some boys who will be very jealous" Serena said.

"Yeah, we better get back, I don't want the others to start worrying, especially Yuuki, he really worries." Tsukimi smiled a little as she soon spotted her hair ribbon and picking it up in her hand.

"Come on, let's go but I think it be better to wait here, all that noise and I giant oversized bug falling over will definitely get their attention and bring them over here to see what happened" Serena said.

"And speak of the devils." Tsukimi smiled even more as she saw the others starting to rush over. "Tsukimi! Are you all alright?" Kimiko asked as Kasumi's eyes laid on Cell-X's body.

"Oh my god! That is just so awesome! I've gotta sketch this down!" The spiky-haired girl beamed as she rushed over to the body and started drawing.

"Does she always sketch dead bodies?" Serena asked.

"Just stuff that no one would sketch, and in this case, a new form of Cell. She would've sketched it even if he were alive." Tsukimi chuckled a little.

"Hold on, where is Zang, Kiema, and Akahiko?" Note asked not seeing the Elite boys only the Elite girls.

"I'm actually not sure, Akihiko said he was going with the others to search for Mamoru's group and Yuuki's group." Kimiko replied, sounding a little worried.

"Oh dear, something tells me they might have an encounter with another enemy maybe Super Saiyan 3 Broly or something" Serena said.

"I hope not, Akihiko isn't the strongest of our group but he is the fastest." Tsukimi spoke, getting a little concerned as well.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII

"Well I must say Cell-X was an interesting form to see but seeing your expression was quite a sight Akina" Turles said.

"S-Shut up! He looked disgusting! How could he even think of fighting while looking like that!" Akina replied, glaring a bit even though she was clearly trembling a little even though she had her arms crossed.

"Hmph that just leave a few of us now" Baby Janemba said looking around at the few members that were left.

"Doomsday is still gone meaning we can do what we please till he gets back" Raditz said.

"I need to get some air." Akina spoke as she got up from her seat and started walking away, mentally going over how she was even able to keep up the act with something like Cell-X in front of her. "I hate spiders! And Cell-X was the biggest spider I've ever seen! I thought I was gonna pass out or pee myself or something! Good thing I didn't.." She thought with a sigh.

"You did well controlling your fears Akina now there is only Broly, Raditz, Nappa, Turles, Baby Janmeba, Omega, Slug and Bojack the Saiyans will be easy to be rid of but you must find other ways of keeping Baby and Omega off your back" Harmony whispered.

"I know, they're starting to get suspicious of me. But I'm sure I can deal with those two, now I can do some looking for the files again." Akina thought before starting to head for Doomsday's room.

"Be cautious, the files may be hidden in plain site, were there any paintings in the room?" Harmony asked.

"Paintings? I think so. I saw a few paintings in there and that rug, I better give it a better look though." Akina thought as she walked into the study.

Akina could feel a strange cold breeze coming from the floor but saw no windows or air vents.

"Where is that breeze coming from?" Looking around, Akina then found the source, it was the rug in the center of the room. "Under here?" She lifted up the rug and blinked when she saw what looked like a secret hatch.

The sounds of footsteps and a familiar Saiyan kai presences began to head for the closed door leading to the study Akina was in.

"Damn it!" She thought, quickly covering the rug and hid under the desk, making sure she wasn't seen. "What're those idiots doing here?! If they find me here I'm busted! Wait, I can make this work, Doomsday would always trust me over those two, especially since I'm more powerful!" She thought but tried to keep quiet.

"Are you sure about this Nappa?" Raditz asked.

"Yes this is the hall she went into, there are no other ways out unless she headed outside to play" Nappa said.

"Well I don't see her, what the hell! THis is Doomsday study! That little bastard has some expensive taste" Raditz said.

"Yeah and look at all these books, I bet he has a vault hidden in here or a secret room behind this bookshelf" Nappa said.

"Don't be stupid Nappa, he's like 12 it's amazing that the kid intelligence level is higher than yours but what would he need a secret room for?" Raditz said.

"Don't tell anyone but we had a guest here the other night I saw him talking to Doomsday, he was a kid too but this kid was powerful just as strong as him, they were mentioning something about keeping the God Weapon out of someone hands" Nappa said.

"God Weapon?" Raditz said.

"Yep they said the order came from the big man" Nappa said.

"The big man..." Raditz then gasped as he realized who, "him! He's in charge!"

"Yep I had no idea that the Supreme God of Death returned and that he's already got his plans set into motion" Nappa said.

"We better leave the last thing we need is Doomsday finding us snooping in here" Raditz said.

"Right" Nappa said as they left closing the door behind them.

Akina came out from under the desk and smirked a little bit from the information she was given. "Looks like dumb and dumber are useful after all." She thought before looking at the rug. "I found the vault...I better find out what his plans are now." She spoke, moving the rug and opening the vault.

"The God Weapon? They can't touch it let alone enter it's hiding place" Harmony said to himself but for Akina to hear.

"But what about me? Am I able to enter its hiding place?" Akina asked mentally, looking at the vault.

"The weapon master is a boy named Golan he has suffered greatly before being imprisoned in a sleep, I have made sure he's heading to the place the Fates wish for him to go he also is like you Akina, he wishes to be stronger too and to reach that dream he still clings onto,his name strangely is Saiyan but is an anagram for Logan, i think he will like that name" Harmony said.

"Well, I'm going into the vault, I have a good memory so I'll be able to remember the information I find in here." She spoke, opening the vault and then going into the small sitting room and started to look around before spotting several files on a table. "There they are!" She spoke softly before going over to the files and first picking up the one labeled; 'Negatives'.

'The Negatives, my own creations and my greatest ones yet, these little imps take on any shape or form and become ravenous beast with piercing sharp claws and teeth, the Negative energy they give off works like the one Omega and the other Shadow Dragons feed into the planet Earth, these creatures will come very handy, Armset is already working on creating stronger breeds.' the writing of Doomsday wrote and showed several pictures and two of a massive Cell-X Negative and another of the Hirudegarn and a number at the bottom saying how many were ready both at five.

Akina had to hold back her fears again when she saw the Cell-X again, but it was more frightening. She covered her mouth to make sure no sound escaped her lips as she closed the file and moved on to the next, labeled 'Experiment-H'.

'My current experiment, I have gotten permission from the Lord and have full control of the Planet-0 the planet caught in the center of the Multiverse unaffected by time, this place proves worthy of my theory, I have discovered two universe with the subjects but are different from those I've seen in other universe subjects like Kento Beat and Yuuki differ from the other universe because they are one of a kind I have never encounter something like this and so I wonder, if they all die will their alter egos in other universe vanish forever with the death of these three and the other 18 subjects? Getting some allies was easy these fools will do anything in the name of revenge but Akina, the subjects of Yuuki universe is one I personally wanted to involve, her power also is one of a kind, she out of all her alter egos in every universe is stronger her power goes beyond the limits the other ones could reach and so now I wish to see how far it will take to create her Dark Warrior, this was the mistake of my father,the fool he asked the Lord to create 8 clones out of the evil in the Chosen eight hearts to create the Necromancer Saiyan, this experiment was an utter failure when Kento and his friends fused into the Archangel Saiyan and with the help of other destroyed the Necro Saiyan, for my experiment I wish to not create a Akina from her evil but from her power itself and create the next warrior I need to test my final theory.'

Akina continued to look at the file for a little bit before closing it and smirking slightly. "If he thinks he's getting my power, then he's got another thing coming!" She thought before putting the file back and getting the last one, labeled 'The Saiyan God Theory'.

"That crazy fish, I didn't believe this so called 'Oracle Fish' when she spoke of a level comparing to the gods the Saiyans had trapped within them, being a god myself I thought it was rubbish but when seeing Goku or Kakarot unlock the God form I was a believer, he used this power to beat the God of Destruction, the others were furious with him particularly Harmony but I soon learn it was Harmony who unlocked Goku God Level for that one and only time to teach our brother a lesson, Harmony the Saiyan god placed this power for the Saiyans to have the power to fight a god, when needed if he deemed it worthy, Akina I believe may be a key to this power, I believe since she is different from the other universe has this power within her, if I can extract it I can find a way to make Harmony power my own and do what my father should have done, yes everything is coming to place now, this Saiyan God Level will be a sight no one will ever see again.'

Akina looked at the file for a small while longer before closing it and smirking a little as she left the vault. "So, the little brat thinks he can just use me like a toy? Well that's not happening! But how am I gonna get this information to the others?" Akina thought as she shut the vault and covered it back to the way it was and started walking out of the study.

"Think Akina, was there a secret way you and your friends communicated? A secret morse code? Or hidden messages?" Harmony said.

"Well, we do have our data cards, they double as communicators but where can I go to get a moment's peace and tell them?" Akina thought, walking down a hallway and starting to look around.

"There is a ladies restroom is there not? I'm sure the others will leave you alone if you inform them that you will be in there for a while having a...oh what is that word you mortals use? A period?" Harmony suggested.

Akina started blushing brightly at that suggestion. "I really have to...Don't I? Oh man this is going to be embarrassing..." She thought with a bright blush before starting to walk back to the central conference room.

Doomsday at the moment appeared as he growled.

"That damn bastard! Hiding! When I find him I will destroy him for meddling with my plans!" Doomsday growled.

"Hey Akina where the hell have you been?" Raditz asked.

"None of your damned business, I don't need you three idiots sticking around me, I might catch your incompetence." Akina replied simply, crossing her arms across her chest and still blushing a bit.

"Akina it would seem our friends are slowly decreasing, go with Slug and Turles and take care of the Elite boys" Doomsday said.

"Now, remember to be calm don't show them any fear and be as nasty and rude like your were before" Harmony whispered.

"Yeah, that's fine. But I've got something to take care of first." Akina spoke, getting up from her seat. Still blushing a little bit. "I can't believe I'm about to say this...They're all men for crying out loud!" She thought.

"What is more important than my orders?"Doomsday said crossing his arms.

She just continued to blush and clenched her fists a little bit. "I don't think you guys would want to know."

"What is more important than killing those fools?" Turles said.

"I-It's just something I have to deal with, alright? Get off my back!" She looked away a bit and kept blushing, getting brighter now.

"How bad could it possibly be? Need to regurgitate an egg like Slug people do?" Nappa said.

"Shut it baldly! Our species are more advance than your primitive minds!" Slug growled.

"I'm not gonna spit up an egg! It's just...augh! Just get off my back! I don't want to tell you all!" She growled back.

"Hmph very well go take care of your lady problem my dear Slug, Turles go on ahead" Doomsday said leaving the room for his study.

"Thank god..." Akina thought with a sigh as she started walking out. "Anyone follow me, and I'll personally disembowel them!" She growled before walking out, still blushing a bit.

"Looks like we lucked out" Harmony said.

"Tell me about it! There's no way I could've said something like that! They're all men!" Akina thought still blushing before finding the ladies bathroom and getting her data card out of her pocket. "I hope I can get someone's frequency from here..." She spoke softly, switching it on. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" She spoke softly, listening for a response from anyone.

"Hold on, Doomsday magic cancelled out all communication I will open up a connection but it will not last long till someone catches on" Harmony said as he data card glowed.

"Hello?" Yuuki's voice came from the card as Akina sighed in relief.

"Yuuki! Thank god I got a hold of you, now you have to listen to me, this is very important!" She spoke in a hushed tone.

"Akina? What're you doing? Are you finally good again?" Yuuki asked with a hopeful tone as Akina nodded.

"Yeah I am, but I have a plan, you just need to trust me, what I'm about to tell you is very important and all true, and I need you to pass this information on to everyone else." Akina spoke, proceeding to tell Yuuki every bit of information she had gotten from Doomsday's files.

`A few moments later`

"What the hell!" Kento yelled from the other side, "The Negatives are doing that!"

"Are you kidding me, you sure this is for real?" Beat asked

"Yeah! Everything I just told you guys is true! You have to believe me!" Yuuki spoke, Akina had asked him not to tell the others where he got the information, because the others would find out if her name was given.

"So that's the little bastard's plan! But hold on if Harmony has the power to unlock that God Level then how the hell aren't we using it! Hello! Harmony! I know you can hear me!" he yelled into his watch.

"It doesn't look like we're going to get an answer here." Yuuki spoke, looking at his data card and smiling a bit.  
"I knew she was good, I just knew it!" He thought happily.

"Now then if this stage we're at is Harmony doing then we must get the others to use this power to" Kento said.

"But we don't know where Akihiko and his group are, and our communicators won't work." Yuuki spoke, he had been trying since Akina stopped talking to him but to no success.

"This demon is a sneaky little bastard but if I know Zang he'll give us a sign, let's go and try to find the others once we regroup we can get some more answers" Kento said.

"Alright then let's get moving." Beat said

"Yeah let's go!" Yuuki nodded as he started running forward, he was now determined to give this information to the others, especially if it could save their lives.

.


	8. The Elite Way

_**Chapter Seven: The Elite Way**_

"Damn that Reyoto! He always leave a trail behind wherever he goes! But nothing! Those three bersekers together are a bad combination!" Zang growled.

"That sounds like Mamoru, but if they had to leave a trail this large behind, they must have fought against someone powerful." Akihiko spoke, looking around a little bit.

"Yeah I wonder who it was." Keima said

"I smell death in the air, it reeks and messes up my senses" Zang said fanning the stench away from his nose.

"I believe that is where the stench is coming from..." Akihiko spoke, holding his nose as he pointed at Cooler's dead body.

"Damn! That's Cooler! Holy shit there is a hole blown right through his chest! And in his final form! Either someone on his side turned against him or our friends found a way to fight" Zang said.

"I think it is most likely the latter, Mamoru and his group must have found a way to become more powerful." Akihiko replied in a slightly surprised tone.

"Lucky for us that means there may be a chance for us as well my young friends now we just need to find which direction they went" Zang said.

"Well the three seem to have been gone for a while, finding them will not be an easy task." Akihiko spoke before quickly turning around when he felt enemy energy.

"Hmmm!" Zang grunted sensing the two evil presence, "I recognize those powers anywhere!"

"Hmph who would have thought we would team up again Slug but without Frieza and Cooler and speak of the devil, look here's Cooler now" Turles said kicking the body.

"Even if Cooler was evil! He did not deserve to be treated like that in death!" Akihiko growled at the two before seeing Akina appear. "Looks like I didn't miss much."

"You again!" Zang growled but stopped when he sensed the change in her, "hmph so what bring all you here? Besides to show disrespect to a fallen companion."

"Cooler was too overconfident and this was this punishment for it, Frieza suffered far worse" Slug said.

"True, the two of them seemed to be doomed from the start, I never expected the Berserkers to have that much strength in them. And I warned them too." Akina spoke with a sigh as she looked back to the elites.

"But why are you working for them, Akina? What do you gain from being their servant?" Akihiko asked as Akina smirked.

"Ha! Me? A servant? Yeah right! If anything, these guys are taking orders from me!"

"Speaking of order taking, it seems the Negatives has found us" Turles said as Zang saw the glowing red eyes in the shadows surrounding them.

"Negatives again!" Zang growled.

"Crap I do not want to deal with these things." Keima said

"You guys better start running before they get hungrier~" Akina spoke in a sing-song tone, smirking at the three as she saw the creatures closing in. "Can I trust you two to finish them off and not die?" She asked, looking at Slug and Turles.

"Sure thing your royal pain in the ass" Turles said.

"Now you better hope you die, otherwise when we get back, you're going to be my personal bitch." Akina glared at Turles as she sat on a nearby tree branch.

"So what is the plan? Do we attack the Negatives? Or the more pressing opponents?" Akihiko asked, getting into a battle stance as he looked from the Negatives to Slug and Turles.

"Personal bitch?! You wish! If anything you will be mine you little brat!" Turles yelled as Slug rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well seeing as our bad guys are busy let's lure the Negatives aways and give us enough time to kill them before the morons catch up" Zang said.

"Alright then let's just hurry these Negatives are troublesome." Keima said

"Oooh~ I'm so scared of the guy wearing black panties! Do you want to try me? Because I'm in no mood to deal with your crap!" Akina growled back at the saiyan. "Or are you scared of getting beaten by a little girl?" She smirked, gesturing him with her finger in a 'come here' motion.

Akihiko nodded and took a glance at Akina, he could clearly feel the change in her from last time but figured that at the moment, he needed to follow the plan and started following the others.

"If you two would kindly shut up! I would like to get back to killing these bra..." Slug said as he saw the Elites were gone, "where the hell did they go?"

Akina looked down and blinked a couple of times when she saw that they were gone. "Great, we better get looking for them, either way they're dead with the Negatives going after them." Akina spoke with a shrug as she jumped down from the tree, landing on her feet gracefully.

"Oh they better hope the Negatives get them because I am beyond pissed now!" Turles growled.

"Oh shut up, having a pissy tantrum isn't gonna make them come back, just get to looking before they get even farther away." Akina spoke simply as she started walking past him.

"God! You have no idea how much I want to kill her!" Turles growled.

"Your heard the order Turles, she is to be left untouched until Doomsday gives the order" Slug said.

"Dammit! I will go insane by then!" Turles growled storming after the heroes as Slug let out a sigh.

Akina smirked a little as she started flying over the forest,keeping an eye out for the heroes. "It is so easy to piss off Turles that it's almost not fun, almost anyway~" She thought to herself as she continued to look.

* * *

"Okay! Far enough!" Zang said as he looked back to see the approaching Negatives.

Akihiko nodded and looked at the creatures. "What do we do now? We managed to get away from those three but now we have these creatures to deal with."

"We fight! I am sick of running! If Reyoto and the others could kill one working together than we sure as hell will be able to kill them by working together too right? We work together as a team! You two ready!" Zang said getting into his battle stance.

"Yeah! I've let Yuuki and Mamoru have the spotlight for far too long now!" Akihiko spoke with a slight smirk as he started charging energy orbs into his hands.

"I'm ready! Let's get them!" Kiema said as Zang's watch began to beep and they all got blue auras.

"Elite Mode Activated" Harmony said.

"Harmony?" Zang said as a Negative jumped at him as he punched it hard as his blue aura made it explode, "no way! Thank you Saiyan God!"

Akihiko saw Zang's display of strength and rushed towards a negative and a punch, making it explode as well. "Oh wow! I've never been this strong before!"

"Fight as one, fell each other powers chanel through you, become one in mind body and soul and unleash your true power!" Harmony said as Kiema blasted two.

"This is amazing! Is this really our power, If almost feels unbelievable that I'm this strong" Kiema asked.

"It feels like it! If we keep this up, then we'll be invincible!" Akihiko spoke with a grin as he started to blast at the Negatives.

"Here come our bad guys!" Zang said destroying the last of the Negatives, "lets give them a surprise" he smirked.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Akihiko smirked as well as he started to charge up his energy in his hands.

"There you are!" Turles growled.

"Where the hell are the Negatives?" Slug asked seeing no sign of their creatures.

"Oh you know, gone" Zang said charging a kai ball behind his back.

"Get back you idiots! They're a lot more powerful now!" Akina warned as she landed in front of the two.

"Dammit! Another set! The only one left is those Elite girls!" Turles growled.

"Just don't get yourselves killed!" Akina spoke, glaring at Turles as Akihiko had an energy ball in his hands, looking at the three and seeing that any one was a good target, but that Turles seemed to be the best choice.

"Hmph well I for one am not a stupid fool, obviously if they're together they unlock this new power so I am going to pay those little short hair girls a visit taking one of them away should be easy, and I know just what parasite control demon is excellent for that job" Slug said.

"And why would you announce your plan like that?! Now they're gonna stop it you moron!" Akina growled as Akihiko started firing energy blasts at the three. "You're not touching the girls! Lay a hand on Kimiko, and I'll personally see to your demise!"

"Who said I was going to do it?" Slug smirked while back at the base Baby Janemba smirked.

"Uh oh great, no who the hell is Slug possibly talking about.." Keima thought.

"Well he did ask nicely, come Bojack let's go have some fun" Baby Janemba said as they left.

* * *

"So now that our allies have the idea I can focus my attention on these brats" Slug said.

"Damn it!" Akina growled, the energy blasts didn't hurt her but they did mess up her clothes. "And I liked this outfit too! You're gonna pay for that!" She yelled, starting to fire ki blasts at all three.

"Move!" Zang yelled using his speed to dodge as he charged as Slug and punched him in the gut and kicked him away.

Akina growled and rushed over to Akihiko, kicking him in the stomach, but Akihiko was able to recover and punched Akina right in the face.  
"Forgive me, Akina, but I cannot condone the path you have chosen!" He growled as Akina started growling even more. "How dare you hit my beautiful face!" She growled, starting to fire even larger energy blasts at Akihiko and around the area as well, trying to get Zang and Kiema as well.

"Damn that girl got a temper!" Zang said as Slug charged at him as he blocked Slugs attack.

"She really needs some anger management classes." Keima said.

"I'll teach you to ruin my looks!" Akina yelled as she started charging a death ball in her hands. "Die! ALL OF YOU! Slug! You better get out of the way! You too Turles!" She yelled before firing the death ball down on the ground, right on top of Akihiko, who was trying to hold it back.

"Akihiko!" Zang yelled as he teleported down and charged a blast to push back Akina attack as Kiema joined, "guys I have an idea! On my signal get ready to push your speed!"

"Right!" Akihiko nodded, trying to hold the ball back as Akina smirked at their progress. "Face it! You're all dead! You can't push that back!" She smirked even more.

"Now!" Zang yelled as it looked like the ball hit them but the three used their speed to disappear away from the blast and to a safe hiding spot.

Akina smirked and started to laugh. "I knew it! Those idiots couldn't dodge it! See! Now how hard was that! I just killed all three!" Akina smirked at Slug and Turles even though she knew that they were still alive.

"Hmph whatever let's hope Baby Janemba had a better time keeping the Elite girls from unlocking this power or whatever these heroes have caught" Slug said.

"He better! Otherwise I'll have to head there myself." Akina sighed as she landed on the ground and opened the portal. "That freaking jerk, he hit me right in the face too." She growled, rubbing her cheek a bit.

"He did hold back, they know you're on their side" Harmony whispered.

"I know, I'm just keeping up appearances." Akina thought back as she walked through the portal, appearing back in the front room.

"Bojack and Baby Janemba left to hunt down the Elite girls they volunteered to gather some fruits let's see how well Baby Janemba can carry out this mission" Nappa said.

"Things are too quiet with our numbers decreased, I think it's time to get some work done" Broly said.

"Go ahead and do what you want, I need to get changed." Akina spoke as she started walking away, but was getting concerned about Kimiko and the others with Baby Janemba being there.

A.N. Please Review.


	9. The Ladies Power

Chapter Eight: The Ladies Power

"You all felt that attack right?" May asked looking to the smoke in the distance.

"Yes, I could also feel Akihiko's energy decreasing. I hope he is alright." Kimiko spoke, looking into the distance with a concerned look.

"Relax those three can take care of themselves." Hikari said

"Exactly, sure he's fine, if I know Zang he probably thought of a solution to help them" May said as she sensed the approaching two evils.

"Oh no! That evil! It's him!" May said.

"Him? Who is he?" Kimiko asked as she looked at May as they heard Baby laughed mixed with Janemba.

"Why hello my little pets" Baby Janemba said.

Kimiko glared at the creature before looking at May. "Should we fight?"

"Go ahead and fight it's three against two" Bojack said from behind them.

"Do you boys always like to gang up on defenseless women?" May said bitterly.

"Your all Saiyan scum, far from my defintion of women" Baby Janemba said.

Kimiko glared at the two as she looked from Janemba to Bojack.  
"Very well, but just because we are ladies, does not mean we can't fight."

"Oh you wish to play little girls?" Bojack said with a smirk.

"Wanna find out." Hikari asked

"I can't wait to try this out!" Baby Janemba said forming the red demon sword.

Kimiko gave the two a glare before jumping upwards and started to fire energy blasts, but these blasts stopped when they were around the two, like a minefield they could not escape from.

"Hmph" Baby said opening a rift to his side as he began to disappear into it as the bombs dropped into holes that formed under them.

"Look out below!" Baby yelled from above as the balls began to head towards the three girls.

Kimiko saw the attack coming and quickly fired more shots to cancel them out before glaring back at Baby and started to fire more powerful ki blasts at him.

"These little attacks won't work" Bojack said smacking away each blast as Baby sliced the blasts with his sword.

"We're too strong for you all now, and now which one shall we take?" Baby said.

"I like the one with the spunk" Bojack said.

"Yeah right! I am not allowing either of you two to harm these girls!" May growled.

"Oh scary May want's to play" Baby said.

Kimiko let out a low growl as she started to charge energy into her hands. "Take this!" She started to fire what looked like small versions of the destructo disc from her hands, aiming them at both Baby Janemba and Bojack.

Baby then used his sword to smack the disk into the ground while Bojack side step away from the disk that came at him.

"Time to end this" Bojack said forming a kai ball as it began to grow.

"What can I do? None of my attacks are working! I wish I were strong like Tsukimi and Kasumi!" Kimiko thought, looking at the two, her mind racing and trying to figure out what to do.

"I don't care how strong they are! Hikari, Kimiko listen to me! They may be stronger than us but they sure as hell are not smarter! I don't plan to run away and cower! I will fight even if I die I will die knowing we didn't die as cowards!" May growled.

"You're right! I am not going to run away anymore! I can't just depend on my friends to fight my battles for me, I need to face them on my own!" Kimiko growled as well.

"Then we'll fight together!" Hikari said as May took her hand and Kimiko.

"We may be weak in strength but you will never destroy the strength of our hearts!" May yelled as Baby laughed.

"How sad they're practically making this all too easy! Alright then off with your heads!" Baby said as May watch began to beep and a light blue aura formed around the girls.

"Elite Mode Activated, show them the strength you spoke of girls show them your true power!" Harmony said.

"What!" Bojack growled.

"No! They will not stop me!" Baby yelled charging at the girls.

"And you will not stop us!" Kimiko yelled back, launching a powerful power blitz attack at Baby.

"Gah!" Baby grunted flying back from the hit.

"It looks like our strength took form" May said looking the glowing blue aura and glared at Bojack as she charged at him and slam her knee into his gut, "that was for underestimating a lady."

Kimiko glared at Baby as she started flying after him, appearing behind him and kicking him in the back, then rushing over and kicking him into the air before giving him a harsh drop kick to the stomach. "This should teach you to never underestimate a lady!"

"Now let's see what this power can do" May said forming a blue kai ball.

Kimiko nodded, forming a blue kai ball in both of her hands. "This is liberating! I have never felt so powerful!"

"Well that power will be mine!" Baby yelled charging at them.

"Go back to hell!" May yelled as she and the others pointed their kai balls in Baby's direction.

"Now!" Kimiko called as she started firing her energy blasts at Baby.

May and Hikari blasts then joined with Kimiko and formed a light blue dragon as it hit Baby as he yelled and was destroyed leaving no particles for him to regenerate as the girls attention went on Bojack.

"So girls what should we do with this guy?" May asked.

And it was at that moment that Akina appeared and stood next to Bojack. "We're going back." She spoke, looking at Kimiko, who looked at her with a slightly surprised look.  
"Akina..."

'How odd her aura changed' May thought remembering what she felt during their first encounter with Akina.

Akina took one last look at the three before dragging Bojack back with her to the base. "Just great, now that dumbass Baby is gone too!"

"Not my fault the freak got too obsessed with getting a powerful body and look where that lead him" Bojack said.

Akina let out another sigh and sat back in her seat. "Well Doomsday isn't going to be happy about this."

"No I will not!" Doomsday growled entering the room "All that is left are you few and Broly and Akina are the only two with real power, the Beserker girls are the only ones left I am sick of failure, here Broly pick your favorite" he said pulling out two pictures from a file and handed it to Broly as he glanced at them.

"This one" Broly said holding out the picture of the Hirudegarn Negative.

"Excellent choice he's all your's and Akina, have fun" Doomsday said leaving the room.

"Let's go" Broly said.

"Hirudegarn? Not a bad choice. I guess Doomsday is getting pretty pissed if he has to resort to using powerhouses on a bunch of girls." Akina shrugged as she opened another portal.

"Can you blame him, were surrounded by incompetent morons that end up destroyed each day" Broly said.

"Yeah, you got a point. And Raditz even thought that he could touch me." Akina smirked as she walked through the portal. "It's about time someone around here was speaking like a sane person. Everyone else around here is incompetent. Maybe I shouldn't have saved Bojack." She mused, looking around a little.

"I wouldn't have,infact I would have blown up all the weaklings on day one" Broly said.

"That sounds like a good idea. But sadly, it's already too late for that, Doomsday himself said that we were the only ones with any real power, everyone else is pretty much useless at this point." She sighed, putting her arms behind her head.

"Well then let's have some fun" Broly smirked evilly as he snapped his fingers as their new Negative began to rise from the ground.

A.N. Please Review.


	10. Fighting Impossible Odds

_**Chapter Nine: Fighting Impossible Odds**_

"I can't believe I actually got a sketch of that new form of Cell's! it would've been better if I had a camera but this is awesome!" Kasumi was in a good mood, looking around the area a little bit. "I wonder if I can find Cooler's body around here somewhere, I need to practice drawing dead people. Everytime I try, they look like they're just sleeping." She sighed.

"No offence Kasumi but that sounded a little creepy but hey what do I know" Naomi said.

"Yeah I kinda agree with Naomi." Rin said

"Oh don't worry about it, I've always been a little weird but I figured that it's better than being normal and boring. And I'm trying to become a manga artist so I need to review a lot of drawing material and right now stuff like Cell-X and dead bodies are what I need to practice drawing. Otherwise they won't look right on paper." Kasumi spoke with a shrug as she started looking around the area a bit. "Does anyone else smell that?" She asked, looking around a bit more.

"Yeah..."Rin said curious about the smell

"Yeah, what the hell is that?" Naomi said sniffing the air.

"Wait a sec, I recognize this scent...Get ready! Broly's around here! And it smells like Akina's with him." Kasumi spoke, quickly getting into a battle stance.

"I hope this Broly is not from our universe there's no way I want to fight a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly." Rin said

"Broly?! Ugh last time we fought him that psycho had level 4 power! I hope to god that isn't the case here!" Naomi said.

"Super Saiyan 4 power Oh God that's even worse!" Rin said as they heard heavy stomping and felt each step.

"Okay, this is bad...Either they both gained a crap-load of a lot of weight, or we're in trouble." Kasumi looked down at the ground, seeing it shake with each step as they got closer.

"I think they gained weight." Rin said giggling at her comment.

"Ah there they are, so ladies where are your friends? I believe they were with you not to long ago?" Broly said floating down from the air.

"And what makes you think we have to tell you anyway? Aren't you still hell-bent on killing Goku?" Kasumi asked, glaring at Broly as Akina smirked and appeared next to him.

"I see your tongue is still as sharp as ever, Kasumi."

"Kakarot will get his don't any of you worry about that, tell me ladies what is as tall as a building, difficult as hell to kill and has sharp piercing claws and teeth and ready to eat all of you?" Broly said.

"Sounds to me like your mother." Kasumi smirked a bit as Akina couldn't help herself from snickering. "And still the comedian I see."

"Ha ha so funny but the real answer is what is standing behind you" Broly said as the large shadow loomed over the three berserker girls.

"Oh crap" Naomi said.

"Ah I don't want to fight this thing again." Rin said as her body froze due to shock

Looking behind her, Kasumi's eyes widened when she saw Hirudegarn. "Man...He would be the perfect drawing model if he wasn't about to kill us."

"Now let's see how you three deal with our little pet~" Akina smirked as she looked at the group and got into a nearby tree. "I think Hirudegarn can handle things from here."

"That thing is a Negative!" Naomi said as the Hirudegarn roared as it's red eyes locked on them and it's sharp tail came stabbing down in their direction.

Kasumi quickly jumped out of the way and started firing galick gun blasts at the creature. "It took a super saiyan three goku to take this thing down, and it's a negative on top of that!"

"This thing and Broly with an Evil Akina we got the worst opponents to fight." Rin said.

"There has to be a way to beat it! Remember what Serena and the others said, they unlock that power by working together even when the odds were against them, if they can beat Cell-X without Super Saiyan 1-2-3 or 4 then we sure as hell can beat this thing" Naomi said cracking her knuckles.

"Then let's get to killing it! The sooner it's dead, the sooner I can draw it!" Kasumi smirked as she cracked her knuckles as well and started firing more energy blasts at it.

The Hirudegarn then rose one of it's massive feet and tried to crush them as they all quickly flew out of the way as Naomi charge for a blast.

"Take this!" Naomi yelled firing the blast in it's face as it roared and swatted at her as it growled.

"Nothing?! Not even a scratch! What the hell are we doing wrong?" Naomi said.

"Wait! Tsukimi said that she and the others had to work together! We have to work together too and try attacking at once!" Kasumi suggested as she jumped up when the beast knocked down the tree she was standing on.

"Okay together!" Naomi yelled charging for a blast.

"Got it." Rin nodded charging up an attack in her hands.

"Right!" Kasumi nodded, starting to charge up an energy blast in her hands as well.  
Akina was watching the whole thing and smirking.

"Do they honestly think they can kill Hirudegarn? They're crazier than I thought!" She laughed.

"Hmph well maybe if I choose both the Cell-X Negative and this Hirudegarn then maybe we have a interesting show" Broly said.

Akina shuddered slightly at the thought and shook her head a bit. "No, I think that you made the right choice, if you chose them both then it'd be over too fast and that's no fun."

"Okay! You girls ready?" Naomi asked holding a fully charged kai ball between her hands.

"Ready!" Kasumi smirked, holding a fully charged ki ball in her hands as well. "Let's waste him!"

Naomi watch then began to beep as a light purple aura surrounded the three girls.

"Beserker Mode Activated" Harmony said as the three kai balls in the girls hands turned purple and surged with new powerful energy.

Kasumi smirked when she heard the voice. "Alright, let's quit wasting time and waste this ugly beast! The sooner he's dead, we can move on to Broly!" She spoke, starting to fire her energy at Hirudegarn.

The three blasts then spun around each other and collided into one large blast turning into a purple dragon as it began to wrap itself around the Negative Hirudegarn.

"Keep it up! This is working!" Kasumi spoke, continuing to pour energy into the blast.

The blast then bust through the Negative chest making it explode as Broly smirked wickedly as power guts a wind blew past him and Akina.

Akina looked back at Broly and smirked a little when she saw his smirk. "Looks like you shouldn't send a creature to do a saiyan's job."  
"Oh man! He freaking blew up! What a waste!" Kasumi spoke, sighing a little bit when she saw the beast explode.

"Maybe next time Kasumi I sure that won't be the only one" Naomi said.

"I really need to keep a camera with me or something." Kasumi spoke before looking back at Broly and Akina. "Now we just have to get rid of Broly."

"Bravo ladies, you managed to defeat the Negative but did not succeed in beating it's masters" Broly said.

"So, the gloves are coming off then? This is the first time I've had to use this form since coming here." Akina smirked as she then became a super saiyan.

"What?!" Rin yelled

"You have gotta be kidding me!" Naomi said.

"We shouldn't worry! We've still got all this power to use! We can take them!" Kasumi spoke confidently.

"Don't be so sure" Broly smirked as he yelled as the ground shook and his muscles grew as he turned into a Super Saiyan 2 then 3 as his eyes were white and he smirked evilly.

"We can't give up! Things may look bad but we're not gonna lose!" Kasumi spoke, smirking a bit and was still full of confidence.

"I have to admit, your optimism is pretty cute, but I'm gonna enjoy watching Broly beat it out of you." Akina spoke with a smirk as Kasumi looked at her with a smirk. "Don't worry, right after Broly's done with, I'm gonna go over there and knock some good back into you!"

"The time has come, all of you have unlocked this strange new power from this unknown source but rest assured once I'm done here Kakarot will meet his end" Broly said.

"Well you're free to try, big boy! Come at me bro! Let's see what you've got!" Kasumi smirked, charging another energy ball in her hands.

"Hmph." Broly said charging at them and clotheslined them and slammed them away from him a few feet.

"Okay should have saw that coming!" Naomi growled.

"Okay, lucky shot, but that's all he's got!" Kasumi smirked as she started firing energy blasts at Broly while Akina jumped down. "Be sure to save Kasumi for me, you can have the other two, I want to handle her myself." She smirked at Broly.

"Fine" Broly said charging at Naomi as she dodged his punched and kicked him across the jaw as Rin kicked him into a tree.

"Hmph, it's been awhile since we've gone one-on-one. Now I can beat that evil out of you." Kausmi smirked as she charged at Akina with a punch, but Akina was able to catch the punch in her hand and kicked Kasumi away and started firing ki blasts back at her.

"Galick gun!" Kasumi called, firing through the blasts and shooting right at Akina as she was barely able to get a shield up in time, but when she saw the smoke clear, she saw Kasumi heading for Broly and firing another galick gun. "You're not getting off that easily!"

"Kasumi! Rin let's triple team on him!" Naomi said.

"Right! Let's get him!" Kasumi smirked as she started charging energy in her hands.

Akina growled a bit as she started rushing over. "Get the hell out of here Broly! Now!" She ordered.

"A Saiyan does not run from battle Akina I'm no coward if I should die then so be it!" Broly yelled forming a kai ball for his Omega Blaster.

"You heard him girls! Let's waste him!" Kasumi grinned as she finished charging her energy, Akina grit her teeth a little bit, she knew that Doomsday wouldn't be happy if Broly died, and she had to make sure that they believed she was on their side, even if that meant saving Broly.

"Take this!" Naomi yelled firing her blast with the others at Broly on coming attack.

"Die!" Kasumi yelled as she and Rin fired their blasts as well at Broly while Akina looked at the scene and was ready with a shield to protect Broly from dying at the least. Even if he didn't want it.

"I will not die here a coward!" Broly growled.

"It's not being a coward! It's being smart! If you die then all we'll have left are weaklings!" Akina growled back.

"What do I care? Those fools are all that is left and will all die like I know they will" Broly said.

"Enough Broly" they all heard Doomsday voice all around them, "come back both of you."

Akina blinked a couple of times before starting to look around. "Who's that?" Kasumi asked, hearing the voice as well as Akina sighed and undid her super saiyan form. "You heard him." She looked at Broly.

"But do as he says" Broly said reverting to his base form.

Akina let out a sigh as she opened the portal and looked back at Kasumi. "Our numbers may be dropping, but in the end, we're going to win this game." She spoke with a slight glare before walking into the portal.

"Till next time little lambs" Broly said following after her.

"So that was their boss, sounded like a kid" Naomi said.

"Yeah well, just because he's a kid, doesn't mean he isn't powerful." Kasumi spoke as she just watched the two leave.  
Akina let out a sigh when she arrived back at the base. "Oh man, it's getting exhausting acting like this to my friends." She thought.

"Be strong it will only be for a little longer" Harmony whispered.

"Well this sucks, those brats got that new power now and we're all officially screwed" Raditz said.

"I am very well aware of this new turn of events Raditz, I am not pleased either but it seems I may have to take destructive measurers now" Doomsday said.

"No, I have been working on a way to turn their power against them. All I need is a little time." Akina spoke up.

"What is this plan Akina?" Doomsday asked.

"Of course you all do know that I also possess magical abilities like babidi, but unlike Babidi, I'm not an incompetent idiot. My plan is, when they attack us all at once with that energy, we can take it and harness it for ourselves. If I could just manage to contain the power within one of my energy shields, I could distribute it to you all give you all more power." Akina explained.

"Hmph alright then we'll let you work on that plan, increase the Negative population for now, I don't want our heroes starting to think we're going easy on them" Doomsday said leaving the room.

"Alright, you, you, and you, come with me. I'm using you three as test subjects." Akina spoke, looking at Nappa, Raditz, and Turles.

"Test subjects!" Raditz growled.

"Yeah, you heard me! or is all of that hair in your ears now?" Akina growled back before reaching under her seat and getting what looked like a small purple book and started writing in it.

"Fine we'll play it your way" Nappa said.

"Good, because if this goes well, you three should be able to transform into super saiyans." Akina smirked a little as she closed the book and put it back under her seat before getting up.

"Too bad the only thing that will turn gold for Nappa is that dumb mustache of his" Turles said.

"Piss off! At least my family isn't filled with clone look-a-likes!" Nappa growled.

"Ohhh the big bad bald man is mad, everyone look out" Turles said.

Akina chuckled a little bit and had a smirk on her face, she was going to enjoy this process very much and figured that this way, she could blow off some steam, she led the three outside to an open space and stood in front of a large tree.

"Alright, first up is going to be you, Turles. I want you to attack me." Akina spoke, her arms crossed over her chest.

Turles raised an eyebrow at her order, "kai blast attack or direct physical attack?" Turles asked.

"First, I want you to blast me with everything you've got, the key to becoming a super saiyan is rage. So I want you to get mad enough to want to kill me, or am I too lovable to want to kill?" Akina smirked back at him.

"Loveable? Ha that's a good one" Turles said as he formed a kai ball and began to make it grow with power.

Akina smirked a bit as she looked at Turles before looking at Nappa and Raditz. "You two can help by pissing him off as much as you can, let him have it and don't hold back! He has to be in rage! That's how Broly got to be so powerful!" Akina spoke, looking at Turles with a smirk. "Oh? is that tiny thing what you're gonna attack me with? I'm sooo scared~! Why don't you just try tickling me, at least I'll feel it!"

"You are really pushing it!" Turles growled making it grow bigger.

"Come on Bardock jr! Are you going to take that?" Nappa said.

"Why do people say that! He's not even my father!" Turles growled.

"Awww! Is the little man getting his panties in a bunch? Well pull it out and give me everything you've got you worthless excuse for a man! Even Tsukimi is more of a man then you are!" Akina smirked even more.

"Shut up!" Turles yelled firing a massive blast in Akina's direction.

"Perfect." Akina smirked, holding her hands up and seemingly letting the attack hit her, no shield around her at all.

"Hmph I'd be surprise if the attack actually hurt her" Raditz said.

After a few seconds, the energy ball was getting smaller and smaller until it was being held in the palm of Akina's hand, Akina herself being unharmed at all. "Hm...This is pathetic! You didn't give me everything you've got!" She growled, crushing the ball in her hand.

"Grr" Turles growled forming two kai balls in his hand.

Akina smirked a little bit again. "Now why don't you do me a favor, and pull the bunch out of your panties and actually attack me! I've seen butterflies with higher power levels then you!"

"No one mocks me!" Turles yelled throwing the two blasts then charged at her.

Akina smirked a bit and held her hands out, catching the blasts while seeing Turles coming and jumped up, giving him a drop kick to his back. "Now we're getting somewhere~"

Turles growled as his energy began to flare around him.

Akina smirked a bit as she jumped back, the two energy balls floating beside her. "Why don't you just go running back to your boyfriend? I'm sure he's missing you!" She laughed.

"Enough!" he yelled flaring in gold energy and punched Akina.

Akina let herself be hit this time, smirking as she quickly recovered. "Good job! I almost felt that one!" She smirked, holding one of the energy balls in her hands.

"Shut up!" Turles growled.

"Now, the last push." Akina smirked before rushing towards Turles, appearing behind him and kicked him onto the ground and got onto his back, the energy ball in her hand. "Now hold still! You have to keep this energy inside of you, control it! if you don't, you're nothing but a pathetic weakling!" She spoke before shoving the energy ball into Turles through his back.

"Gah! You bitch! I will get you back for this later!" Turles growled.

Akina smirked and jumped off, standing in front of Raditz and Nappa. "And if he can control that energy, he'll become a super saiyan, but he still needs rage." She smirked even more. "Come on, Goku! I thought you already were a super saiyan?! I guess I was wrong, you're weak! Nothing but a little weakling who can't even follow the simplest instructions!"

Turles then growled as his hair began to shift from black to gold as he growled and the ground shook.

"You're a weakling! A disgrace! Even Raditz is stronger then you are! You make me embarrassed to be a saiyan!" Akina yelled.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AND THAT IDIOT COUSIN OF MINE!" Turles yelled erupting into Super Saiyan.

Akina smirked a bit when she saw her work bearing fruit. "You're welcome, now you're a super saiyan." She then looked at Raditz and Nappa and smirked. "And you two are next."

"Nappa you can go next I want to see what Super Saiyan does for you" Raditz said.

"Alright, Hey! Come at me then! Give me everything you've got, Goldy-Locks!" Akina smirked a little bit as she started walking towards Turles. "I gotta get him to release that anger before we move on."

"Fine then! You want to see anger well you got it!" Turles growled sending a gold blast in Akina direction.

Akina sighed a bit as she simply held her hand up, her force field stopping any damage. "This should get boring fast~ If I were fighting Broly, at least he'd put up a fight."

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" Harmony whispered.

"A little bit, I needed a way to let some stress out anyway." Akina thought before looking back at Turles again. "Are you finished?"

"Go to hell!" Turles yelled charging at her.

And Akina just kept the force field around herself up, the charge not touching her at all. "Yeah this is getting boring." She was already thinking that she should just knock him out and be done with it.

Turles then began punching at her shield enraged and death on his sights.

Akina just let out a sigh and kept the shield up. "Just like a shark in the aquarium, not really scary to look at and not threatening. You know you can't break my shield, the day you do is the day I sprout wings out of my butt." She spoke, chuckling teasingly at him.

"I came out here to see what the hell all the noise was about and here I find Turles throwing a temper tantrum, Nappa and Raditz standing around like morons and Akina being the source to Turles rage" Broly said entering the area.

"I needed these three to change into super saiyans to test my technique, I started with Turles and now he's just boring." She sighed before putting a force field around Turles, like trapping him inside a light purple bubble. "I'll probably just knock him out and start on Nappa next. If these guys are Super saiyans then that'll give us more manpower, especially since our numbers are dropping." Akina explained as she brushed herself off a bit.

"Hmph if it is the Super Saiyan power you wanted why not just ask Doomsday to just change them? His father had the power to do so, so he must have to as well it will save you a lot of time and stress of dealing with these morons" Broly said.

"That would've been pretty useful information a while ago, but I guess I can save quite a bit of time if I can get him to change Nappa and Raditz into Super saiyans, Turles is already done." She spoke, going over to the bubble and seeing Turles pounding at it, but his voice couldn't be heard. "It's such a good thing my shields are noise-blocking."

"Everything he must be saying would make even his mother faint" Broly said.

"Alright, you're gonna take a little nap, I'm sick of hearing you." Akina spoke as she put her hand onto the shield, making a light blue mist fill the bubble and over a few seconds, knocked Turles out.

"Hmph my father would have loved to learn this technique too bad he never got the chance before I killed the bastard" Broly said.

Akina chuckled a bit before releasing the shield, letting Turles just drop onto the ground before looking at Raditz and Nappa. "Can you two take him somewhere where he can rest? I gotta find Doomsday and talk to him."

"Fine" Raditz muttered.

Akina smirked a bit before starting to walk back into the base. "Now where the heck is he?" She asked, looking around.

"Looking for someone?" Doomsday said from behind her.

"Just the person I was looking for. I need to ask you a favor. Can you change Nappa and Raditz into Super Saiyans?" Akina asked, not being phased at all by his sudden appearance.

"And why would I give those two morons such a power?" Doomsday asked.

"Because I need to practice the technique that will beat those brats, but I need them to be super saiyans so I won't end up killing them." Akina replied simply, crossing her arms.

"I guess that is fair, here" Doomsday said making two gold kai balls form in his hand. "Shove these into their backs, this will give them a guaranteed transformation."

Akina smirked a bit as she picked up the energy balls in her hands. "Perfect. Thanks, you won't regret this." She smirked before starting to walk away.

"Alright, once I get those three to turn into super saiyans, things are gonna get a lot easier for me." She thought, she already had a new plan formed.

"One more thing Akina, I better not end up regretting this or there will be hell to pay I don't take kindly to failure" Doomsday warned.

Akina smirked a little bit as she looked back at him. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna let you down. And even if I do, if you kill me, you'll be left with weaklings and your plan will fall apart. The only other one who has power is Broly, you said so yourself. And I don't think you're the type to get rid of a valuable resource." She replied simply, a slight smirk still on her face.

"And how would you know about my plans?" Doomsday said.

"Don't you remember? You said so yourself that Broly and I are the only ones who are truly powerful. You want those kids dead, don't you? If you kill me, that little dream will be crushed. And I was even thinking of bringing their skulls back too~" She smirked back.

"Very well, you made a point but I always have a plan B" he smirked disappearing.

Akina smirked slightly before letting out a sigh.

"That was a close one. It's a good thing mom convinced me to take those acting classes back in school." She thought before starting to look around for Raditz and Nappa.

"He's getting suspicious but he said he had a Plan B, was there another file he had in his study?" Harmony asked.

"No, I only saw the one file in his study, but maybe he has another one hidden?" She thought back.

"That must be likely, he must have know someone would find his study secret hatch and hid the important file but where?" Harmony said.

"I have no idea, but I'll have to be quick and careful when I look in there again, maybe I should learn an invisibility spell or something." She thought

"There you are, how long did you plan to keep us waiting?" Raditz said.

"Oh there you two are. Good. Now I want you both to turn around, I need to shove these into your backs." Akina spoke, holding the balls in her hands.

"You need to do what?" Nappa said.

"Fine, I guess you both want it the hard way then." She smirked before appearing behind them and kicking the both of them onto the floor and shoving the energy into their backs.

"Gah! You bitch!" Raditz grunted as he and Nappa erupted into the gold aura of Super Saiyans.

"Doomsday must have known you would ask already, it normally takes a god a day to create Saiyan Rage" Broly said sitting on top of a tree.

"That wouldn't surprise me, but all that matters is that I get results. I needed the three of them to turn into super saiyans so I don't end up killing them during the training. I'm not worried about you though, I'll probably end up needing your help as well." Akina spoke, leaning against the three and looking up at Broly.

"What do you need?" Broly asked.

"All I need is to practice absorbing energy from multiple opponents at once and sending it back at double the force. I already have the technique down, I just need to work on its execution." Akina explained

"Very well"Broly siad.

looking ahead, Akina smirked a bit when she saw Raditz and Nappa, both as super saiyans. "I wonder if we were to turn Raditz into a super siayan three, would his hair get longer or shorter?"

"Good question" Broly said.

"Oh shut up!" Raditz yelled.

"Alright, since you three are now super saiyans, we'll wait for Turles to get up and start training." Akina spoke, smirking a little bit.

A.N. Please Review.


	11. Training and Games

_**Chapter Ten: Training and Games**_

After searching all the heroes regrouped in the empty city to discuss and swap information they gathered.

"These powers are keys to unlocking a new Saiyan form?" Zang said.

"That is what Harmony told us" Serena said.

"And Ironically the Negatives are called that because of the negative energy they're giving off on this ticking time bomb planet" Kento said.

"So what are we supposed to do? If this planet is a time bomb then we have to really find a way out of here soon." Yuuki spoke, getting a little concerned.

"The only way we'll be able to leave here is if we figure out how to use these key powers and use them to beat Doomsday and get off this planet" Reyoto said.

"Hold on something not right here, you guys got your information from Harmony right? Kento how did you get all yours again?" Naomi asked.

"Well It wasn't me who got it I can tell you that." Beat said

"Not me either, Yuuki he was the one who got it all" Kento said as all eyes were on the boy.

Yuuki blinked a couple of times when he heard that. "Well...I can't really say where I got the information from. Doomsday can hear everything we're saying." Yuuki spoke with a sweat-drop.

"Hmmm well whatever the case we need to figure out these power, it's based on a three way connection between us the alter egos of each other, if we could figure out how to become one in mind body and soul we can unlock this new power" May said.

"Then we should start training then. If we all have this power then we need to learn how to use it as soon as we can." Tsukimi spoke up as Kasumi took a step forward.

"I'm up for it! All that power was freaking sweet~!" She grinned.

"Alright I can't wait to start training." Rin said

"Super Saiyan God...sounds weird Super Saiyan G? Hmmm sounds a little better" Reyoto said thinking out loud.

"I don't know, that sounds too much like super saiyan three to me." Mamoru spoke up, thinking a little bit himself.

"I don't think the name is what's important right now." Kasumi spoke with a sigh.

"Yeah Reyoto you can come up with a name later" Naomi said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe we should fight against each other? Reyoto group and Zang group fight each other and see if working as teams will trigger some kind of reaction" May said.

"I'm up for it! It's been a while since we sparred, Akihiko." Mamoru grinned as Akihiko nodded with a slight smile. "And this will prepare us against opponents who use rash judgement."

"You mean like Raditz?" Reyoto said.

"or like Nappa." Shiko continued

"Hey! Lay off my dad from my universe isn't like that anymore but this guy here is definitely a moron" Kento said.

"Then he doesn't count as your dad then if he's from a different universe." Kasumi spoke up as she started chuckling. "if anything, Raditz looks like she could be your guys' dad." She looked at Mamoru's group.

"Hey we make this hairstyle look good! And to prove my point" Reyoto said pointing at his well built chest, "I'd like to see Raditz try and look this hot."

Mamoru & Shiko grinned and did the same thing. "I'm gonna look awesome when I'm older!" Kasumi just rolled her eyes a little bit. "it may have worked once but not this time."

"You guys should see him when he trains" Naomi whispered to her two alter egos, "talk about a sight."

Kasumi started blushing and trying not to picture it. "Well I'll have to see to believe it." She whispered back.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Reyoto asked.

"Oh nothing! You boys go spar" Naomi said.

"Okay?" Reyoto said.

"Hey you guys are talking about us aren't you, I bet you think we're hot right." Shiko said.

"You wish, never in a million years!." Rin lied.

"Okay the fighting groups are, Elite Boys and Berserker Boys, Hero Boys and Hero girls and Elite Girls and Berserker Girls any objections?" Serena said.

"I'm fine with it." Tsukimi grinned as Yuuki blushed slightly. "That's fine, it's been awhile since I last sparred with Tsukimi."

"Sparring with Note huh..." Beat said aloud away in his thoughts. "Try to go easy against me okay.

Note giggled. "Maybe I will maybe I wont who knows."

"Aw come on Note." Beat exclaimed.

"Alright then everyone go take a spar spot, try not to destroy the land to badly and use this power to every advantage you can" Reyoto said.

"Alright let's get started!" Kasumi grinned as Kimiko smiled slightly. "The sooner, the better."

Soon all the heroes went off to different fighting grounds as Serena and her group did quick warm ups as Kento and his did.

"Don't hold back Kento because we won't right girls?" Serena said stretching.

"Of course I won't! Back home I never went easy on my students." Tsukimi spoke with a smirk as Yuuki chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, she's not lying, I was one of her students at her dojo."

"Really? Well this will be interesting" Kento said smirking.

"Wow that's pretty cool." Beat said.

"I've been training since I was six, so I'm not gonna hold back on any of you." Tsukimi spoke with a smirk as she tightened the ribbon on her hair.

"Trust me, she's not an easy opponent, back home, no one has been able to beat her, not even full-grown adults." Yuuki spoke.

"Well this is a team fight, us against them, this is not about who dominates who but increasing this power" Kento said making the red aura glow.

"Right gotcha." Beat said.

"Right, let's get started then!" Yuuki spoke with a grin, seeing the red aura around him as well as the girls.

"Ladies first" Kento said.

Tsukimi smirked before charging energy in her hands. "Alright, let's go!" She spoke before starting to fire energy blasts at the three.

"Here we go!" Kento smirked as he dodged the blasts as Serena began firing her own blasts in their directions.

Note went are started firing multiple energy balls at the three. Then charged after Beat and kicked him in the face knocking him away from the other three.

Tsukimi smirked and started to dodge and fire more as Yuuki started to dodge, firing his own energy blasts before charging at Tsukimi, who smirked a bit before jumping up and grabbing Yuuki's shoulders, in a hand-stand position before throwing Yuuki back over to the others.

"You weren't kidding she is good but you are not giving it your all" Kento said.

"Don't worry, I'm just getting started!" Yuuki spoke as he jumped back up and started firing blasts at Tsukimi while rushing over to her.

Tsukimi smirked a little bit and was going to counter, before blinking when she saw Yuuki in front of her and punching her stomach before kicking her in the side.

Kento then dodged Serena attacks as he caught both her fists and pin her.

"This remind me of our last spar" Kento said.

"Yeah, except we didn't have others around" Serena said.

"Indeed we do" Kento said as Serena broke free and swung her leg for a kick aimed for his head as he blocked it.

"Heh, you're getting better, Yuuki." Tsukimi smirked as she wiped her mouth and recovered as she charged at Yuuki, trying to punch him in the stomach, only for her punch to be caught by Yuuki's hand.

Tsukimi then grabbed Yuuki's wrist with her free hand and easily threw him over her shoulder before kicking him in the side and away from her, but Yuuki was able to recover and tried to sweep her feet, only for Tsukimi to jump up and kick him away again. "Come on! You have to give me your all! You can't act like you're scared of hurting me!"

Kento blocked most of Serena attacks till one kick to the side of his head made him fall over as he jumped away dodging her punch and tripped her by kicking her feet from under her.

Yuuki growled slightly and started firing energy blasts at Tsukimi, who jumped up to avoid them but blinked a couple of times when she saw Yuuki behind her. "How did you...?" But before she got an answer, she was drop kicked to the ground but managed to recover and land on her feet, smirking a bit. "That's it! Keep going just like that!"

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled firing the blast in Serena direction as she barely dodged.

"Your charge time really improved Kento" Serena said.

"Yeah I've noticed that it doesn't take as long to charge for attacks like that now" Kento said.

"Well let's see you dodge theses!" Serena smirked launching a barrage of blasts in Kento direction.

"Ahhh!" Kento yelled as he quickly began to dodge all the blasts.

"Alright, you want a fight, I'll give you one!" Tsukimi smirked as she started firing energy blasts as well. "Maiden's rage!"

Yuuki blinked before starting to dodge as fast as he could, jumping into a tree and starting to fire energy blasts at Tsukimi as fast as he could, while Tsukimi smirked and avoided the blasts before forming a spirit sword in her hand and extending it to cut the tree down. "No use in hiding!"

"Let's see how far I can push this power" Kento said as he made the red aura glow as he formed a red kai ball. "Crimson Victory Cannon!"

Serena then saw the red blast come at her too fast for her to act and held up her hands to block and took the hit and as yelped and was knocked over.

"Ow, now I am going to kick your ass" Serena said.

Yuuki jumped out of the falling tree and quickly charged a kamehameha attack, Tsukimi used her sword to blush it away before rushing at Yuuki and tried to kick him in the stomach, only for Yuuki to grab her leg and fire an energy blast at her from point-blank range, causing her to yelp and fall onto the ground. "Alright, now I'm getting mad!" She growled.

"Hey girls want to tag team on their sorry butts?" Serena suggested.

"Oh yeah!" Tsukimi smirked and jumped back, next to Serena. Yuuki got into another stance and started charging his energy. "When Tsukimi's mad, her power doubles. Like Akina's does."

"Well two angry girls is not going to be good" Kento said ready for their attack.

Tsukimi smirked and started to charge her energy into her hands. "Let's finish this! Yuuki has never beaten me back home and his winning streak isn't going to start now!"

"Two can play at that game ladies! A Crimson Kamehameha will work well!" Kento smirk going into the stance.

Tsukimi smirked and continued to charge her energy until it was now red in her hands. "Alright, another maiden's rage should take care of them!"

"Ka-me-ha-me!" Kento yelled forming the red kai ball in his hand as it began to grow.

"Maiden's..." Tsukimi smirked, charging the energy in her hands even more and more as Yuuki began charging his energy with Kento.

"Ha!" The Hero boys yelled launching the red dragon from the combine Kamehameha.

"Rage!" The hero girls yelled as they launched their own dragon right back at the boys, Tsukimi trying as hard as she could to pour all of her energy into the attack.

"Yeah something tells me these attacks are not going to budge!" Kento grunted.

"Tsukimi's putting a lot of power into her side, but I better step it up then!" Yuuki grunted, starting to pour more power into the dragon, but both sides seemed to be in a stalemate.

"Girls it seems were at a draw in power surprisingly, want to call it a draw and take a break before we go back to kicking each other ass again?" Kento asked.

"Sure, we're getting nowhere with this anyway." Tsukimi spoke as she stopped the attack.

The boys dropped theirs as well as Kento let out a loud whoa!

"Man that was fun! Let's eat I'm starving!"

"Yeah so am I!" Yuuki grinned as he started walking back. "I guess I could cook this time." Tsukimi spoke with a slight smile as she started walking back as well.

"I will help, cooking for three kids and a husband I picked up a few tricks about feeding a crowd" Serena said.

"Thanks, I'm used to cooking for people too, back home, my mom works a lot so I have to cook for my three little sisters." Tsukimi replied with a smile.

"You should meet my friend Kabra, now he is a talented chef he feed the whole castle which was like 30 people and the food always came in within ten minutes" Serena said.

"Oh we have a Kabra back home too, he does love to cook but sometimes eats all the food before we do." Tsukimi chuckles.

"Kabra stopped that after he was allowed to use the castle kitchen to his every desire" Serena said.

"Well we don't have a castle back home, but Kabra and his brothers are really good friends." Tsukimi replied.

"Really? His brothers are close to in our universe, are they by chance born when they randomly sprouted from Majin Buu?" Serena asked.

"Yeah they were! They were all born from Majin Buu when Yuuki and Trunks were fighting him!" Tsukimi smiled.

"Wow that is so strange"Serena said.

"Well, we are from similar universes, so it makes sense that we have similar people and friends." Tsukimi replied.

"Zink the smart Majin out of the brothers had a theory that Majin Buu was not created by magic but summoned by it by that little creepy midget father" Serena said.

"That's actually true. I've done my research and that's true information." Tsukimi replied.

"Yep Kabra theory was correct we learned they come from Planet Majin" Serena said.

"There's a majin planet? That's the first I'm hearing of it." Tsukimi replied, thinking aloud.

"Yep, after this I can give you guys the coordinates to where it's at so you guys can show your Majin boys where they originated from" Serena said.

"Oh thanks! I'm sure they'd love that." Tsukimi smiled back

"That's how they meet their wives in our Universe but from what they told me, they could make their own wives, did you know Majin Buu once created a wife for himself named Booby?" Serena said.

"Yeah I heard about that, even though I would've chosen a better name, but it's his wife." Tsukimi shrugged.

"Yeah and their baby Buu Jr. is a student at the school we run in our universe" Serena said.

"Oh what does their kid look like? I've always wondered about that." Tsukimi asked.

"Like kid Buu only wears a black vest and baggy white pants, the pant thing is a popular style to Majin culture apparently" Serena said.

"Well that makes sense, mahou looks a lot like that but wears this strange black crown thing on his head that controls his power." Tsukimi replied.

"He's called Bash in our universe and he's learned to control that power" Serena said.

"Well our Mahou hasn't learned that just yet." Tsukimi sweat-dropped.

"He will in time, Zink is a total bookworm and is on the search to learn everything" Serena said.

"Well I'm sure he'll have some good luck." Tsukimi replied with a smile.

"Oh he's almost there, he knows more about Saiyans then we Saiyans do, he's that good" Serena said.

"It's the same for damasu, he's already smarter than anyone else I know." Tsukimi replied.

"He once got into a scientific debate with Bulma once, he won he's that smart" Serena said.

"That's impressive, I didn't think anyone could beat her!" Tsukimi spoke with a surprised expression.

"Yep it shocked us when Bulma called his theory inaccurate and he showed her all the notes and prove to them they were accurate you should have seen how upset she was" Serena said.

"I would've loved to see that!" Tsukimi chuckled a bit.

"You someday may this happened during the Baby incident and he went to help Bulma make the Blutz Wave Machine" Serena said.

"Well in my universe, that hasn't really happened yet but that'll be good to know." Tsukimi replied.

"Yeah and don't make my mistake, have a camera ready you will never see that expression every again" Serena said.

"I'll make sure to keep a camera handy." Tsukimi smirked a little bit.

Later that day the girls were cooking away at the meal the berserker boys caught as all sat around laughing and talking amongst themselves.

Yuuki was looking around the room and smiling a little bit, he figured that there weren't too many happy moments to be shared while they were here, so he was going to enjoy every one he was fortunate enough to get.

"Penny for your thoughts Yuuki?" Kento asked taking sip of Reyoto tea as he cringed and shook it off.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing really. But I was thinking that for as long as we've been here, we've never really had a moment where we could let our guards down like this." Yuuki smiled a bit.

"Well with our capture acting quite it's okay to have some for fun for once even though it's with ourselves, people back home will call us crazy if we told them this" Kento said.

"Back home, we all spend time together quite a bit, some days more than others, but with everything that's been going on, it's nice that we can relax, even if it's just for a little." Yuuki smiled.

"Here have some, it will increase your senses and if you take one once a day will see, hear, smell way better than most" Kento said handing Yuuki a cup of the Saiyan made tea.

"Oh, thanks. Even though I get the feeling this is gonna hurt." Yuuki sweat-dropped before taking a sip and starting to wince. "..And I was right..."

"Yeah the Saiyans made this for years! Sure it's strong and makes you want to die but it's beneficial for a growing Saian health" Kento said.

"Well, that does sound like the saying 'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger". " Yuuki spoke, still drinking it and wincing a bit.

"Yeah Reyoto made it extra strong for better result" Kento said taking another sip and cringed.

"Okay guys the food is cooked!" Serena said.

"Finally! I am starving" Reyoto said.

Tsukimi started putting the food on the table and looked at the tea that Yuuki was drinking. "Are you drinking that weird saiyan tea?"

"Oh, yeah I am, have you tried it?" Yuuki asked as Tsukimi shook her head a bit. "Nope, not that I don't want to, but I've just never tried it."

"Well it is good for increasing our senses, Saiyans used it for years, everyone calls us barbaric and that may be true but we have some good qualities try the tea it will not only increase your senses but it will make you more aware why do you think no one is able to sneak up on me?" Reyoto said take another sip as he cringed and shook it off, "whoa! That's good!"

"Alright then, give me some then."

"Have to warn you it's strong" Naomi said pouring her a glass and handing it to her.

Tsukimi looked at the tea for a second before taking a drink, but surprisingly, she didn't wince or anything. "Hm, I don't know what you all were talking about. It's not that bad."

"It...it doesn't make your insides hurt or anything?" Yuuki asked in astonishment as Tsukimi shook her head a bit and took another sip. "No, it just tastes like normal tea."

"Hmm well it did take Beat a few seconds to kick in or you had strong liquids before" Serena said.

"Well I think the strongest was after training, I ended up drinking a whole bottle of sake and getting drunk off of it because I was really thirsty and it looked like water, and I guess I drank it so fast I didn't taste it." Tsukimi shrugged and took another sip.

"You drank sake and thought it was water? Who the brings sake to training?" Kento said.

"Well my mom had stopped by and was done doing the shopping so it was cooking rice wine that I drank. I just thought it was water, the rest of that day is a bit of a blur though. Last thing I remember was seeing mamoru yelling something about his scalp being ripped off for some reason." Tsukimi shrugged.

"Because you started trying to pull my hair out! Thinking I was a horse or something! She tried getting on my back and told me to escort her to her bedroom or something like that, but it hurt like hell!" Mamoru interjected.

"You must have had one hell of a hangover" Serena said.

"Well not really, the next morning I just woke up like every day, nothing out of the ordinary except for the fact that I was a little drowsier than normal that day." Tsukimi thought aloud as Kasumi smirked a bit. "Oh when you're old enough to drink, you should challenge guys to contests, easy way to get money!"

"Saiyans don't get as drunk as humans we can consume more alcohol before we get drunk off our ass, won several bets in my days" Reyoto said.

"You made like 20,000 zenie that night and it was your 21st birthday, I had to carry your drunk ass home after it was over" Naomi put in.

"I gotta admit, I'm impressed with Tsukimi right now, she can even drink that crazy tea and not feel a thing! When I tried it, it felt like my insides were on fire or something." Kasumi chuckled.

"That's how you know it's working" May said.

"Maybe I got a bad batch or something because I'm really not feeling anything." Tsukimi replied, looking at the cup in her hands.

"Here try Yuuki's, he definitely got a good batch" Kento said handing her Yuuki's cup.

"Alright, if you say so." Tsukimi spoke as she shrugged and took a sip from Yuuki's cup and waited for a few seconds. "Still nothing. Maybe I'm immune or something? Or maybe my insides are stronger than normal?"

"That is probably the case the effects are still working but you just don't feel them...lucky" Reyoto said.

"Okay, I am really impressed! I can't wait until we're old enough to drink!" Kasumi grinned as mamoru chuckled a bit. "Oh please, the last time you tried a beer on a dare, you got drunk on one sip."

"So? I've just gotta practice that's all!" Kasumi smirked back.

"If you need practice try small sips and swish it in your mouth and take small intakes but wait till your older" Naomi said.

"How old were you when you drank Naomi?" Reyoto said.

"Uh the same age as you when we played that one game" Naomi said.

"Oh yeah! Man that was a stupid idea" Zang said.

"It was stupid" Kento said.

"Wait, which game are you talking about? Truth or dare or something like that?" Kasumi asked as Mamoru twitched slightly at the name. "never playing with you again, the pictures are still all over the internet!"

"Yeah that is the game except we...what pictures?" Reyoto said.

"I don't wanna talk about it.." Mamoru grumbled a bit as Kasumi snickered from the memory.

"Well, we were playing Truth or dare one time and I got to give Mamoru here a dare, and I dared him to run around the neighborhood, wearing his mom's bra on his head, only in his underwear and scream 'help! Raccoons stole my penis!' I think someone got that on video!" Kasumi chuckled, as did everyone else, but they were trying not to.

"I don't back down from dares! But I'm gonna get you back for that one!" Mamoru glared slightly.

"Well for our game we added a little catch for each dare or truth successfully completed we all took one shot, we were all fourteen or fifteen and our teachers left for an overnight trip so this was our only chance to break the rules, on man the dares we made each other do were horrible, Reyoto got the worse one though" Naomi chuckled as Reyoto growled.

"Worse than mine? Tell me!" Kasumi spoke excitedly.

"No! We vowed to never speak of it!" Reyoto growled.

"I never agreed to that, it was at the time when you and I hated each other so I can sing like a bird" Naomi said with a smirk.

"I swear to Kami Naomi I will bring up the 'thing' we vowed to never speak of if you tell them" Reyoto threatened.

"You wouldn't" Naomi said.

"Try me" Reyoto said as they had a stare down.

"Oh for the love of god who cares! It's not like we're going to go and post it on the internet or something" Kento said.

"Now I'm dying to know~!" Kasumi sighed before smirking a little bit. "How about a friendly game between friends?" She suggested.

"What the game?" Naomi asked.

"I'm game for anything" Zang said.

"Truth or dare~?" kasumi smirked as Mamoru got a tiny bit farther away from her. "You don't want to play with her, her dares are horrible, everyone's had to do one!" Mamoru spoke as the others started blushing slightly.

"Really? Okay I'm in! I never back down from a...oh god we are the same" Reyoto said.

"This is gonna be fun then!" kasumi smirked before going into the kitchen and coming back with 18 disposable wooden chopsticks in her fist. "Alright, draw lots, whoever gets the short ones, they're going against each other." She smirked.

"Okay" Kento said.

"Fine! But please keep the dares to not a scarring experience Reyoto's dare was that bad" May said.

"Don't worry, since you guys are the newbs with playing with me, I'll go easy on you." Kasumi smiled, even though she had her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Why do I get the feeling I will regret this" Reyoto said taking a stick as all the others did.

Looking at the sticks, Kasumi grinned as she saw the results. "Alright Reyoto, you get to ask Mamoru truth or dare, oh! And if you refuse to tell the truth or do the dare, you have the play the punishment game." The girl smirked.

"Why do I get the feeling the punishment game is more scarring than her dares?" Reyoto said.

"Because they are." mamoru sweat-dropped.

"Okay kid truth or dare?" Reyoto said.

"I'll go with truth." Mamoru replied, taking a drink of his tea.

"Okay, have you ever fantasized about any of the girls here?" Reyoto smirked.

Mamoru nearly spit out the tea he was drinking and started blushing brightly. "It's a yes or no question you don't have to give a name."

"Fine, yes!" He blushed.

"Reyoto that was mean" Naomi said.

"Hey I'm not nice and I know little miss Kaumi over there would have asked worse" Reyoto said.

"Who? Me?" Kasumi asked, feigning innocence as Mamoru sweat-dropped again. "she's a demon at this game."

"Okay, let's get the sticks and pick again." Tsukimi said as she gathered the sticks in her own fist.

"Man I feel bad for whoever gets Naomi or Kasumi" Kento said taking his stick.

"Let's just get this over with" Zang said as all the sticks were drawn again and Yuuki and Kento had the shortests.

"Oh, thank god I didn't get Kasumi!" Yuuki spoke with a grin before looking at Beat. "Okay, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm you know what dare!" Beat said smirking.

"Alright then, I dare you to drink a whole pot of that painful tea that Reyoto made!" Yuuki spoke with a smirk.

"Whew! I thought you were going to have me do something worse! Oh well a whole pot isn't that bad right Reyoto?" Beat asked as Reyoto glanced away.

"Uh sure" Reyoto said.

"Well down the hatch!" Beat said as he began to chug down the pot.

"Reyoto didn't you do that once?" Kento asked.

"Yep" Reyoto said.

"And what happened?" Kento asked as they heard Beat AH! loudly as he smacked his lips before his eyes widen and dropped the pot.

"AHHHHH! Oh my god! Water! It burn! Hot! Hot! Water!"

Kimiko got up and quickly got a glass of water, handing it to Beat. "Are you alright?"

"Damn! Why don't we just use this stuff on Doomsday? We could make him down gallons of the stuff!" Kasumi grinned.

"Yeah that would be a wise choice, okay next turn!" Kento said.

"Man, this is like playing russian roulette with two choices leading to doom." Mamoru spoke as he grabbed the sticks and gathered them all.

"I think the game's more fun now that we have some new players!" Kasumi grinned as she got her stick.

"That was not cool!" Beat growled taking his stick.

"Don't Beat you will get your revenge" Note said.

Once everyone had their sticks, Kasumi looked down at hers and saw that she had to answer to a dare or the truth from Reyoto.

"You have the golden chance, Dude! Don't let up! She's never backed down from a dare!" Mamoru spoke as Kasumi smirked slightly. "Alright, bring it on then!"

"Okay" Reyoto smirked wickedly, "truth or dare?"

"I'll go with Dare." Kasumi smirked back.

"Oh I was hoping you'd pick that, sorry Mamoru you may or may not like this dare" Reyoto said.

"What's the dare?" Mamoru asked, looking at Reyoto as Kasumi just waited with a confident smile on her face.

"Kasumi I dare you to french kiss Mamoru for one minute" Reyoto said.

Kasumi and Mamoru both blushed red. "W-What?!"

"You could always play the punishment game?" Reyoto smirked.

"Alright, but before I make my choice, what's the punishment game you have planned?" Kasumi asked, still blushing a bit.

"Is she really gonna do it?" Yuuki whispered to Akihiko, who shrugged a little bit. "I am not sure, that depends on the punishment game..."

"Oh I got it! You all remember that ice cold little stream down by the creek right?" Reyoto smirked.

"Yeah...What about it?" Tsukimi asked.

"If you refuse the dare Kasumi, you will have to dive into that ice cold water stark ass naked" Reyoto smirked.

Kasumi started weighing her options, looking at Mamoru for a second before taking a breath and deciding. "And will anyone be watching me dive into the water?" She asked.

"Of course, how do we know you dived naked? any one could just sneak away to take a shower and come back" Reyoto said.

Kasumi started blushing a little brighter before taking a drink of the painful tea. "Alright, I'll take the dare." She spoke, Mamoru blushing brightly.

"Oh excellent choice" Reyoto smirked.

Kasumi took a slight breath, still blushing brightly as she looked at Mamoru, who was blushing just as brightly. "This is just for the dare, got it! You're not allowed to enjoy it!" She blushed before grabbing him and kissing him, the boy's eyes were wide and everyone else started gasping and blushing.

"She actually did it!" Kimiko spoke in surprise.

"And to be honest her truth was not as bad, I knew she pick dare" Reyoto smirked.

"But you do know that if you're unlucky enough to get a dare from her, you're as good as dead, right?" Yuuki asked with a sweat-drop after a few moments, Kasumi pulled away from Mamoru, who was still in a state of shock. "There! I don't back away from any dares!" She spoke proudly even though she was blushing brightly.

"Bravo, now who next oh and do not worry Yuuki there is no possible dare she can hit me with that Naomi hadn't" Reyoto said.

"Oh you'd be surprised..." Yuuki sweat-dropped as he gathered the other sticks.

"Okay let's see who next" Shiko said taking his stick.

"Oh, it looks like Zane has to ask me truth or dare." Kimiko smiled a bit as she held her stick up.

"Darn, I can't do anything too horrible or May would kill me" Zang muttered, "true or dare Kimiko?"

"I'll take truth." She spoke, taking a sip of her own tea.

"Okay, what is the highest level of intimacy you've gotten with any dude?" Zang said.

Kimiko started blushing a bit as she thought about it. "Well, I've never really done anything other than hug Akihiko."

"Hmmm not as bad as I thought it would be" Rin said.

"Zang wouldn't dare do anything too bad or ask anything too bad with me around" May said.

"Okay, let's keep going!" Tsukimi smiled, getting the sticks.

"Looks like it's my turn" Kento said looking at his stick.

"Okay Kento ask away!" Note said.

"Okay True or dare little lady?" Kento said.

"Truth! You people are just awful with dares" Note said.

"Hmmm, what is the meanest thing you did that your friends are not aware off" Kento said.

"Okay Rin once dared me to swap Beat milk with some expired milk once during lunch" she said.

"That was you!" Beat said.

"Okay who's next!" Kento smirked.

"I want to see some revenge here" Naomi said picking up the sticks.

"Yeah, so do I!" Kasumi spoke as she got her stick.

"Aw crap" Reyoto said looking at his stick.

Kasumi smirked evilly when she saw who she had gotten. Mamoru sweat-dropped a bit and looked at Reyoto as he put a hand on the man's shoulder sympathetically. "You will be sorely missed..." The others all nodding in agreement.

"Hey Kasumi may I make a suggestion?" Naomi whispered.

"Sure, I'm always up for suggestions~" Kasumi smirked back.

"Remember that dare he didn't want to talk about? You can use that on his truth and do as you please for dare or if he picks dare, dare him to tell everyone what it is, it's hilarious!" Naomi whispered.

"Oh, don't worry, either way, I'm gonna get him back for his dare, and if he refuses either, I have the perfect punishment game." Kasumi smirked evilly as she looked at Reyoto. "Truth or dare?"

"First tell me what the punishment is" Reyoto said.

"Alright, if you don't tell the truth or do the dare, then I dare you to shave your hair off." She smirked.

"Are you insane? Saiyan hair never grows back the same!" Reyoto said.

"Then you better not refuse either~" Kasumi smirked evilly as the others looked at him sympathetically. "That's rough..." Yuuki spoke.

"Oh, and ALL of your hair, body hair, and your tail too." Kasumi smirked more.

"You evil little witch" Reyoto glared.

"So pick, truth or dare?" Kasumi smirked.

"Ha I'm not stupid, the dare will be that, I pick truth" Reyoto said.

"Alright, but I should tell you that if you don't tell the truth, then you have the option of doing the dare before the punishment game. But what was the hilarious-sounding dare that you didn't want to talk about earlier?" kasumi smirked.

"Damn you Naomi! Why did you have to give her that suggestion!" Reyoto growled.

"Hey karma a bitch baby" Naomi said.

"Oh I will get you back for that!" Reyoto growled.

"So what will it be? Tell us, or take the dare~?" Kasumi smirked.

"Fine! Naomi dared me when we were kids to strip down naked and to run around the castle, while wearing our teacher Akina's panties on my head and shout 'I'm a pretty princess' for five laps" Reyoto growled blushing.

Kasumi couldn't help herself from laughing, the others were laughing a bit and trying to hide it. "Oh you are good~!" Kasumi grinned at Naomi.

"Oh I know, sorry Mamoru I think I gave her your next dare" Naomi said.

"Please god, don't let me get her..." Mamoru thought as he gathered the sticks.

"Oh this game is getting fun!" Kento smirked.

"Yeah it is!" Tsukimi was still laughing a bit as she grabbed her stick.

"Oh great" Kento groaned looking at his short stick.

"Alright Kento, truth or dare?" Tsukimi asked with a smirk.

"Okay...hmm truth!" Kento said.

"Alright then, let's see...What's your greatest fear?" Tsukimi asked with a grin.

'Of all the...ugh fine! `Needles`" he mumbled too low for anyone to hear.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that~" Tsukimi smirked.

"Needles" he spoke louder blushing in embarrassment.

"Needles? Really? I thought it would be worse than that~" Tsukimi sighed. "I've got the same fear." Yuuki sweat-dropped.

"Same" Beat said.

"Well I know three people who will need to be taken for their next vaccinations" Zang said.

"Oh no you're not, I'm not getting within ten feet of one of those!" Yuuki spoke as Tsukimi chuckled a bit. "The last time he had to, his mom had to get me to knock him unconscious."

"We drugged Kento and dragged him there" Reyoto said.

"I am still pissed about that!" Kento growled.

"Okay enough talking! Let's go with the next one!" Kasumi grinned as she got the next batch.

"None of you boys hope not to get me" Naomi sang.

Akihiko got his stick and paled a bit when he saw that he got Naomi. "...oooh, tough break dude." Yuuki sweat-dropped.

"Oh Akihiko, let's see truth or dare?" Naomi said.

"I have weighed my options and though it goes against my better judgement, I pick Dare." He replied.

"You have my sympathy" Zang said patting his back.

"Okay, Akihiko you can thank Reyoto for this one, I dare you to dive into the creek stark ass naked" Naomi smirked.

"oooh! it's more painful for guys!" Kasumi smirked as Akihiko tried not to seem nervous. "And what is my option if I choose not to do the dare?"

"Well I felt so sorry that poor little Kimiko only got hugs from you! So a nice little kiss would be fine with me" Naomi smirked.

Kimiko started blushing bright red, as did Akihiko, who glanced at her a little bit. "Playing with a loaded gun to your head, dude. Which is it gonna be?" Mamoru asked as Akihiko started to think about it. Even though he didn't look it, he was rather shy around Kimiko, especially with love matters.

"...I will take the dare." He spoke, getting up from his seat.

"Damn I thought that would work" Naomi muttered.

"Naomi next time leave that stuff to me" Zang said.

"For the record, he has kissed Kimiko before, but she was asleep so she never knew." Kasumi whispered to Naomi.

"Oh really? Hmm May you hear that?" Naomi asked.

"I did, I think I can work my magic" May said.

Kimiko on the other hand was still blushing brightly from the idea of kissing Akihiko or seeing him naked so she wasn't paying attention. "Good luck, Man." Yuuki spoke as Akihiko got up and started walking out.

"I wonder how good Akihiko is at revenge?" Kento asked.

"After this maybe a little better" Zang said.

"Oh you'd be surprise. Akihiko may not look like much when it comes to this game, but he can dish out some pretty nasty truths or dares." Yuuki spoke, sweat-dropping.

"Yeah, I'm still surprised that he was able to make Mamoru cry with that dare he gave him that one time." Tsukimi spoke as Mamoru blushed.

"I said I wasn't crying!"

"Oh did you have sweat in your eyes then?" Zang teased.

"Shut up! I don't want to think about it!" Mamoru spoke before hearing the sound of splashing and then Akihiko's voice. "Oh dear god!"

Naomi burst out laughing as she pound on a tree.

"I feel so bad but that was funny" Naomi said.

Akihiko was still in the water, shivering and trying to keep his composure. "I should get some towels!" Kimiko blushed as she rushed back into the house as Kasumi started laughing. "is that a heart-shaped birthmark on your butt, Akihiko?!"

Akihiko blushed brightly and submerged himself even deeper into the water.

"Hey lay off the kid, that birthmark is planted right here too" Zang said showing his ass birthmark to help Akihiko feel less embarrassed.

"I didn't know you had a birthmark?" Kento said.

"Now you do" Zang said.

Kasumi chuckled a little bit as he gave Zang a glance. "Don't feel bad, at least now you know you'll have a sweet ass when you get older!" She grinned as Kimiko came back with a few towels and handed them to Kasumi. "I-I'll go make some hot chocolate to warm him up!" She spoke, completely flustered as she went off again.

"Hey kid, here a little tip, flare your kai to dry off faster and to keep warm so you can change" Zang said.

Akihiko nodded and got out behind a tree. "Thank you." He spoke before doing just what Zang said as Yuuki handed him his clothes. "I gotta admit, you're pretty brave to go through with the dare, I would've switched for truth or something." Yuuki spoke as Akihiko sweat-dropped as he got dressed. "...I had forgotten that option..."

"Yeah in the situation you were in it's easy to overlook that but you did gain something not many people who are as shy as you would have had the courage to do such a dare" Zang said.

Akihiko smiled a little bit as he finished getting dressed and came out from behind the tree. "Yes, that is true. But believe me, the last dare Kasumi gave me was much worse than this, by far..." he sweat-dropped.

"Those girls working together are a bad combination" Zang said.

"Oh yeah they are, I hope I don't get either of them." Tsukimi spoke as she and the others headed back inside.

"Okay, who's next? I'm still ready to give Reyoto the dare of his life!" Kasumi smirked.

"Not if I get you first girl, I got the perfect revenge dare courtesy of Naomi" Reyoto smirked.

"You wouldn't!" Naomi growled.

"Baby I would" Reyoto smirked taking his stick.

"Alright bring it on then!" Kasumi smirked as she grabbed her stick.

"I think Kasumi can take anything after that little display." Tsukimi chuckled as she got her stick.

"Oh! I got another victim! Who is it?" Naomi smirked looking and looked at the other sticks on everyone hands then her eyes laid on Tsukimi, "oh little bow peep."

Tsukimi smirked a bit as she looked at Naomi. "Alright, bring it on, I'm not scared."

"Truth or dare red?" Naomi asked.

"Alright I'll take truth." Tsukimi smirked.

"Tell everyone here the strangest fantasy you had ever dreamt of" Naomi smirked.

Tsukimi started blushing brightly at that and looked back at Naomi. "And what's the dare if I refuse?"

"Oh I got it! You will have to give Yuuki a lap dance!" Naomi said.

Tsukimi blushed even harder, as did Yuuki who was in a state of shock. "...And the punishment if I refuse?"

"I really want to see a girl take a dip naked in that creek now" Naomi smirked.

Tsukimi started going over her options, her cheeks burning before she finally made her choice. "Alright, I'll talk. ...This was actually a dream I had, for some reason I was a cat and Trunks was my owner. And he actually liked dressing me up in frilly outfits and petting me a lot." She blushed.

"Well I did say strangest and that was definitely a strange one" Naomi said.

"Your awful Naomi" Sernea said.

"Thank you" Naomi smirked.

"Oh that's good material though! I better write that down!" Kasumi grinned as she quickly wrote down what Tsukimi said, Yuuki started picturing that and nearly passed out from the image.

"L-Let's just get on with the game!" Tsukimi blushed as she got the sticks again.

"Oh who next" Kento said taking his stick.

"I hope no one get those girls again" Serena said taking hers.

"Yea, that was pretty brutal.." Yuuki spoke, still blushing as he got his stick.

"Hey Yuuki you got Serena this time! Looks like you guys lucked out" Reyoto said.

"I did? Oh that's good." Yuuki sighed in relief.

"Don't worry honey I won't be as brutal as those two witches" Serena said.

"We take that as compliments Serena" Naomi said.

"Yeah! I actually have a witch outfit at home!" Kasumi grinned.

"Okay, I think I'll pick truth." Yuuki spoke.

"Okay Yuuki what is your biggest secret?" Serena asked.

Yuuki started blushing brightly when he heard the question and sighed a bit. "Um, Tsukimi? Remember before you entered the time chamber with Trunks and Vegeta back when we were dealing with Cell?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Tsukimi asked back.

"Well um...After you came out, you gave me your hair ribbon as a good luck charm and well...I didn't really give it back. I gave you a different ribbon I just bought at a store." He blushed.

"Oh my god" Kento said.

"You did? What the heck did you want my ribbon for?" Tsukimi asked as Yuuki blushed even more. "U-Uh I just liked the good luck it gave me!" He spoke nervously. "You can have it back when we get home if you want."

"Nah, I guess you can keep it since it gives you good luck." Tsukimi shrugged a little bit.

"Dude, I don't think I have to tell you how creepy that sounds." Mamoru spoke as Yuuki continued to blush. "Shut up!"

"Okay moving on" May said picking up the sticks.

Kimiko was still blushing a bit from the Akihiko incident and picked up her stick.

"Damn! I wanted her!" Naomi said seeing May was talking the truth or dare.

"Oh, it seems that I get to ask you truth or dare." Kimiko smiled a little.

"Hmmm you know what I'll take a plunge! Dare!" May said.

"Oh, alright. Well let's see...I dare you to...put ice cubes in your bra."

"Ice cubes? Okay but none of you boys better peek!" May warned.

"If they do I'll break their necks" Zang said.

Yuuki was looking away, Mamoru out the window and Akihiko in a different direction.

"Okay here we go" May said heading over to the freezer, just out of curiosity what would have been the truth and punishment?" May asked putting cubes gone as she gasped, "damn that is cold!"

"Well, for the truth, I would have asked you how old you were when you had your first kiss and for the punishment game I was going to say you had to put the ice cubes in your underwear." Kimiko replied, blushing a little still.

"OH god!" May shivered, "how old are you Kimiko?" May asked shivering.

"I'm fourteen.." Kimiko replied, chuckling slightly.

May then leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I was exactly your age when I got my first kiss" she whispered.

Kimiko blushed brightly as she heard. "O-Oh..." She glanced at Akihiko slightly before looking at May. "Um, since you told me the truth, you can take the ice cubes out."

"Thank you!" May said pulling them out, "ah they're numb!"

"Okay ladies! Let's keep going!" Kasumi smirked as she got the sticks again. "This is getting fun!"

"I pray for anyone who is unfortunate enough to get either Naomi or Kasumi..." Akihiko spoke as he got his stick.

"Alright let's see who's next!" Kasumi smirked before seeing her short stick. "Looks like I'm it."

"Looks like I am your chooser" Naomi smirked.

"Oh god, it's the match of the century..." Yuuki spoke with wide eyes as the others nodded.

"Alright bring it on! I choose dare!" Kasumi smirked back.

"Well the worse dare here you got was from Reyoto already but I want you to do something worse than diving naked into the creek" Naomi smirked

"Bring it on then! Lay it on me! After frenching Mamoru, there's nothing I can't do!" She smirked.

"Nothing at all?" Naomi smirked evilly.

"It's like watching a couple of wolves about to attack..." Tsukimi spoke.

"That's right nothing! I can take anything you can dish out!" Kasumi smirked still, with a confident tone.

"Alright I dare you to confess your love to the boy you love here, you may not say his name but confess everything you've should have told him years ago" Naomi smirked.

Kasumi blushed brightly at that before looking at Naomi. "And if I refuse to tell the truth? What's the truth?"

"You have to say the name of the boy you're in love with if you pick truth" Naomi smirked.

Kasumi continued to blush before starting to weigh her options. "And the punishment game?"

"Hmmm oh I got it! You have to French every boy here for five minutes each!" Naomi smirked.

The boys started blushing as Kasumi started to think. "Alright then, I'll take the dare." She spoke before standing up and taking a breath.

"I know that I'm not the best looking girl around, and knowing you, you probably only think of me as a guy friend. But the truth is, I love you. And I have for a long time now, I know that there are times when we argue or when we don't really get along but I guess I just talk a big game because I'm afraid of what you'll say in return if I tell you my real feelings. So that's all I have to say, I love you, plain and simple." She spoke before sitting back down and Yuuki and Akihiko looked at each other.

"That was for Mamoru, right?" Yuuki whispered.

"Mamoru seems to be the most logical choice." Akihiko whispered back as Mamoru started thinking.

"Who could she've been talking about? One of you two, right?" he asked, looking at Yuuki and Akihiko, who both face-palmed.

"Sometimes you amaze me with your intelligence, Mamoru..." Akihiko sighed as Kasumi continued to blush.

"Does feel good to get that off my chest."

"Good girls he'll realize it soon enough just give it time" Naomi whispered.

"Yeah well...I have no idea how long that will take..." Kasumi sweat-dropped as she looked at Mamoru.

"Kid you are a moron if you forgot what we talked about before" Reyoto grunted next to Mamoru, "may the gods help you later in life."

"Wait, we talked about what? I got hit in the head during that mess with Frieza and Cooler, I still got a bump there." Mamoru replied, rubbing his head.

"Oh god! All that work for nothing! Kid I hope you realize it sooner then I hope" Reyoto muttered.

"Okay moving on from this awkward silence!" Zang said picking up the sticks.

"And that is exactly what every single teacher said when they heard they had Mamoru." Kasumi sighed, the others nodding.

"Hey shut up! I'm not as dumb as you think I am!"

"Anyway, let's see who next" Kiema said.

Mamoru picked up his stick, mumbling a little bit as well.

"Oh great another one" Reyoto grumbled.

"Sweet! I finally get this chance! I would've liked Kasumi better but you'll work, so pick your poison!" Mamoru smirked.

"Fine what is the dare little man?" Reyoto smirked.

"Simple, I want you to make out with every guy here for at least five minutes each." Mamoru smirked as Yuuki and Akihiko paled.

"What the hell are you saying you idiot!" Yuuki yelled as Kasumi smirked a bit. "I'm alright with it, I just gotta get something to draw with."

"And the truth?" Reyoto asked.

"You just have to tell everyone the most messed-up sex fantasy you've ever had." Mamoru smirked back.

"And the punishment?"

"For the punishment, you have to strip down to your underwear, with ice inside, with a bra on your head, and sing 'I'm a pretty unicorn' until the ice melts." Mamoru smirked evilly.

"Kid you better hope to god you don't get me" Reyoto growled, "fine you want to know my most messed-up sex fantasy was?"

"That's the question, and we're all ears." Mamoru smirked, Kasumi at the ready with a piece of paper and a pen in her hands.

"I was Eighteen, it was my first heat and at the time I was dating Naomi" Reyoto said.

"Oh god" Naomi said knowing where this was going.

"I pictured tying her to the bed and having S & M fun for several hours before we go into rough never ending love making, then do it all over again!" Reyoto said.

Mamoru was blushing a bit, his mind trying to think of an image but coming up short, while everyone else was blushing, Kasumi looked unimpressed. "Really? I thought it'd be better than that." She sighed, crumpling up the paper and tossing it over her shoulder.

"I didn't finish" Reyoto said

"Reyoto please no more!" Naomi said blushing.

"Nope he wanted to know, after that I would carry her outside, take her to the forest and play the hunter and prey game, just so you all know the Heat will make you think up some crazy things anyway after hunting her down wrestle her into submission right there in the dirt and mud and power to Super Saiyan 4 and go all out not caring who hears, sees or feels our increasing power!"

"Hm...Well the super saiyan four part was interesting." Kasumi smirked as everyone else was blushing brightly, especially Mamoru since Naomi was pretty much an older Kasumi...

"I knew I should've asked what his darkest secret was instead." He spoke, blushing madly. "I'm an idiot.."

"Eh his heat fantasy is just as bad as ours" Kento said.

"Man those things were crazy, like the girls would ever want to do that" Zang said.

"Okay! Let's keep going! So far, I don't have enough dirt on you people to keep for reference." Kasumi spoke as she got the sticks again.

"Yes! Please be Mamrou or Kasumi!" Reyoto said holding his stick.

"Hmph, let's see if luck is on your side, Ms. Pretty Princess~" Kasumi smirked as she got her stick.

"What was that Ms. She Devil?" Reyoto smirked seeing her stick.

"Whatever, go ahead and give me your worst, after what I've done through this game, I'm not scared!" Kasumi smirked.

"Well I consider having you strip in front of all us at one point but then I remembered that every one but my group are underage and could get us thrown in jail, Naomi already had you do that confession which was one site to see" Reyoto said.

"Hmph! Some man! making fun of a pure-hearted maiden's feelings!" Kasumi spoke with a slight pout.

"I could easily dare you to confess the name of the boy you're in love with but where is the fun in that? I remember one dare I made Naomi do that she didn't want spoke of either and I think seeing it happen twice will be a real joy" he smirked.

"Oh please? How bad is this so-called dare of yours?" Kasumi asked with a smirk.

"Before the dare was that Naomi had to put whipped cream, chocolate syrup and some topping on her belly and allow me to eat it off in front of everyone but that is illegal if I do such a thing so I dare you Kasumi to have that exposed belly of your covered in said items and let Mamoru eat it off!" Reyoto smirked.

Kasumi blushed again and looked at Reyoto with a confused look. "Are you serious? First you guys have me french him and now this? If I were old enough you'd probably make me flash my boobs or sleep with him too."

"Of course not! We have boundaries besides why do I need to see those when I seen those in the past" he said pointing to her chest then to Naomi.

"Reyoto!" Naomi yelled.

"And what's the truth question?" Kasumi asked.

"What is your darkest secret you never told anyone to this day" Reyoto said.

"And the punishment game?" Kasumi asked again, getting slightly nervous.

"I hope you like a late night swim for ten minutes" Reyoto said.

Kasumi started going over her options for a couple of minutes before deciding. "Alright fine, my darkest secret is...I normally bind my breasts down a little to make them look smaller and I'm a size bigger than you guys think I am." She blushed brightly.

"Ha ha ha! History repeats itself again right Naomi?" Reyoto said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up! Like I would let you do that dare!" Naomi said.

"But why are you doing that?" Tsukimi asked as Naomi continued to blush. "Well...The uniforms they give us at school, when I got mine, it was too tight in the chest area so I have to wrap my chest every day so it fits, otherwise I'd be walking around with cleavage because the top button comes off." She spoke, still blushing brightly as Mamoru was blushing even brighter and seemed to be in a mild state of shock.

"The poor guy, his little brain couldn't have handled all that." Yuuki sighed.

"Naomi did the same thing" Serena said.

"Yep, the armor she got was too small so she wrapped them everyday, we were the only others that knew the boys had no idea" May said.

"Until that truth or dare game" Reyoto smirked.

"Oh dude, you better hope you don't get me. Now I'm gonna have to bring out the black list." Kasumi spoke with an evil smirk as the rest of the kids paled slightly.

"You're dead if you get her..." Yuuki spoke.

"Either of embarrassment or just pure shame." Kimiko added.

"She has caused a lot of people to avoid these games." Akihiko spoke up.

"She even made an adult man cry like a two year old. And that was our Math teacher." Tsukimi sighed.

"Naomi the same why do you think we were hesitant to play?" Serena said.

"No really, these dares she has on the black list, some I don't even know if they're legal or not." Yuuki spoke as Kasumi smirked at Reyoto. "I'm gonna have fun with you~~"

"Better him than me, I still have the scar from the last blacklist dare." Mamoru spoke with a sweat-drop.

"Oh my" Naomi said smiling.

"But let's keep going! I'm gonna enjoy seeing Reyoto cry, too bad I don't have something to keep his tears in~" Kasumi smirked as she got the sticks again.

"Can't we just call it a draw and save any new scars" Kento suggested.

"Yeah, it is getting kind of late, consider yourself lucky." Kasumi smirked at Reyoto as she got up.

"And now she's gonna do what she always does when she doesn't get the person she wanted." Tsukimi sighed.

"Yeah, she'll probably draw Reyoto dressed in a maid outfit or something." Yuuki spoke as Kasumi chuckled a bit. "Nah~ His thighs are too fat for a maid outfit, I was thinking pigtails~"

"Oh I want to see!" Naomi said.

"Wow Reyoto you and Mamrou have complicated relationships" Kento said.

"Tell me about it" Reyoto said.

"Yeah, she's always been like this, ever since I met her." Mamoru replied as Kasumi smirked and was showing Naomi her sketch book.

"What do you think? I've got him with kitty ears, in a schoolgirl uniform, any requests~?" She smirked.

"Yes! Shave his hair right there, a few bald spots will be funny to see" Naomi said.

"Not a problem! And I was working on this one, I just thought that he'd look hilarious in pigtails so I made him a flower fairy!" Kasumi laughed as she showed a picture she drew of Reyoto dressed in a flowery, fairy costume.

"Wow...that is crap" Reyoto said.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see you do any better, Picasso!" Kasumi smirked back at him.

"Uh honey I wouldn't..." Naomi started as Reyoto butted in.

"Okay! Let me see that sketchbook" Reyoto said.

"Alright here, show me what you've got! I've been drawing since I was five!" Kasumi smirked as she gave Reyoto the sketchbook and a pencil.

Reyoto then quickly began sketching as Naomi sighed.

"Honey I just realized what makes you and I different from our universe and how Reyoto and Mamoru are different you know how your really good at drawing and Mamoru is not?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kasumi asked.

"Well I can't draw if my life depended on it but Reyoto..." Naomi began as Reyoto closed the sketchbook.

"I think you will like that little sketch later Kasumi" Reyoto smirked handing it back.

"Hmph, we'll see about that.." kasumi mumbled as she started looking through the sketchbook and stopped on what Reyoto drew, the moment she saw it, a bright red blush appeared on her face and steam came from her ears before she ended up passing out.

"Reyoto what the hell did you draw!" Naomi yelled picking up the sketchbook as her eyes widen as a blush crept on her face.

"Kasumi!" Both Tsukimi and Kimiko rushed over to Kasumi and started checking on her. "Man, what the heck did he draw? This is a girl who can draw dead bodies! How can he make her faint?" Tsukimi asked.

"Uh well girls it may make you two faint as well" Naomi said quickly closing the book.

"Is it that gruesome?" Tsukimi asked as she helped Kimiko get Kasumi on her feet at least, even though she was still out like a light.

"Well it's uh...exposing" Naomi said.

"Kasumi? What the hell happened to her?" Mamoru asked as he came over and picked up Kasumi in his arms. "I better get her to bed."

"Thanks, she was a little too hard to carry for me and Kimiko." Tsukimi spoke.

"Oh come on, Reyoto couldn't have made something that disturbing" Serena said taking the sketchbook as she and May saw the picture and blushes crept on their faces as they closed the book again.

"I guess it can" May said.

"Oh come on! How bad can it be?" Tsukimi asked, looking at the others.

"On a scale of one to ten?" Kimiko asked.

"Twenty" the women said.

"Wait, Mamoru took her! If she wakes up and see he's carrying her she may freak out!" Naomi said.

"So the picture is of Mamoru?" Kimiko asked before jumping slightly when she heard Kasumi scream.

"KKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Um...It seems to be too late for warnings..." Kimiko spoke.

"Here you girls will understand better if you saw this" Naomi said handing them the sketchbook.

When Tsukimi opened the book and saw the picture, she blushed brightly and quickly closed it. "...That was more of Mamoru then I needed to see..."

"Oh...my..." Kimiko spoke before fainting as well before Tsukimi caught her. "Okay, you guys were right..."

"I am so sorry you had to see that" Naomi said.

"No, it's alright...It's just an image I'll have to repress. I better check on Kasumi.." Tsukimi spoke before hearing her voice.

"Get out of here! I'm not going that far you perverted idiot!"

"What're you talking about? I just put you in bed!"

"Where else does sex happen you moron?!" And after that, the girls saw Mamoru come flying out of the room, head-first into a wall.

"W-What the hell did I do this time?!" Mamoru asked as he started trying to get his head out of the wall.

"Mamoru it would be best to avoid her for the rest of the night she saw a um interesting image that we'll have to re show so she can tell reality from fiction" Naomi said.

"Someone but Mamoru carry Kimiko to her bed please" May said.

"I'll do it..." Akihiko spoke as he walked over while Yuuki went over to Mamoru and started trying to pry his head from the wall. "...This has been an interesting night..." He spoke before starting to walk to Kimiko's room with the unconscious girl in his arms.

"I have no idea if I should be impressed or horrified that Reyoto can draw so well..." Tsukimi spoke.

"He normally doesn't draw that but he did that purposely to annoy her, oh just like the good ole days I will have to kill him later" Naomi said

"Otherwise Kasumi will do it later, she gets really...Well...You just don't want to fight her when she's mad." Tsukimi spoke when she saw Yuuki finally get Mamoru's head out of the wall.

"I'm telling you, I didn't do anything! She just started freaking out when she saw me!"

"That is not your fault honey that was Reyoto this time, feel free to get him back" Naomi said.

"Hey Reyoto! What the hell did you do to Kasumi?!" Yuuki just watched as Mamoru started going off and sighed a little bit.

"And Mamoru's temper isn't that much better, especially with Kasumi involved."

"Oh no, Mamoru no don't go after him!" Naomi yelled but the boy was gone,"crap! Now we'll have a repeat of before!"

"You mean with Mamoru's head in the wall?" Tsukimi asked with a sigh.

"Worse, Reyoto just saw Kasumi pass out from a picture so now he'll probably try the same thing with Mamoru and see if he gets the same response" Naomi said.

"Oh, that sounds about right, but for Mamoru, he might rather have his head in the wall." Tsukimi sweat-dropped a little bit again.

"Lets go calm Kasumi down and show her that she confused the picture words for Mamoru" Naomi said.

"That sounds like a good idea, but who's gonna do that for Mamoru?" Tsukimi asked as she picked up the sketch book.

"Kento!" Serena yelled.

"What! I'm right here no need to yell!" Kento yelled.

"Go check on Mamoru he may have a traumatic experience by now" Naomi said.

"Okay?" Kento said leaving.

"I better go with him." Yuuki spoke as he followed Kento.

"Okay girls get ready to duck, when we open this door an object may come aiming at our heads" Naomi warned.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Tsukimi spoke before knocking on the door a couple of times before opening it.

"I told you to get the hell out of here!" And various objects came flying out of the room.

"It's us! Cease the throwing!" Naomi yelled.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought you were that Raditz-haired idiot." Kasumi replied with a slight blush.

"You mean the one you confused with Reyoto sexy drawing?" Naomi said tossing the picture onto the bed.

"That is just overkill!" Kasumi spoke before shoving a pillow over the drawing.

"Reyoto sure outdone himself this time and poor Mamoru will now probably experience what you did" Naomi said.

"...Wait, he's drawing me now?" Kasumi asked.

"I said probably, he may even draw hmmm a naked Raditz in a orgy with Vegeta and Broly I don't know" Naomi said.

"Just for the record, I've seen that before, but if Mamoru saw...Well his little mind might shut down." kasumi sweat-dropped.

"Ew! You saw that? When? Why?" Naomi said.

"You'd be surprised by the kinds of manga writers in our universe, I just picked up the book because it had Vegeta on it and I didn't think it would turn into that! I couldn't even think about Vegeta for a week after that!" Kasumi replied.

"I used to make fun of Reyoto with that saying Vegeta was him mommy did you know some people are convinced that since there are not so many Saiyan women that the males could get pregnant? Human and their damn heads there is only one alien race I know of where the males could do that and I wish I hadn't! To think Frieza could do that eh" Naomi said.

"It's the same in my universe. But where's Mamoru now? I thought I sent him into the wall?" Kasumi asked.

"On his way to confront Reyoto and ask what he did to upset you, Kento and Yuuki are after him to stop him before Reyoto possibly scars him" Naomi said.

Kasumi continued to blush before sighing a little bit and shoving a pillow over her head. "It would be easier if he weren't such an idiot!"

"But that is one of the reasons you love him, his simple mind that is so carefree" Naomi said.

"Yeah...That's true...He may be an idiot but he's always there when I need him..." She spoke, still blushing a little bit.

"From what Reyoto told me, he really cares for you he was so worried when you all ended up here he would have hugged you if he didn't mistake you for Rin, that means he had full intention of hugging you" Naomi said.

"I do remember that...The only other time he ever did that was when I was having a fight with him on Namek and went off on my own, just to get killed by Cooler. And when I was brought back, he hugged me and was actually crying...THat was the first time I ever saw him cry..." Kasumi replied, still blushing a little bit.

"Funny, Reyoto did the same for me, this was during a dark time and we were being hunted down, we got seperated and I was attacked and nearly beaten to death I remember Reyoto finding me and crying and begging me to hold on the only other time I ever saw him cry is when he first held Rose when she was born" Naomi smiled.

Kasumi smiled a bit at the thought and got up from her bed. "I guess I better go apologize for smacking him. He didn't know what was going on, I guess I was still a little freaked out."

"Hmmm no yelling yet...Reyoto must have smashed his head in the wall or Mamoru passed out" Naomi said.

"Oh, hell no! If anyone is going to give Mamoru brain damage, it's gonna be me!" Kasumi spoke with a slight growl before rushing out of the room.

"Should we go after her?" Tsukimi asked.

"Nah, something tells me Reyoto planned all this out the whole time, the man is alway plotting something, I guess he wants Mamoru to realizes his feeling sooner than he did himself" Naomi said.

"Well, that's one thing he doesn't have in common with Mamoru, Mamoru would never be this cunning and smart." Tsukimi chuckled a bit.

"Reyoto got this way after we got together, I had a little influence on that" Naomi said.

"That's pretty impressive, so I guess things should work out alright, hopefully, Mamoru's head isn't in a wall." Tsukimi spoke as she started walking out.

"Let's hope so" Naomi said leaving with her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Reyoto sat in his and Naomi room as he got to work on a sketch with a devious smirk.

"Where the heck was his room? This hotel's bigger than an apartment complex..." Mamoru was looking around for Reyoto's room, forgetting where it was.

"Room 302 kid!" Reyoto yelled not looking up from his drawing.

"Hey! What the hell did you do to Kasumi? I've never seen her so freaked out!" Mamoru yelled back as he walked into the room.

"She wanted me to show her my drawing skills so I did, want to see something similar to what I gave her?" Reyoto asked.

"I was going to kick your ass first but I have no idea what you showed her..." Mamoru replied, going over to him.

"Oh I showed her something like this" he said holding up the sexy Kasumi picture.

When Mamoru looked at the picture, a bright blush appeared on his face and his eyes widened.

"Kid?" Reyoto said waving his hand in front of Mamoru's face.

"Mamoru? Where the hell did you go?!" Kasumi was looking around before spotting him in Reyoto's room. "Oh good, there you are. Look, I wanted to...Mamoru?" She poked his shoulder and the moment she did that, he was out like a light as well.

"Hmmm not the reaction I thought he give me, I thought he get a nosebleed and fall over, I guess that means he's not a pervert then" Reyoto said.

Kasumi looked down at Mamoru and poked him a few times. "Mamoru? You still alive?" She asked before seeing the blood starting to pool under him. "Great, now his brain died." She sighed before looking at the picture and blushing brightly. "W-What the hell is that?!"

"The key to unlocking his true feelings for you, once he wakes up you will be in his head, he'll begin to question 'do I like her in that way?' or 'am I the one she confessed to at the dare?' he will learn his feelings for you faster than I did and you two may keep those picture never know when you two will be separated and need something to smile at" Reyoto said.

Kasumi was still blushing brightly and started to drag Mamoru out by his hair. "I appreciate what you're doing...kind of. But I'm only gonna say this once. This idiot belongs to me! No one else is going to give him brain damage except for me! And if I see anyone try, they're getting a mouth full of drywall!" She spoke before turning away and walking out while dragging Mamoru out.

"Your welcome! Hope you two find happiness!" Reyoto said before closing the door.

"Oh damn! Were too late!" Kento said seeing Mamoru being dragged by Kasumi.

"If only this building weren't so big!" Yuuki spoke before going over and looking down at Mamoru. "Is he alright? He's losing quite a bit of blood..."

"He's fine. The bigger idiot just gave him some brain damage. Next time he does, he's dealing with me!" Kasumi spoke simply as she continued to drag Mamoru along with her. "But why aren't you carrying him?" Yuuki asked.

"Because he's too heavy. I can't lug his big ass! And besides, i'd get blood all over my clothes if I did."

"You want our help?" Kento asked.

"Sure, he's getting to be a pain to drag." Kasumi replied as she let him go and kept walking with a slight blush.

"I know how to wake him up this works all the time on Reyoto when he ended up like this" he said crouching down next to Mamoru ear, "dude! There is a free all day all you can eat buffet!"

And in an instant, Mamoru opened his eyes and started looking around. "The chicken wings are mine!- Huh? Where am I?" He asked.

"You're lying in the hall there is no all you can eat buffet and Kasumi has something she'd like to tell you!" Reyoto yelled from his room.

"His hearing is good!" Kento said.

"Kasumi?" Mamoru saw Kasumi, leaning on the wall, still blushing slightly. "I'm not mad at you, okay? I just...I just..." She sighed a little before hearing Mamoru speak. "Wait a sec, there's no buffet? That sucks! Now I'm hungry again!"

"Moron!" Kento and Yuuki groaned covering their face with their palms.

"Why the hell does everyone call me that?!" Mamoru growled back before seeing Kasumi starting to walk over to him.

Leaning down, she kissed his forehead before punching him right into the floor, knocking him out again. "Because you are one!"

"Ugh let's take him to the cafeteria before we wake him up this time" Kento said,

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea. That moron can only handle one thing at a time, and right now it's food." Kasumi sighed as she started to walk away.

"Where're you going?" Yuuki asked.

"I'm taking a nap, dealing with that idiot is exhausting."

"You'll get used to it!" Reyoto called from his room again.

"Oh who asked you? Quit listening in on everyone, it's weird!" Kasumi called back with a slight smirk.

"This is from years of using the tea! Right now I hear all the Negatives outside growling, they're avoiding this building" Reyoto said.

"Avoiding?" Kento said.

"But why would they be avoiding the building?" Yuuki asked.

"My thoughts exactly! They're forming a plan, these things are smart remember? They're setting up a trap or something!"

"Well let them! All we have to do is blast their ugly-asses and we're home free, I'm not worried about it." Kasumi replied simply.

"Oh and I guess I should mention the new burst in power from, Akina, Turles, Nappa and Raditz!"

"I'm not worried about them, Turles, Nappa, and Raditz are all weak, they can't even turn into super saiyans! And I think we can deal with Akina!"

"The burst in power is Super Saiyan those three morons got an overnight transformation somehow!"

"Why do I know that Akina is behind it?" Kasumi sighed before looking back at Mamoru a little bit. "...Kasumi...The vines came off..." He was mumbling as she blushed brightly and was tempted to punch him again.

"Vines?" Kento said.

"Don't listen to him, he's just having a weird dream, that's all." Kasumi replied, still blushing brightly and trying to control herself.

"Must be a food dream, grape vines or something" Kento said.

"Yeah it probably is."Kasumi replied before blushing even harder when she heard him again.

"...Kasumi...they're bigger than you said..."

"...okay I am going to pretend it's melons he's dreaming about" Kento said.

"At least for his sake, I hope it is." Yuuki replied, blushing slightly.

A.N. Please Review


	12. Akina Mission

_**Chapter Eleven: Akina Mission**_

Back in the base Doomsday sat with the remaining members as they discussed the current status.

"Akina how is your little experiment going my dear?" Doomsday asked.

"I'm starting to make progress, after training today, I will reveal the second part of my plan." Akina spoke with a smirk.

"And what is the current status of our heroes?" Doomsday asked.

"They seem to be training to learn to better control their powers, but that is fine. The sooner they control their powers, the sooner I can take it for my own." Akina smirked even more.

"Very good, all you carry on what you were doing I got my business to attend to" Doomsday said heading out.

"Rumor has it he's meeting with his cousin or brother today" Nappa said.

"Not his brother but there is someone else here" Broly said.

"Armset, he's there" Harmony whispered.

"And who is Armset?" Akina thought back.

"A powerful demon like him, but he has powers over the shadows he is very dangerous, I'm not sure which of the two is stronger" Harmony whispered.

"I see, I'll have to check them out." Akina thought before looking at the four saiyans. "Alright, you four come with me. I'm going to skip a step and advance even further in my training." She spoke, getting up from her seat and started walking out.

"Oh great" Raditz groaned.

"Stop your bitching Raditz" Broly said.

"I don't know what you're bitching about, I'm the one doing the hard work, all you're doing is attacking me." Akina replied with a shrug as she started walking outside.

"Oh great just what we need more mouth from the girl" Nappa said.

"If you want, I could always render you unable to be a super saiyan anymore. I can do whatever the hell I want with you, even change you into a woman if I want so quit bitching." Akina growled a bit as she cracked her knuckles.

"Hmmm they're out here? The Demons are having their meeting out here" Broly said sensing the two demons.

"Their meeting? Who cares, I'm not here to spy on them. I'm here to get some results." Akina shrugged, even though she already had a plan for getting their attention once she started training.

"Okay, give me everything you got!" She spoke, changing into a super saiyan.

"Level three?" Broly asked.

"Of course, I need everything you four have, attack with the intent to kill just like those kids." Akina smirked.

"Alright, after I train, I can use this new spell I've been working on to hear what they were talking about." Akina thought as she looked at the four. "Okay, everyone change!"

Broly then yelled as he powered to level three as the others to level 1.

"Now attack me!" Akina smirked, holding her hands out in front of her.

The four Saiyan then charged at her as Broly swung to hit her.

Akina cast a shield around herself, seeing it start to crack on impact before jumping up and starting to fire ki blasts at the four.

The three other Saiyan then dodged as Broly let the blasts hit him as he smirked and charged at her again.

Akina saw him coming and braced for the impact, grabbing his arms and holding him back, but only by a slim margin. "Looks like I was right when I said you'd be a challenge."

"Was there any question!" Broly said swinging her around and threw to the ground below.

Akina winced from the hit but was able to recover, using after image to appear behind Broly and firing a death beam straight at him.

Broly then smirked as he threw a kai blast and threw it into the death beam.

Akina then put up another shield and smirked as she then formed a death ball on her index finger and threw it at the four.

Broly then smacked his ball away while the others tried to dodged it and Broly appear in front of Akina and swung his massive fist.

Akina wasn't able to dodge this hit and winced as she landed on the ground. "Damn, he's a hard hitter." She thought.

"You asked me not to hold back" Broly said floating away from her with his arms crossed.

"Hmph, you just got lucky, it'll take more than that to get me down!" Akina smirked as she got back up, starting to charge energy into her hands for a kamehameha.

"Hmph" Broly said forming his Death Cannon.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me...HA!" Akina yelled, firing the powerful ray of energy from her hands and straight at Broly.

"Ha!" Broly yelled firing his blast to collide with Akina blast.

With a smirk, Akina suddenly stopped the blast and held her hands out, seemingly letting the attack hit her.

"Hmph" Broly grunted as he looked to the three Saiyans above.

From the energy that began to surround Akina, her voice could soon be heard as she let out a mighty battle cry, the light soon fading the show that she was now a super saiyan two and holding Broly's energy in her hand. "I gotta thank you, Broly. You had more than enough energy for practice, I could even make myself a super saiyan two." She smirked.

"Whatever, this is what you wanted is it not? If so is this training done or must we continue?" Broly said.

Akina smirked a bit before Brolly's energy ball started to get bigger in her hand. "Now let's see if you can survive this, don't worry, if I get to you fast enough, I can stop you from dying." She smirked before firing the powerful energy ball at Broly.

"Hmph" Broly smirked as he looked to Saiyans above, "think fast!" he yelled smacking the blast in their direction.

Akina smirked as she saw the blast heading for the three. "You three stooges better think of something before you die!"

Raditz then teleported away as Nappa quickly flew out of it way and Turles dodged it.

Akina smirked a bit as she saw them avoid the blast. "Looks like your speed is improving. Okay, training's done for now." Akina spoke, taking a breath and changing back to normal.

"Hmph I'm getting something to ear" Broly said powering down and leaving.

Akina let out a sigh as she rubbed her cheek a bit. "This better not leave a bruise." She grumbled before looking at the other three. "Hm..."

"I'm hitting the shower" Raditz said leaving.

"I'm going to get some food before Broly eats it's all" Nappa said.

"I'm taking a nap" Turles said as they left Akina.

"Now would be a good time to see what Armset and Doomsday are up too" Harmony whispered.

"Don't worry, I have that covered. I even have a way I can hear what they're saying without them knowing at all." Akina thought back with a smirk as she looked at her hands. "I have to admit, having all of these skills is pretty useful. I guess I made the right choice wishing for better magical abilities then Babidi from the namekian dragon." She thought again before starting to head into the base.

"You should consider magic lessons from a powerful Namekian Warlock I know, his power surpasses that of any know magic user" Harmony whispered.

"Once this is over, I'll take you up on that offer." Akina thought back with a slight smile as she got her data card out of her pocket.

"I need a bath, my muscles got all sore out there." She spoke with a sigh before heading back to the girl's bathroom, knowing that no one would disturb her in there.

"Be careful Armset has powers similar to someone long dead but the chances of them being the same seems illogical" Harmony whispered.

"Don't worry, I used a spell to get their entire conversation onto my data card, I just have to press the button with a force field around myself and I can hear them but no one else can." Akina explained as she walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Clever girl, I just hope Armset isn't as powerful as Doomsday, that creature is more wicked than Doomsday and has no heart" Harmony said.

"Well for now I'm not sure what to say about that. I'll have to see Armset for myself to decide that. But what's important now is that I can hear what they were talking about and relay the information with the files I find in Doomsday's study to the others." Akina thought back as she got a bath ready and got in, putting a force field around herself before putting the button on her data card, playing their conversation.

"Armset, what brings you all the way here? I'm sure it has nothing to do with saying hi" Doomsday said looking to the hooded figure leaning on a tree.

"I came because I sensed that god here, have you allowed that god to get in touch with the three?" Armset asked.

"Like I would allow it, he snuck in here somehow, the eighteen are beginning the first stage to unlocking 'them' Harmony must have spoke to those annoying hags the Fates" Doomsday said.

"Even so, if the six are reawaken you can kiss your precious experiment away, Nightmare will not be too happy to learn this experiment was an utter failure" Armset said.

"It will not be a failure" Doomsday said pulling out a black folder from his jacket and handing it to Armset, "everything is going according to plan, even review the data yourself"."

Armset then open the folder as he chuckled, "so this was your true? Very clever Doomsday but even this is a risky gamble."

"It may be but I must see this power for myself, I think it's time things go another approach, tell Nightmare everything will be all fine" Doomsday said.

"Very well, but you know what will happen if things go wrong Doomsday" Armset said handing back the folder.

"Of course, but it will succeed I made certain of that" Doomsday said putting the folder back into his jacket.

"Very well, I will continue setting preparation for the plan but don't think I will bail you out Doomsday I don't tolerate failure for the Lord plans" Armset said.

"Farewell Armset" Doomsday said as the demon vanished as Doomsday smirked, "not even you will stand in my way Armset." he said walking back to the base.

"So Doomsday keeps that file with him, that will be a problem" Harmony whispered.

"Hm...Does he sleep?" Akina asked, the shield was still around her so no one could hear her.

"God's have no need for sleep, but he does have a meditation, every god needs to maintain their power, it takes twenty-four hours but he will be completely submerged within his mind surrounded by a powerful kai barrier that kills anything that touches it" Harmony said.

"Well that's going to make things harder for me...Maybe if I find a weakness in the barrier or figure out how to keep myself from being harmed by it..." Akina sighed, starting to think.

"Hmmm maybe there is a way, do you know any transformation spells?"

"Transformation spells? I know a few, but what should I transform into?" She asked.

"Something small that can dig, once you follow him into his meditation place, he'll create a barrier you need to be on the inside, and be able to dig a tunnel under the barrier."

"Oh, well transforming into animals shouldn't be hard, I've done it before. I guess a mole would be the best choice for burrowing under him and getting past him. And then I can just use another spell to get rid of the evidence."

"Isn't a mole blind?" Harmony asked.

"Okay, a fox then. I know that they can burrow because they live in dens." Akina replied.

"Good but you need to time when he decides to do his meditation state which could be any time soon."

"And how am I supposed to know when? if I try to place a bug on him or something he's sure to notice it."

"Look for the signs, he'll look tired, maybe even his presences will seem less intimidating , and his aura will be low look for these signs."

"Good, now I know what to look for. I'll have to be fast though. When I change into an animal, I can't change back unless I have clothes nearby, otherwise I'll be naked." She sighed a little.

"That will be a challenge" Harmony said.

"Especially if Raditz, Nappa, or Turles spot me. Even Broly would be a problem so I'll have to really be careful. But I'll do it. I have to get this information to my friends." Akina spoke with a determined tone.

"If Doomsday does do this you can have the others take out the remaining members, Doomsday won't even realize you had anything to do with them being destroyed and will trust you as his right hand woman, this will give the heroes enough time to fully unlock their true forms and you can all take out Doomsday and all be able to go home together."

"Yeah, the sooner we get home, the better. But I have one question to ask you; why did you choose me to do this?" She was honestly curious about that.

"Because this is your test as well, all 18 heroes and you are being tested someday all of you will be needed again to fight together to stop a new threat, once you unlock that potential in you that I know is there you will be able to fight with your friends with your own power, Goku isn't the only one with the power to achieve such a grand power you too can do this, that is why I chose you."

Akina smiled a little bit as she looked at her data card. "Don't worry, I won't let you down, Harmony." She spoke before getting out and starting to dry herself off, taking the shield down as well and shutting her data card off.

"Alright, if everything goes well, I should be able to get everyone home." She thought.

"Yes but it's all about timing it right, the others must be ready as well, right now they're are close to unlocking the next step to their true power as you are."

Akina nodded and started getting dressed.

"Don't worry, I'll get the timing right, when I see the signs, I'll follow Doomsday as an ant and then change to a fox and get past his barrier." Akina thought back.

"Yes this plan may work, we must be prepared for when the opportunity comes."

Akina nodded and walked out of the bathroom, putting her data card back in her pocket as she continued to dry her hair.

"Let's see if Doomsday is around here somewhere." She thought, heading to the central meeting room.

"Ah Akina you've arrived just in time, Doomsday should be back soon" Bojack said.

"Good, I'm curious about what he's got planned for us." Akina replied as she sat down in her seat.

"Doomsday seemed angry earlier, I wonder who pissed him off" Raditz said.

"It wasn't me, I was taking a bath." Akina shrugged a bit.

"Not us either" Nappa said.

"It was probably his guest" Broly said.

"Well I don't really care either way, I'm just wondering how long he's gonna keep us waiting." Akina spoke as she put her hands behind her head.

"Not long my friends" Doomsday said entering the room.

"So, was your visitor annoying you? Raditz said you looked pissed." Akina spoke.

"Seeing unwanted family would upset anyone but let's move onto the more important items, Akina how is your plan going?"

"Just fine, I'm making some real improvements. But I am going to have to go pay those brats a little visit." She spoke with a slightly disgusted expression.

"Very well, all you feel free to do as you please, go even try to fight those brats for all I care I'll be in my study if you need me" he said leaving the room.

"He seems to be calm for someone who was pissed" Broly said.

"Yeah, he didn't really seem that upset to me." Akina spoke, glancing after him a little bit.

"Well I'm going to go unleashes some giant Negatives on those brats and see what happens" Nappa said.

"Hang on a sec though, I've got a few things I want to say to those morons before they get their asses kicked. I want to see if I can get at least Yuuki's trust. If I can, I can just lure him and those other two clones of his and have Doomsday slaughter the other two while I deal with him myself." She smirked.

"Careful those brats are smarter than you believe they may turn the tables on you" Slug said.

"Oh please, I've known those guys for a while. I'm not gonna let them get the upper hand." Akina smirked a little bit as she got up.

"Have fun" Broly said.

"I wish." Akina sighed before opening a portal and walking through it, appearing in front of the hotel they were staying in.

A.N. Please Review.


	13. Planning a Date?

**_Chapter Twelve: Planning a Date?_**

Inside Reyoto as already awake eating what he could find in the cafeteria when he sensed the new guest.

"What brings her here?" Reyoto asked himself taking a bite of an apple.

"Huh?" Yuuki looked out the window and spotted Akina starting to walk towards the front entrance. "I wonder why she's here. If she was going to attack, she would've done it already."

"Go talk to her Yuuki, I'll keep an eye on the surrounding and listen closely" Reyoto said walking past Yuuki.

IIIII

"What's going on Reyoto?" Beat asked.

"Akina came over to our hideout, I told Yuuki to speak with her" Reyoto said.

"Ah okay I'll watch them with you then." Beat said

Yuuki nodded and started walking towards the lobby where Akina had walked in. "Hm, pretty nice place. Back home it would cost an arm and a leg to stay in a place like this."

"What're you doing here? Have you finally decided to come back to our side?" Yuuki asked as Akina smiled a bit back at him.

"Yes, I have. I actually wanted to apologize for everything that I've done, I just don't understand how I could've let that Doomsday control me like that." Akina spoke, blushing slightly and looking away, she wasn't really acting, but she still wanted to keep up appearances just in case someone from the base was watching.

"Akina? What the heck is she doing here?" Tsukimi had just walked in, giving Akina a slight glare, which the other girl returned. "I came here to make peace, Tsukimi. But it looks like things haven't changed much between us, aside from the fact that I'm more powerful than you." Akina smirked.

"Oh" Reyoto said from nearby. Beat & Note laughed at the comment.

"Ha! You wish! Back home you were always second to me, and nothing's changed~!" Tsukimi growled back as the two started staring each other down.

"Uh, I need some help here? Cat fight of the century about to happen!" Yuuki spoke, slightly nervous, he could almost see the sparks flying between the two.

"That's our cue come on Note." Beat vaid going into the room along with Note

"Hey! You two are putting an awkward tension in the air, now Tsukimi let's just hear her out please?" Kento said entering the room.

"Yeah just calm down and see what she has to say." Note said.

"Fine, I give her two minutes before I start blasting." Tsukimi glared, as did Akina before clearing her throat.

"I actually came here to make peace with the rest of you guys and ask for your forgiveness. I know I've done some awful things while I was under the influence of Doomsday and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I wouldn't blame any of you if you don't trust me." Akina spoke, giving them all an apologetic look.

"Tsukimi it's your call, you're the one that gave her two minutes" Kento said crossing his arms and leaning on a nearby wall.

Tsukimi looked at her a little bit before letting out a sigh. "Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on her. I know you have a thing for Raditz and Turles. Who knows if you're giving them information or something." Tsukimi crossed her arms as Akina started to blush.

"Yeah right! Those two are nothing but jerks! The whole time I was under Doomsday's control, they were awful to me!" Akina spoke, being a little overly-dramatic.

"Those two morons? Of course that's got to be true but from what I saw before you were the one treating them like crap" Reyoto said.

"Yeah, that's true." Yuuki sweat-dropped.

"Well that was back when I was still tainted with evil. The others know that I'm nowhere near that nasty normally." Akina spoke, crossing her arms.

"Well what brings you here then? Casual breakfast? Come to warn us of some impending attack of Giant Negatives or has all the people we defeated turn into zombies now?" Kento said.

"No, none of that, well the Giant negatives might be true, I have no idea on that matter but I actually came here because I have a few things to tell you guys." She held out her right hand, so they would see the writing on her palm and getting her Data card.

"Is that the C.C. logo on that?" Reyoto asked.

"As expected looks like Yuuki's group has those too." Beat said getting out his card.

"Yeah, we all have those data cards. That's actually how we got to the dragon ball universe in the first place. Or 250 years in our time's past." Yuuki spoke as he got his own data card. "But what about your data card?" Yuuki asked before Akina looked at him to Kento and Beat. "Since you three are the leaders, I'm sharing this with you three. But I'm afraid that Doomsday still thinks that I am on his side, I have to let you hear the information I gathered in secrecy." Akina held her hand out, everything written on her palm since she knew of the possibility of someone hearing her. She then handed Yuuki her data card and cast an invisible shield around the three before turning to Tsukimi and acting like she was just arguing with her like normal so no one would be suspicious if they saw her.

"A magic shield? So those puppets are listening the whole time" Kento whispered.

"What does the card say?" Beat asked.

"You two act like were just trying to but out of the argument we can't afford to blow her cover" Kento whispered.

"Right, don't worry." Yuuki nodded before pushing the button on the data card, and the conversation earlier between Doomsday and his guest was played. Just the voices, no visuals for obvious reasons.

"Armset?" Kento said thinking the name over, "why does that name ring a bell?"

"I don't know, but it looks like they're really planning something." Yuuki spoke, looking at the data card before sweat-dropping when she saw Tsukimi and Akina still arguing.

"The only reason you got that prize is because you stole my science project idea!"

"That's what I should be saying! Just like when you tried to take my favorite top from my room!"

"That was my top that I let you borrow and you know it!"

"Wow those two can really keep that up" Kento said as he reviewed the information, "hmmm the folder they mentioned must be the key here, Akina must already have a plan to get it, but getting it off that demon won't be easy on her part."

"I just hope she doesn't do something reckless and get herself hurt." Yuuki spoke, looking at Akina before seeing the shield coming down

"Wow this reminds me of when I was fighting Akina back at home." Note said.

"Oh yeah you we're winning too, but you went a little bit too far." Beat said.

"You wanna try me?!"

"Bring it! I can drink a lot more then you can and you know it!"

"Ha! I can drink a whole bottle of sake and not feel a thing!"

"Then let's see you prove it! I wonder if Trunks would like such an impure girl like you who drinks~" Akina smirked as Tsukimi started to growl.

"Like as if Yuuki would ever like a big mouth girl like you!" Akina started growling back. "What was that?! Yuuki's kissed me before, and where does that leave you, little miss virgin lips?" Akina smirked as Tsukimi started blushing even more.

"Ouch, those two really do know how to cat fight" Kento said.

"We're lucky that there's no chairs around, or this would be just like one of those daytime talk shows." Yuuki sweat-dropped.

"Wow deja vu this is totally deja vu for me." Note said

"They're arguing is really familiar." Beat said

"What?! When the heck did Yuuki kiss you, you liar?!" Tsukimi growled as Akina smirked a bit. "I'm not lying, you can ask Yuuki for yourself! He kissed me! Twice actually~! He kissed me again more recently, right Yuuki~?" Akina asked with a slight smirk as Yuuki started to pale. "Please don't get me involved..."

"Oh for the love of god! Will you two kindly shut the hell up!" Naomi yelled coming down the stairs from waking up from all the noise.

"Man! What's with all the noise? I'm useless without my twelve hours!" Kasumi yelled as well as she started coming down and sighed when she saw Akina. "Well that figures..."

"Do you two think all this just happens? We need our beauty sleep so shut the hell up! Take it outside and no one bother us for six more hours!" Naomi growled.

"Yeah! The last thing I need are raccoon rings under my eyes!" Kasumi growled as well as Akina gave Tsukimi one last glare before getting her data card. "That's fine, I was leaving anyway." She spoke before looking back at Yuuki and winking at him. "I'll be back later, Yuuki~!" She grinned before walking out, Tsukimi growling and her tail fur standing on end.

Yuuki on the other hand was blushing a little bit but was more afraid of what Tsukimi was going to do to him.

Reyoto then took this opportunity to save Yuuki, "ah! Tsukimi I had no idea you got so jealous for Yuuki? Do you love him?"

Tsukimi shot a glare at Reyoto and her rage was now directed at him. "I am not jealous! Come over here and say that!"

"Looks like I'll live to see my next birthday after all..." Yuuki spoke sighing in relief.

"Maybe unless she comes back trying to kill you." Beat said with a smirk on his face.

"Tsukimi and Yuuki sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Reyoto said heading back up the stairs.

Tsukimi growled and started chasing after him. "I'm gonna rip out all of your hair by the root!"

Akina sighed a little bit before opening the portal and heading back to the base. "I better get to keeping an eye on Doomsday. I have to time this just right if I want to get that file." She thought.

"Yes be weary Akina his signs will be one time and one time only for the next ten years" Harmony said.

"And I don't have ten years to wait." Akina thought back before walking into the central meeting room and sat in her seat. "Thank god that's over. Just thinking about them makes my skin crawl!"

"You are quite the actress" Broly said.

"Well thank you, that Tsukimi just rubs me the wrong way, even when we were back home she just pissed me off!" Akina growled.

"Now then can we unleash the Cell-X Negatives on them? I want to see how those thing search a city" Nappa said.

"By all means be my guest" Doomsday said.

"Yeah go ahead. Even though I can't stand the sight of those ugly things." Akina replied, looking away a bit.

"Let the show begin" Nappa said leaving the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I said get back here!" Tsukimi was running after Reyoto with her spirit swords in hand. "I'm chopping all that hair off!"

"Not unless you catch me Yuuki lover!" Reyoto smirked as he teleported away.

Tsukimi let out an angry roar and ran outside, as Yuuki just watched and sighed. "If she catches him, I hope Reyoto knows where to get a hat or something. She really will cut all his hair off."

"Haha he'll look like Nappa." Beat said.

"Then let's call him baldy from now on if that happens." Note replied giggling at her comment.

When the room grew darker Kento had a look of confusion, "odd what's blocking the sun?" Kento said looking out the window as the saw a Cell-X Negative swinging it's fist at them.

Yuuki blinked a couple of times before rushing outside. "Where's Tsukimi?" He looked around, seeing Tsukimi growling at the negative. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!? I KILLED YOU! WHY DO YOU KEEP TORTURING ME YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH!?" She yelled before rushing at him with her swords in hand.

"Tsukimi look out!" Kento yelled pulling her out of the way as the second Negative Cell-X stinger missed them and they saw three massive Negative in the city.

"We need to get everyone out here now! We need to kill these things ASAP!" Tsukimi spoke as Yuuki went over. "Are you alright, Tsukimi?"

"I'm fine, but not for long, these things are coming for us!" Tsukimi growled.

"I know how to get everyone out here" Kento said as he charged his kai, "cover your ears!"

Tsukimi and Yuuki both nodded as they covered their ears.

"Sonic Kai Screech!" Kento yelled slamming to kai balls together that made a loud painful screech noise as windows began to shatter and the three Negatives began to roar as Kento stopped, "that is the alarm my friends and I created, that will get everyone out here!"

Beat and Note sw the others coming out of the hideout. "What the HELL is going on!" Shiko yelled

coming to Beat's side. "Well you know a casual day with Negatives and three Giant MASSIVE NEGATIVES coming at us." Beat replied.

"Where are the others." Note asked.

"Relax they're coming, they're all annoyed like me and wondering what the hell woke them up." Shiko replied as he saw the others coming. Beat quickly explained the situation to the others

Yuuki and Tsukimi could see the others coming over. "It seems that we're to get a morning workout." Kimiko spoke before Tsukimi started looking around. "Where's Kasumi and Mamoru?"

Looking to the hotel, Tsukimi saw Mamoru fall out of a window and his head went right into the ground. "Rude awakening..."

"Come on you moron! I don't care if that noise got in your brain!" Kasumi yanked him out of the hole and started rushing over.

"I think my ears are ringing!" Mamoru spoke.

"You that will go away later but come on boy let, kick some giant Cell-X ass" Reyoto smirked cracking his kunckles.

"Not if I beat you to it first." Shiko replied charging his energy getting ready to atack.

"Damn! Why is it that every time I want to draw this guy, he has to die!"Kasumi sighed before cracking her knuckles.

"Who cares if you want to draw it, we have to kill it!" Mamoru smirked as Tsukimi glared at the monsters.

"If we attack all at once, we can kill them all at once. I'm sick of looking at them." Tsukimi growled.

"Alright everyone! A Unity formation attack!" Kento said.

Yuuki nodded and started charging energy, as did the others. "Alright! Let's waste them! I still haven't gotten breakfast yet!" Kasumi smirked.

"Okay after we waste them we pig out at the most expensive restaurant we can find!" Reyoto said.

"Aw yeah I'm gonna eat like a king today." Shiko said

"Then let's waste these guys! I'm hungry!" Kasumi grinned as she and the others all had their energy gathered.

"On the count of three!" Tsukimi smirked, holding her ki ball in her hands. "One..."

"Two!" Reyoto yelled forming his with some of the others.

"One!" Yuuki yelled as he started firing his energy with the rest of his friends.

The three combine dragon blasts then hit the three massive Negatives and blast through them and make them fall over dissolving into the light.

Tsukimi let out a sigh of relief when it was all over. "Thank god, that was like a nightmare."

"And now we can eat!" Kasumi grinned.

"What the one place in this city all you kids wanted to eat at but never could?" Zang asked.

"Hm...Well there is that fancy seafood restaurant everyone at school always talked about. But we never got to go because Kasumi and Mamoru were banned from most of the restaurants in the area." Tsukimi sweat-dropped.

"Well they said 'All you can eat!' it's not our fault they ran out of food!" Kasumi replied.

"Okay lucky for you guys we have someone who can cook seafood dishes, right Reyoto?" Kento said.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Reyoto said.

"To the restaurant!" Zang said.

"Wait, he can cook too?" Kasumi asked before looking at mamoru. "Then again, that makes perfect sense. the last time Mamoru tried to cook, he was banned from home ec class."

"Ha sucks to be you I already know how to cook, in fact I'm a great cook." Shiko said proudly.

"Hey! I followed the recipe! Someone just switched the labels with the sugar and salt!" Mamoru blushed

"Funny I remember a certain short haired girl doing the same thing to me!" Reyoto said glaring at Naomi.

"What? Who me? I would never do such a thing" Naomi said innocently.

"Hey I didn't do it. I wouldn't make Mamoru fail!" Kasumi blushed a little bit.

"Who had the class with him?" Reyoto asked.

"Well, me, Tsukimi, and Kimiko did. He just didn't read the labels." Kasumi sweat-dropped.

"Yeah that is so something Reyoto would have done before we hooked up" Naomi said.

"Hey!" Reyoto yelled.

"That reminds me. You better sleep with your room locked tonight, I still haven't forgotten about that stuff you said earlier." Tsukimi warned with a glare.

"Tsukimi you can do whatever physical damage you want to him but leave the hair alone, no one is going to ruin that hair but me" Naomi said.

"Fine, it would've taken all night to get all that hair off anyway." Tsukimi chuckled a bit. "What'd he say to get you so pissed anyway? I could hear you through my ear plugs." Kasumi asked as Tsukimi started blushing and looked away a bit.

"Oh that's easy I said...GAHH!" Reyoto yelled as Naomi stopped on his foot keeping him from finishing his sentence.

Beat laughed at the scene going on among them.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Tsukimi continued to blush as Yuuki let out a sigh. "I just don't get how girls think..." Akihiko and Mamoru nodding in agreement.

"Well guys aren't exactly easy to figure out either." Kasumi replied before starting to follow Tsukimi. "hey! Why didn't you tell Akina that-" Kimiko covered Kasumi's mouth as she followed them.

"Trust me you kids will have it all figured out by our age...well almost everything" Naomi said.

"Yeah there are a few things we can't overlook" May said.

"That makes sense. Sometimes things just feel complicated." Yuuki spoke with a sigh.

"Hey, why'd you cover my mouth?" Kasumi asked. "Because we agreed to never speak of that while Yuuki is around." Kimiko whispered back, making Tsukimi blush a shade darker. "And there was no way I was going to tell that big mouth, Akina." Tsukimi grumbled.

"Hmmm? Oh! That! Mamrou told me about that, the things you kids do are such a scandal" Reyoto smirked.

"What?! You told him?!" Tsukimi looked at Mamoru, who flinched slightly. "Well...Depends on which thing you mean..."

"She means the one about her Frenching you know who" Reyoto said.

"Man rumors spread around fast with us" Zang said.

"I thought it was cute, I would have done the same thing" Serena said.

"Hmph I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows with the big mouth Mamoru and Akahiko have" Naomi said while Beat's group walks in listening in the on the conversation.

"Well...I kinda know about that..." Yuuki was blushing brightly and both Mamoru and Akihiko were looking away a bit.

"No that's not it, she means the thing she did with Trunks after we beat Cell, and then there's the times she was in the time chamber with him-" Kasumi stopped with Tsukimi hit her upside the head.

"Ow! Watch the merchandise!"Kasumi rubbed her head.

"Why do you have to give them ideas?! I don't want anyone knowing about those times!" Tsukimi blushed and started walking.

"With Trunks?! Yeah I don't want to know if it's future Trunks he was in his twenty and your what? Fourteen? Fifteen? Yeah we don't want to know" Kento said.

"Wow, that's would be way weird." Rin said

"Yeah considering Trunks our teacher in our universe and married to Akina there" Zang said.

"Hey! In our universe he was seventeen! Not that much older than I am! The way you say it make him sound like a pedophile or something." Tsukimi grumbled.

"He did say when we met that he was seventeen." Mamoru spoke, thinking aloud.

"He might be a different Trunks then yours." Akihiko added.

"That is a logical explanation but still we so don't want to picture our teacher affairs from our universe or yours" Kento said.

"Hm~ I wonder how Akina would've reacted to knowing that you were actually Yuuki's first kiss~?" Kasumi asked with a smirk as Tsukimi looked away. "I-I only did that so he wouldn't die!"

"Looks like things got interesting." Kiema said.

"Why do I have to be in the middle? But...What the heck could she have done with Trunks? Now I wanna know!" Yuuki thought as he started following everyone.

Later that day after several hours of cooking for everyone seperate meals Reyoto came out with all the dishes.

"Okay here! Here is the lobster dinner! Extra butter! The Seaweed salad with ranch on the side! and everything else that you people wanted!" Reyoto growled.

"Oh wow! This looks great!" Yuuki spoke, really impressed.

"Yeah, this looks even better than what Kimiko's personal chef can make!" Kasumi grinned.

"It really does look like it's worth the wait." Tsukimi spoke, impressed.

"Thank you! Now I need to get to work on everyones desserts now so the wait isn't long" Reyoto said.

"Reyoto learned how to cook after the baby was born, he wanted to support us with healthy foods so bad he took five cooking classes and forced Kabra to give him lessons" Naomi said.

"Hey, Mamoru pretty much did the same thing, his mom's always working so he learned to cook to help take care of his little sister." Kasumi spoke as Mamoru started blushing and looked away as he started eating.

"And just between you and mean Kasumi, it is always good to have a man who can cook wait till you two have your first date, Reyoto made us a dinner picnic" Naomi whispered.

Kasumi started to blush as she started eating. "Well, that would be nice..." She whispered back.

"I'm surprised you kids hadn't asked more questions about our universe and how we achieved our level of power" Kento said.

"Yeah it mostly us asking you guys questions" Zang said eating away at some noodles.

"Well, we didn't really ask anything because Trunks told us that time travel is tricky and that we can't really ask to know anything about our future or it would open a time paradox or a separate universe or something like that. It just sounded really complicated. Not that we aren't curious." Yuuki replied, eating as well.

"Oh in our timeline Trunks already solved that time theory, unless we give you key information or we go to your timeline then something could happen but at this moment none of us are in our universe we're allowed to give you some information but not stuff like how we achieved level 2 and 3 but 4 yeah that one was pretty easy and you guys will most likely use that trick too" Kento said.

"Time travel makes my brain hurt." Mamoru spoke, rubbing his head as Kasumi sighed. "And so does reading a book with no pictures..."

"But aside from that, most of the questions we have seem to require you telling us vital information." Akihiko spoke.

"Give me an example" Zang said.

"Such as, how did you all make it to the levels beyond Super saiyan? Rigorous training regimens?" Kimiko asked.

"Right now, we've only gotten to level one. Except for Yuuki, he can get to super saiyan two." Tsukimi said.

"Ah, so my group is stronger than his." Beat thought overhearing he conversation noting the fact his friends can go SSJ2 and himself is like Gohan and can go to his Mystic State.

"Easy and I can say this without giving too much information, we all followed the training example of a great idol we all share and had to put ourselves in a great youth position" Zang said.

"A great idol? Well pretty much the only one close to being an idol is Goku in our universe." Tsukimi replied.

"Not saying if your right or wrong but your getting there" Zang smirked.

"There is one thing I've been curious about." Kasumi spoke up, looking at her tail. "Why is it that we only have these tails when we're in the past or somewhere else where we can use our saiyan blood but when we're back home, we don't have them?"

"Excellent question, ever heard of parallel dimensions?" Zang asked.

"Yeah, like the multiverse theory?" Yuuki asked.

"The Multiverse Theory is true, all our universe are separated by other universe with something different in them when Akahiko told me about this I thought about it and came up with this theory, you guys when in the world you were born in have Saiyan blood mixed in your veins, but when entering the world of 'Dragon Ball' as you call it you enter through a mirror image of your universe that has collided upon Trunks inventing those Data Card, you are entering the past yes but upon entering that universe you collect fragments that got caught in between them, for example a full set of Saiyan blood that gave you tails upon entering that world and all the abilities we Saiyans have" Zang said.

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense, but have any of you ever transformed into giant apes because of your tails?" Tsukimi asked.

"Oh yeah lots of time, we all had to, to help Goku with the Baby incident which by the way may change in your time your Baby may take Janemba body like we saw before so you kids may have to become the Great Ape to aid Goku" Reyoto said from the kitchen.

"Well so far, none of us have changed into saiyan apes, but if it's to help Goku, we're game for it." Tsukimi shrugged a bit.

"AH I don't want to look like no ape I can't even picture myself like that." Hikari said.

"Hey don't worry Hikari when It happens I'll be sure to take a picture." Rin joked around

"Oh! How do you train and condition your tails so you don't lose your power when they're grabbed, that's happened to us a lot of times." Kasumi sighed.

"Easy, tail training every night and day before training have someone grab your tail and you grab their for thirty minutes every day within a week your tails will get stronger and by a month you can do this" Kento said grabbing Serena tail as she continued eating her food.

"Don't feel a thing" Serena said taking a sip of her soda.

"Trunks made us train our tails first before we got into serious training, he said 'keeping our tails may be vidal someday' and he was right" Zang said.

"Wow, I'll have to remember that." Tsukimi spoke, making a mental note as Kasumi let out another sigh. "Yeah, we're gonna have to start doing that, I mean, the first time it got in my way was when we were hunting down Gero and the freaky old piece of junk grabbed my tail and started draining my energy from my body. And you don't want to know how it feels to have his hands around you." Kasumi shuddered a bit.

"Old bastard got what was coming to him! I still have some of his beard hair I ripped out!" Mamoru smirked.

"Ugh! Don't even say that bastard name!" Zang growled.

"In our universe Zang had a...horrible experience with the doctor it's bad" May said.

"I'm not even gonna ask, I'll take your word for it." Kasumi spoke as she kept eating. "I think Akihiko and Kimiko got their tails yanked a few times before, right?" She looked at the two who nodded and were blushing slightly.

"...Android Seventeen swung me around like a doll by my tail just because he said I resembled him." Akihiko spoke, still eating.

"Hmph at least you weren't his last experiment" Zang said bitterly.

"Wait, what're you talking about? Did the old fart try turning you into an android or something? It's fine if you don't wanna talk about it." Kasumi asked.

"Let me show you something" Zang said standing up as he began to unbutton his shirt and exposing his muscular chest.

"...Okay so you're toned and about to make Kimiko pass out, I don't see the problem." Kasumi shrugged as she took a drink of her soda.

"That is not what I'm showing you" he said turning around showing the number zero tattooed on his back.

"In our universe we all came from a shity universe where we would have died, Trunks came to each of our universe and saved us and brought us to his universe, Zang is Andriod 0" Kento said.

"What the hell!" Keima yelled

"You're an android? But you don't act like an android and all of Gero's machines have blue eyes and yours are black like Akihiko's." Yuuki asked, surprised by seeing the number.

"In my universe the doctor got a hold of Saiyan DNA he wanted to create a humanoid Saiyan android like Cell, so with Andriod 17 original blood from before he became an android fused with the Saiyan I was created the first pure blooded built Saiyan I was created to kill, but I told the bastard to piss off and he tried to kill me saying I was another failed experiment, that's when Trunks saved me and took me to the school and gave me the name Zang." he said buttoning up his shirt.

"Hmph, Gero sure does need to look up 'failed' in the dictionary. The way I see it, the androids that aren't mindless killing machines are the ones who are truly successes. Look at Sixteen, when we were still in his timeline, he actually became one of our best friends, especially to Kimiko. And he didn't want to just mindlessly kill people. We managed to stop him from being destroyed and now he's living in the forests, protecting the animals from poachers. If Gero wasn't messed up in the head, he could've used his power and genius for good, what a waste." Kasumi shook her head.

"Wait, Andriod 16 alive?" Kento said.

"Yeah, Kimiko really got along with him and made sure to warn him that his bomb was removed by Bulma when he was being repaired. He even got us all away from the explosion site when Tsukimi tried to kill Cell along with herself." Yuuki spoke as he finished eating.

"You guys been messing with the timeline as well and you're worried about asking us questions? Android 16 death was supposed to unlock Gohan Super Saiyan 2 if Gohan doesn't have the power where do you think he'll end up in the future?" Kento said.

"But Gohan was already Super saiyan 2 when we were in the time chamber together with Goku. I was surprised by how far along he was, he changed to super saiyan a lot faster then I thought he would. So I figured that since he was already a super saiyan 2, then 16 didn't have to die." Yuuki replied, chuckling nervously.

"How odd, something before then must have affected your timeline dramatically, Vegeta may achieve level three during the Majin fight, our Vegeta learned how to, mostly because of our interference" Zang said.

"Well, a lot of things changed from the moment we went into that time line, like Goku's heart virus was more violent than it normally was, and androids 13, 14, and 15, were walking around for some reason. 13 was a pain to deal with." Tsukimi spoke as Mamoru spoke up. "Well you guys didn't almost get melted by lava trying to destroy them."

"Broly learned Super Saiyan 4 when a parasite named Master took control of him" Kento said.

"The Master had control over Kento older brother before that" Reyoto said.

"Well that's a first we've ever heard of someone called 'Master' But we figured that as long as the important events happen in history then it's fine if we change a few small details." Tsukimi spoke as she finished eating as well.

"I did not think that 16 really deserved to die. Perhaps I shouldn't have interfered." Kimiko spoke.

"No you did the right thing, like you said as long as important things happen then you can overlook some things, as long as Gohan defeats Cell all would be good or if someone helped Gohan like what Kento did" Reyoto said.

"In our timeline, after Tsukimi pretty much killed herself trying to killl Cell that final explosion attack, Yuuki nearly lost it and tag teamed Cell with Goku along with Gohan for a triple kamehameha blast and killed him. And since Tsukimi was the one who took her life, Goku didn't die in that time line before Majin buu appears." Kasumi explained.

"Wait then how did Goku learn level 3? That power kept him alive for most of the Majin issue" Serena said.

"Well from what we learned, Goku still got to level three some how. I think after Majin Buu let Vegeta be killed, that was when he got mad enough to change into that form. At least that's the last we heard." Mamoru spoke up.

"Man all this universal difference talk is giving me a headache now" Naomi said.

"Now you know how Mamoru feels in math class." Kasumi chuckled as Mamoru blushed a bit. "I can't help it if all those equations give me headaches!"

"Well the best thing for a headache is good ole good as hell mouth watering dessert!" Reyoto said setting the deserts on the table.

"Finally! I've been craving something sweet since I got here!" Kasumi grinned as she started eating.

"Kasumi's always had a bit of a sweet tooth, she actually holds the record for most cakes eaten in a single day." Kimiko spoke up.

"98!" Kasumi grinned still.

"I still say all that cake is gonna make your ass swell up like a marshmallow in the microwave." Mamoru chuckled.

"And since when are you looking there?" Kasumi gave him a slight glare.

"Funny Reyoto said the same thing to me with my cake eating record" Naomi said.

"And I now know where all that cake went" Reyoto said winked.

"Well the way I see it, I'm still a growing girl so I can eat as much as I want and never gain weight~! It's been that way for as long as I can remember, I've never had to diet or workout or anything!" Kasumi grinned.

"I bet Rin she could be like that." Shiko said before Rin smacked him across the head.

"And I know a lot of girls at school who would kill for that kind of metabolism." Tsukimi chuckled.

"Hey I've earned it! Back home I live in a house filled with testosterone! I've got my dad and my five big brothers to deal with!"

"Try living in a castle with over forty people and counting" Naomi said.

"I think I'd lose my mind there. But is sucks sometimes~! I can't even get any clothes that actually make me look like a girl. Otherwise my Dad will start talking. The last time I tried leaving the house actually wearing a dress, he started crying and said 'My little girl is growing up, that makes Papa sad!' And I got too embarrassed and ended up changing." Kasumi spoke with a sigh.

"Your lucky to have him, most of us like I said before had shity lives before we joined the school and all of us saw our parents murdered in front of us and most of us at the time were five or six" Naomi said.

"Oh sorry about that, I probably sounded pretty insensitive. But the way I see it, right now you do have a family. At your school you're surrounded by people who love you, even if you aren't related by blood. Isn't that what a family is anyway?" Kasumi asked with a smile.

"Actually Trunks always said we were a big very dysfunctional family of freaks and you know what he is right, we all act like a family and now we all started families of our own" Kento said.

"So you just gain more members, sounds like it would get crazy around the holidays." Tsukimi chuckled.

"Oh you have no idea! One year our Namekian Warlock Azumuri wanted to win the Halloween costume that year he created a spell that would make him into the best monster there, it backfired, it turned everyone in the castle into a halloween monster, I ended up a vampire, Reyoto a frankenstein, Zang a werewolf, Naomi a sexy mummy for some reason, Serena a sexy witch for another strange reason and May a small fairy" Kento said.

"Halloween gets pretty crazy back home but I don't think ours tops yours. This one year, Mamoru was already planning his trick or treating route, every year he ends up with a whole closet full of candy. But this year, he was dressed as a werewolf, he was out with his little sister and we were set to go to a party after getting a bit of candy, but while Mamoru was taking his sister, Suki trick or treating, an old lady answered one of the doors and started wailing on him, calling him a mad dog!" Kasumi started to laugh.

"That lady was crazy!" Mamoru replied, still eating as the others started chuckling.

"Oh yeah we had some laughs too, we have our own two little prankster at our school like Goten and Trunks, except Brody was Trunks son and Create his partner in crime last christmas those brats planted all the Egg Nogs with the hottest hot sauce extract!" Reyoto growled.

"Oh that is a good one! I'll have to write that down!" Kasumi chuckled.

"Well one Christmas, we were spending the day at a party that our school was throwing. We have no idea how, but all of the hot chocolate and eggnog was spiked with alcohol. I didn't really drink any but pretty much everyone else got drunk!" Yuuki laughed a bit.

"Hey I don't remember anything from that party, other than going and waking up the next day." Tsukimi spoke.

"That must have been funny watching people drunk of their asses" Kento said.

"It was pretty funny since I was the only one sober." Yuuki chuckled a bit. "I still don't know who did that though."

"Oh! I just remembered a question I've had in my head for years!" Kasumi spoke before looking at Reyoto. "I was thinking...If Raditz turned into a super saiyan 3, would his hair get longer or shorter? And since you both have the same hair stylist, I think you should have the answer since I'm sure you've gone super saiyan three before. So which is it?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh ha ha ha you're so damn funny, in our universe we've seen Raditz turn Super Saiyan 4 but not 3 but yes my hair grows one inch longer in Super Saiyan 3" Reyoto said.

"Weird, I was expecting something like being covered in head to toe in the gold hair. Like a cocoon or something. Just an inch isn't really that long." She pouted a bit.

"Well excuse me, now Super Saiyan 4 that is a sight you kids would love to see on each other" Reyoto said.

"Wait, what does a girl super saiyan four look like? Because I know with guys they're wearing nothing on their chests, so is it the same for girls?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes are breast are bouncing all over the place covered in fur" Naomi said with a serious look.

"Okay tell me the truth, I know that look, I give it to people I'm lying to." Kasumi smirked a bit.

"Oh! But their expressions are hilarious!" Naomi said.

Yuuki, Akihiko, and Mamoru were all blushing red, each seeming a little embarrassed, Mamoru most of all, the image of that picture Reyoto drew appearing in his head but covered in fur.

"Damn! I wish I had a camera!" Kasumi laughed.

"Well you know how in that form the boys end up with different color pants, boots and sometimes sweat bands and gloves?" Naomi said.

"Yeah, like Goku and Vegeta. I've seen them as Super saiyan fours." Kasumi replied.

"Well for us girls we get different colored small tank tops or in my case Saiyan armor top" Naomi said.

"Oh~ I can see that working. And that does seem a lot more pleasant than having nothing there." Kasumi spoke before looking at Mamoru who was still blushing. "Oh come on, it's not that bad. I've seen worse on your computer."

Mamoru just kept blushing and was avoiding eye contact a little bit. "Yeah well it's different in this case."

"Different how?" Kasumi asked again as Mamoru blushed a shade darker and looked away as he got up. "I'm heading to the bathroom." Mamoru spoke before heading off in a slight rush.

"Whatever." Kasumi shrugged and kept eating.

"Oh and just for the record the fur doesn't cover the breasts goes around them like the males" Naomi said.

"Shut up!" Mamoru yelled back as Kasumi started chuckling. "Sometimes he makes it too easy."

"Poor Mamoru" May said taking a bite of her cake.

"By now you'd think he'd learn to deal with Kasumi, and in retrospect, Naomi too since they're essentially alter egos." Yuuki spoke as he took a bite of his own cake.

"That what makes it more fun! Double teaming on him! Reyoto no fun since he knows how to deal with me now" Naomi said.

"Yeah, that's true, but Mamoru's still got a way to go!" Kasumi grinned.

"I'm curious though, you really didn't feel anything when you frenched him last night, Kasumi?" Tsukimi asked, making Kasumi blush and look away as she finished her cake.

"I won't lie, it was a little...More than I was expecting, I didn't think my first kiss would escalate that quickly." She spoke, still blushing a bit as both Tsukimi and Kimiko looked at each other and nodded before getting up.

"Alright, come with us." Tsukimi spoke and before Kasumi could react, both girls were dragging her off.

"Hey, what're you doing? Oh no you're not! The last time you dragged me off like this, you made me try on that wedding dress at the mall! Not again! Those dresses are itchy!"

"We don't have a wedding dress." Tsukimi sighed and continued to drag Kasumi along. "But we are going to help you. Considering Mamoru's...Simple nature, he may need a bit more of a push, so to say." Kimiko smiled as Kasumi started blushing even more.

"No way! The last time you tried putting makeup on me, he started laughing and I shoved his face into the sidewalk!" Kasumi objected but the three were soon up the stairs as Yuuki looked to Akihiko. "Do you think they can actually give her a makeover this time without having to tie her down?"

"...Considering Kasumi's feelings on the matter, I doubt that they will not have to use force." Akihiko replied.

"Oh dear, I better show them how to put makeup on the proper way since I am an older version of her and I've learned how to put on makeup that even made Reyoto silent" Naomi said getting up.

"Just that one time!" Reyoto said.

"Yep and it's worked every time!" Naomi said following after the girls.

"Let me go! You're not taking the bandages off! That is where I cross the line! Watch where you're grabbing damn it!" Yuuki and the others could hear Kasumi's voice coming from her room.

"Oh shut up! Or else we'll get Reyoto to get these off!"

"Ha! He wouldn't!"

"I would love to, if it pisses you off!" Reyoto said laughing.

"No he wouldn't that would make him a pedofile!" Naomi said closing the door and locking it, "okay first thing first, Mamoru has never seen our ahem girls at their full sized and like you said before you never had to leave the house without a dress correct because of daddy embarrassing moment?"

"Yeah that's right. I guess since I grew up around guys I feel kinda weird dressing like an actual girl, even that uniform I have to wear makes me feel awkward." Kasumi spoke, blushing slightly as Tsukimi let out a sigh of relief, not having to hold Kasumi down anymore.

"Well like the saying said 'a little goes a long way' and it can just show off a little of your feminine side but still give off that, 'laugh and I'll kick your ass' side" Naomi smiled.

"So, do you have any suggestions?" Kasumi asked.

"Well we do make the color purple work in our favor and if he hasn't told you or not if it's Reyoto favorite color it's Mamoru as well I think I'll have Reyoto and the boys take care of short, long hair and shirtless" Naomi said.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. I still wonder why he doesn't wear a shirt." Kasumi sighed slightly.

"Come on, don't act like you don't love it" Naomi said.

Kasumi blushed even more and looked away a bit. "Fine, I guess I do..."

"You would be surprised how little things boy notice right away." Tsukimi grinned before pulling the yellow hair tie out of Kasumi's hair and undoing her ponytail.

"Now we can do a little with the hair but not too much, he'd laugh like I said half feminine half 'I'll kick your ass' so let's start with getting the right outfit on first after we clean and get the hair ready" Naomi said.

"Fine, I'll get in the shower. How I let you guys drag me into this, I'll never know." Kasumi spoke with a blush as she headed for the bathroom.

"Don't lie~ We know you want him~!"

Tsukimi chuckled as Kasumi blushed even harder. "And who the hell said that?!"

"Oh no one, you just scrub that hair!" Naomi said as she went to the door and stuck her head out, "Reyoto! Get your ass over here!"

"What?" Reyoto said having one finger in his ear trying to get his hearing back.

"I need you to do me a favor" she said as she whispered in his ear and Reyoto got a devious grin.

"Don't have to ask me twice!"

"Don't over do it!" Naomi warned.

"I know, I know, Yuuki! Akahiko! Follow me! Mamoru been in that bathroom long enough" Reyoto said.

"He has been in there for awhile." Yuuki spoke as he got up, and Akihiko as well. "So what does Naomi want you to do?" Yuuki asked.

"Well the girls are helping our Kasumi catch Mamoru eye you we're going to help our dear friend Mamoru catch her eye and tell the idiot not to laugh and if he does Naomi will castrate him" Reyoto said

"For his sake I hope he does. The first time he saw Kasumi in her school uniform, he started laughing and she shoved his head into the toilet in the teacher's lounge." Yuuki chuckled.

"Well that is a lame ass uniform not what I think Naomi is going to put on her so we might as well help Mamoru look...appealing? Yeah that's it more appealing" Reyoto said entering the bathroom.

"Huh? What're you doing?" Yuuki asked, seeing Mamoru dumping cold water on his face. "And what're you guys doing in here?" He asked back.

"Oh I know what he's doing I know how to help your little problem Mamrou" he said going over and whispering something in Mamoru ear that made disgust hit his face.

"Dude that's sick!" Mamoru spoke with a disgusted expression. "Don't even say stuff like that!"

"What'd you tell him?" Yuuki asked, looking at Reyoto.

"Trust me you do not want to know! Kid next time you have another, hot flash incident just think of that and your little problem will go away" Reyoto said.

"Thanks for the tip." Mamoru started drying his face off as he looked at the three. "So remind me why you're in here?"

Reyoto then smirked wickedly as he locked the door to the bathroom, "to help you my dear friend."

"...Are you gonna get me back for that dare I tried to give you last night?" Mamoru asked with a slightly nervous expression.

"No and I will get you back for that later but for now Naomi has asked us to give you a little hand" Reyoto said.

"A hand with what?" Mamoru asked, now confused.

"Tell me kid what are your feelings for Kasumi? Is it something along the lines of a crush? a liking? A strong overbearing attraction? What is it?" Reyoto asked.

Mamoru started blushing brightly as he started thinking about it. "Well...When we first met we didn't get along at all. But I guess as we kept spending time together we started getting along better, I used to think that she was my best friend but since she died on Namek, I have no idea anymore."

"Okay and with that frenching you got last night how did that make your feel?" Reyoto asked.

Mamoru's face got a shade darker and he only let out a low mumble.

"Uh, we couldn't hear that." Yuuki spoke, cupping his hand around his ear to hear better.

"Speak up kid, not all of us have super hearing" Reyoto said.

"I said I liked it alright? I didn't think that my first kiss was gonna be like that." He blushed still.

"Yuuki, Akahiko what are your observations on Mamoru when he's around other girls and when he's with Kasumi how does he react around her compared to them?" Reyoto siad.

"Well, when he's around other girls he doesn't really do anything unless Kasumi's there, then he starts flirting with them. I'd be an idiot if I didn't think he was trying to either get her attention or make her jealous." Yuuki said, thinking aloud.

"Whenever matters concern Kasumi, he seems to pay more attention than he normally would. Such as when we were dealing with Frieza, king Cold, and Cooler being brought back to life and he was constantly distracted due to the argument he was having with Kasumi at the time." Akihiko added.

"Has there ever been a time back in your original world when someone talked badly about Kasumi and Mamrou lost his temper and beat the living crap out of said trash talker?" Reyoto asked.

"About ten times." Both Yuuki and Akihiko nodded.

"Hey! Those guys deserved it! They were getting on my nerves!" Mamoru spoke up.

"You got it hard my friend think about all the signs we just mentioned, only flirt with girls when Kasumi around to make her jealous or get her attention, beat up any jerk that talked badly about her, cry only for her and around her, she distracts you because you worry about her since that incident so tell me boy with all these key information and the ones from the frenching and my little gift for you the other day what do you think this all means?" Reyoto asked.

Mamoru continued to blush and sighed a little bit, "Fine! I like her alright?! Is that what you wanted to hear? I'm in love with her!"

"And now we can move onto step two! Strip and get your ass in that shower" Reyoto said.

"Take a shower? Well alright but I don't know what that's gonna do." Mamoru shrugged a little bit.

"Yuuki, Akahiko I want you to pick up some nice dress clothes preferably something you two know will work on him" Reyoto said.

"Alright, I think I saw some clothes in the back room." Yuuki spoke as he and Akihiko left the room.

"Nice clothes? The way you're talking it's like you're getting me ready for a date." Mamoru spoke.

Reyoto then smirked at him and nodded.

Mamoru blushed brightly at that. "A-A date?! I can't just ask Kasumi out!"

"You don't have to the minute you step out of this room you're going to see a nice site just ask her where she'd like to go and if she say 'oh I don't know where do you want to go' then use your head, what is her favorite spot/location/ or place she always liked or wanted to go to" Reyoto said.

"Alright, I'll remember that, but this seems a little soon." He blushed. "Wait, what do you mean a nice sight?"

"Oh you'll see it will leave you a bit speechless and just remember just have fun tonight but not too much fun! Those demons are still watching somewhere" Reyoto said.

"Right, I'll remember that. Wait, I wasn't gonna do that!" he blushed.

"Just saying, a lot of teenagers these days are acting stupid like those dumb bimbos on that 16 and Pregnant show Naomi showed me once" Reyoto said.

"I just know Kasumi would try shoving a tree up my ass if I tried." Mamoru sweat-dropped.

"Oh I know she would, don't let your emotions get the better of you" Reyoto said.

"Don't worry, I won't. She'd kill me if I did." Mamoru spoke before turning the shower on.

"Clean all your hair, I know it's a bother but you're going to need to use the whole bottle of shampoo" Reyoto said leaning on a wall.

"Yeah that's gonna take a while. That's why I have to get up a whole two hours earlier than everyone else just to shower before school." Mamoru sighed.

"Well trust me that's half the amount of time it take girls to get ready, I swear Naomi spends more time in that bathroom then around the whole house" Reyoto said.

"I have no idea what they take so long for. My mom's the same way, she's always doing something in the bathroom." Mamoru sighed.

"Well we get used to it after a while" Reyoto said.

"I don't think we have any other choice." Mamoru chuckled.

"No we do not, same for when you get way older and have to learn to take care of an infant when that day comes, I swear babies are a real handful" Reyoto said.

"Preaching to the choir! Back home I've been taking care of my little sister since she was a baby. And now she wants to always ride on my back and use my hair as reigns."

"That's the thing about our hair, it's something for kids to yank on" Reyoto said.

"And I can't take my eyes off her for a second! I took a nap once and woke up with glitter and barrettes and shit like that in my hair!" Mamoru replied, sighing a bit.

"They have no idea how long it takes to get that shit out without cutting our hair, it will never grow back the same" Reyoto said.

"Exactly! I had glitter in my hair for months after that, washing didn't even get it out." Mamoru sighed.

"A lint roller works the best way yeah hurts like hell but it get that damn stuff out" Reyoto said.

"I'll have to remember that. But on the bright side, we do pull off the long hair better than Raditz does." Mamoru grinned.

"Hell yeah we do and I like to see Raditz pull off this shirtless style" Reyoto said.

"But we can't because he can't!" Mamoru smirked. "I even think we pull off this outfit better than Broly does!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"ACHOO!" Broly and Raditz sneezed.

"Someone spreading rumors about us" Broly said.

"Damn bastards, when I find out who they'll suffer" Raditz said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So girls what do you think?" Naomi said stepping away from Kasumi.

"Oh wow! You look great!" Tsukimi grinned, Kasumi on the other hand was still blushing a little bit.

"I don't know...You don't think this is a bit much?" She asked, looking at the hem of her dress.

"Hell no, this is just the right amount of kick ass girl" Naomi said.

"Alright, if you say so. I still feel a little weird, being dressed like this." Kasumi blushed.

"Oh relax! Mamoru's gonna love it!" Tsukimi smiled.

"And I think you will love what Reyoto did to Mamoru" Naomi sang as she picked up a perfume bottle and smelt it, "eck! Not that one!" she said picking up another and smelt it, "ugh! That is a no! Who picked these out?! Did they even smell these things?"

"How about this one? it has a light scent and smells more like flowers then those other ones."Kimiko suggested as she picked up another perfume bottle.

Naomi then took the bottle and sniffed it, "perfect! Throw those other ones away! Those should be illegal! Designer Perfume my ass!" Naomi said.

"Ugh! These reek!" Tsukimi spoke as she started throwing the bottles away.

"people just don't know how to make perfume." kasumi sweat-dropped.

"Thank god I thought Reyoto how to pick out good smelling cologne if he would have let the boys pick one out Kasumi would have to hold her breath for the rest of the night" Naomi said spraying a little perfume on Kasumi.

"True, even with how smart Akihiko is, those guys don't know anything about cologne." Tsukimi shook her head.

"I am amazed that men even lasted that long with how bad half their cologne is" Naomi said.

"Oh so am I." Tsukimi sighed as Kasumi started looking at herself in the mirror a bit. "So...Should I just go ask him out?"

"No need, just by how blunt Reyoto is he probably knows this is a date so all you have to do is go out there let him ask where you'd like to go and give him a location or test him to see how well he uses that head of his" Naomi said.

Kasumi started to chuckle a little bit. "Well considering his track record with tests, maybe this one he'll actually pass."

"Good luck, and make sure to let us know how it goes." Tsukimi grinned.

"Don't worry, I will, but i'm still gonna keep him under control. I'm not having too much fun, if he starts getting fresh, his head's getting shoved in a tree." Kasumi smirked.

"Reyoto probably already warned him about that and I told Reyoto to tell him that if that boy tried anything funny or laughs I will personally castrate him" Naomi said.

Kasumi chuckled a bit. "Well at least then I know he wouldn't try anything."

"Okay be right back!" Naomi said heading out and knocking on the boys bathroom door.

"It's occupied!" Reyoto yelled.

"It's me, is he ready?" Naomi asked.

"Almost!" Reyoto said as he was finishing up the final touches, "let's see opened up these top buttons here to expose some chest muscle a little spray of this" he said using the cologne, "and there! What do you guys think?" Reyoto said stepping away.

"You look great!" Yuuki spoke, a little impressed.

"Yes...it is incredible how such simple changes can have such a big effect." Akihiko spoke as Mamoru looked at himself a bit. "I don't know, it's weird wearing a shirt again."

"Yeah I know but you can't go around all the time shirtless, only sometimes if Kasumi let's you" Reyoto said.

"Well, from the sound of it, I guess Kasumi must be ready." Mamoru spoke, taking a slight breath to calm his nerves.

"Oh! One more thing!" Reyoto said taking out some purple flowers, "hide these behind your back and give it to her, and tell her how you really feel about the way she looks, make her feel, pretty" Reyoto said.

Mamoru nodded and put the flowers behind his back. "Alright, got it."

"Good luck, Dude." Yuuki smiled. "And just remember one thing, don't laugh, punch yourself in the crotch if you have to."

"Yeah, last thing I want is to be castrated." Mamoru chuckled nervously.

"Yeah now good luck, use your head and just have a good time" Reyoto said.

"Thanks, hopefully she'll only shove my head into something twice tonight." Mamoru chuckled before starting to walk out.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Okay girl go out there, have a good time and and let a few things slide tonight" Naomi said.

"Alright, that shouldn't be too hard." Kasumi spoke before starting to walk out of the room, blinking a couple of times when she saw Mamoru, who started blushing brightly when he saw her and seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Wow, he's actually wearing a shirt, I guess he must be serious about this." Kasumi spoke, blushing a little bit as Mamoru tried to snap out of it.

"Go over there!" Reyoto whispered from the bathroom to Mamoru.

Mamoru nodded and started going over, even though he was blushing a lot. "Uh...Y-You look nice..." He spoke, still blushing brightly.

"Well it's nice that you didn't laugh this time. But you don't have to be so nervous, you're acting like you have a knife to your back or something." Kasumi replied with an equal blush.

"The flowers!" Reyoto whispered.

"Oh! Right." Mamoru nodded and then held the flowers out. "Uh, these are for you. I think that purple really suits you." Kasumi started to blush even more and took the flowers. "Oh...Thanks. I actually didn't know that you could be nice." She smiled a bit.

"Ahem! Ask him!" Naomi coughed.

"Okay, I just gotta be myself, I've gotta quit being nervous!" Kasumi thought.

"Oh god! They're both so nervous!" Naomi said to Tsukimi and Kimiko.

"Well I'm not really surprised. Kasumi may talk a big game, but she's never been on a date before or even alone with a guy." Tsukimi spoke as kasumi took a breath and then grinned a bit.

"Well come on! We're burnin' moonlight, we can't just stand here all night!" Kasumi spoke with a grin as she grabbed Mamoru's hand and started dragging him along.

"That a girl!" Naomi said as Reyoto joined her.

"We could used all that help on our first date" Reyoto said.

"Oh yeah we could have" Naomi said.

"So should someone keep an eye on them just in case of Negative attack or one of our lame villains make a move or should we leave them be?" Reyoto asked.

"Hm...I think we can leave them alone, those two have amazing team work when it comes to fighting so I think they should be alright. Not to mention pissed if something stops them." Yuuki spoke with a grin.

"And it looks like Kasumi decided to be the dominant one and take the first step. She is good at hiding her emotions sometimes." Kimiko smiled.

"Let's all pray for Mamoru that he can survive this night" Reyoto said.

"And that his head doesn't get shoved into anything." Yuuki added.

"Okay! Who next for us to help and meddled in their love life?" Reyoto asked.

The others all started blushing and looking away a little bit. "I think I'm, gonna get in some practice." Tsukimi spoke as she started walking away.

"Kimiko?" Reyoto smirked looking in her direction.

"U-Um...I'm coming with you Tsukimi!" She spoke, blushing and started following after Tsukimi.

"Well those are the reactions I expected." Yuuki sighed a little bit.

"That just leaves you and Akahiko" Reyoto said.

"Well, I think you should help Akihiko next. Sometimes he's even too shy to talk to Kimiko." Yuuki spoke as Akihiko continued to blush and looked away a bit.

"That is something for Zang to handle" Reyoto said.

"And I'm telling you right now, he can do it on his own he'll learn to overcome it on it own time and will" Zang said.

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like I will.." Akihiko sighed.

"I can understand though, a lot of guys at school are nervous just looking at Kimiko." Yuuki spoke, thinking aloud.

"Don't worry you will, you can come to me with questions and I will give you my best answer I can possibly give" Zang said.

"Than...How were you able to start a relationship with May?" Akihiko asked.

"Oh that was easy it was most because of Reyoto!" Zang growled as Reyoto smirked.

"I knew about his crush of May for the longest time so I decided to start flirting with her purposely just to piss Zang off until his jealousy got the better of him and he stepped up to ask May out" Reyoto said.

"Well, I don't think that kind of outcome will be possible with my current situation. If Yuuki tried to flirt with Kimiko, Tsukimi would cut his stomach open and we all know how Kasumi would react if Mamoru were to try." Akihiko sighed slightly.

"Hmmm, what if it was Beat, Kiema or Shiko? Or Perhaps me" Zang said.

"I suppose it would depend on how Kimiko would react. Back home, she never really payed any other boys any mind other than just simply talking." Akihiko replied.

"Hmmm" Zang said going into thought as May eyes widen hearing her mates thoughts.

"Oh don't even think about!" May said.

"What? It could work?" Zang said.

"And then there is the fact that you, yourself are married." Akihiko sweat-dropped.

"Yes but I saw the way Kimiko reacted when I unbuttoned my shirt, I think I got the perfect plan formulated" Zang smirked.

"I should warn you now, he's pretty protective over Kimiko, when Android 17 so much as touched her, he attacked him." Yuuki whispered.

"I know" Zang said.

"Zang already has the plan of where we're all going tomorrow after training" May sighed.

"Alright, if you're sure this will work, Akihiko could use all the help he can get." Yuuki replied as Akihiko sweat-dropped. "You all do know I can hear you. Right?"

"Oh you were supposed to" Zang said.

"For some reason I feel I will have a lot of emotional distress tomorrow..." Akihiko sighed before starting to walk away.

"Don't worry! It will pay off in the end!" Zang said.

"So what exactly is the plan? Putting Kimiko in danger?" Yuuki asked, looking at Zang.

"Nope, who wants to go to the beach tomorrow?" Zang smirked.

Yuuki started thinking of Tsukimi in a bathing suit and started blushing brightly, having a bit of a nosebleed. "The beach?"

"Why do I smell blood?" Kento asked sniffing the air.

"Yes the beach, some fun playing by the sea collecting seashells and maybe cooking up some clams and crabs you know all the good stuff" Zang said.

"That does sound like fun, it's been awhile since we've been to the beach, not since summer vacation last year." Yuuki grinned.

"So it's settled! Everyone go raid a store and pick out the best bathing suit you can find!" Kento said.

"This is gonna be great!" Yuuki grinned before finding Akihiko and dragging him along. "Come on! We're gonna have some fun tomorrow!"

"Come on ladies! Follow me we're going to that expensive swimsuit store and taking the best swimsuits that have!" Serena said.

"I really could use a new one." Tsukimi smiled, as did Kimiko as they started following Serena. "But what about Kasumi? Right now she's out with Mamoru."

"I'll pick something out for her we both almost have the same taste" Naomi said.

"Okay let's go then!" Tsukimi spoke happily.

A.N. Please Review


	14. Beach, Sun and Fun

**_Chapter Thirteen: Beach, Sun and Fun_**

Later that day the girls raid the swimsuit store as Naomi made a disgusted grunt.

"I bet you anything a pervert man like Roshi came up with this design!" Naomi growled.

"How can someone wear that? It's nothing but a string!" Tsukimi blushed.

"Ugh!" Naomi yelled throwing the strings away from her.

"I bet you anything Roshi stalked this place before" May said.

"The dressing rooms too." Tsukimi sighed as she kept looking around for a suit for herself.

"At least we don't have that problem right now." Kimiko smiled a little as she was looking through the rows of swim suits.

"Oh my god this one would be so cute on you Tsukimi!" Naomi said holding up a frilly red bikini top and bottom.

"That is really cute, I'll go try it on!" Tsukimi smiled as she took the suit and went into a dressing room.

"What do you guys think a little too much?" Serena said holding up a red suit made up of straps and strings.

Kimiko started blushing when she looked at the suit. "um...I think that perhaps you should choose something a little less...revealing?"

"I guess you're right, Kento would piss a fit if he saw me in this around other men" Serena said tossing it.

"Just out of curiosity, how many of you girls been groped and inaporeratily touched by that pervert Roshi?" Naomi asked.

"There was that one time, but I think he was just looking at my tail and didn't really mean to touch me. I ended up slapping him through the wall." Tsukimi spoke as she came out in the swimsuit Naomi had picked.

"What do you guys think?"

"Love it!" Naomi said.

"Ah I wish they had that in my size" Serena said.

"Alright I'm getting it then!" Tsukimi smiled as she looked at herself a bit.

"I'm sure that Yuuki will love the way that suit looks on you." Kimiko smiled as Tsukimi started blushing. "Well I'm not getting it for him."

"Yep we're getting these to show off to the boys and hopefully see an expression that we can blackmail them with" Naomi said.

Tsukimi smirked a little at the thought. "Now that would be something worth saving, have you found anything yet, Kimiko?" Tsukimi asked as she looked at Kimiko.

"Most of these suits look a little...revealing.." Kimiko was blushing a bit.

"Here Kimiko I found a perfect suit for you" May said holding up a baby blue one piece.

"Oh, thank you, I'll go try it on!" KImiko smiled and went into another changing room with the suit.

"Hmmm" Naomi said holding up a two piece purple suit with an X strap on the back.

"Do you think Kasumi will like this?" Naomi asked.

"Oh yeah, that looks like something Kasumi would wear." Tsukimi grinned.

"You find anything May?" Serena asked.

"Just this" May said holding up a two piece blue swimsuit.

"hm...Well how about something like this?" Tsukimi asked as she picked up a white swimsuit with small blue dots covering it and a few frills here and there.

"Oh! Give me that I am trying that on" May said taking it and heading to the dressing room.

"I thought that it'd look great on you!" Tsukimi smiled as she kept looking around and then spotted a purple two piece with small black stars on it. "How about this, Naomi?"

"Oh my god that is cute! I am so trying this on!" Naomi said.

"Okay May, Kimiko come on out show us what they look like" Serena said.

Kimiko came out of the dressing room, blushing a little bit. "Oh that looks adorable on you! I'm sure Akihiko is gonna love it!" Tsukimi smiled.

"Okay here I come" May said stepping out.

"That looks great on you!" Tsukimi smiled. "It's like that suit was made for you!"

"Okay so almost everyone gotten their outfits ready" Naomi said.

"it looks like it, the only one left is Serena, I don't think she has found a swimsuit yet." Kimiko spoke, looking at Serena. "Have you?"

"No, most of the red ones in adult sizes are too revealing I mean look at this!" Serena said holding up one with holes covering the breast part.

"Hm...How about this?" Tsukimi asked, picking out a red bikini with small white hearts printed on it.

"Hmmm I'll try it, remind me of that big headed lady from that one movie with the talking animals, weird words and a white rabbit" Serena said entering the dressing room.

"You mean Alice in Wonderland?" Tsukimi asked.

"That's it! My kids love that movie" Serena said from in the dressing room.

"Well if you don't like that one, I'll keep looking." Tsukimi spoke as she continued to look around. "It's hard to find good ones, it's like most of these suits were designed by Roshi."

"I bet you girls didn't know but Roshi is a lot older than you all think" Naomi said.

"Oh yea, his age even shocked us" May said.

"I think I heard that he's about seven hundred or something along those lines. I heard Oolong say that he drank some immortality elixir and became immortal." Tsukimi replied.

"Fountain of youth, Kento learned that from his encounter with the old man when we had to travel to Goku childhood" Serena said

"Oh, that makes sense, I didn't even know such a thing existed." Tsukimi said, a little amazed.

"Which mean our childrens childrens will be dealing with that old pervert someday" May said.

"One would think he'd mellow with age" Naomi said.

"But it looks like the older he gets, the pervier he gets." Tsukimi sighed.

"It will only be a matter of time before he meets someone just as perverted and nasty as him probably some old witch" Serena said.

"Please don't give me that mental image, my nightmares will come back." Tsukimi sweat-dropped.

"Anyway on the subject change what do you think the boys will wear? I wonder if any of them will have the balls to wear a speedo" Naomi said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I have a feeling that it'll be Reyoto who wears something like that." Tsukimi chuckled.

"No, Reyoto tried that once, said it was the worst wedgie he ever had and would never touch one of those things again" Naomi said.

"Actually, Kasumi made Mamoru do that on a dare. And while he was asleep, he ended up waking up when a crab crawled onto his chest. He kept screaming at someone to get it off.: Tsukimi chuckled.

"That's awful! I wish I thought of that" Naomi said.

"Oh you should have Kasumi show you her best list of Dares. she has some pretty evil ideas. She even forced Akihiko to dress like a cheerleader and write his phone number in the girl's bathroom once!" Tsukimi laughed.

"I swear she and Naomi are the worse" Serena said.

"Hey it's all for the name of a good laugh, mostly for us" Naomi said.

"Yeah, Kasumi's all about bringing a smile to someone's face at the expense of others. I wonder how her date is going?" Tsukimi asked, thinking aloud.

"Well I guess we'll know by the end of the day" Naomi said.

"I'm sure they're having a good time, Kasumi probably realized that she'd have to make all the decisions since Mamoru was too nervous." Tsukimi smiled.

"Could you blame him? You guys should have seen how nervous Reyoto was on our first date" Naomi said as Serena and May looked at her.

"Reyoto was nervous? The man who told many people in the face to go to hell was nervous?" May said.

"My guess is that he was as nervous as Mamoru, right? Not being able to say anything and blushing a lot?" Tsukimi asked.

"Oh yeah, but half way through the date he got into it and didn't blush as much" Naomi said.

"Well I can understand why Mamoru would be so nervous, he's just like Kasumi. He talks a big game but can't back it up. I think this is his first date as far as I know." Tsukimi thought aloud.

"Well you never do forget your first date and I think those two will have a great time" Naomi said.

"I'm sure we'll find out later." Tsukimi smiled and looked at the dressing room. "So how does the suit look?" She asked Serena.

"What do you guys think?" Serena asked stepping out.

"Oh that looks great on you!" Tsukimi smiled.

"I agree, and it shows just the right amount of skin." Kimiko smiled as well.

"Okay I am going with this one then!" Serena said.

"Okay! Now that we've got our suits, let's see what else we can find around here." Tsukimi suggested.

"Oh! Let's take one of those giant inflatable hamster balls big enough to fit a person!" Naomi said.

"Yeah! And let's see if any of the guys can get out of it!" Tsukimi grinned.

"Let's see we'll need a few beach balls because you know with Saiyans we'll have a few that will pop, same with the volleyballs, a net and what else do you take to beaches?" Serena asked.

"Well, we should get some sunscreen. Some Parasols as well as a change of clothes." Kimiko suggested.

"This calls for a trip to the mall for a all day free shopping spree!" Naomi said.

"Then let's quit wasting time!" Tsukimi grinned as she grabbed her clothes and started changing back once she was in the dressing room.

Meanwhile with the boys.

"These things are terrible to wear! I give those professional swimmers some props" Reyoto said tossing some speedos away from him.

"Ugh! Tell me about it! I had to wear one of those before because Kasumi dared me, and Akihiko and Mamoru to, worst wedgie of my life!" Yuuki spoke as he looked around.

"Not much of a selection" Kento said holding up a hot rod flame colored swim trunks.

"Hm...For some reason, I think these would suit Mamoru better." Yuuki held up a pair of black trunks with small skulls on them.

"I'd wear those" Reyoto said.

"Wait, I bet they keep all the good stuff in the back" Zang said heading to the back room.

Yuuki followed them and smirked a bit when he saw some new stuff that wasn't in the front. "Looks like you were right."

"Ah ha! Check this out!" Kento said holding up a limited edition red and black swim trunks, "this crap people can never hope to afford! Made from the finest cotton and cost, 250 zenies!" he said reading the tag.

Yuuki started laughing as he grabbed a pair that were red with yellow on the sides. "And these are 300 Zenie! It figures that the stores keep the best stuff in the back."

"These humans sure know how to make people go bankrupt" Zang looking at a pair of dark blue turnks.

"Yeah you got that right." Yuuki spoke as he looked at Akihiko who had found a pair of blue and black trunks.

"Half these are decent, too bad for the damn prices though, ugh! Look who I just found planted on this swim trunks ass!" Reyoto said holding up some trunks with Mr. Satan giving the piece signs on the ass.

Yuuki and Akihiko started laughing when they looked at the Trunks. "Okay, we're getting those! If we play Truth or dare again we can make Mamoru wear those!" Yuuki laughed.

"How much were those things?" Kento asked as Reyoto looked at the tag.

"999 Zenies! Uh No thank you" Reyoto said.

"Who in the right mind would pay that much for Mr Satan to flash the peace sign on your ass?" Yuuki laughed a bit.

"Morons?" Reyoto suggested.

"Rich morons?" Akihiko added.

"Most of planet Earth that actually believed that moron beat Cell" Kento said.

"I still say we get those, they'll be useful for a good laugh. And Reyoto, you could use these to get back at Mamoru." Yuuki chuckled.

"Hell yeah but he suffered enough when I gave him my answer so I think he'll learn not to mess with me again" Reyoto said.

"I don't know, with most people they learn after one mistake, Mamoru isn't like most people." Yuuki sweat-dropping.

"Then he will learn after I which his trunks with theses" Reyoto said.

"He probably won't notice unless we point it out." Yuuki chuckled, Akihiko snickering a bit as well. "That would be a funny sight."

"So what else should we get?" Zang asked.

"We should probably get a change of clothes too." Yuuki suggested.

"Anyone want to go to those expensive stores and get those clothes we could never hope to afford before?" Reyoto asked.

"Sounds like a plan!" Yuuki grinned.

"Okay! Grab your trunks and let's go!" Zang said.

Yuuki and Akihiko grabbed the trunks they wanted and started heading out. "I wonder if Kasumi's shoved Mamoru's head into anything by now?" Yuuki thought aloud.

"My guess she probably has to try and get him to talk more" Reyoto said.

"That seems like it would be a challenge considering how Mamoru was acting when he saw her." Akihiko said.

"Poor kid, hopefully he snapped out of it by now" Kento said.

"Well we'll find out if we see him come back with any kind of wound or any bits of debris in his hair." Yuuki shrugged.

-Later that night-

"Whew! Okay we got everything we need right!" Serena said setting the last bag in the hotel lobby.

"Yep! Tomorrow we can head out!" Tsukimi smiled before looking out the window. "Looks like the two love birds are coming back~" she smirked.

"Quick! Let Mamoru leave before we bombard Kamsui with questions!" Naomi said.

"Got it!" Tsukimi smirked as she glanced out the window. "Weird...it looks like their clothes are messed up and out of breath.."

"Oh my god, do you see an hickeys?!" Naomi whispered.

"Oh god, I do! Kasumi's got one on her neck right there!" Tsukimi whispered back. "You don't think they did it, do you?"

"Of course...well there was a time when Reyoto and I almost...oh god we have to ask! Wait till Mamoru gone" Naomi whispered.

"Okay, looks like Mamoru just gave her a quick kiss before flying upstairs. Now!" Tsukimi whispered as Kasumi walked in with a smile on her face.

"So...how was it? Did you enjoy yourselves? Did you have fun? Did you go all the way?" Naomi asked.

"Well a lady doesn't kiss and tell~" Kasumi spoke, she seemed to be almost giggly.

"Were practically the same lady and I know you're dying to tell someone how it went" Naomi said.

"Well, I have to admit, it went a lot better than I thought it would. We went to the park and just started talking, it took awhile to get Mamoru to open up but after he did, I felt like we really did get closer." Kasumi spoke with a blush and a smile.

"Oh come on, clothes don't that messed up from a walk and where did that hickey come from? A fight?" Naomi said.

"Actually yeah, a couple of negatives ambushed us and we had to waste them, one of the little bastards got me right in the neck too. That's gonna be sore in the morning." Kasumi spoke as she rubbed her neck a bit.

"Hmmm okay then, good news we're going to the beach tomorrow, check out all this stuff we got oh and looked what I picked out for you" Naomi said holding up the swimsuit.

"Sweet! Some fun is just what i needed!" Kasumi grinned before she burst out laughing at the Hercule trunks. "And what in the name of Goku is that?!"

"The boys picked that up, Reyoto is going to swap Mamoru trunks with these for payback and can you believe these things were 999 zenies?" Naomi said.

"Okay, that is a major ripoff! But that is a good prank, so I'll keep quiet." Kasumi smirked.

"So there was no kissing at all on your date?" Naomi said.

"Well I wouldn't really say that, we were about to kiss when the negatives attacked, talk about a mood-killer. But after it was over, he surprised me by kissing me." Kasumi smiled.

"Ah and of course that little peck in the lobby" Naomi said.

"Since I'm in a good mood, I'll overlook the fact that you were spying a little. And now I can officially say that that idiot belongs to me." She grinned.

"I can only imagine how the interrogation is going with Mamoru and the boys" Naomi said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mamoru had flown in through a window and was walking to his room happily. "So worth having to use a whole bottle of shampoo, I'll have to thank the others." He thought.

"So how was your night?" Reyoto said leaning on a nearby wall.

"Oh hey Reyoto, everything went great." Mamoru beamed.

"How long did it take you before you got over being silent?" Reyoto asked.

"It actually took a while, Kasumi just kept urging me to talk so I managed to swallow my nerves and just talk to her like I normally did." Mamoru replied.

Reyoto then approached as he examined Mamoru neck, "is that a hickey?"

Mamoru started blushing brightly and covered. "No it isn't!"

"Mmm hmm" Reyoto said crossing his arms.

"C'mon Mamoru, tell the truth, you suck at lying." Yuuki walked over with Akihiko as Mamoru continued to blush. "I'm serious! It's not a hickey!"

"So what is it then?" Reyoto smirked.

"I got it from a negative! The little bastards jumped us and we had to fight them off, one of them got me in the neck." Mamoru spoke still blushing a little.

"But that doesn't explain how your clothes got messed up." Yuuki smirked.

"Or why that lined sounded well rehearsed" Reyoto said.

"I'm serious! You can ask Kasumi herself, it came from a negative!" Mamoru continued to blush as he started walking past them.

"Were going to the beach tomorrow you okay with that?" Reyoto called after him.

"Sure! It's been a while since I've been to the beach, now I can get Yuuki back for dropping that crab on me last time!" Mamoru smirked.

"I told you that was an accident!" Yuuki called after.

"Okay lights outs! Were getting up earlier tomorrow to scout out for the best spot!" Reyoto said.

"Alright I'm heading to bed then." Yuuki spoke as he started walking away, Akihiko doing the same. "Good night."

"Hey! Come on Mamoru! Tell us how you got that hickey!" Yuuki called with a chuckle.

"I told you it's not a damned hickey!" Mamoru blushed again.

"It's so a hickey" Reyoto said to Kento.

"Yep" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The very next day

"What do you think?" Kento asked looking at the third beach they found that day.

"I like this spot, it's a lot cleaner than the last two and there's a lot of space too." Yuuki smiled a bit.

"Okay, time to give off our location" Kento said forming a kai kai ball, "Kai Flare!" he yelled launching it into the air and sent off and glowing red light.

"Okay time to set up the changing tents" Beat said.

"That shouldn't be too hard." Yuuki spoke as he got the supplies.

"Everyone should be here shortly so let's get these thing put up" Kento said flying down and set his supplies down.

A few Minutes later four tents were set up as the heroes stepped away.

"They're ready for use!" Kento said.

"Now we just have to wait for the others." Yuuki smiled as he looked up, seeing the others flying over.

"Nice spot! Plenty of sand!" Kasumi grinned.

"Okay everyone here are your bags with your change of clothes each one has your names" Reyoto said setting the bags down.

"I'm up for playing truth or dare and making Mamoru talk about that hickey he has." Yuuki chuckled as Mamoru growled and blushed. "I already said it's not a hickey! Kasumi! Back me up!" He looked at Kasumi and sighed when he saw that she was completely wrapped up in having fun.

"Can't wait to see what suit I got!" She grinned, heading for a dressing room.

"Oh yeah you two gave each other hickeys" Kento said.

"I already said we didn't!" Mamoru continued to blush before heading to his dressing room.

"Hey Reyoto did you switch his suits?" Naomi whispered.

"Oh yeah I did" Reyoto whispered.

Kasumi smiled as she came out of her dressing room in her suit. "Alright let's start having fun!" She grinned as Mamoru came out as well. "Yeah! I'm getting in the water!" He grinned, unaware of Hercule flashing the peace sign on his butt.

"I wish I had a camera!" Naomi snickered.

Tsukimi then came out of her dressing room in her swimsuit. "So what should we do first?"

"Volleyball!" Naomi said.

"Oh yeah! Guys against girls!" Tsukimi smirked as Yuuki quickly had a nosebleed when he saw Tsukimi's swimsuit.

"Okay I'm ready!" Serena said stepping out of the tent in her swimsuit.

"So boys ready to get your butts handed to you?" Naomi asked as Reyoto and Kento set up the net.

"Ha! We'll show you!" Mamoru smirked as he came out of the water.

"Bring it on!" Kasumi smirked as Kimiko and Akihiko came out of the changing rooms next.

"Hey are all the extra balls inflated?" May asked.

"Yes, and let's make it a rule whoever pops the volleyball their teams loses one point, fair enough?" Zang asked.

"Sounds fair, now let's get started!" Kasumi smiled as she grabbed a volley ball.

"Girls may get first serve" Kento said.

Kasumi smirked and nodded. "Alright, if you say so!" She spoke before serving the ball, the serve coming fast at the other team.

"I got it!" Reyoto yelled bumping it back over.

"My turn!" Tsukimi bumped the ball over to Kimiko who spiked it back over.

"Heads up!" Zang yelled bumping it over to Yuuki.

Yuuki then spiked the ball back over to the girl's side, where Kimiko tried to get it but missed.

"One point over to the boys" May said standing in as the ref.

"Sorry about that." Kimiko started dusting herself off.

"Oh don't worry about it, that's just one point!" Kasumi smirked as she tossed the ball over to the guys. "Your turn to serve."

"Mamoru you serve" Reyoto said tossing him the ball.

"I was hoping you'd ask!" Mamoru smirked as he grabbed the ball and threw it up, serving it to the other side as Tsukimi jumped up and spiked it back over.

"It's heading for you Kento!" Mamoru spoke.

"I got it!" Kento yelled spiking it over to the other side.

Kasumi then smirked as she knocked it upwards and spiked it down at a fast speed towards Yuuki, who missed when he tried spiking it.

"One point to the girls!" May said.

"Looks like we're tied now, time to step things up." Kasumi smirked as she saw Mamoru bending over to get the ball and burst out laughing. "Oh god! That's too good! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Huh? What're you laughing at?" Mamoru asked as he looked at Kasumi with a confused look.

"oh it's nothing!" Kasumi continued to snicker, as did Tsukimi and Kimiko.

"20 Zenie it takes him all night to figure out he's wearing that" Naomi whispered.

"Oh you're on." Kasumi smirked.

"Me too!" Tsukimi whispered back.

"And so am I." Kimiko whispered as well.

"You girls better get ready" Zang said.

"Alright bring it!" Kasumi smirked as she got ready.

"Head's up girls!" Reyoto said spiking the ball to their side.

Kimiko rushed to the ball and bounced it upward while Tsukimi jumped up and spiked it back over.

Zang then spiked it back over in Kimiko direction.

"Head's up Kimiko!" Zang said.

Kimiko looked up and managed to spike the ball back and it hit Mamoru right in the face.

"Gah!"

"Oh...Sorry about that! Are you alright?" Kimiko asked as Mamoru nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, my face is just a little sore.."

"Saw that coming" Reyoto said.

"Two the girls one for the boys" May said.

"Okay our serve!" Kasumi spoke as Mamoru tossed the ball over the net. "First to reach ten points wins!"

"Deal!" Reyoto said.

"And the losing team has to do whatever the winning team says for the rest of the day!" Kasumi smirked.

"Should we agree to that?" Kento whispered.

"I don't know, if we lose, Kasumi will make the rest of this day hell..." Yuuki sweat-dropped.

"Fine and if we win you girls have to do what we say for the rest of the day" Zang said.

"That's fine with us!" Tsukimi smirked as she grabbed the ball. "Let's keep going then!" She spoke, spiking the ball.

Kento then bunted the ball over to Akahiko

Akihiko them bounced the ball up and spiked it back to the girl's side, where Tsukimi managed to just barely bounce it back to their side.

Reyoto then jumped in front of the net and spiked it past Naomi head and to the ground.

"You almost hit me!" Naomi yelled.

"Almost babe, almost" Reyoto smirked.

"Girls two boys two" May said.

"We gotta step things up!" Kasumi smirked as she picked up the ball. "Our serve!" She smirked, tossing the ball up and spiking it down to the boy's side.

"I got it!" Yuuki spoke but ended up missing as Akihiko bumped it back to the girl's side. "never mind."

"Think fast boys!" Naomi yelled spiking the ball back over to them.

Yuuki managed to bounce the ball upwards as Mamoru smirked and spiked the ball back over to the girl's side. "Head's up!"

"Hiya!" Naomi yelled spiking the ball too fast for Reyoto to dodged as it hit him in the gut and knocked him over.

"Oh!" Kento said.

"You alright, dude? Wicked spike by the way!" Kasumi grinned at Naomi.

"Thanks and oh baby I am so sorry! Nothing broken right?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah fine just got the wind knocked out of me" Reyoto groaned.

"You need a minute for your gut to inflate?" Kasumi asked.

"No I'm good!" Reyoto said jumping back to his feet.

"Girls three boys two!" May said.

"Let's keep going then!" Yuuki grinned as he got the ball and bounced it over to the girl's side.

Serena then bumped it over to Kasumi, "heads up girl!"

Kasumi smirked and jumped up, spiking it to the boy's side as Akihiko managed to bounce it upwards and towards Mamoru.

"I got it!" Mamoru smirked as he jumped up, spiking the ball back over as Tsukimi dove to try getting it but missed.

"Girls three boys three!" May said.

"At this rate they'll win, we need to get one point ahead of them" Kento said.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Yuuki asked as he saw Tsukimi get up and dusting herself off a bit.

"I have an idea! Huddle!" Kento yelled.

Yuuki and the others nodded and all huddled. "So what's the plan?"

"We need to piss Tsukimi or Kasumi bad enough so next time they hit the ball it will pop making them lose one point and bringing us one point ahead" Kento whispered.

"That shouldn't be too hard, I've already got an idea for Tsukimi." Mamoru whispered with a smirk. "And I'm sure you can handle Kasumi, Reyoto?"

"Oh yeah I think pissing her off won't be too hard" Reyoto smirked.

"Okay! Go!" Kento said as they broke apart.

"You ladies done applying your mascara? Let's get going!" Kasumi smirked, grabbing the ball.

"Oh yes you so want to end this game quickly so you can go sneaky off with Mamoru and give him more hickeys" Reyoto said.

Kasumi started blushing brightly and glared back at Reyoto. "keep talking, I'm gonna love making you my chore boy!"

"Let's just quit talking and start playing!" Tsukimi spoke as Mamoru smirked a little bit.

"Why? Because Volleyball has always been your weak point? Akina was always really good at this game~" Tsukimi started to growl as well.

"Say that again..."

"Dude it's her turn to serve keep it up" Kento whispered.

"Gotcha." Mamoru whispered back and smirked back. "Say what? That Akina's prettier then you are~ I thought girls out grew wearing bows in their hair after four years old!" Tsukimi started to growl even more. "...I'm gonna murder you!" She growled, the fur on her tail standing on end.

"Chill out Tsukimi! They're trying to make us mad enough to pop the ball!" Kasumi spoke.

"Oh you'll say anything won't you don't worry after the game there will be plenty of time to 'get attacked by Negatives' and magically receive more hickeys" Reyoto said.

Kasumi started to growl but took a breath to calm herself down. "After this, we can make them do whatever we want, just keep cool until then." She whispered to Tsukimi, who was still growling a bit.

"Got it." She spoke before bouncing the ball up and spiking it over to the boy's side.

"It's not working, we have to piss them off during the play" Kento whispered bunting it over to Mamoru.

Mamoru nodded and bounced the ball back over. "Or are you just jealous because Akina's kissed Yuuki twice?"

Tsukimi growled even more and when she was going to spike the ball, her fist went right into the ball, popping it. "Damn it!"

"Girls lose one point, score is now girls two boys three" May said tossing in a spare ball.

"Calm down Tsukimi, they're just trying to piss you off." Kasumi spoke as Tsukimi sighed and tossed the popped ball away. "Yeah, I'll try. But when this is over, Mamoru's gonna get my sword shoved up his ass!"

"Now we have to win" Reyoto said.

"Either way I'm dead..." Mamoru paled a little bit.

Not if we order them not to for the rest of the day!" Reyoto said.

"Then we better make sure we win!" Mamoru spoke as he grabbed the ball and tossed it to Reyoto. "Your serve."

"Heads up ladies!" Reyoto yelled spiking the ball over to them.

Kasumi smirked and bounced the ball up before spiking the ball back over. "No use playing dirty, we're not losing our tempers!"

"Think fast Serena!" Kento said spiking it her way.

"Hey girls! Two can play at that game!" Serena said bunting it to Kasumi.

Kasumi smirked a little bit as she spiked the ball. "Yo! Reyoto! All that hair must compensate for something! Just like Raditz!" She smirked.

"Why thank you!" Reyoto grunted bunting it Mamrou as he smirked her way, "takes a lot to piss me off during a game."

"Yeah, but it doesn't take a lot to piss you guys off, or should I recall that one time in gym class, Tsukimi~?" Mamoru smirked as Tsukimi started to growl even more. "You're dead!" She growled as Kasumi smirked back. "You still haven't gotten me, come at me bro! We'll just keep Tsukimi from hitting the ball!" She smirked.

"Oh little miss creepy dead people chick got it all figured out" Reyoto said.

"Why thank you! I take pride in drawing dead bodies!" Kasumi smirked a she spiked the ball towards Yuuki who bounced it into the air as Akihiko spiked it back.

Tsukimi smirked a bit and bounced it up. "Now Kimiko!" Kimiko nodded and jumped onto Tsukimi's shoulders before jumping up again, spiking the ball from a much higher place.

"Kento bunt it to me!" Reyoto yelled as Kento did and Reyoto jumped to spike it.

"Hey Kasumi did you keep that picture of almost naked Mamoru I gave you! I bet it's under your pillow!" Reyoto yelled spiking it in her direction.

Kasumi started blushing brightly before spiking it back. "Hmph! it'll take more then that!"

"Hey Tsukimi! Why don't you get rid of that ribbon already? You're not five!" Mamoru smirked as Tsukimi continued to growl and smirked evilly. "Oh when you're my chore boy, your life will be hell!"

"It's not working! That's it time for destructive measures!" Reyoto said setting his sights on who he wanted and spike the ball in Kimiko direction, "hey Kimiko that swimsuit is very sexy! I like the holes you failed to notice under the breasts!"

Kimiko blushed brightly and missed the catch and let the ball hit her in the stomach. "Ugh!"

"Reyoto! That was a dirty move! Now it's war! Oh honey are you ok?" May asked Kimiko.

Kimiko coughed a couple of times and nodded. "Yes, I'm alright. I've endured worse then a ball to the stomach. But are there really holes in this suit?" She asked, still blushing brightly and looking down at her chest.

"No!" May said.

"Okay, now this just got serious! Going after Kimiko's a low blow!" Kasumi grabbed the ball.

"Anyway the score is 2 girls 4 boys" May growled.

"Time to even out the score." Kasumi smirked as she held the ball and looked at Tsukimi. "Time for that move."

"Right, they asked for it." Tsukimi smirked as Kasumi tossed the ball up and served it towards Reyoto.

"Hmph" Reyoto grunted as he bumped it to Akihiko.

Akihiko then spiked the ball back as Tsukimi smirked, bouncing it towards Kasumi, who jumped up and spiked the ball with both fists, sending it towards Reyoto at a rapid pace.

"Oh crap!" Reyoto yelled trying to bump it a second too late and got struck in the face with the ball and fell over.

"That was for Kimiko!" Kasumi smirked.

"Okay I deserved that" Reyoto mumbled from under the ball as he pulled it off, "now you're playing with the fire!"

"Score 3-4" May said.

Mamoru looked at the girls as he got the ball and smirked a bit as he looked at the others and called them to huddle. "I got an idea!"

"What's the plan kid?" Kento asked as they huddled.

"Okay, first off, Yuuki, you may or may not like this plan but I noticed that Tsukimi's top is a little lose, if we get her to do another dive, the next time she tried to spike, it'll come off and give us another point." Mamoru whispered.

"So how do we get her to spike?" Reyoto asked.

"Easy, we just have to just give them an easy one to bounce back." Mamoru replied.

Yuuki on the other hand was blushing brightly and had no idea how to react to the idea.

"Okay let's go" Reyoto said.

Mamoru smirked and held the ball before tossing it up and bouncing it over to the girl's side. "Alright Tsukimi, you're taking this one." Kasumi spoke as she bounced the ball up towards Tsukimi, who smirked a bit and nodded. "No problem!" She spoke before jumping up for the spike but just as she was going to swing her fist, the knot to her top came undone.

"Tsukimi your top!" May yelled.

Tsukimi looked down and blushed brightly, quickly covering her chest with her arms and missing the shot.

Yuuki on the other hand, had passed out with a nosebleed.

"H-How the heck did it come off?!" Tsukimi was blushing bright red.

"Honey you didn't double knot it, this happens to volleyball players all the time because they don't double knot" Serena said helping Tsukimi tie the top of tightly that time.

"Score 3-5" May said.

Kasumi glared slightly at the other team. "You knew that was gonna happen didn't you? Oh that is low!"

"How were we supposed to know her top would come off?" Mamoru asked, feigning innocence before looking at Yuuki. "...Looks like he's out."

"I got him" Beat said helping Yuuki up to drag him in the shade.

"I'll join" Shiko said.

"Girls! Huddle!" Serena growled.

"These guys are playing dirty! What the heck are we supposed to do? Bring out the nut-cracker shots?" Kasumi whispered.

"No save that one for Mamoru later! If poor Tsukimi had a swimsuit malfunction then then one of our boys will as well! Have you noticed that the tie of Reyoto swim trunks broke after his last spike?" Serena whispered as Naomi growled.

"Uh no! No one else is going to see his package!" Naomi said.

"I agree with her, I already saw more of Mamoru then I needed to with that picture he drew!" Tsukimi spoke.

"But what else are we supposed to do? We can't just let them get away with this! Wait! We can use Akihiko!" Kasumi spoke.

"How?" Naomi asked.

"Simple, if one member of the team chooses to forfeit, the other team wins. And he looked pretty pissed when Kimiko took that ball to the stomach, if we can make it look like they're hitting Kimiko on purpose, he'll make them lose for revenge!" Kasumi smirked as she looked at Kimiko. "You willing to do some acting?"

Kimiko nodded a little bit, still blushing slightly.

"Taking advantage of my modesty is a rather uncouth strategy.."

"That's a yes" Naomi said.

"Alright, now let's get some servants!" Kasumi smirked as she grabbed the ball. "Enjoy the winning streak because that's the last point you're getting!" She smirked at the boys.

"Reyoto honey your short strings broke!" Naomi said.

"Huh? Oh shit! Man that would have sucked" Reyoto said trying to fix the string.

"Quick! While he's distracted! Peg him in the head!" Naomi whispered.

Kasumi smirked a bit before spiking the ball straight at Reyoto's head and made his face hit the sand. "Oops! Sorry about that!" She spoke, faking innocence.

Score is now 4-5!" May said.

"Okay that was low, hitting me while I was fixing my trunks but fine! Bring it on girls!' Reyoto growled picking up the ball.

"Alright, let's give'em hell!" Mamoru smirked.

"Bring it then! Let's see what you got!" Kasumi smirked.

"Here ladies!" Zang said bunting the ball to their side.

Tsukimi smirked and spiked it back over to their side as Mamoru managed to bounce the ball to Reyoto. "Spike it!"

"You got it!" Reyoto yelled spiking the ball over the girls side.

Kimiko was going to get the ball but made it look like she missed and got his straight in the head. "Ah!"

"Oh dear! Kimiko are you okay?" May asked.

"Yes, it's just a little bump, I'm alright." KImiko smiled slightly, rubbing her head a bit and Akihiko clenched his fists slightly, glaring slightly at Reyoto. "Notice Akihiko's reaction~" Kasumi whispered to Naomi.

"Oh yeah that boy is going to kill Reyoto" Naomi whispered.

'The hell? She had that? Why did she pull back at the last second?' Reyoto thought and sensed the eyes on him and looked back to see Akihiko glare, 'I wounder?'

"You need to be more careful Kimiko, that's the second time already." Tsukimi spoke as Kimiko dusted herself off. "I'm alright, it's just been a while since I've played the game. Let's keep going."

"Alright, it's our serve." Kasumi smirked as she tossed the ball to Tsukimi, who spiked it towards Kento. "Heads up!"

"I got it!" Kento yelled bunting it to Mamrou.

"Alright try catching this!" Mamoru spoke as he spiked the ball, seeing Kimiko rushing to catch the ball but was a little too late and got hit in the face this time. "Gah!"

"Wait a minute!" Reyoto growled but Zang stopped him.

"Reyoto I need you to do me a favor" Zang said as he whispered in his ear.

"What?! Are you insane?!"

"Look! It may be the only chance he'll do something! You will do it" Zang said.

"I am not being that she devil chore boy!" Reyoto said pointing to Kasumi.

"Come on Reyoto please" Zang said.

"Ugh! Fine you talk to the girls if you want me to agree!" Reyoto growled.

"Are you alright Kimiko? That looked like it hurt." Tsukimi went over to Kimiko, who nodded and rubbed her nose a bit. "I seem to have quite a bit of bad luck today, but I'm alright, just a little sore." Kimiko smiled a little bit.

"Girls" Zang said standing on their side, "may I speak with you, you, you and you" he said pointing to all of them but Kimiko.

"Alright, whatever you say." Kasumi shrugged as she went over with Tsukimi following.

"Listen, I too noticed Akihiko anger building up for poor Kimiko so I have a small proposition that may help our friends get together" Zang said.

"We're listening." Tsukimi spoke, looking over her shoulder and seeing Akihiko checking on Kimiko.

"All it will take is one little hit to the head to knock her over and maybe knock her out to make Akihiko lose and you guys telling him to give her mouth to mouth will be the home run he'll need to get over his shyness and give Kimiko her first kiss in a way" Zang said.

"Okay, but what's in it for us?" Kasumi asked with her arms crossed.

"Akihiko will forfeit out of anger and you guys will get chore boys what more do you want?" Zang said.

"Okay, you've got a deal. And considering that this will be for the sake of romance. I'm willing to let the rest of you guys go except for Reyoto and Mamoru." Kasumi smirked.

Zang then looked back at his berserker friends then back to the girls, "deal, but don't cut that hair please, we'll never hear the end of them bitching but I do have a few suggestions to put their strength and their cooking skills to good use" Zang said.

"Oh don't worry, we won't touch the hair. But I'm all ears for suggestions." Kasumi smirked.

"Having them go crab hunting with no gloves or shoes is one" Zang said.

"That sounds promising~ And Mamoru does have a fear of crabs after that first incident." Kasumi smirked a bit.

Having Reyoto cook all day and having him redo an order because of one mistake is another" Zang said.

"That sounds like a good way to piss him off~" Kasumi smirked, her smirk getting more evil.

"Maybe having them put on speedos and relive Mamoru little dare is another" Zang said.

"Okay, I think that'll do~ We've got a deal. The next serve, make sure that Reyoto hits it hard enough to knock Kimiko out." Kasumi spoke with a smirk as Tsukimi nodded. "Don't worry, she's taken much worse damage than a bump to the head, she'll be fine after that."

"Yeah that is the other thing he'll agree to spike and hit her and knock her out but Naomi he wants you to do something for him" Zang said.

"What is it?" Kasumi asked.

"He wants Naomi to um, give him her special back rub tonight the one they take during their bathes" Zang said with a blush.

Kasumi started blushing and looked away a bit. "Alright, too much information, whatever it is, fine."

"Uh that is for me to agree to and Zang! You couldn't say that in private!" Naomi growled.

"Sorry! She wouldn't have let me tell you if she wasn't around to agree" Zang said.

"So is that all they want?" Kasumi asked.

"Mamoru doesn't know and he doesn't need to know" Zang said.

"Yeah, he's a horrible actor so I don't blame you guys for not telling him. But let's get started, I'm getting hungry!" Kasumi smirked.

"Okay oh and give Kimiko a fair warning that if she doesn't get knocked out pretend to be knocked out for the icing on the cake to help you guys win" Zang said.

"Right, don't worry, we will." Tsukimi nodded.

"Okay guys let's finish this!" Zang called to the boys as he headed back over.

Tsukimi quickly explained everything to Kimiko, and though she was blushing brightly, she nodded and agreed.

"Let's go!" Kasumi smirked as she grabbed the ball and threw it up, letting Tsukimi spike it to the boy's side.

"God this better be worth it!" Reyoto grumbled as he jumped up and spiked the ball hard in Kimiko direction and hit her in the forehead.

Kimiko let herself be hit and wasn't really knocked out but pretended that she was.

"Kimiko!" Kasumi rushed over to her as Akihiko growled and held his hand up. "We forfeit!" He spoke before going over to Kimiko.

"Ah damn!" Kento yelled.

"Oh my goodness she out cold!" May said.

"I don't think she's breathing, you have to give her mouth to mouth, Akihiko!" Tsukimi spoke as Akihiko started blushing brightly but nodded.

"Hurry! Every second counts!" Naomi said

Akihiko continued to blush but quickly got over his nerves before leaning down and kissing Kimiko, which made the girl blush brightly but remained still.

"See? Told you my plan would work out" Zang said.

"Wait, you planned all this from the breakfast we all had yesterday?" Kento asked.

"Yep" Zang said.

"Even the volleyball game?" Kento asked.

"I knew it be some form of a game, I just had to come up with a way to get them in that situation" Zang said pointing to the two away from them.

As Akihiko gently pulled away from Kimiko, Kimiko started to open her eyes. "A...Akihiko?" She blushed even harder when she felt Akihiko pull her into an embrace.

"Kimiko...Thank goodness you're alright."

"Kento, Yuuki, Beat you three are free from servant boys" Zang said to them.

"Huh? What happened?" Yuuki was just waking up from passing out earlier.

"And Akihiko, Zang, and Shiko are free from the servitude too. Just Reyoto and Mamoru have to serve." Kasumi spoke with an evil smirk.

"What? Zang! You told me that I wouldn't be that demon servant!" Reyoto growled.

"No I said I want you to peg Kimiko in the head, I never told you that you were free from servitude for those little stunts you and your doppelganger pulled" Zang said.

"She may be my girlfriend...But you're right dude, she is a demon!" Mamoru spoke as Tsukimi looked at Mamoru with an equally evil smirk.

"Tsukimi, you can do whatever you want with Mamoru, except cut his hair, or face, or remove any organs." Kasumi grinned.

"K-Kasumi?! What the hell?!" Mamoru objected as Kasumi shrugged a bit. "Sorry, but you did piss her off. And this way, at least you won't have surgery the painful way."

"And Kasumi you may have your way with Reyoto but you may not damage his face, hair or organs, I think having them both get in speedos and go crab fishing without gloves and boots will be their first service, right ladies?" Naomi said.

"Oh yeah, I'm hungry for crab!" Kasumi smirked as Mamoru started to pale. "Oh no way! Not the crabs!"

"Tsukimi is having Mamoru following this first order fine with you?" Naomi asked.

"Not a problem with me, just be careful not to let them pinch your kiwis." Kasumi smirked as Mamoru quickly started making a run for it. "No way! I am not getting anywhere near those little sea freaks!"

"I got this" Zang said picking up the volleyball "let's see wind conditions from the north a ninety degree angle and" Zang said throwing the ball high in the air and made it come down and hit Mamoru hard in the back of the head, "one down berserker boy."

"Now you can drag him back and start getting changed, Chore boy, and make it snappy, I'm hungry." Kasumi smirked at Reyoto.

"Shirking Banshee!" Reyoto growled as he stormed over to where Mamoru was face first in the sand.

"Hey guys! We got the giant hamster ball inflated!" Kento said.

"Oooh! I'm going first! I love those!" Kasumi grinned as she started heading for the ball.

"Oh crap! I lost the bet! Girl remember the bet when we said it take Mamori all night to realize what he was wearing? Well the minute he changes into that speedo he will have to notice it or be too dense to" Naomi said.

"Nah, he'll be too dense and trying to run away from the crabs." Kasumi chuckled as she started getting into the hamster ball.

"Have fun!" Kento said as he kicked the ball into the water.

"Have Akihiko! Is Kimiko okay?" Zang asked.

"Yes, she is alright, just a little sore." Akihiko smiled a bit as did Kimiko.

"Now I know what it feels like to be a hamster!" Kasumi grinned.

"Here honey if you're still sore drink this" May said pulling out a canister from her bag.

"Oh, thank you." Kimiko smiled a little as she took the canister and started taking a sip.

"Oh and be careful Reyoto made that batch this morning so it may still be hot" Zang said.

"It's alright, and thank you. The pain is already gone." Kimiko smiled as she closed the canister and handed it back to May. "Speaking of which, where is Reyoto?"

"In the tent, he probably had to force Mamoru to change" Zang said looking over to the tents.

"Look kid if I have to do this so do you!" Reyoto growled.

"No way! Crabs are evil! They're gonna come after me like last time!" Mamoru objected, trying to get away.

"Your a Saiyan! You can kai blast the little bastards!" Reyoto yelled grabbing his tail.

"Kasumi! Get me out of this!" Mamoru called but Kasumi was too busy playing in the hamster ball to notice.

"Come on!" Reyoto growled as he began to drag Mamoru by his tail out the tent.

"Oh...I see..." Kimiko sweat-dropped a little bit.

"Mamoru will be alright, even though he will continue to bargain until he manages to find a way out of this." Akihiko spoke.

"Good luck to him with Reyoto hanging onto his tail" Zang said.

"Okay these hamster balls were a good call!" Kasumi grinned.

Tsukimi chuckled a bit at Mamoru's struggles and looked at Yuuki. "looks like you decided to finally wake up."

Yuuki started blushing brightly and looked away a bit. "H-Hey Kasumi! Let me have a turn next!" He rushed away, still having that little topless image in his mind.

"Hey guys while our servant boys are crab hunting who wants to look for some clams with me?" Serena asked.

"Oh I'll go! I love looking for clams!" Tsukimi smiled.

"Anyone else want to join?" Serena asked.

"I'll go, it sounds like fun." Kimiko smiled and started walking over.

"Hey! How am I supposed to change when you're hanging onto my tail? I can't move!" Mamoru's voice came from the tent as Akihiko sighed slightly. "I think I should help him..."

"You are just going to make another run for it! You are not leaving my sight! Even if I have to strip and change you myself!" Reyoto yelled from the tent.

"Yeah...I'll help you Akihiko" Kento said.

"Sick! I don't wanna be naked in front of my older self! Let me go damn it! I'll get Kasumi to order you to!" Mamoru yelled back.

"We have the same package deal you moron! It will be like looking in a funhouse mirror or something except with more hair in other places...just hold still!"

"Let me go damn it! I don't want to!"

Akihiko let out a sigh as he got up. "We had better hurry. Have fun Kimiko." He smiled softly at Kimiko, kissing her forehead before he started walking towards the tents, Kimiko blushing a little and smiling softly as well. "Good luck."

"Hold still or I will knock you out!"

"Yeah we better hurry" Kento said rushing over to the tent.

"Gross! Then it's date rape you pervert!" Mamoru yelled back as Akihiko opened the hatch to the tent. "We figured we should intervene before things get violent."

"Thank you! You towo make sure he changes and has no escape while I change oh and kid I hope you liked my pay back on your ass!" Reyoto said exiting the tent.

"Screw you! I'm getting you back double after this! My girlfriend's a demon!" Mamoru yelled back as Akihiko grasped his tail. "Forgive me, but considering your fears, we shouldn't take any chances..."

"Can't believe you didn't notice he swapped your trunks with these stupid Hercule ones Mamoru" Kento said.

"What?! Oh man! I've been wearing Hercule on my ass!"

"Aw damn it! You owe me 20 Zenie Kento!" Kasumi called.

"Owe you? Was there a bet! Why didn't anyone tell me! I wanted to bet!" Kento said.

"I should not really be revealing this information but if you knock him out, he will forget when he wakes up." Akihiko whispered.

"Why the hell was I wearing Hercule on my ass?! I bet it was Reyoto! I am so getting you back for this!" Mamoru objected.

"Okay enough of this!" Reyoto said sticking his arm out from the other tent and hit the back of Mamoru head, knocking the long-haired boy out.

"Bets back on! I bet 25 zenie he won't realize it till noon!" Kento said.

"You're on dude!" Kasumi grinned as she came out of the bubble. "And what's taking so long? It shouldn't take that long to put a speedo on." Kasumi sighed and grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler.

"You demon witch! You purposely got these small didn't you!" Reyoto yelled from inside the tent.

"Oh? Was the size small? I meant them to be extra small!" Kasumi smirked as she sat in a lounge chair.

"There! Mamoru changed!" Kento said lugging the unconscious boy on his shoulder.

"Ugh! I swear to all the gods of the Mulitverse I shall have my revenge on you Zang!" Reyoto growled stepping out with an embarrassed blush.

Kasumi took a look at him and spit out the mouthful of water she had in her mouth before starting to laugh. "Be careful the crabs don't grab your package!"

"Piss off!" Reyoto growled taking Mamoru and heading down the beach.

Kasumi chuckled a bit as she looked out at the waves and smirked a bit. "Good thing I got a surfboard. The waves are excellent!" She smirked as she grabbed the black she had gotten and started running out to the water.

Mamoru stirred a little before starting to open his eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?" He asked, rubbing his head a bit. "Feels like i got hit with a truck on the top of my head.."

"Close" Reyoto said still carrying Mamoru.

Mamoru looked around before blushing at what he was wearing. "Oh god it feels like I'm pretty much naked!" He blushed before seeing the crabs and flinching slightly. "Put me down..."

"Promise not to run?" Reyoto said.

"...Yeah, I'm alright. Besides, this speedo is really riding up.."

"Now you know how I feel" Reyoto said using his tail to pull out his wedgy before he set Mamoru down but unknowing to the youth kept a light hold on the tail incase he ran.

"Kasumi is sooooo cruel sometimes. This is easily the worst thing she's put me through!...Well maybe in the top five." Mamoru thought aloud.

"You do realize my tail trained and it won't work on me right? Besides I know how to catch all these crabs easily without the wicked witches complaining and us having to touch them" Reyoto said.

"Oh thank god..." Mamoru sighed before looking down and trying to make a run for it. "Let me go damn it! They're evil!"

"I know" Reyoto said using one foot to hold Mamoru down as he formed a kai ball and dropped it in the mud as it shook the earth and crabs began to crawl from the mud as Reyoto began to kai blast each one with a kill hit.

"I thought we were supposed to catch them, not kill them..." Mamoru sweat-dropped. "Not that I'm not enjoying seeing the little bastards blow up."

"I'm killing them so you won't have a problem picking them up or having us get our packages pinched, beside your supposed to kill them before you cook them anyway" Reyoto said.

"Oh, that's a good idea, but really? What the hell is up with the speedos? Where did they even get these?" Mamoru grumbled.

"They were hoping one of these suckers will indeed grab our packages considering how tight they are on us!" Reyoto growled.

"For some reason I just know this was Kasumi's idea.." Mamoru sweat-dropped.

"No doubt about it, there! Over one hundred of the bastards are dead! Let's collect them and then see what the witches want next...wait those witches may know we cheated with we come back without any pinch marks on our skin, Mamoru you pinch me hard enough to leave a mark and I'll do the same for you we need to have some all over our bodies and a few nipple shots so the witches won't be able to tell the differnce."

"I agree with you. Let me up, I'm cool now that they're dead." Mamoru replied, nodding a bit.

"Reyoto then removed his foot and pinched Mamoru arm hard enough to leave a red mark.

Mamoru winced and then started doing the same with Reyoto's arm.

Several hundred pinches later

"Ow" Reyoto said as he pinched Mamoru nipple for his last pinch.

"Ow!" Mamoru winced as he did the same for Reyoto's nipple, the last pinch and sighed a bit when it was over. "I hope to god they buy these...Kasumi's sharp.."

"It better but maybe we should kick each other in the crouch, more than likely a pinch there will have us coming back walking funny, and I sure as hell am not pinching there and not letting you pinch my package either."

"I just know that she is enjoying this so much right now..." Mamoru sighed before nodding and going first, but not going too hard.

'Ack! Okay this better be worth it!" Reyoto groaned as he brought his harm not too hard but enough to make Mamoru to walk funny as well.

"Gah! It better be!" Mamoru groaned as well.

"Okay grab the crabs and let's go!" Reyoto growled.

Mamoru nodded and grabbed the crabs before starting to walk, wincing with every step. "Oh god it hurts all over..."

"Better than having these bastards be the ones to do it" Reyoto groaned as he walked funny.

"At least this is over with...Anything else I'm sure I can deal with." Mamoru groaned as he saw the site coming into view and seeing Kasumi, asleep under a parasol and on a lounge chair.

"She couldn't even wait..."

"Check it out Tsukimi asleep on the towel next to her, well they did say they wanted crabs but didn't tell us where to put them now did they?" Reyoto smirked.

"No, they didn't." Mamoru smirked as he looked at the bucket of crabs in his hand. "And it's not like they don't have it coming."

Several minutes later Reyoto and Mamoru stepped back from the girls with crabs all around them and a few on their bodies.

"Let's go change get some popcorn and get a front row seat before we wake them up with this " Reyoto smirked.

"Oh this is gonna be good!" Mamoru smirked as well as he headed back for the changing tents.

After changing the two took a seat away from the girls where they have a good view as Reyoto handed Mamoru the popcorn and held up the air horn, "got the camera ready? We'll use this as blackmail to get us out of this whole day of servitude but will swing the deal will cooking the crabs tonight just to be fair."

"Yep! Got it right here!" Mamoru smirked, holding the camera in his hand and getting ready.

"Three two one!" Reyoto said hitting the air horn loud enough to wake the girls and make them jump slightly.

"W-What the he-KYAAAAA!" Both girls screamed and jumped up, running for the water when they saw the crabs on them.

"Get them off! Get them off!"

"BAWHHA HA! OH GOD! Please tell me you got that on camera Mamoru!" Reyoto laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh you know I did!" Mamoru laughed as well, almost falling off his chair.

"You should have seen your looks! Oh wait you can! With this!" Reyoto laughed holding up the camera.

Both Tsukimi and Kasumi started to growl before Kasumi held her hand out, about to fire a ki blast to destroy the camera.

"Oh no!" Reyoto said holding the memory card in the other hand and dropped it into his pants near the crotch region, "now let's come up an agreement so these pictures are not seen by the others" Reyoto smirked.

Both girls sent death glares at the two and clenched their fists. "Give us the pictures before we set your pants on fire!" Tsukimi growled.

"If you two agree to drop the whole day of servitude I will destroy these pictures and cook the dinner without any complaint do we have a deal? Or do I have to show these pictures to everyone?" Reyoto smirked.

Kasumi then smirked back at them. "Oh, I don't think you'll want to do that. Because you see, those pinch marks you two had, I saw every moment of how you both really got them, on video." Kasumi spoke with an evil smirk.

"Prove it" Reyoto smirked.

"Tsukimi?" Kasumi smirked, as did Tsukimi as Tsukimi went to her tote bag and pulled out a small camquarter and started playing the video.

"My favorite part is the ball kicking, I think everyone would love to see this~" Kasumi smirked evilly.

"God dammit! She just as clever as Naomi! Well played ladies but lets cut a deal, we'll delete the video if you delete your and we'll cook dinner and do one last servant request" Reyoto said.

"Alright, seems fair." Kasumi smirked as Tsukimi handed her the camera. "We do it at the same time. No backing out."

"Wait! You drop your memory card and camera for me to see right here" Reyoto said drawing a circle in the sand and we'll drop our camera and card there as well and we can all blow them up, if you are as smart as Naomi you probably made a copy so drop the copies, every last one of them" Reyoto said.

"Hm...Not bad. Fine. But if you guys hold out on your end, there will be hell to pay." Kasumi growled as she dropped the memory card and the camera onto the circle. Tsukimi going to the tote bag and getting about twelve more memory cards with copies and putting them in the circle.

"We must swear on our Saiyan honor and pride I'm sure you two can agree with that" Reyoto said tossing the camera and memory card.

"Agreed." Tsukimi nodded as she picked up the camera and Kasumi the memory card.

"Reyoto then blasted the pile of memory cards and picked up their camera and last card to check it, "ugh it even hurts watching it" he groaned.

Mamoru winced when he looked at the camera. "All the pinches hurt again..." He groaned.

Kasumi crushed the memory card in her hand before she and Tsukimi looked at the camera and gasped.

"Oh god! I look horrible!"

"You? I look like a circus freak! Is my forehead really that big?"

"Okay we destroy these and never speak of them again!" Reyoto said kai blasting the camera.

"Agreed!" Both Tsukimi and Kasumi then blasted the camera into pieces.

"Okay what is your final request and please, please! Make it somewhat reasonable" Reyoto said.

Both Kasumi and Tsukimi looked at each other before turning around and whispering ideas to each other before coming to an agreement.

"Alright, the last thing we want the two of you to do is wear the Hercule trunks and slow waltz after dinner tonight." Kasumi smirked.

"Ha! We only brought one and they're not my size" Reyoto smirked.

"We're not finished." Tsukimi smirked.

"And along with that, you have to wear the speedo, each of you put your hair in pigtails, with flowers sticking out from the waistbands of the trunks and the speedo and declare that you both are the lost children as a result of a drunken orgy between Raditz, Broly, and Vegeta, with Vegeta being your mother." Kasumi smirked.

"I said to make it somewhat reasonable!" Reyoto yelled.

"It is, we were originally going to make you both dress in bikinis while dying your hair rainbow colored and sing karaoke." Kasumi smirked.

"You are both pure evil!" Mamoru yelled.

"You two better hope we don't mess up cooking and give you food poisoning after this!" Reyoto growled.

"If we do, you're gonna be our nurses." Kasumi smirked still.

"Ugh! Come on Mamoru let's go save what little dignity we have for the rest of the day!" Reyoto growled.

"I don't even know if i have that!" Mamoru growled as he started following while Tsukimi and Kasumi started chuckling a bit to themselves.

"I gotta admit, you're harsh even on your own boyfriend." Tsukimi smirked.

"Hey, I don't want to do it. But I've still got appearances to keep up, I can't have people think I went soft." Kasumi smirked back.

Somewhere down the beach Serena and the others were digging for clams in the sand.

"Hey guys remember to check the inside! We may find some pearls!" Serena said, tossing another calm in their bucket.

"It seems I am having quite a bit of luck there. See?" Kimiko smiled and opened her hand, revealing five small pearls.

"Lucky! But a black pearl or a pink one are the two rarest, oh you know what! If we find enough pearls for everyone we should make them into charms for everyone!" Serena said.

"Oh that's a good idea! So far we just need thirteen more!" Kimiko smiled.

"Guys!" Kento said coming up from the water away from the beach, "there is a giant ass calm down here! As big as a boulder!"

"Really? That big! I'm taking a look!" Yuuki spoke as he started getting into the water.

"Did it have a pearl?" Serena asked.

"You mean pearls, that thing as a whole bunch in it's mouth but everytime I try to get them it slams shut!" Kento siad.

"Well, perhaps if you can manage to bring it to the surface, I can reason with it." Kimiko suggested.

"Yuuki give me a hand that thing will be heavy as hell and if it doesn't cooperate we can eat it!" Kento said.

"You got it!" Yuuki replied excitedly as he dove into the water and soon spotted the clam.

Kento then dived under to help Yuuki to bring the calm to the surface, "god this thing was heavier than I thought!" Kento groaned holding up his end as they walked onto the beach.

"Oh god! This thing is huge!" Yuuki groaned before sighing in relief when it was finally on the beach.

"Oh my! It is rather large but it's still a living creature." Kimiko spoke as she got up and started walking over to the large clam.

"Well? Will it play nice or do we have to cook it?" Serena asked.

Kimiko placed a hand on the clam's shell and smiled softly as she saw its shell opening. "She has agreed to let us have some of her pearls."

"We need thirteen, let's see if there are any other colors in her" Serena said.

Kimiko looked inside and smiled when she saw black and pink pearls inside as well as white ones. "There are pink and black pearls in here too!"

"Let's see pink ones for Note, Tsukimi and myself, and Kento, Yuuki and Beat black ones for our berserker boys and girls and let's see if there are other colors in here" Serena said.

"These one are a crème color" Kento said holding up some.

"Well she says that after taking her pearls that she wants to be put back into the water and for us not to eat her." Kimiko spoke, looking at the different sized pearls inside the clam.

"Tell her we can hide her away where people won't find her again if she wants" Kento said.

Kimiko smiled a bit before placing her hand on the clam's shell and nodding. "She says thank you, and she would appreciate it since a lot of sea creatures have been hunting her as well as the people."

"Okay do we got eighteen unique pearls collected?" Serena asked.

"Yeah we've got eighteen of them." Yuuki replied.

"Lets get started on these charms now, Kento Yuuki go hide mama calm" Serena said.

Kimiko smiled softly as she touched the clam's shell one last time. "Thank you for the pearls, may your life be long and peaceful." She smiled before Yuuki started trying to lift the clam. "Oh god it's heavy!"

"Yeah! Wait I know how to do this!" Kento said activating the red hero kai aura, "ah! Much better!"

Yuuki activated his red aura as well and smiled a bit. "Oh yeah! This is a lot easier!"

"Come on, I saw an underwater cave by the rocks" Kento said.

"Alright, let's go put her back." Yuuki grabbed one end of the clam.

"So Kimiko is it official with you and Akihiko?" Serena asked as they got to work making charms.

Kimiko started blushing a little and smiled softly. "I believe so. He did tell me how concerned he was for my well-being, and that he cared a lot about me."

"Make sure to thank Zang someday, he did thought up this whole day to help Akihiko overcome his shyness and you get you your first kiss" Serena said

"Of course I intend to. I know that I do owe him a great deal and I am sure Akihiko will want to thank him as well." Kimiko smiled softly.

"It's amazing that Zang thought this whole plan up yesterday just from breakfast makes me think what else that man has planned" Serena said.

"I am not sure, but that seems to be another trait he shares with Akihiko. Akihiko is known for planning things out to a great extent." Kimiko said.

"Yep, well we better get to work if we want these done by the end of the day" Serena said.

Kimiko nodded and smiled softly as she started to get to work on the charms.

"I wonder why Kasumi and Tsukimi were screaming earlier?" Serena said.

"I am not sure. Should we ask?" Kimiko asked, looking at the two and seeing that they were plotting something.

"I've seen that look before, I feel sorry for Reyoto and Mamoru now" Serena said.

"They must have done something to upset them...The last time I've seen them plotting with that look...The entire football was terrified of them the next day..." Kimiko sighed.

"Now I feel scared for them" Serena said.

"As do I.." Kimiko replied, still working on the charms and finishing a couple of them already.

Sunbathing on the beach Kento relaxed as he put on sunglasses after hiding their giant clam friend.

"This is relaxing" Kento said.

"Yea it is, it's been a long time since we've been able to just relax." Yuuki sighed contently, sunbathing as well.

"Yeah I could lay here all day" Beat said.

"I feel so tempted of taking that cold water from the cooler and dumping it on them" Naomi said looking at the three sunbathing heroes.

"That does sound like fun, and I know how to make it look like an accident." Kasumi smirked.

"Oh do tell" Naomi smirked.

"Simple, all we have to do is walk by them, with the cooler open and say that we're going to refill it with more ice and drinks and 'lose' our grip." Kasumi smirked back.

"Oh you are so evil! I like it! Come on!" Naomi smirked wickedly.

"Yeah this is gonna be good! They need to cool down anyway!" Kasumi replied with the same wicked smirk as she picked up one end of the cooler.

"Okay and lift!" Naomi said lifting her side.

Kasumi lifted up her side and smirked a bit as she looked at the heroes. "Alright, now let's head towards them."

"Okay!" Naomi smirked as they headed towards the boys.

"What are girls up too?" Kento asked looking up to the girls carrying the cooler.

"Oh, the cooler's running out of ice and drinks so we're just gonna go refill it. It's a little heavy though." Kasumi spoke as she continued to hold up her end of the cooler.

"Yeah! We'll be back" Naomi said.

"You could have asked us to do it if it's that heavy" Kento said.

"Oh no, we've got it." Kasumi replied, pretending that she's straining a little bit. "Yeah we've got it.." She spoke before taking a wrong step and stumbling a bit as the ice water dumped on all three of them.

"Oh god that's freezing!" Yuuki shivered a bit.

"GAH! Oh yeah you so g-got it!" Kento shivered.

"Sorry about that guys, my foot slipped, I'll get some towels." Kasumi spoke with an apologetic look as she started walking away, snickering with her back turned to them.

"You two so know they did that on purpose right?" Kento asked.

"Knowing Kasumi, I'm sure of that." Yuuki sighed. "I should've seen that coming."

"Well I think it's time we gave our little friends a taste of their own medicine" Kento said.

"Yeah, it's time we get payback." Yuuki nodded.

"Don't even bother guys" Reyoto said over by a tent frying some crabs, "they'll just get you back two times worse and it will be a never ending prank war" Reyoto said.

"So she got you and Mamoru too? is that why I heard her and Tsukimi screaming earlier?" Yuuki asked.

"Oh we had a little something to do with that, right Mamoru?" Reyoto smirked.

"So worth it!" Mamoru smirked as well.

"But you shouldn't say the words 'Prank War' around Kasumi, the last time someone did, the whole school went into a war and she was the reigning general of our class." Yuuki sweat-dropped.

"If you three want to get it back, you need to make it look like a real accident, here" Reyoto said tossing them two bottles of rub on tanning lotion, replace that with their suntan lotion and we'll have two walking Umpa Lumpas just switch the labels" Reyoto said.

"That's a good idea, alright we'll do it!" Yuuki smirked a bit.

"But do it quick they'll be back any minute with the refilled cooler" Reyoto said.

"Yeah we better hurry." Yuuki spoke as he went to Kasumi's bag and grabbed her bottle of suntan lotion and switched the labels with the rub-on tan. "Alright that's one down." He smirked a little bit.

"Naomi bag over there" Reyoto said pointing to the bag by a lounge chair.

"I'm just wondering, why do you want to get Naomi too? Isn't she your wife?" Yuuki asked, doing the same thing to Naomi's tanning lotion.

"She maybe my wife but she had a role to play in my current situation and she did help Kasumi knock ice water on you" Reyoto said.

"Yeah you have a point."

"And besides, I've been wanting to get Kasumi back for all the crap she's done to me. And considering the score, I think we're overdue for some payback." Mamoru smirked a little bit as he saw Yuuki shove the real bottles of lotion in his own bag.

"Alright the switch is done."

"Now all we have to do is sit back and wait" Reyoto said dropping another crab in boil water.

"We're back!" Naomi said flying in with Kasumi as they set the refilled cooler down.

"Yeah! That cooler really is heavy when it's filled up." Kasumi smiled a bit as she undid her hair from the ponytail she normally wore.

"Girls I think it's time to apply another layer of lotion your skin is look a bit red" May said walking and took a water bottle from the cooler.

"Yeah you're right. I better put some more lotion on, I don't want to get sunburned again." kasumi spoke as she went to her bag and grabbed the bottle.

"Whew! The sun is really beating down on us" Naomi said as she began to put on her lotion.

`Several minutes later`

"Hey guys look what we ma...oh my god" Serena said stopping mid-sentence when she and Kimiko saw Naomi and Kasumi where both sitting in the shade orange and didn't notice it yet.

"Huh? What's wrong with you guys, you look like you saw a ghost or something." Kasumi asked as Kimiko blinked a couple of times, rubbing her eyes before looking at the two again.

"Oh...My..."

"Whew! Hey guys you should take a swim the water is really...whoa! You two are orange!" Zang said as he was drying off his hair.

"Orange? What are you talking about?" Kasumi asked before looking at her arms and in a mirror, her eyes widening at her skin tone. "AHHHHHH!"

"GAHHH! My skin! What the hell happened! What kind of lotion is this!?" Naomi yelled reaching into her bag, "for a great realistic tan" she read.

"Rub on tanning lotion?! Why the hell is there rub on tan in here?!" Kasumi yelled as well before starting to look around, then looking at Mamoru, who looked at the two and burst out laughing.

"Y-You look like an oompa loompa!" He laughed.

"Hey girls do a song for us! Gah! Ha ha!" Reyoto laughed.

"Oh, that is it...You've crossed the line this time!" Kasumi growled as Tsukimi blinked when she saw her. "Kasumi...What happened to your skin?"

Yuuki was trying as hard as he could not to laugh and was holding his mouth closed.

"Sorry ladies this time we had nothing to do with your sudden skin color we been back here the whole time cooking, ask anyone we never moved from this spot" Reyoto said.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but now you guys have left me no choice. I declare prank war!"

"But I just said we didn't do it, but if you want to start a prank war leave us out of it because we're cooking dinner and you two failed to see the real genius behind your skin Oompa loompas" Reyoto said.

"Oh it is on this time! I just know you two had something to do with it!" Kasumi growled before starting to head for the water. "You better pray that this shit comes off!"

"I swear Reyoto! This is war!" Naomi yelled following after her.

"Even when we didn't do it they blame us? Isn't that a shame Mamoru?" Reyoto said.

"And now we're gonna get the shaft because of it." Mamoru sighed.

"Ugh, come on guys we can't let them take the fall, beside if it's a prank war they want then fine I learned a trick or two from two little pranksters back home" Kento said.

"Yeah we better tell them. Besides, Mamoru's got enough crap to deal with." Yuuki spoke as he started walking over to the water.

"Hey girls!" Kento yelled to get their attention as he reached into Yuuki bag and pulled out their real lotion, "you can have these back now!"

"Huh? You guys switched lotions on us?" Kasumi growled as Yuuki chuckled nervously. "Just to get back for the ice water."

"Kento, Beat, Yuuki you do realize what we must do now?" Naomi growled.

"What would that be?" Kento said.

"Completely destroying you." Kasumi growled, still trying to get the tan off. "Damnit! It's not coming off!"

"Oh it last all days ladies, it will come off in...oh four hours" Kento smirked reading the real label.

"You guys wanted a war, you got one now." Kasumi growled as she got out of the water and went to her bag, pulling out a black book. "You asked for this."

Yuuki paled when he looked at the book. "...We're dead..."

"Ahem! I think you two owe us an apology!" Reyoto said to the girls.

"We've got more important things to do!" Kasumi looked at Reyoto before grinning at Mamoru. "Sorry about that! Should've known that you're not clever enough to do something like this, Mamoru!"

"...Thanks?" Mamoru sweat-dropped.

"I'm sorry too baby" Naomi said kissing Reyoto, "now! Let me see that book!" Naomi yelled looking over her shoulder.

"Come on guys, I have a few pranks to defend ourselves with and a plan to destroy that black book" Kento whispered.

Kasumi smirked a little bit as she held the book in her hand. "No problem, all of these pranks are tested and guaranteed to work! I was thinking we'd use number 21 first, they'll end up with a horde of crabs in their trunks." Kasumi smirked evilly.

"I really hope your pranks work, that book is pure evil! Just like the girl who wrote it!" Yuuki whispered back.

"Okay, first we need some crabs" Kento said.

"let's hurry, I'm getting scared of that smirk on Kasumi's face..." Yuuki glanced at Kasumi a little bit.

"Come one let's go, first we'll hid some crabs in their bags to keep them busy" Kento said.

Yuuki nodded and started heading for the area where Mamoru and Reyoto had found the crabs.

"Do you guys got any live crabs?" Kento asked.

"Live? Mamrou here wouldn't even touch one if it was alive" Reyoto said.

"Because the little bastards are evil! Why do you think Frieza is evil? He eats them!" Mamoru replied.

"Here, while Mamoru wasn't looking I put some live ones in this bucket, why do you guys need them?" Reyoto asked handing them the bucket with live crabs.

"Oh no reason" Kento said.

"Yeah we were just gonna release them, that's all." Yuuki spoke.

"I definitely don't believe you but I honestly don't give a crap about what you two are planning" Reyoto said.

"Well thanks for the live bait." Yuuki grinned before starting to walk away.

"You had live ones?!" Mamoru looked at Reyoto.

"Yes, I was going to use them to get back at our ladies but I am curious to see what they'll do with them" Reyoto said.

"Yeah, Yuuki's never been much of a prankster but he looks like he really doesn't wanna find out what's in that black book again." Mamoru replied.

Later that day Kento looked to see Naomi and Kasumi trying to wash off the tan again as he spotted the black book in the bag, "okay here is the plan we swap the book and put these babies in both their bags" Kento smirked holding a moving crab.

"Yeah let's hurry before they notice!" Yuuki smirked as he grabbed a moving crab and dropped it into Naomi's bag.

Kento the took the book and dropped the crabs inside as they quickly ran away to a hiding spot.

"Okay let's see what's so bad about this book" Kento said opening it.

When Yuuki looked inside, he was actually amazed by some of the plans he saw. "So that's how Mamoru was chased by all those bees...She switched his shampoo with honey."

"That is horrible" Kento said looking at more of the evil pranks.

"I had a feeling she was behind Tsukimi waking up one morning with her hair bright blue and cut short..." Yuuki continued to look at the evil book and was a mixture of impressed, surprised, and horrified.

"Hey I have an idea, if we show everyone else these pranks they'll join us to stop Naomi and Kasumi from totally murdering us" Kento said.

"Yeah! I know Tsukimi would want to get her back when she finds out that it was Kasumi who messed with her hair." Yuuki grinned.

"Okay are there any her directed at, Kimiko and Akihiko?" Kento asked.

"Let's see..." Yuuki flipped through some pages and nodded. "Yeah, it says here that she once cut the length of all of Kimiko's skirts and dresses really short and she...Made Akihiko dress like a cheerleader and write his phone number in the boy's bathroom after performing for the football team...Oh she is brutal."

"Okay let's go get some allies!" Kento said.

"Yeah let's go!" Yuuki nodded and closed the book before starting to go over to the others.

Meanwhile Naomi and Kasumi were coming out of the water after another failed attempt.

"Dammit! This shit won't come off!" Naomi growled.

"Oh they are so getting it!" Kasumi growled as she went over to her bag and sweat-dropped when she saw the crab in there. "And what's this doing in here?" She asked, picking up the crab and tossing it over her shoulder.

"Why the hell are there crabs in our bags? Is this their attempt at a prank?" Naomi said throwing the crabs out of her bag.

"If it is, then this is gonna be too easy." Kasumi smirked a little bit.

"Okay which prank should we use?" Naomi asked.

"Let's take a look at the book- huh?" Kasumi looked in her bag, dumping the contents onto her chair. "...The book isn't here..."

"What? What do you mean it's not?" Naomi said.

'It's not here! Wait a sec...Damn it! Yuuki and the others took it and switched it with those stupid crabs!" Kasumi growled.

"Oh! Whre are they?!" Naomi growled looking in all direction.

"They have to be around here somewhere! Oh that is bad! So freaking bad! That book doesn't just have pranks in it, it's like a diary too!" Kasumi panicked a little.

"Why would you put your sketchbook/ prank book of evil/ diray/ possible erotic story idea in one book?" Naomi asked.

"Because everyone was always too scared to look at it! I knew I should've put a lock on it! Oh they are dead!" Kasumi growled as she continued to look around.

Meanwhile after gathering Tsukimi, Akihiko and Kimiko they showed them the pranks that was linked to them in hopes to form the alliance.

"So it was her who messed up my hair!" Tsukimi growled as Kimiko blushed slightly. "...I thought my skirts were a little...breezier than normal..."

"I still have nightmares..." Akihiko spoke.

"So will you help us bring an end to this prank war?" Kento asked.

"I'm in!" Tsukimi smirked, Akihiko nodded, as did Kimiko. "...I am not much of a prankster but I will try my best." Kimiko spoke.

"There they are!" Naomi yelled as they spotted to two orange girls making their way to them.

"Uh oh" Kento said.

"YUUKI! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Kasumi yelled as she started running over and Yuuki paling a bit, still holding the book.

"Here fetch!" Kento said taking the book and throwing it in their direction.

"if I found out you read anything, all your hair is coming off!" Kasumi growled as she caught the book.

"Nope just the pranks, most of them are such good ideas and these guys thought some of them were familiar too" Kento said.

"So what, now you guys are on their side?" Kasumi asked as the others nodded. "You never mess with a girl's hair! It took forever for it to grow back!" Tsukimi replied.

"Girls we can call it a truce right now and save the humiliation or we will bring the hammer down on you" Kento said.

Kasumi glared before looking at Naomi. "Your thoughts?"

"We have two berserker boys and one of them is just as cunning as you and I and I know he suggested the lotion prank to Kento and the others, fine if it is a battle you want it's on!" Naomi said.

"Yeah! Bring it on!" Kasumi smirked before starting to walk off. "Come on, let's see what we're gonna do next."

"Oh Reyoto" Naomi sang as he looked up from cooking.

"What do you two want?" Reyoto asked.

"Baby those mean jerks stole Kasumi blackbook/ evil pranks/ diray/ many other things and now forming an alliance against us please can you an Mamoru help us?" Naomi said.

"And why would we want to get involved in your prank war?" Reyoto asked.

"Yeah! I still remember being chased by all those bees! I just know that was your fault." Mamoru spoke as Kasumi glanced at Naomi. "Okay, maybe if we work up some tears, that'd work."

"Okay, you do that with Mamoru it doesn't work on Reyoto any but I know what will" Naomi whispered.

"Alright, let's do it. If we have them on our side, we'll win for sure." Kasumi whispered back before taking a breath.

"I don't really blame you two for not wanting to help us. I mean, we've both done some pretty bad things to you two. And I've especially done a lot of bad by Mamoru. But I just wanted to get them back for this. I mean look at me! I'm orange...How the heck could you love someone who's orange?" Kasumi asked as she looked at Mamoru with tears in her eyes.

"Oh please do you think we'll buy tha..." Reyoto said as he noticed Mamoru expression.

Mamoru was looking at Kasumi with a sympathetic look. "I don't care if you're orange, Kasumi..."

"Yes you do! My looks are ruined and all I wanted was a little bit of pay back! And now I won't even get that!" Kasumi covered her face with her hands.

"Oh come on Mamoru you can't honestly be bu..." Reyoto said as Naomi grabbed his ear and pulled him to her.

"Reyoto, if you please help I will..." she said as she began whispering in his ears as Reyoto eyes widen and a blush crept on his face, "so will you pretty please help us?"

Reyoto then cleared his throat as he tried to get his composer, "fine I'll help."

"Alright, alright I'll help! Just quit crying, you know I don't like that.." Mamoru was blushing a bit and looking away as Kasumi grinned and wiped her eyes. "I knew you wouldn't let me down, baby!" She grinned as she kissed his forehead.

"Kid I know we're going to regret this" Reyoto whispered to Mamoru.

"I know...Nothing good ever comes out of helping them..." Mamoru whispered back.

"Okay boys let's go to work!" Naomi said.

"But what're we doing first?" Mamoru asked.

"Revenge!" Naomi grinned wickedly.

"Exactly! And let's psyche out Yuuki and his group by getting the rest of his allies first." Kasumi smirked.

"Yeah there are still the others who we have not pranked yet so we can get them to agree easily with a little persuasion" Naomi said.

"Then let's get started~ We haven't done anything to Serena and May so they should agree, Zang too." Kasumi said.

"Serena and May I can conceive easily but as for Zang, we may need to strike a deal with him" Naomi said.

"Yeah, he looks like the type who wants something in return." Kasumi thought aloud.

"Oh I am" Zang said standing behind them drinking a soda.

Kasumi jumped slightly before looking back at him. "I like that sneakyness. But since you've heard everything we said, what's it gonna take for you to join our side?" Kasumi asked.

"I have absolutely nothing to gain from joining you then a good laugh but I do have one tiny request" Zang said.

"Alright, what is it?" Kausmi asked.

"All your pranks are to avoid Akihiko and Kimiko they're too innocent and their pranks will be like a whoopee cushion or something" Zang said.

"Yeah, I was thinking that myself, especially with Kimiko since her last idea of a prank was putting a frozen fish in Yuuki's locker. And he had that for dinner." Kasumi sweat-dropped.

"Now then when it comes to me I used psychological pranks" Zang said.

"Perfect~ Now let's go and convince Serena and May to join us before Kento tries getting them to join him." Kasumi spoke as she looked around a bit.

'There's Serena!" Naomi said pointing to the girl pulling an ice cream bar from the cooler.

"Yo! Serena! We got a favor to ask!" Kasumi grinned as she started going over.

"What would that be?" Serena asked.

"Would you be willing to join us to get Yuuki and the others back for turning us orange?" Kasumi asked with a grin.

"So you want me to go up against my husband in a prank war of revenge all for them turning you two orange?" Serena said.

"How would you feel if you turned orange?" Kasumi pouted a bit.

"Okay sure, a friendly prank war between couples is always good for a healthy relationship" Serena said.

"Great! Now we just need to get May to agree!" Kasumi grinned as she looked around again. "Where is she anyway?"

"May collecting seashells by the shore" Zang said.

"Oh there she is, once we have her, we can get started!" Kasumi grinned as she started going over to May.

"Oh hey guys, what's up? Besides you two still being orange" May said.

"We just wanted to know if you would join our side of the prank war." kasumi asked.

"Why?" May asked.

"Because they're getting everyone else on their side!"

"Well I am not one for pranking but if they are ganging up on you I guess I can assist in any way I can" May said.

"Then let the prank war commence!" Naomi yelled.

"Okay! I wanna hear your ideas first, Zang, we're going after Tsukimi first, and in getting her, we'll end up hitting Yuuki a bit." Kasumi smirked.

"Well what do you know is Tsukimi worst fear or phobia?" Zang asked.

"Easy. Cell. She's totally freaked out by the guy. And that's pretty much the only thing she's scared of." Kasumi replied.

"Really there is truly nothing else? Spiders? Snakes? Bugs? Naked boys? Anything?" Zang said.

"Hm...I'm trying to think...Oh! Yeah I just remembered, she's freaked out by squids. And she really can't stand dead things. Like any dead body will freak her out." Kasumi spoke.

"Okay the squids we can use to our advantage, back in Shadow Dragon incident it rained sea life when Oceanus wanted it to, so what if it began to rain squids on Tsukimi everywhere she went?" Zang said.

"Oh that'd be good! Where're we gonna get squids though? We'll need a lot of them." Kasumi smirked.

"Easy, chinese restaurants have tanks full of those guys" Zang said.

"Then let's go get them!" Kasumi smirked before glancing at Yuuki in the distance. "Once we get Tsukimi, we can move on to a really lightweight prank for Akihiko and Kimiko, maybe just dropping a bucket of water on them or something." Kasumi shrugged.

"Nothing too horrible, I know you two I don't want that water filled with fish or piss" Zang said.

"Oh please, I was just gonna get a bucket of water from the shore and let it drop on them, case closed. I wasn't gonna really do anything to Kimiko anyway." Kasumi replied with her arms crossed.

"Anyway let's get the squid ready" Zang said.

`Later that day`

"It's quiet, too quiet" Kento said.

"Yeah, they're planning something.." Tsukimi looked around a little bit.

"Tsukimi go see if you can find out what they're planning" Kento said.

"Sure. No problem." Tsukimi nodded as she started walking towards the trees, looking around for any sign of a prank.

"Okay she moving into position!" Zang whispered.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Kasumi whispered as she looked down at Tsukimi, who was still looking around.

"Is someone there?" Tsukimi asked, looking around still.

"Now!" Zang whispered as a single squid fell from the sky and landed on Tsukimi head.

Tsukimi blinked a couple of times before grabbing the squid and her eyes widening before she screamed. "KYYYAAAAAA! Get it off!" She started running back to the beach as fast as she could.

Prank War Score 1-0

It then began to rain squids all lover Tsukimi as she ran.

"Get them off get them off get them off!" Tsukimi continued to yell before Yuuki noticed her and started going over. "Tsukimi? What's wrong?" he asked before seeing the squids.

"Get them off! They feel disgusting!"

"This has Naomi and Kasumi written all over it! Raining squids that is low" Kento said.

"Sounds like it! Oh they are getting it now!" Yuuki said as he started getting the squids off of Tsukimi, who was growling and blushing from embarrassment.

"The fear prank tactics, very clever" Kento said.

"Alright two can play that game! Is there anything that Naomi is afraid of? I already know that Kasumi has a fear of bugs and of vampires." Yuuki spoke.

"Well we're not going to find vampires around here but Naomi hates bugs too and I got the perfect big bugs to drop on them, have any of you ever seen a horseshoe crab?" Kento smirked.

"Oh yeah! Those things are nasty looking! Kasumi would probably pee herself if she saw them!" Yuuki smirked.

"Okay I saw a whole bunch of those things down the beach so here is the plan, first we cover their little base with the things and while the girls try to run we make it rain crabs on them!" Kento said.

"Perfect! Let's go start gathering! Going after Tsukimi like that was a low blow!" Yuuki growled a bit.

-Later that day again-

"Did you see her face?!" Naomi laughed as they headed back to their spot on the beach.

"I thought she was gonna piss herself!" Kasumi laughed.

"Come on let's get some ice cream from the cooler" Naomi said as they returned to their spot to see horseshoe crabs all over their stuff and the beach.

Kasumi's eyes widened before she let out a scream and started running. "T-Those things are disgusting! Keep them away!"

"AHHH! Reyoto! Get rid of them!" Naomi screamed running after Kasumi.

"Okay now!" Kento said as two horseshoe crabs landed on the beserker girls heads.

"AHHHH! Mamoru! Get this off! I feel it crawling!" Kasumi screamed as she started running again.

It then began to rain more horseshoe crabs on the girls.

"GAAHHHH! Get them off! They're so nasty!" Naomi screamed.

"AHHHHH! Get them off!" Kasumi screamed, trying to get them off before actually getting a good look at them and actually freezing in fear.

"I got this!" Reyoto said picking up the two girls and shook off the crabs and carried them away and set them on some rocks.

"Well played, someone used your fears against you ladies" Zang said.

"Kasumi?" Mamoru waved his hand in front of Kasumi's face but she hadn't moved an inch and seemed to be paralyzed.

"I got this" May said opening the cooler and opened a bottle of water and splashed it in the girls faces.

Kasumi blinked a couple of times as she snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh thank god those nasty things are gone, what the hell were they?! They had a huge stinger behind them!"

"Actually those are not stringers, horseshoe crabs are they don't even have teeth" Zang said.

"They're still disgusting! Oh those guys are gonna get it now!" Kasumi growled.

A.N. To be continued so please Review!


	15. Akina Encounter with Armset

**_Chapter Fourteen: Akina Encounter with Armset_**

At Doomsday Base Broly raised an eyebrow at the sight he was watching, "really? They can be attacked at any moment and they're having a good time at the beach?!" Broly said.

"It figures, those idiots don't take anything seriously." Akina spoke with a sigh.

Doomsday then entered the room with his hood up and his aura seemed different in the air.

"It would seem that were not being taken seriously anymore, do what you must but I need to be going I may be gone for a while so I can trust to leave things in your hands" Doomsday said heading outside.

Akina glanced at Doomsday a little bit before noticing the different aura. "I better get mentally prepared to head down there. I still have to make them trust me so I have to act...Nice." She shuddered.

"Be careful even at his weakest he's still dangerous, he'll go to a secluded area so keep an eye on him but keep your distance till you make your move" Harmony whispered.

"Don't worry, I can sense his energy so I'll know where he is the moment he gets there. I'll be careful." Akina thought back before getting up from her seat.

"Going somewhere?" Broly asked.

"Since they're at the beach, I need to get a few things before I go down there. Nothing for you to be concerned about" Akina spoke simply.

"Hmph have fun them" Broly smirked.

Akina shot him a slight glare before starting to walk out. "Alright, first I should follow Doomsday and get the file. Once I have that, I can head to where the others are and relay the information." Akina thought.

"Then take out the remaining Demon Order members and give the heroes enough time and yourself to unlock the true power before Doomsday realizes you're the reason behind the remaining members defeat" Harmony said.

"Right, I can manage that. Too bad though, Turles was fun to mess with and so was Raditz. But oh well." Akina thought with a shrug.

"Now the next key to unlocking the final power lies within the element that chose each of you" Harmony said.

"Element? But what is my element?" Akina asked.

"This is something for each of you to discover on your own like Goku did, his element was love burning like the sun, the love that he shared for his family and the people of earth he vowed to protect so he had the power of the sun, each of you have it in you, all you have to do is discover it and make it your own."

"Hm...Well in any case, I'll try to help the others discover that in the best ways that I can." Akina thought as she looked around slightly, figuring that Doomsday would have headed for his study and looked around, when she was sure the coast was clear, she changed herself into an ant and started following Doomsday.

Doomsday made his way into his study as he approached the bookshelf and pushed in a book that made a click sound as the bookshelf lifted revealing a single chair with his name on it and looked to be the scariest looking chair one would ever see.

Doomsday then removed his hood as he put it on a hook then took a seat as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath a a red aura field began to form around him.

Akina saw the aura and quickly made her way right under the seat so that she would be within the barrier as well. When she had the file, she would change into a fox and burrow out and use another spell to repair any damage.

"Alright, he should have the file on his person." She thought.

"Careful not to wake him" Harmony warned.

"Don't worry, once I have the file, I'll make sure he doesn't wake up." Akina thought back as she looked at Doomsday slightly. "Now it should be in his cloak, right? Or would he have it on him now?" She thought.

"He hid it in his cloak there must be a large pocket or it in his shirt" Harmony said.

"I guess I better look at his shirt first, but how should I do that without waking him?" She thought.

"Do you have a spell to summon things? Or perhaps a spell to turn your body into air" Harmony said.

"Oh! I do have that spell to make my presence completely undetectable, it pretty much is turning into wind." Akina thought before using the spell and starting to look around Doomsday.

"Mm" Doomsday grunted as he shifted in his sleep revealing the folder sticking out near the button of his shirt.

"There it is!" Akina thought before starting to very slowly and carefully take the folder.

"Quickly read it and put it back before he wakes" Harmony said.

Akina nodded and quickly opened the folder and started to read it.

'The Lost Gods, Harmony lost six of his companion during the war of the Gods, I have a theory of a seventh he never told us about, Goku or Kakarot I now confirmed as one of these lost gods but as an eighth the other seven power still hangs in the air, the others choose to ignore it and say that our Saiyan God brothers and sisters are gone forever but I believe that to be a lie, Harmony knows something about these gods and more importantly I believe I got his precious seventh the goddess he fell in love with and lost forever during the war, the other may not have noticed but I saw this sadness he carried I believe Akina to be this Goddess trapped within this human body now to make this power my own will be difficult and Harmony wouldn't want to risk destroying the only power that could bring his beloved back to him but this is a theory, the god is always up to something with our brother Darkness but if everything goes right, the power of the seven lost gods will be mine.'

"What does it say?" Harmony asked.

"Apparently, Doomsday believes that I am some seventh goddess that you were once in love with but trapped in a human body." Akina thought.

"That little bastard! My beloved Astkina is gone, I've learned to live with it but he's after the God power" Harmony said.

"That's what it says in the folder here. He also says that he wants the powers of the seven lost gods. You don't think that some of the others could be those gods, do you?" Akina thought.

"There was once twelve gods yes, if they died for good the balance of the Multiverse would have been destroyed and universes would all shatter, I took the power of the eleven and set it free into the Multiverse so that they would never die and kept one in case I would need to give it to another, Goku was one as for the other powers they found their way into hosts I choose the nineteen of you because the powers are in you, the six all spilt into eighteen keys and found their ways into the others but you're didn't you key didn't split for some reason" Harmony said.

"So that must be why I have more abilities and is more powerful than them the others for the moment." Akina thought as she carefully put the folder back before Doomsday noticed and used her current form to slip under a crack in the floor and escape from the barrier.

"He's got some nerve bringing her memory for such evil purposes" Harmony said.

"I know, messing with emotions like this is just wrong." Akina thought before changing herself into a fox, if she kept the air-like form for too long, she would be unable to change back.

"Hurry Akina your form will cost you dearly if you do not get to your clothes" Harmony said.

"I know! It's a good thing I left a crack open in my room door!" Akina thought before starting to run for her room.

"Someday these powers will be needed again like the one Goku has, the eight gods will have to stand again when darkness blankets the balance of the Multiverse" Harmony said.

"Well when that day comes, I assure you that we're not going to let darkness take over. Ever since I was a kid I've wanted to be a force for good and help people like Goku. I looked up to him a lot and I still do even now." Akina thought back as she started walking to her room but stopping when she heard footsteps heading towards her.

"Raditz, it's time to put an end to his meddling" Harmony said.

"Don't worry, during the next attack on the others, I'll bring him with me. I'll just let the others get rid of him for me." She thought, trying to hear from which direction the footsteps were coming in.

"This castle is so confusing, I can't believe I got lost again" Raditz said.

"...of course" Harmony said.

"The castle is a little confusing but at least I've gotten used to it by now." Akina thought with a sweat-drop before continuing to walk to her room before noticing that the door was completely shut.

"Oh crap! How did the door shut? I made sure I left it open a little!" She thought.

"I sense someone on the other side, it's not anyone I recognize" Harmony said.

"But who the heck would be messing around in my room for?" Akina thought as she touched the door with her paw.

The door then swung opened as the hooded demon Armset stood looking down at her.

"Armset!" Harmony said.

Akina blinked a couple of times before starting to run away from him. "Damn it! What was he doing in my room?!" She thought, hoping he wasn't following her.

"Akina look out!" Harmony yelled as a Shadow fist came out of the ground and grabbed her waist.

Akina let out a surprised yelp and started trying to get out of the fist. "I can't move!" She thought, trying to bite the fist at least.

"Like a wild animal trying to get free by biting her way through" Armset said approaching, "I wanted to meet you in person considering what Doomsday thought you could be and I see your sneaking around as a fox, tell me girl what purpose do you have to sneak around when you have allies?"

"Don't think Akina! He can hear your thoughts don't give him anything that will blow your cover!" Harmony said.

"I wasn't sneaking around! I have to practice changing my form at will for when I'm in a fight I can't win!" Akina spoke, completely clearing her mind and filling it with different thoughts, like of Yuuki and her time in school.

"Hmmm, I thought you hated that boy? Why does he still fill your thought in good memories?" Armset asked.

"Of course I hate him! But even if I hate him now, that doesn't get rid of the memories I had before I realized how I really felt about him!" Akina growled, still struggling. "Now let me go! I hate being held down!"

"Why do you join these rats? You have so much potential Doomsday wishes to drain you of your powers, I can give you everything you want" Armset said.

"Alright, you've got my attention. Just what do you mean he wants to drain my powers?" Akina asked, her mind now filled with times of when she got Turles mad for her amusement.

"He is using you like a lab rat, I see you have more potential in you, I see that power hidden in you only eight ever existed and the other ones are too bright for my taste, join me and I will make you into something more powerful than the gods themselve" Armset said.

Akina's eyes narrowed slightly as she continued to look at him. "And just what are you getting out of the deal?"

"Seeing the destruction of the Multiverse and the rebrith of the first universe."

"The first universe? It was because of the Master that the first universe was destroyed and the Multiverse was born thanks to us the gods" Harmony said.

"Hm...That does sound like a good deal. And there would be no negative repercussions on my part? No power draining or anything like that?" Akina asked.

"None at all" Armset said.

"Tell him you will get back to him, you need time to think about it or something along those lines" Harmony said.

"Alright, I'll consider your offer. I've still got a few ends to tie up here and I'll let you know if i decide to join you." Akina smirked slightly.

"Very good" Armset as the fist released her, "just call my name my dear, I will be watching from the shadows" he said disappearing into the darkness of the corner of the room.

"One question though; Why were you in my room?" Akina asked as she looked in the corner he was in.

Armset then chuckled as his voice echoed, "I was waiting there for your return since you turned into an ant after leaving the conference room."

Akina let out a chuckle as she started walking back to her room. "If you say so. If you wanted my attention, you could've just asked." She smirked.

"Akina go to your room and put up a barrier I think he has been watching you this whole time and saw everything we've been doing" Harmony said.

Akina nodded and walked back into her room, putting a force field around herself. "Well this makes things a little more complicated." She spoke with a sigh.

"What I do not get is why he didn't tell Doomsday? Is he hoping you destroy his plan?" Harmony asked himself.

"I wish I knew. But right now, all I know is that I have to keep up appearances. Right now, I should be able to at the very least stop Doomsday from killing me if he were to challenge me. But what do you think his reaction would be if he found out I wanted to join Armset?" Akina asked.

"He'd be pissed and destroy you so Armset wouldn't get the power for himself" Harmony said.

"And if he destroys me, then his own plan will go down the toilet. He won't have the powers of all the gods if I'm dead." Akina spoke.

"He's a mad scientist like person Akina, he would rather see all his work destroyed by his hand then see it taken away from him" Harmony said.

"That makes sense. But what should I do about Armset then? I'm sure Doomsday wouldn't be happy if he knew about us talking to each other."

"We ignore him, he said he'd be waiting for your call I'll try to put up a field to the entrance to the Shadow Realms, you need to get to the others and inform them of what you learned and what they must do" Harmony said.

Akina nodded before releasing the barrier and changing back into her normal form and starting to get a swimsuit on, putting a force field around her mind for a moment to speak to Harmony. "Don't worry, if I keep a force field around my mind, Armset can't hear us talking."

"Good, that demon is a tricky one, his origins is still unknown to us the gods but we know he had to come from one of the gods because of his age but that leaves the question, who son he is and which god is against us."

"I wish I knew the answer to that. But are there any gods that are evil except for Nightmare?" Akina asked.

"The only gods who are evil that we know of is Looki, but he is contained and locked away, Armageddon but he is destroyed and we know who son is his the there is the Master who is also destroyed."

"Well, in any case, I'll make sure to relay this information to the others." Akina grabbed her bag and started walking out in a pink bikini with small black stars on it.

A.N. Please Review.


	16. The Maidens of Fire

_**Chapter Fifteen: The Maidens of Fire**_

Back at the beach after much pranking Kento and the others approached Naomi and Kasumi all looking like they took a beating and looked like hell.

"Can we call it a truce? We all look like hell, we all got hit hard and dinner ready, can we please call a truce?" Kento asked.

"Sure, I'm starving. But I gotta admit, you guys can put up a pretty good fight, first time I haven't won a prank war." Kasumi grinned, the orange color already gone from her skin.

"Shake on it" Kento said holding out his hand.

Kasumi smiled a bit and grabbed his hand. "Sure, it's a truce."

"Finally! Okay the crabs, clams and horseshoe crabs and other extra sea life we all hit each other with have been cooked fried, steamed, you name and is ready for consumption!" Reyoto said.

"Awesome! Let's get started, I'm starving!" Kasumi grinned before seeing a portal open and Akina step out from inside.

"Hey guys! Looks like I'm in time for dinner!" She grinned.

"Akina? Where have you been?" Zang asked.

"Yeah is it safe to be here?" Shiko asked.

"Oh you know, having to deal with muscle-headed idiots and pretending I'm bad. Ugh! You have no idea how hard it's been on me! So I thought I'd stop by and relax a little bit before having to go back." Akina smiled as she held her right palm out to Yuuki.

'I have more information, it's on my data card. Once you have it from my tote bag, I'll put a barrier around you three so no one will hear.'

Yuuki nodded and smiled at Akina as he went over. "You do look tired,let me take your bag and you can find somewhere to eat. I've gotta talk to Kento and Beat for a few minutes." Yuuki smiled as he took Akina's tote bag, Akina smiled brightly at him.

"You always did know how to treat a girl!"

Yuuki smiled a bit before going over to Kento and Beat and getting the data card from inside the bag.

"What it say this time?" Kento whispered.

"Can't be good for us" Beat said.

"I don't know." Yuuki replied as he felt the force field being cast, and pressed the button, playing everything she read on the black folder.

"Wait there is Saiyan God powers inside each of us?!" Kento said.

"Cool!" Beat said.

"Wow! This is incredible! I can't believe we had this kind of power inside of us!" Yuuki said.

"This is so awesome!" Beat said.

"Wait Doomsday thinks Akina is Harmony lost lover?" Kento said remembering that last bit.

"But how could Akina be Harmony's love? Have they even met?" Yuuki asked.

"Like the file said that power found it's way inside Akina and have you two ever heard of reincarnation? Well this is a true theory and Akina may have well been Harmony love in a past life but now, I don't know" Kento said.

"I don't know either, all of this is a little overwhelming. But at least now we know why we're so powerful when we work together." Yuuki said.

"The next step is unlocking our elemental abilities...how the hell are we supposed to do that?" Beat asked.

"I have no idea. But we have to try something. Maybe we can get Akina to give us more information?" Yuuki thought aloud.

"She has to learn to, she may or may not even know herself this is supposed to be our final test...you could be a little helpful Harmony" Kento said.

"But how are we supposed to get in touch with Harmony?" Yuuki asked.

"You ask nicely" Harmony said from Kento watch.

"He was listening?" Beat said.

"Oh, good. At least now we can talk to you. But do you really believe that Akina could be your reincarnated love?" Yuuki asked.

"...Yuuki I don't know, we the gods know humans are given a second life once they die but we do not know if this is true about gods, I don't know if Akina is her, or if she'll ever return to me."

"But how is she doing pretending to be evil? I know it must be dangerous for her to be getting this information." Yuuki said.

"She knows the danger and agreed to do it on her own free will, she is a very good actor and is strong girl Yuuki her determination for Justice is a pure one indeed."

"That's why I knew she couldn't be evil. After that mess with Raditz and Nappa, I could tell that she changed. Were you the one who changed her back?" Yuuki asked.

"I had a little to do with that, her light is the one that allowed me to free her from the dark influence."

"I'm just glad she hasn't gotten hurt. But I have faith in Akina, if she's pulling something like this that's complicated even for me, then she's gonna succeed and we're all going to destroy Doomsday." Yuuki said with a determined expression.

"Isn't this the part where you three were supposed to ask for hints for you and your friends leading to your elemental keys?"

"Of course we were gonna ask that. Do you know what our elements are supposed to be?" Yuuki asked.

"I am not allowed to tell you directly but I can tell you this; the Fire in Serena, Note and Tsukimi hearts will lead to their Courage, the Strength Reyoto Mamoru and Shiko will carry them will bring them closer to the Earth, the Knowledge Zang, Kiema and Akihiko have is as endless as the sea Water, the Determination May, Hikari and Kimiko have is as strong as the Wind, the Serenity Naomi, Rin and Kasumi have is as quick as Lightning and strong as Thunder and the warrior Honor you three have will be as bright as the sun Light, pass this to all your friends and I will tell Akina her hint when were alone."

"Huh?" Beat said in confusion.

Yuuki nodded a little, remembering the information. "Alright, thanks Harmony." He spoke before feeling the force field coming down and looking at the table where he saw Akina already eating and talking with everyone else.

"They're riddles" Kento whispered, "if anyone can solve them it's Zang, Akihiko and Kiema."

"We'll ask them later, once Akina's gone." Yuuki smiled a bit as he looked at the others.

"Oh Reyoto pass the crab" Naomi said.

"Here you go babe" Reyoto said pushing the large plate with fried crab.

"Are you serious? You actually told that to Turles?" Kasumi laughed.

"Oh I wish I was there!" Rin said.

"I'm serious! I told him to quit bitching and pull the bunch out his panties!" Akina laughed as well.

"That must have pissed him off" Zang said.

"You know it had to" Kiema said.

"Oh yeah it did, but it was funny!" Akina laughed as did Kasumi. "Okay girl, you are awesome! Did you say anything to piss off Broly?"

"Broly? Not really, he doesn't get on my nerves as much as the others do." Akina replied as she continued eating.

"Broly? One would think he'd kill his own allies by now" Serena said.

"He even told me that he would. But so far he hasn't blown anyone up. But I have to remember that joke you made about Hirudegarn being his mom, Kasumi!" Akina laughed.

"So Akina did you see all the pranks we tortured each other with?" Kento asked.

"Not really all of them but the ones I did see were hilarious! From Tsukimi getting squid dumped on her-which is delicious- to that prank where Yuuki ended up with trunks full of ice!" Akina chuckled.

"Just out of curiosity did you see mine and Marmarou prank?" Reyoto asked.

"Oh no, I didn't see that one. What happened?" Akina asked as she continued eating.

"Nothing" Reyoto said seeing Kasumi and Tsukimi glares.

"What about our prank on Naomi and Kasumi?" Kento asked.

"Oh yeah I did see that one, I'm sorry but that was funny, even though those horseshoe crabs looked scary, I would've been scared too." Akina smiled.

"I think he meant the fake tanning lotion we swapped with their sunscreen" Beat said.

"Of course I saw that one! Sorry but that was hilarious!" Akina laughed as Kasumi blushed a bit. "Took hours for the orange to get off my skin."

"Half these stunts we pulled were just awful" May said.

"Agreed" Hikari nodded.

"Yeah but it's all in good fun." Kasumi grinned.

"My favorite one was putting baby crabs in Kasumi bikini top when she tried to fix the string" Reyoto said.

"That wasn't cool!" Kasumi objected as she continued to eat.

"That was the best prank I've seen Kento pull" Reyoto said.

"Well it was worth it to have Tsukimi shove a horseshoe crab into your trunks while you weren't looking!" Kasumi snickered.

"Once again the stunt you guys pulled was awful" May said.

"Especially the bit with the squid! That just felt awful!" Tsukimi shuddered.

"And those horseshoe crabs were not?" Naomi said.

"Well it was a war so pretty much anything went." Kasumi shrugged.

"Aww man~! I wish I could've been a part of it, sounds like fun!" Akina grinned.

"Hold on I won the bet! It's past noon! And guess who failed to notice his trunks?" Kento said.

"Huh? What about my trunks?" Mamoru asked, looking at them. "W-What the hell?! Why is Hercule on my ass?!"

"Pay up! Cough it up!" Kento smirked holding out his hand.

"I told you I'd get you back brat" Reyoto smirked.

"Oh just wait! I'm getting you back double for this! I can't believe I've been wearing Hercule on my ass!" Mamoru growled with a blush as Akina and the others started laughing.

"Why didn't any of you tell me?!" He looked at Kasumi. "Because I was in on it too!" She grinned.

"Dammit! I wish you noticed by the end of the night!" Naomi said handing the money to Kento.

"I would if someone would've told me!" Mamoru blushed and got up. "I gotta get these off!"

"Oh no you're not~! Remember, you and Reyoto have a little something to do after dinner." Kasumi smirked as she looked at Akina. "You came at a good time~!"

"Dammit! I thought they forgot!" Reyoto growled.

"Oh damn it!" Mamoru grumbled with a blush.

"Sucks to be you two" Shiko said.

"Come on we helped you and Naomi with the prank war, can't we overlook that?" Reyoto said.

"Not when you laugh while I had baby crabs in my top." Kasumi smirked.

"You laughed when my shoes were filled with crabs" Reyoto said.

"Shoes and a bikini top are different things, different standards." Kasumi replied simply.

"Mmmm hmmm" Rin nooded.

"What about when Mamoru got a bucket of squids, with sharp thorns on their tentacles I might add, thrown onto his crotch" Reyoto said.

"Hey yeah! That was horrible!" Mamoru growled as Kasumi smirked slightly. "And when I had an octopus thrown onto my top and it wouldn't let go and tried taking it off?"

"We can do this all day one of us got hit with something worse" Reyoto said.

"And besides, we had a deal. We deleted that video and you and Mamoru did one last thing for us, you back out, and you'll regret it." Kasumi smirked.

"Grr! Fine! There is to be no photographic, video or any form of evidence of this or so help me I will kai blast all you to hell!" Reyoto growled.

"Hey, I'm a girl of my word, I don't have anything like that. besides you blew up my camera. And you owe me about 800 zenie now." Kasumi replied.

"Just go to the store tomorrow and get an even better camera, 800 zenie, that is insane" Reyoto said.

"Get to it boys" Naomi said.

"Grr! Come on Mamrou let's get this over with and then die of our pride being destroyed later" Reyoto growled.

"You shouldn't have told them we'd do one more request! Kasumi is an evil genius!" Mamoru growled as he started following Reyoto.

"I was trying to be fair! That is a mistake those two will live to regret!" Reyoto growled.

"So now we get dinner and a show." Kasumi grinned as Akina chuckled. "It looks like you're still as cruel as ever."

"Oh you know it, even if Mamoru's with me now, he still isn't safe." Kasumi smirked.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, Yuuki what is that prank you said was in that black book of Kasumi that Akina was hit with and didn't know the culprit?" Kento asked.

"Oh, that was back at the school dance when Akina went to the bathroom and we found her completely tied up and over the toilet." Yuuki explained.

"So that was you? Okay I have to admit, that was pretty good." Akina chuckled a bit.

"Oh that's just another gift of mine~" Kasumi grinned.

"Look here they come" Naomi said looking to the end of the beach.

Kasumi tried to stop herself from laughing as did everyone else. "Come on~! The sooner you do it, the sooner it's over!" kasumi grinned.

"I will have my revenge!" Reyoto growled red with embarrassment.

Kasumi laughed a bit and grabbed a stereo from her bag and pressed play, putting on some classical music. "Start dancing~!"

"I hate her!" Reyoto growled.

"Let's just get this overwith..." Mamoru spoke, red with embarrassment.

"Help I am a lost child of a druken orgy between Raditz, Broly and Vegeta being my mother!" Reyoto said through gritted teeth.

"Nu-uh-uh~! You have to say it while dancing~!" Kasumi smirked as Mamoru started to growl. "Evil!"

"Come on!" Reyoto said red with anger and embarrassment as he lead Mamoru in their dance "say it and get this over with!"

Mamoru let out a sigh and continued to blush brightly. "Please help me, I have lost my way. My mother is Vegeta and my fathers are broly and Raditz!" He growled as Kasumi started to laugh. "Perfect!"

"Good! I am changing and killing you and you!" Reyoto growled storming off.

Kasumi smirked a little bit as she saw the two storming off. "Alright~" She smirked before adjusting her top.

"Ah now I feel bad" Naomi said.

"Oh they'll be fine, some humiliation builds character." Kasumi smiled.

"Then how come when someone does it to you, you want to see their blood in the name of revenge?" Kento said.

"Well that's the start, then I think that after I've endured it, then there's nothing I can't face like I do now." Kasumi grinned.

"It's true though, she's done a lot of humiliating things before." Tsukimi spoke.

"So now you can kiss this?" Kento said holding out the horseshoe crab that was alive in front of her face.

Kasumi flinched slightly and smirked nervously. "Of course I can!"

"Prove me wrong then" Kento smirked as the crab blinked at her and moved it's legs.

Kasumi chuckled nervously and took a breath before smirking. "Get ready to eat your words!" She smirked before quickly closing her eyes and kissing the crab.

"You got some crab slim on your lips" Kento smirked.

Kasumi glared and wiped her mouth off with a napkin. "I still did it though! There's nothing I won't do!" She smirked.

"Oh wow! I couldn't even do something like that!" Akina spoke, a little impressed.

"Those things are so nasty!" Note said.

"Here Akina give me a kiss" Kento said making a crab voice and held it to her face.

"No way! I'm not as crazy as Kasumi!" Akina chuckled and turned away.

"Okay! Were back and here is your damn desert!" Reyoto said pushing a cart full of cakes he got from a nearby store.

"You guys really missed a sight, Kasumi kissed that horseshoe crab!" Yuuki chuckled.

"I told you I can do anything! Even kiss that thing!" Kasumi said proudly.

"Now it's your turn Tsukimi, give me a kiss" Kento said holding up a moving squid to her.

"Gross! I'm not as crazy as Kasumi is either!" Tsukimi chuckled and turned away.

"Kento stop that, those things are better dead and cooked" Serena said as her eyes widen, "oh I forgot! Kimiko our charms!"

"Oh! That's right!" Kimiko got up and grabbed her bag. "I remembered that I put them in here when the prank war started.' She smiled as she came back and put them on the table.

"Are those real pearls?" Reyoto asked.

"Oh how pretty!" Note said.

"Yes they are, we got them from a rather large mother clam at the bottom of the sea near the shore." Kimiko smiled.

"Here Akina we made you one too" Serena said holding out a pink pearl charm to her.

"Oh, thank you. It's beautiful!" Akina smiled as she picked up her charm and looked at the pearl.

"Be careful not to touch the pearls themselves too much, they lose their lack and luster with each touch so make sure they last" Serena said.

"Oh don't worry, I won't. These are beautiful." Tsukimi smiled at her own charm.

"Black? I've never seen one up close before" Reyoto said.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." Kasumi smiled as she looked at her own.

"Oh I just love these!" Naomi said putting on her charm.

"Not bad, is this creme? or vanilla color?" Zang asked.

"It looks to be more of a creme color." Akihiko spoke as he put his own charm on.

"Not bad" Kiema said.

"I love these, I hope these do bring us good luck" May said putting on her charm.

"So do I" Hikari said.

"I'm sure they will." Akina smiled, putting her charm on before starting to eat a piece of cake.

"Pearls are worth a lot of money, people in your universe will be jealous of you kids" Serena said.

"So? Let them be. We don't want them because of how much money they're worth." Tsukimi smiled a bit.

"I know but you know us girls we love flashy items especially charms made for friends" Serena smirked.

"Oh yes~! Showing off is just a part of being a girl~" Kasumi grinned.

"I never had a charm like this before, I'll be sure to take care of it with my life" Kento said tying on his charm.

"So am I. The pearl is really shiny." Yuuki smiled.

"Yeah these are so cool!" Beat said.

"These will be a good family heirloom to pass onto the kids" Kento said to Serena.

"Yeah, of course when they're old enough" Serena said.

"Oh, and Zang. I would like to thank you for what you did earlier, helping Akihiko and I overcome our modesty." Kimiko smiled at him.

"No problem and and sorry for that ball beating you had to take" Zang said.

"Oh that is alright. I thinking that considering the outcome, that it was worth it." Kimiko smiled softly.

"So Akihiko anything you'd like to say, yell or possible hit me for? Go ahead I will let you and not block" Zang said.

"No, after learning of what your true intentions were, I decided to overlook things." Akihiko smiled a bit.

"Good, then all that leaves is two more people to help" Kento said casually drinking his soda and glanced at Yuuki and Tsukimi.

Yuuki started blushing brightly and Tsukimi just blushed and looked away a bit. "I already said I'm not into him."

"If that is true then Akina kissing Yuuki shouldn't have made you mad but whatever, I will take your word" Kento smirked.

"Maybe if I kiss him again she'll change her mind~?" Akina smirked as Yuuki continued to blush. "I don't know if that's a good idea..."

"I wouldn't care less if you kissed him." Tsukimi said simply.

"That girl is more stubborn than Vegeta" Naomi whispered to Kasumi.

"And she and Vegeta get along like cats and dogs." Kasumi whispered back.

"I would pay to see that" Rin whispered.

"20 zenie they will get together in maybe a few years, my guess 3 for her to realize it" Naomi whispered.

"My guess is later tonight if Akina kisses him." kasumi whispered.

"I am going with a month" Rin said.

"Your on ladies" Naomi said holding out her had to make the bet.

Kasumi smirked and shook her hand then Rin. "And by the end of this, I'll have 40 zenie."

"We'll see" Naomi said.

"So Akina you and our ahem friend seem to be close" Kento said meaning Harmony.

"Friend? Which do you mean?" Akina asked.

"You know the handsome one with different Saiyan eyes you will never see on another person" Kento said.

"The hot as hell one" Naomi muttered.

"Oh yeah! Him! Well he's been a pretty good source of company, if it weren't for him, I'd have gone crazy by now." Akina smiled.

"So he's been your good friend huh? Well do you like him?" Kento asked.

"Like him? Well I have to admit, he is pretty cute." Akina smiled a bit as Kasumi grinned. "it's Turles isn't it?"

Akina knew that the others could be listening and started to blush. "Oh did I give myself away?"

"Something tells me he may like you too" Kento said.

"You really think he does? I know I may be a little outgoing sometimes and I always thought that would turn him away." Akina spoke bashfully.

"Well he seems to have found something he likes about why else would he alway be looking out for you the way he does?" Kento said.

"You do have a point. Maybe I should talk to him about it, and that would leave Yuuki free for Tsukimi." Akina smirked as Tsukimi continued to blush and look away.

"Hey guys let's start a fire and roast marshmallows, I got a jumbo size bag right here!" Zang said holding up the bag.

"That sounds like fun! let's start getting firewood! And fires are really romantic~" Kasumi smirked as she got up.

"I already said I don't like him!" Tsukimi continued to blush as Yuuki let out a sigh. "Sometimes I think she'll never change."

"Don't worry kid, if you play your cards right and hopefully life and reality will slaps her around few time then make her realize what her heart and instincts are telling her" Kento said patting Yuuki back.

Yuuki smiled a bit at Kento's words. "Yeah I hope you're right."

"He is an older and wiser version of us so he must be right" Beat said.

Akina smiled and started to get up, still having the shield around her mind. "Now I have to pretend I like Turles so Doomsday doesn't know about you. Well I can't say I don't have acting practice."

"Don't worry, he is still asleep for several more hours, in this time convince your 'crush' Nappa and the remaining member for an attack, the heroes will dispose of them and you won't have to pretend to be in love with that pervert" Harmony said.

"Yeah I know I need to, but I have to admit, I've kinda gotten used to them. They're just fun to mess with. But I guess that since they've chosen an evil path there's no other way." Akina thought with a shrug.

"Don't worry, once reborn they'll be given a new chance and hopefully if life give them a fair chance they will be the people I hoped they would have become."

"Then I guess everything will work out for the better. Once the fire is over, I'll head back and set their demise." Akina thought back as she started following the others to get firewood.

"I swear Kento fails to realize the danger and annoyance he put you in" Harmony said.

"Yeah I know but it's fine. Nothing I can't handle. I've gone too hard to make myself fail to screw up now." Akina thought with a smile.

"So you think I'm 'cute' as this generation now calls it."

Akina started blushing brightly and looked around for firewood. "Well I won't lie and say you aren't good-looking."

"I think your cute and I find nothing wrong with your personality it's perfect the way it is and don't let anyone tell you to change for them."

Akina continued to blush and smiled a little bit. "Thanks. No one's ever really said anything like that to me before."

"Well that is what most men this generation lacks, they fail to truly appreciate the woman they care for, they should never cheat, never lie, just love and cherish the one they care for."

"I actually noticed that Yuuki has everything you just listed. I'm already getting over him but I'm just making an observation. I hope Tsukimi realizes how lucky she is." Akina thought with a soft smile as she started picking up some sticks off the ground.

"She will and I know you will find the man who will care for you the way you deserve."

"Thanks Harmony, and not just for this, but just being there. I've never really had anyone who wanted to stay by my side like this." Akina thought, smiling as she started walking back with her firewood.

"I find your company rather enjoyable, and remember whenever you feel lonely think of me and I will be there, when you're sad I will come, when you just want to talk I'll be there day or night whenever you need me."

"Thank you Harmony." Akina smiled softly as she started heading over to the others. "Hey! I found quite a bit of wood in the forest! Let's get this fire started!" She grinned.

"Oh there you are Akina!" Yuuki smiled and was holding quite a few logs in his arms and set them down in a pile.

"Okay everyone let's get this bonfire going!" Reyoto said.

"Hell yeah!" Shiko yelled.

"Yeah! I'll set it off!" Kasumi smirked as she made a small energy ball and tossed it onto the pile and set it ablaze.

"Okay I had Reyoto pick up some graham crackers and chocolate bars so we can make Smores!" Naomi said.

"That sounds good!" Tsukimi smiled as she looked at the fire and smiled softly "We've never had a bonfire like this before, the flames are so pretty."

"Hey that reminds me of the hint for Serena, Note and Tsukimi, maybe we would test it now while we have a fire" Kento whispered to Yuuki.

"I hope that it'll work." Yuuki whispered back, taking a breath and starting to go over to Tsukimi.

"I'm surprised you were able to carry so many logs, I remember when you first started training with me when you wanted to learn marital arts. You were having a hard time keeping up with me. And now you're a whole level ahead of me." Tsukimi smiled softly.

"Well I wouldn't say a whole level, you're still really strong, Tsukimi. Stronger than i could hope to be. You're brave, confident, and you're really caring and kind too...I guess you could say that I like you...Quite a bit." Yuuki continued to blush and blinked a couple of times when he felt Tsukimi wrap her arms around him.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I guess I was so blinded by my crush on Trunks that I didn't really realize how great of a guy you became. If you want to, I guess we could try going out sometime." Tsukimi smiled a bit as Yuuki smiled brightly and hugged her back.

"Of course I will!"

"Oh damn! Here Kasumi" Naomi said handing the zenie to her.

"No fair!" Rin said handing over her money.

"Thank you~!" Kasumi grinned as she took the zenie. "I told you~! Fires are romantic, those two just needed a little push."

"Do you really think Akina may be in love with a god?" Naomi whispered.

"I wouldn't put it past her. She was in love with Yuuki and he's the farthest from a god that I can think of so maybe she is. And if she is, more power to her." Kasumi whispered back.

"Yeah but it may not work out? Remember those greek stories of Gods who fall in love with mortals only to have some other jealous god or creature shatter it all."

"So what, you think that maybe Doomsday is secretly in love with her and will kill any competition he has?"

"Ew, I have no idea but if so I wouldn't mess with Harmony, he is the one who killed his father the first time."

"I guess we'll just have to wait for things to work out then, won't we? I'm not worried, things have always worked out for the better in the past and there's no reason why they wouldn't now. But I am a little worried. Akina might just be setting herself up for a broken heart later if she isn't careful."

"Harmony is the kindest person I know he cares for all Saiyans no matter what their past he believes in second chances for all Saiyans."

"I meant that how could a romance between a god and a mortal possibly work out?"

"Love finds a way that's what a wise Saiyan once told me."

"I hope you're right." Kasumi looked up and saw Mamoru flying over. "Hey! I hit the jackpot! There was a candy store in the city and it's all free for the taking!" He grinned.

"Reyoto told you about it didn't he?" Naomi said.

"Yep!" Mamoru grinned as Kasumi started looking in the bag. "Oh damn! You really did hit the jackpot!" She smiled.

"Oh all my favs!" Rin said.

"I hope you were planning to share" Naomi said.

"Of course we are, if Kasumi eats all this she won't fit in her suit anymore." Mamoru grinned as Kasumi chuckled a little bit. "Then I'll just have to hang onto your hair and have you carry me around!" She grinned playfully.

"Oh Kasumi here is a little tip, Reyoto has this spot behind his ear that does this cute leg thing like a dog, give him a scratch and see" Naomi said"

"Hm? Alright let's see~" Kasumi smirked before scratching mamoru's ear and seeing his leg tapping like a dog's. "What'daya know? It works! Isn't that cute~?" She grinned before stopping. "What the heck was what?" Mamoru asked, looking around a little bit.

"Oh I want to try that on Shiko!" Rin grinned.

"And they have no idea we have that control" Naomi whispered.

"Thanks for the tip!" Kasumi whispered back with a grin as she started walking towards the others. "Alright let's get started! I've still got room for sweets!" She grinned.

"I'm serious, what the heck was that?" Mamoru asked, completely clueless.

"I don't know those women of are always have something planned" Reyoto said.

"Yeah it sure does seem that way. But I think I'm already getting used to it, trying to keep up with Kasumi mentally just gives me a headache." Mamoru grinned.

"Tell me about it" Shiko said.

"Oh yeah but by my age you will have it almost everything figured out and hopefully a beautiful baby girl" Reyoto said looking at the picture of his daughter.

"Huh, she reminds me of my little sister back home when she was a baby." Mamoru smiled.

"Is her name close to a flower?"

"Well her name is Sakura but we just call her Suki."

"Sakura is a flower, Rose is my daughter name...how ironic if I have a son I will remember that."

"Well we can't be exactly the same. There are probably more things that are different about us then just that."

"Oh I know, if we were completely the same we'd have the same name you Shiko and I are three completely different people with completely different lives we just all have one thing in common, we make this shitless long hairstyle hot!"

"Oh yeah we do! That's one thing that we definitely have in common!" Mamoru grinned.

"Can't argue with that!" Shiko grinned.

"They seem to be getting along better now instead of wanting revenge for a prank or past dare" Zang said to Akihikoand Kiema.

"Yes they do. It is either that they have found friendship in the differences in their lives rather than the similarities in their appearances, or that they have already forgotten the past dares." Akihiko replied.

"I would still hold a grudge" Kiema said.

"We seem to get along, even though we're different people as well" Zang said.

"It seems that during the time we have spent together we have grown accustomed to each others company." Akihiko said, smiling slightly.

"I find you two quite interesting company" Kiema said.

"And if this is a key to unlocking this new power then I think we got that down" Zang said.

"Now the next step seems to not be far off." Akihiko replied.

"It must be something simple" Kiema said.

"Yes, let's hope it won't be too difficult taking down this tyrant god that sought to destroy us."

"I think that we will come out victorious. Considering that Yuuki himself, is a good luck charm, having three of him will increase our own fortune."

"Yes that is quite in our favor" Kiema said.

"Even though they share a ridiculous fear of needles" Zang said.

"Just as long as the enemy decides not to attack with needles...Then we should be alright." Akihiko said.

"You'd think someone would have used that by now" Kiema said.

"I only know one person who can do that and he's Kento older brother" Zang said.

"Yuuki has an older brother as well back home. And he seems to be the only person who can hold Yuuki down long enough for a shot to be administered." Akihiko said.

"Beat also has an older brother, and he has to knock Beat out just to get the shot in" Kiema said.

"That is what Nero specialty is and he is the only Saiyan breed of his kind as far as we know of we Saiyans are light based but Nero is different" Zang said.

"That is strange...But Isamu is the name of Yuuki's older brother and he seems to have everything that Yuuki wishes for." Akihiko said.

"Beat older brother is Utsu" Kiema said.

"Nero seem different from this Isamu and Utsu but they may get along if they met in person, Nero goes by a code he created."

"Isami is the same but he seems to be more confident in himself then Yuuki is-or was."

"Ustu is cocky, and a pain in most of our ass."

"Nero is a Shadow Saiyan in our universe a Saiyan based on darkness instead of light like us."

"Well in our universe, Isamu has yet to realize his saiyan potential. And I wonder if he ever will and what should occur if he ever should" Akihiko said.

"I guess that is up the fates" Zang said.

"That always seems to be the came" Keima said.

"I suppose so. It is a shame though, once we are back in our own universes, communication between us seems to be impossible" Akihiko said.

"The others and I talked about that and before that happens we want to give you guys something but we'll tell you when that comes" Zang said.

"Alright, then I won't tell the others, they will want to know right away."

"Same with my group" Kiema said.

"Is it just me or do you suddenly feel like we're being watched by hated eyes that want to kill us?" Zang asked.

"Now that you mention it...I do..." Akihiko started to look around a little bit.

"I don't like this aura" Kiema said looking around as well.

"This aura feels strangely familiar kind of like Baby when he started at us with such hatred for Saiyans only ten times worse it strangely resembles that of...ugh what is his name? Dr. Raichi freak Tuffle mutation of science?" Zang said.

Looking behind him, Akihiko's eyes narrowed as he saw the culprit. "Hatchiyack!"

"Yeah that's it, that's his name! What's with that look guys? You look like you saw a ghost?" Zang asked not notching the giant approaching.

"...I suggest you look in my direction...He is here..." Akihiko replied.

"Zang move!" Kiema yelled.

"SAIYANS!" Hatchiyack yelled flaring his kai to create powerful winds that blew in all directions as Zang covered his eyes when the sand hit.

"Of course, this freak had to be here!" Zang growled.

"The hell?! I was eating that s'more when it blew out of my hand!" Kasumi growled as she looked at the tuffle beast.

"It figures that this is how the day ends." Tsukimi sighs a little bit as she formed her spirit swords in her hands. "Let's waste this guy!"

"I'm ready!" Note said getting in fighting stance.

"Hey Akina where was this guy before? I would assume he'd try to kill all the other Saiyans on Doomsday side" Kento said.

"That is a good question, I don't recall seeing him with the council before, makes me wonder who released him" Harmony said.

"I don't know, I've never seen this guy around the base before." Akina replied as Tsukimi smirked and started rushing towards Hatchiyack. "Well let's hurry up and waste him!"

"SAIYANS!" Hachiyack yelled firing kai blasts in all directions as Reyoto smacked one away as his eyes widden and grunted to see the back of his hand got slightly burnt.

"Ah crap! He's our level now! Or Stronger!" Reyoto growled.

"Wait Tsukimi!" Yuuki called as Tsukimi started flying upwards. trying to cut Hatchiyack with her swords.

Hatchiyack then caught both her swords then smirked at her, "DESTROY! SAIYAN!"

"Back off!" Kento yelled coming from the side to kick Hatchiyack in the side of the head.

"Get your hands off of her!" Yuuki yelled as he flew up, firing ki blasts right in Hatchiyack face.

"Let go of the swords Tsukimi!" Kimiko called as Tsukimi nodded and let go, quickly making two more and stabbing Hatchiyack right in the stomach.

The Tuffle then smiled as an after image Hatchiyack vanished and more of then began to appear.

"Okay I see eighteen of these things and there is nineteen of us! Everyone take one and kill the real one!" Zang yelled.

"Right!" Yuuki growled as he headed for one of the afterimages as did everyone else.

Akina growled a little bit and flew upwards. "Who summoned you, Hatchiyack?" She asked.

"DESTROY! SAIYANS!" Hatchiyack yelled launching a kai blast in her direction.

"Okay he clearly is incapable of communicating it has to be someone at the base" Harmony said.

Akina held her hand out in front of her, stopping the kai blast, her eyes narrowing slightly when she saw that her hand was slightly burned. "He is strong. But who could've summoned him?" She thought.

"Die!" Tsukimi growled, firing a maiden's rage attack straight at Hatchiyack.

"All you must unlock your elemental gifts now, this creature been given an upgrade by someone powerful, Akina the key to to your power is this, your journey to create Justice will save the Life we must protect" Harmony said.

Akina nodded a bit before charging up to a super saiyan, but was going to keep up the act. "Hey! I don't know who in the hell decided to summon you, but no one is going to waste these guys until I say so!" She growled, starting to fire kai blasts at the creature.

"Zang, Akihiko, Kiema! The key to unlocking the power is in form of riddles! Now would be a good time for your two to solve them and tell us what we should focus on! the Fire in Serena, Note and Tsukimi hearts will lead to their Courage, the Strength Reyoto Mamoru and Shiko will carry them will bring them closer to the Earth, the Knowledge Zang, Kiema and Akihiko have is as endless as the sea Water, the Determination May, Hikari and Kimiko have is as strong as the Wind, the Serenity Naomi, Rin and Kasumi have is as quick as Lightning and strong as Thunder and the warrior Honor you three have will be as bright as the sun's Light tell us what they mean!" Kento yelled dodging his Hatchiyack attack.

Akihiko thought about the riddles for a second before turning to Tsukimi. "Tsukimi! Your key element is fire! You must harness your courage and use the fire to your advantage!"

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Tsukimi asked as she looked down at the bon fire.

"There has to be a way, our Courage maybe that will help us control the flames" Serena said.

"We have to try" Note said.

"Alright then, I'm not scared of you! If you want to hurt my friends, then you're going to have to go through me! You hear me, you pink freak?!" Tsukimi yelled as she started flying towards the bon fire.

"SAIYANS!" Hatchiyack yelled forming a kai ball.

"Were not going to let you hurt them!" Serena yelled landing next to the fire.

"You'll have to get through us!" Tsukimi declared, standing in front of the fire.

"We shall not let you harm anymore!" Note growled landing on the other side of the fire.

"Hero Mode Activated! Flames of Courage Engaged" Harmony said as the fire began to spin around, Serena, Note and Tsukimi.

"Woah! It actually worked!" Yuuki said, as he watched the flames gathering around Tsukimi, Serena, and Note.

"What's going on? The flames are touching me but it doesn't hurt.."

"Tsukimi! Note! I think it's time for a Flaming Maiden Rage!" Serena smirked

"I think you're right, time to torch this asshole!" Tsukimi smirked as she started to charge flaming kai balls in her hands.

"Guys I think we should move over the ocean! It's about to get hot as hell here!" Reyoto yelled.

"Right! Be careful Tsukimi!" Yuuki called as he and the others started rushing to the ocean as Akina cast a shield around herself and the others.

"SAIYANS!" Hatchiyack yelled forming a kai ball.

"You sound just like Broly! Expand your vocabulary, dumbass! Flaming...Maiden's...RAGE!" Tsukimi yelled, firing the powerful fire-charged energy blast while drawing power from the bonfire behind her.

The Fire then began turning into a giant flaming dragon as it hit all the clones then collided with Hatchiyack blast.

"Face it! You've lost!" Tsukimi yelled, continuing to pour energy into the blast.

The fiery dragon then eat Hatchiyack blast then slammed it;s jaw in him then exploded sending heat in all directions.

"Whew! That is a good way to get a nice tan!" Kento said putting on his sun glasses.

"Oh yeah! Nice one Tsukimi!" Kasumi grinned, putting her sunglasses on as well.

"What I want to know is who let such a freak free" Naomi said landing on the now burnt beach and kicked a burnt lounge chair.

"You girls may have overdone it, our stuff is burnt extra crispy!" Reyoto said.

"AHHH! I was working on a drawing of Cell-X in here!" Kasumi spoke as she looked at the ashes of her black book.

"Sorry about that, I guess we need to work on controlling it." Tsukimi sweat-dropped.

"But who could've released that thing? I guess I better head back and find out." Akina spoke.

"Be careful Akina" Kento said.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. I'll see you guys later." Akina smiled a little at the others as Yuuki and the rest of his group smiled back at her. "I'll make sure that we all get home together."

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Akina smiled a bit as she opened the portal and walked through, heading back to the main conference hall.

A.N. Please Review and so so so so sorry for the such a late update! We will continue we promise! So please be patient, enjoy and vote on the poll.


	17. The Heroes Light

_**Chapter Sixteen: The Heroes Light**_

"Nice performance, you all most had everyone convinced that there is a good chance you're on their side" Broly said leaning on a nearby wall.

"Hmph, oh please, just being around those bunch of morons makes me sick. Those idiots will believe anything I tell them." Akina smirked back as she glanced at Broly. "And speaking of which, who unleashed Hatchiyack?"

"We thought you did" Raditz said.

"No, if I unleashed Hachiyack to kill them then all this work I've been enduring would've been for nothing." Akina replied, sitting in her seat. "So none of you know who brought him out?"

"Doomsday say's he keeps all the 'big ones' under lock and key in the dungeon, because they're too out of control of their own good, none of us left this room when Hatchiyack showed up" Nappa said.

"So that means that someone else is lurking around here, and either wants those morons gone sooner than expected, or is trying to get rid of me in particular." Akina thought aloud.

"Hmph which reminds me I had no idea you were in love with me doll, who knew you hid it so well" Turles said.

Akina started blushing brightly, mentally kicking Kento for getting her into that situation and trying to look convincing. "Y-You weren't supposed to hear that!"

"I knew you wanted to see my package deal" Turles smirked.

"Shut up Turles, she had to cover up so that those morons would believe her, like anyone would want to touch you" Broly said.

"Exactly! I-I was just covering up like broly said! Like as if I would like a guy who always wears black panties wherever he goes!" Akina replied, crossing her arms and looking away, trying to make herself look nervous to make sure the others believed her act.

"Whatever I know she wants me" Turles said.

"Ugh, so Akina what do you wish to do now? With Doomsday gone all of us can do as we want" Broly said.

"First off, I'm just gonna change. Trying to keep my prey from being taken by someone else took a lot out of me. That was the first time I've made a force field that big." Akina spoke as she started getting up. "And I'd rather have Sonic the hedgehog over here then you!" She pointed at Raditz before starting to walk away with a blush.

"Nice cover, but I did not know of this dungeon or how many others like Hatchiyack is kept there" Harmony said.

"Maybe I should do check it out. But the question is, where would it be?" Akina thought back as she walked into her room.

"This castle is rather large, just follow the kai signatures or turn into a dog and find a scent."

"I think I'll just turn into a dog. I need the practice anyway." Akina thought back before changing into a dog and walking out and starting to sniff the air.

"Try to find a smell you haven't smelt on the others."

Akina nodded and continued to sniff the air. "Oh! I got something!" She thought before starting to follow it, going down the hallway while sniffing the air.

"What does it smell like?"

"I can't really describe it...Malicious? It's like a scent that an animal would give off when ready to attack, I think they're called pheromones."

"Hmmm the only other creatures that Doomsday would even consider locking up down here are the Hirudegarn and maybe him"

"It's weird though. The scent is leading me back to the conference room. Maybe it's under the table in a secret hatch?" Akina thought as she kept walking.

"Or perhaps near Doomsday throne, check there."

Akina nodded and started walking back to the conference room, looking at Doomsday's throne. "If anyone tries messing with me in this form, they'll regret it!" She thought, seeing a few members still in the room.

"Hmph so you two actually think she'd even touch either of you two?" Nappa said to Turles and Raditz.

"Oh please, this is just until the big man calls the order once he's done with her we will never have to hear that bitch run her mouth again" Turles said.

Akina glared at the three as she walked over to Doomsday's throne and started looking under it, seeing what looks like a small hatch. "There's something under here.." She thought.

"Be careful not to draw their attention try launching a kai blast into the hall to distract them" Harmony said.

Akina nodded and looked to the hall, opening her mouth and firing a kai blast into the hall.

"What the hell was that?" Broly said moving to investigate.

"Who the hell could that have been?" Bojack said as all the villains left the room.

"Good, that worked. Now let's see what's down here." Akina thought before looking at the hatch, grabbing it with her teeth and opening it, which in turn opened up a much larger stairway from under Doomsday's throne. "Jackpot!"

"Be careful I sense something one is definitely the music box dragon that is for sure but the other I know I recognized it before" Harmony warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful, worst comes to worse, I'll change back and fight them off." Akina thought as she started going down the staircase, the scent getting stronger.

"But wouldn't that mean you'd have to fight naked?"

"As embarrassing as it is, yes. I can't really fight as an animal. I'm still surprised I was able to fire that kai blast earlier. But desperate times call for desperate measures and as long as those other morons don't see, I'll be fine." Akina thought back as she then reached the end of the staircase, in front of her a large, steel set of double doors. "The scent is coming from here..."

"Is someone there?" they heard Goku voice said.

"What the- Goku?" Akina spoke, looking at the doors.

"Hello? Can someone please help here I'm starving!"

"What could Goku be doing here? What do you think, harmony?" Akina thought.

"It is possible Doomsday captured him in hopes to gain the god power, is is very likely this is the one Goku I choose but why keep him here? Goku could easily power up and break out of here, but then again Hatchiyack and the Hirudegarn are here as well."

"I guess I'll have to use my own judgement..." Akina thought before going over to the steel doors and seeing a lock on them. "Hang on! I'm opening the door!" She spoke before firing a kai blast to bust the lock off and pushed the doors open with her paws.

Inside they saw Goku in a straightjacket with glowing locks on them clearly place on by dark magic.

"A god? Hey girl how did you get here?" Goku said.

"I managed to find the hidden hatch that led here. But don't worry, I'll get you out of that straight jacket." Akina spoke as she went over to Goku and looked at the locks, seeing the dark magic. "Hm...This will take quite a bit but i should be able to get them off." She thought before putting her paw on one of the locks, using her own magic and trying to break the spell.

"Wait...Akina get away from him! That is not Goku his aura is a shifter aura!" Harmony yelled.

"What?!" Akina thought before stopping and jumping back. "Who are you?! You're not the real Goku!"

"Hmmm seems that you have someone guiding you who thoughts I can not hear, tell me girl" Goku said as his voice changed to a deeper on and his body began to glow turning into a three eyes demon, "who is the god that follows you?"

Akina growled and glared at the demon. "I don't have to tell you anything!" She spoke before starting to head back for the doors to lock him back up.

"Thanks for breaking one of the locks girl, Doomsday knew well it take a Nine Lock Seal to keep me contained but thanks to you" he said breaking out of the jacket and stood up, "I can now have my fun" he smiled evilly.

"Ozotto! He's a shapeshifter demon who can learn all his enemies weakness and all their moves just by turning into them" Harmony said.

"Then I can't turn back into my normal form! Alright then, I can at least keep him contained in here!" Akina thought before glaring at the demon. "And who says I'm letting you out of here?"

"You have no power to stop me, you hope to protect your powers and gifts from me by staying in that dog for, correct? Well" Ozotto smiled as he turned into her and had her voice perfectly, "all I need is to breathe the same air to take on the form of my enemies, Akina."

Akina growled and started to take a step back. "Damn it! I can't let this guy out, Doomsday would know I did it! How am I gonna keep him here? I guess I have no choice but to kill him!" She thought.

"Well as fun as it is standing here, I have better things to do freeing that Hatchiyack fell to lure you here was easy now to see what Doomsday been up to on this fake planet will be fun" Ozotto said in Akina form as he disappeared into smoke.

"Damn it! He got away! I'm screwed now!" Akina thought with a growl as she started walking out.

"We still have a few hours left, after destroying the demon and the rest of the members you can tell Doomsday that Raditz or Turles freed the demons and as punishment for their betrayal you took them out, right now the only power that can take put that demons is if all of you the chosen unlock your second stages now, in the next six hours."

"That's not going to be easy but right now I don't have any choice!" Akina thought before running back to the surface and quickly closing the hatch.

"And who let this mutt in here?" Broly said spotting Akina in her dog form.

"A mutt?" Akina thought as she started to growl "I'm getting him for that later!" She thought before starting to walk away.

"It's probably Akina's dog" Raditz said entering the room.

"And who said it was my dog?" Akina Ozotto said entering the room.

"Oh crap" Harmony said.

"Fuck! I am going to murder this guy for pretending to be me! If he humiliates me, he is dead!" Akina thought as she started growling.

"Is it okay if I eat the mutt then?" Broly asked.

Akina paled a little as she looked at Broly. "This freak eats dogs?! And I can't change back now, or they'd see me naked!" Akina thought with a growl.

"Be my guest Broly, if you guys need me I'll be causing mayhem for our heroes" Akina Ozotto said.

"Akina now would be a good time to run and turn into a bug to lose them" Harmony said.

Akina nodded growling at Ozotto. "Now the others are gonna think I changed back! This guy is so dead!" She thought.

"You have to stop Ozotto! If he learns all the heroes moves and powers he'll be nearly impossible to beat."

Akina nodded before running over to Ozotto and was going to bite his leg.

"So long boys, enjoy the dog" Ozotto said disappearing into a portal making Akina crash into some of the tables.

"Damn it!" Akina growled before getting up and looking at the others and glared sharply. "I have to change back! I can't open the portal in this form!" She thought.

"Get to your room" Harmony said.

"Here doggy doggy" Broly said forming a kai ball and licked his lips.

Akina shuddered slightly before starting to run as fast as she could away from Broly.

"Get back here you mutt!" Broly yelled.

Akina growled as she continued to run, trying to get to her room, but when she got there, the door was shut. "Damn it! Open!" She thought, trying to pound on the door.

"Turn into a bug and go under the door he's coming!" Harmony said.

Akina nodded and tried to change her form but blinked when she couldn't. "Oh man! breaking the lock drained my energy! I can't change into a bug! I think my only option is changing back...Oh god that guy is going to die painfully!" Akina thought as she saw Broly coming.

"Guardian Cloak!" Harmony appearing in front of her and hugged her making them invisible as Broly looked for the dog.

"Dammit! Get back here!" Broly said running down the hall and turning the corner.

Akina was blushing brightly and sighed a bit in relief when he was gone. "Thank you, I would've been a goner." She thought.

"No problem and uh you changed back I'd suggest you change" Harmony said covering his eyes.

Akina blushed even brighter as she nodded and rushed into her room to get dressed. "At least I'm back to normal now. That bastard is going down!" She thought with a growl.

"Akina I noticed one thing when he took on your form" Harmony said feeling for her bed as he took a seat and kept his eyes covered.

"And what's that?" Akina asked as she kept getting re-dressed.

"He couldn't form that charm your friends gave you" Harmony said.

"So they'll know that he isn't really me. That's a good thing but I think I know how to stop him." Akina spoke, fully dressed now and cracking her knuckles.

"You plan to set a trap for the shapeshifter?" Harmony said still having his eyes covered.

"Not a trap exactly. But if I can just get him into my force field and knock him out, I can recreate those magic locks and then kill him." Akina replied, looking at Harmony. "I'm dressed now, you can uncover your eyes..." She blushed a bit.

"But he destroyed the vest and we don't know what level of magic was used to create those locks" Harmony said removing his hand.

"That won't matter, if I can just recreate the vest and use the strongest magic I have, i think I can lock him up again. And then slowly kill him until he begs for mercy!" She thought with an evil smirk.

"Didn't I remove all traces of evil in you?" Harmony smirked.

"Not all of them. This time he's forced my hand. But first, I'm gonna give Raditz and Broly a little piece of my mind for wanting to eat me and calling me a mutt!" Akina smirked as she started walking out.

"Very well" Harmony said disappearing again.

Akina smirked as she started walking to the conference room again and spotted Raditz. "Oh Raditz~~"

"What the hell do you want? Didn't you leave like five minutes ago?" Raditz said.

Akina smirked even more before punching Raditz upside the head and kicking him in the stomach.

"What the hell was that for you crazy bitch?!" Raditz growled.

Akina then swept his feet and stomped on his back. "That was for calling me a mutt! And the next time you even think of calling me a bitch, I'll rip your balls off and shove them down your throat before I rip your hairy damned head off!" She growled.

"What? What the hell are you on? When the hell did I call you a mutt?" Raditz said.

"I was the dog you spotted you stupid piece of crap!" Akina growled.

"What? You're crazy you even told Broly he could eat the dog, I don't know what PMS you're on but you need to take it else where" Raditz said.

"Speaking of Broly, I've got a few words for him too!" Akina growled as she started looking around for Broly. "And just for what you said, I'll leave you with a little gift." Akina smirked down at Raditz before putting her hand on his back and changing him into a woman.

"What the hell?!" Raditz yelled.

"Enjoy~ Better hope it's not your time of the month~" Akina smirked before starting to look for Broly. "Now to find him and give him the same gift." She smirked evilly.

"Akina how were they supposed to know that you were the dog when Ozotto tricked them posing at you? They do not know of the shapeshifter" Harmony said.

"I guess you're right. Raditz did have that coming. But I guess I can leave broly. My real goal is getting rid of that dirty shapeshifter!" Akina growled as she opened the portal and went through it and started looking around for Ozotto. "Now where is he?"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hotel the others were going about preparing for another training day.

"Man I am exhausted! Last night really overdid it with the surprise attack" Kento said.

"Yeah, that attack really took it out of me." Tsukimi sighed.

"Don't worry guys I got the best remedy for sore, muscles, pains and loss of energy, the Saiyan Tea! Extra strong!" Reyoto said setting the kettle down.

"Thanks, I could really use some right now." Tsukimi spoke, rubbing her shoulder a little bit.

"Did I come in time?" Akina Ozotto said entering the lobby.

"Huh? Oh hey Akina, what're you doing here?" Tsukimi asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"I came to see if I can train with you guys" Ozotto smiled.

"Does her aura seem off to you guys?" Naomi whispered.

Tsukimi just continued to sip at her tea before holding her hand out towards Akina and glaring slightly. "Now tell me who you really are. I'm in no mood to deal with this."

Ozotto then smiled wickedly as he turned into Tsukimi, "I'm you."

Tsukimi glared slightly and kept the force field around him. "I think I've seen you before...Ozotto, right? Well good luck getting out of there, neither Akina or even I can break my own barrier. Any last words before I burn you into ashes?" Tsukimi asked with a smirk as she got up from her seat.

"Yes I do" Ozzotto said turning into Doomsday as he formed a kai ball, "Doomsday can break this shield!" he smirked punching the shield and shattering it as he turned into Yuuki.

Tsukimi glared sharply as she started powering up. "Alright, now I'm mad!" She glared as she started charging energy into her hands.

"Catch me if you can" Ozotto said turning into a cloud of smoke and headed up the stairs and disappeared.

"Shit! Not everyone knows there is a shapeshifter lose in here!" Kento yelled running up the stairs.

"Get the hell back here you piece of crap!" Tsukimi yelled as she ran up the stairs as well and grabbed her data card, quickly pushing the button. "Yuuki? Can you hear me?!"

"Huh, oh hey Tsukimi. Yeah I can but what's wrong?"

"Yeah you sound pissed" Beat said.

"There's a shapeshifter here! Get everyone outside now! Break through the walls and scatter! Now! He'll use your powers if he can see you! Get out of here now!" Tsukimi yelled.

"Naomi! She and Kasumi wear ear plugs! We have to get to them" Reyoto yelled flying up the stairs.

"Well get them now! I'll fight the bastard off!" Tsukimi yelled as she quickly started to catch up with Ozotto and started firing maiden's rage attacks at him. "Fight me like a man, you bitch!"

* * *

Reyoto ran down the halls as he saw Naomi step out of her room.

"What is all the noise about?" Naomi asked.

"We got an intruder in the building he said walking past her.

"What should we do?" Naomi asked.

"We are not doing anything" Reyoto said drawing his sword and stabbing Naomi through the gut, "I can hear my mates thoughts, she still asleep, you not her Ozotto!" He growled.

"Dammit!" the demon growled teleporting away leaving a small blood trial.

"Guys! The bastard injured! Follow the black blood!" Reyoto yelled.

"Good work! The bitch is mine! He's already pissed me off!" Tsukimi growled as she started following the black blood, forming a pair of spirit swords and extending them. "Get back here so I can kill you!"

"It's time to take things up a notch, I think you three will do well first" Ozotto voice said as black pools formed under Kento, Yuuki and Beat feet as they began to get pulled into it.

"What the hell! Ugh! He's sucking us in!" Kento yelled trying to get out.

"OZOTTO!" Akina started to walk over, already in super saiyan two form. "GET OUT HERE!" She yelled, completely enraged as she went over to the three and easily pulled them out before firing kai blasts at the pools.

"Darkness Mirage" Ozotto said as the room began to get covered in the black goo trapping the heroes inside with Tsukimi.

"Wait, he's a darkness based enemy, he's not going to come out unless we burn the bastard out with light!" Kento said.

"But it's completely dark in here!" Yuuki spoke as Akina took a breath. "I'm going to become a light source for you guys, Yuuki, remember the riddle. Your power is light-based." She spoke before starting to cover herself in bright energy.

"Our Honor! Our honor is the key to our light! That is what the riddle meant by that part!" Beat said.

"One two Ozotto coming from you" the demon said sounding like he was drawing closer.

"Yuuki! Beat! We better hurry and activate that light power!" Kento said.

"Alright! I've had enough of this! I am not going to let you use our forms to do horrible things! To ruin the name of the saiyans even more then it has been!" Yuuki growled, standing in front of Akina.

"With every ounce of our power and strength! We will not defeat you with our power but the honor we have for our Saiyan blood! I am honored to be a Saiyan and to fight with Yuuki and Beat as my friends and even brothers!" Kento growled.

"We're not letting you push us around Ozotto! We're fighting!" Beat yelled.

"And for the sake of that honor, we're not going to let you take one step further!" Yuuki growled as well.

Kento watch then began to beep as the red auras around them began to grow.

"Hero Mode Activated! The Honor of Light Engaged!" Harmony said.

"You have to hurry guys! I'm running out of energy!" Akina said as she kept the energy around her as a light source.

"Let's see how this bastard handles a Kamehameha of Light!" Kento growled.

Yuuki and Beat both smirked and started charging energy in his hands. "Let's get rid of him! Ka-Me-Ha-Me" Yukki, Beat and Kento said forming three balls of lights.

"Your mine!" Ozotto growled charging at them from the darkness.

"HA!" Kento Beat and Yuuki yelled launching a white kamehameha blast that turned into a dragon of light and hit Ozotto as he darkness around them vanished.

Once he was gone, Akina saw the goo vanish and sighed as she let herself stop the energy flow. "Thank god..."

"Gah!" they theard Ozotto as he growled as they saw him grabbing his side with blood as he began to laugh, "now I see what he wants, we'll all meet again someday but by then the outcome of our match will end differently" Ozotto said entering the demon realm.

"I'll slaughter you if I ever see you again!" Akina yelled.

"Something tell me we'll see that demon again" Kento said.

"But what the heck was he doing here?" Yuuki asked, looking at Akina, who was panting slightly from how much energy she used. "Sorry, I have to go. I'm almost out of energy.." She spoke, opening the portal and stepping through it.

* * *

"Now we only got two hours to dispose of Broly, Turles, Raditz and Bojack and to ensure you gain Doomsday trust to buy more time" Harmony said.

"Yeah, I know. The problem is that I'm nearly wiped out. But i guess I think I can use this to my advantage." She thought with a smirk.

"We can't risk you passing out from energy exhaustion" Harmony said appearing in the room, "and we can't get a Senzu or some of that tea in time so I have only one way to give you enough energy for the rest of the day" he said approaching her.

"And what're you going to do?" Akina asked, looking up at him.

"Please forgive me but I can't risk you getting harmed in this" he said touching her face and brought his lips down onto hers.

Akina started to blush brightly, her eyes widening from the kiss.

Harmony then began to replenish Akina energy as he moved back, "there, a god kiss is the fastest means of getting energy and we gods don't hand out our kisses to just anyone."

Akina was still blushing brightly, lightly touching her lips before looking back at him. "Well..You could've told me..I wouldn't have objected..."

"Sorry about that, now go time is not in our favor and those remaining members are now more suspicious than ever."

"Right, I'm going after Turles first." Akina thought before walking out of her room and starting to look around. "Now where is he?"

"Listening to Raditz er I mean Randina complain about you in the kitchen" Harmony said.

Akina smirked a bit and chuckled. "Oh yeah, that's right." She spoke before heading to the kitchen. "Hey Turles, can I talk to you?"

"There you are! Turn me back now!" Raditz yelled.

"Awww why should I? You're cuter this way, and a lot weaker too." Akina smirked.

"Anything to stop listening to this new bitch complain, this better be good Akina" Turles said.

"Fine, I'll change you back in a minute. And you, come with me. It's something I can't really say in front of anyone else." Akina replied, blushing slightly as she started walking away but mentally smirking. "Just get his guard down and then kill him, at least he'll go with a smile~" She thought.

"Hmph and where are we going?" Turles asked.

"Outside, there's no one else there right now." Akina replied as she kept walking.

"Oh outside? To do what?" Turles said right next to her ear.

Akina blushed a shade darker and looked away a bit. "You'll find out when we get there."

"Aren't you a little young to be wanting to do this alone with me?" Turles said.

"Of course that is what's on his mind" Harmony said.

"Wait, what is he thinking?" Akina thought before replying. "I wouldn't say that, I've done this before with a few guys back home."

"You know? That thing Roshi would so love to do if any woman was sane enough to let him have his way" Harmony said.

Akina started blushing brightly. "Oh god he is such a pervert!" She thought.

"You weren't in his mind a second ago" Harmony said.

"Oh? So girls your age hand it over that easily these day huh?" Turles said.

"And what do you mean?" Akina thought before replying and trying to act confident and a little nervous at the same time. "Of course, it's no big deal back home and I've done it plenty of times. Or what, you don't want to be next?"

"I can hear his thoughts, trust me you don't want to know what he is thinking."

"Maybe, it's been awhile since I had a young one" Turles said.

"I want to hear them, harmony, that'll give me the rage I need to get rid of the others after him." Akina thought before shrugging slightly. "Well that does surprise me a bit, I thought you would've seen more action for such a good-looking man."

"He wants to eh! Can't beleive I the god of holy icons is about to say this, he wants to have his way with you out here in the forest and possibly all night."

"He wants to what?! When I said I've done it before I meant kissing! I've never gone further than that! Well I guess it won't matter, he's dying anyway." Akina thought as she walked outside and towards a tree, leaning on it a bit.

"You'd be surprised how many women I allowed the pleasure of my company" Turles said.

"Well, I only let a certain few get close to me like this, you should count yourself lucky, a lot of other guys I know would kill for this kind of chance." Akina smirked.

"How many before me seen this body?" Turles asked.

"Like your going to" Harmony said.

Akina smirked a little bit and looked up at the sky. "Well~ Only about two. All of the others were worthless idiots."

"What do you want to do first?" Turles whispered in her ear.

Akina continued to look up at him a bit, a blush still on her face. "Well, it's rude not to kiss a lady before getting started. I should let you know that I'm still a little inexperienced." She spoke, feigning innocence.

"Just let me do all the work you'll enjoy yourself" Turles said again.

"Will you kindly shut him up now? His words are not ones a god needs to hear" Harmony said.

"Just when he gets close enough, I'll blow a hole right through him." Akina thought with a slight smirk. "I will admit, you'll be the most mature I would've had."

"Is that so?" Turles said putting his arm on both sides of her on the tree.

"I hope you'll be worth my time." Akina smirked, still looking up at him and just waiting for the right moment, having one hand her back.

Turles then smirked as he grabbed her neck and threw her to the ground, "how stupid do you think I am? If all this back acting didn't fool me what makes you think Doomsday did?"

Akina coughed a couple of times, smirking slightly. "And just what do you think you're gonna do now? Kill me? I tower over you in strength, you can't touch me even as a super saiyan."

"I know but once Doomsday here about this you will be sorry for betraying us" Turles smirked.

"And what makes you think that I'm going to let you say anything? I'm not scared of you, you can do whatever the fuck you want with me and I'll just laugh it off at how pitifully you screw everything up!" Akina smirked back as she grabbed Turles' wrist and grabbed it, trying to pry it off her neck. "Face it! You've already lost! I'm not scared of anything, especially not you, you pervert!" She growled.

"You should, everything you hoped to gain will shatter" Turles smirked.

"That's what you think! Look, I'm a nice person so I'm giving you a choice. If you're smart, you'll take my offer. You have two options. Either stay here and do Doomsday's bidding and be killed later on, or join me and I'll make sure you don't die if you change your ways." Akina spoke, still glaring slightly. "And if you don't join me, you're dying, so make your choice. If I were you, I'd pick your best option."

"It's too late for us, once you make a deal with a demon god it's far too late" Turles said.

"No it isn't. You don't have to just throw your lives away. Right now in my current state, I can at least fight Doomsday off, that's more than what you guys can do. If you choose to join me, you'll live and be able to go back to your own universes instead of just dying, being killed by a 12 year old. Now tell me, which would you rather prefer?" Akina asked, still looking up at him.

"You don't get it, you don't know what Doomsday did to all of us do you?" Turles said.

"No, I don't. Maybe if you told me, I'd understand better."

"He took all of us out of hell at a price, he owns our souls to do his bidding and once we die we're free, if you plan to stop him kill all of us now, each one of us make him stronger with each fight we endure."

"There has to be something I can do, even if they're bad guys, they don't deserve this Harmony, I want to help them." Akina thought.

"Once they're free I can take it from there, Turles has a daughter in the Time Force Universe, in his next life he'll be the father he should have been, Broly will be reborn his madness will not control him but his power will make him a powerful warrior of good and Nappa he has a son as well he was forced to give up that lead him to this, in his next life he and his son will be reunited and Raditz will be once again back with the woman he lost in his next life" Harmony said.

"Then I guess it's for the best if I just kill them." Akina thought before letting out a sigh and looking at Turles. "Then it would be for the best if I set you guys free then and killed you."

"Broly won't go down easily" Turles said.

"I know, but let me worry about him. Let me up, and I'll end it." Akina spoke.

Turles then moved away as he turned away from her, "do it now, Raditz and the others will start to suspect soon."

Akina nodded as she started charging an energy ball in her hand. "May you find peace and happiness in your next life. Goodbye, Turles." She spoke before firing the energy blast right through his chest.

"Good luck trying to defeat Doomsday" Turles said collapsing.

Akina nodded slightly, taking a breath and looking at her hand slightly. "I better get to the others before I lose my nerve." She thought with a seldom expression on her face as she started walking back into the base.

"They're free, do not carry guilt Doomsday is the fault for all this, disturbing the restless spirits in their place of punishment and forcing them to do his bidding" Harmony said.

"I know...That was the first time I've ever really killed anyone..I guess I'm just a little shaken up. But now's not the time to let my emotions take over." She thought, shaking her head and starting to look around for who would be next.

"It was out of mercy, they would have killed you with no remorse or guilt if you gave them the chance."

"Yeah I know. This is kill or be killed." Akina thought, looking around and spotting Raditz, snapping her fingers and changing him back into a man.

"Finally! Where the hell is Turles?!" he growled.

"Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough." Akina spoke as she started walking over to Raditz with an energy ball in her hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry, I don't have a choice in the matter, and it's for the best." Akina spoke as she continued to walk over to Raditz, firing the energy blast straight at him.

"Whoa!" Raditz yelled dodging, "so you are a double agent! Well then I've waited long enough for Doomsday's damn order!" he growled throwing a kai blast her direction.

Akina sighed as she held her hand out, her shield stopping the blast. "Just accept it already! Turles let me kill him! He wanted me to!"

"That what makes him and I different! I don't die like a coward!" he yelled throwing more kai blasts.

"Bring up Cora" Harmony said.

"And what about Cora?" She asked, the shield still around her and stopping his attacks as she started walking towards him again.

Raditz flinched at the name as he growled, "who told you that name?!" he growled.

"Your soul is in pain. You're not meant to walk this mortal plane just yet. If i kill you, you will be reunited with her in your next life." Akina spoke with the same unchanging expression as she continued to walk towards him.

"Cora was Raditz mate, in Saiyan term of wife he lost her during the explosion of Vegeta in his home universe, he searched for her endlessly in hell only to find she was not there and he'd have to spend the rest of eternity alone, she was also with a child when she died, he would have grown to be like, Kento, Yuuki, and Beat or like Nero or Isamu that I do not know, I did know it was a boy."

"It's not too late. I can make sure that you're reunited with them, Raditz. Trust me, I don't want to kill you, but it's better for you this way. So you will have a second chance to make the right choices in life." Akina spoke.

"You don't know anything! I should have stayed with her! I should have listened to her! Look where I am now! Stuck here with my soul owned by that little tyrant! How do I know what you say is true and I won't end up back in hell without her?!"

Akina just looked at him, a few tears falling from her eyes. "I swear on my life that you will be reunited with them. I have someone who will help you find the path to true happiness but you have to let me help you..."

"Make it quick! Nappa and Broly are coming!" Raditz growled with unwanted tears in his eyes.

"This will be the only time you will see him cry for her even he knew love."

Akina nodded and charged up the energy ball in her hand. "...Maybe if we meet again, we can be friends..." She spoke before firing the energy blast straight through Raditz's chest. "I hope you see her again..."

"What the hell?!" Nappa growled as he Bojack and Broly saw Raditz collapse.

"Hmph so she was playing double agent, how bothersome" Broly said.

Akina wiped her eyes before turning to the others. "Good, you're all in one place. I don't have to waste time looking for you guys."

"Bojack is beyond help, every chance given he alway went back to his old ways, there is nothing I can do for a heart that refuses to change for anyone."

"Then he'll be first." Akina thought before charging another kai blast in her hand. "Looks like you're next, Bojack."

"Hmph not before I finish you first!" Bojack yelled forming a kai ball.

Akina just narrowed her eyes slightly and started walking towards him. "Go ahead and attack. I can't save your soul because you will just go back to your old ways."

"And what's wrong with that?" Bojack said as Nappa listened.

"Just the fact that you will always have to endure the same path of pain and sadness. It doesn't have to be that way. Bojack. You can change."

"Who said I wanted to? Killing is too much fun? What could you possibly save for baldy here?" Bojack said motioning to Nappa.

"Nappa before he became an Elite and Vegeta personal body guard started out no more as a Third Class like the rest but stronger he was given a deal by a powerful woman name Veltrix that if she gave him a child for her to decided his fate and Nappa to have no part in it, she would help him to Elite class, Nappa agreed but the only son he had, the only child he ever wanted to see, he was forbidden to see his son never grew up with a father that Nappa wanted to be that boy name was Saiya."

"I can give him the chance to be the father he's always wanted to be. I will make sure that his soul is freed and that he will life a happy life when he is reborn." Akina spoke, glancing at Nappa.

"BWAH! HA HA! A father? Him? This bald idiot a father? Oh next you'll say pixie dust will rain down next" Bojack laughed as Nappa growled and came up behind him and pin his arms behind him.

"Now Akina! Take us out!"

Akina nodded and held out both of your hands. "May you find happiness in your next life. Bojack, I only pray that you try to change your ways for the better..." Akina spoke before firing both shots, straight at Bojack.

"Will I really see him? Will I see Saiya?" Nappa asked dropping Bojack as he coughed blood.

Akina smiled softly back at him. "Yes you will. You will be there every step of the way and be the father you've always wanted to be, Nappa."

"See you in the next life" Nappa said collapsing.

"You do realize that I won't go down that easily" Broly said.

"I know, I'm prepared to use more force to bring you down." Akina spoke, energy surroundings her hands as she started walking towards him.

"In a universe I've seen Broly someone found the power to not harm a woman he fell in love with, they had a daughter here is a promise I can make him, in his next life he will find that woman again and their daughter will be there raised by the love and second nature Broly will be give, he did always want a daughter, just never told anyone."

Akina nodded a bit as she looked at Broly. "If you let me end your life, you will know that same happiness you knew when you experienced love and fatherhood, Broly."

"Love? Who could love me?" Broly said.

"He'd be surprised, his daughter Zena in the other universe loves her father unconditionally."

"What about Zena?" Akina asked, looking straight into Broly's eyes.

"Zena? I always liked that name...still I want a fight! I won't go down without one!" Broly said.

"Very well, if a fight is what you want, then I'll have to give you one." Akina spoke, cracking her knuckles.

"Broly then yelled and powered to Super Saiyan 3 as he glared at her.

"It's time for you to unlock that element you can control, your longing for Justice will save many Lives, think Akina" Harmony said.

Akina nodded and started thinking about all of the lives she's seen taken in her life, not just by others, but also by her own hand while she was tainted with evil.

"You just don't understand, you have another option! I for one, did not want to obey Doomsday and I am following the path of justice! I am going to save my friends as well as your souls!" She declared.

"Warrior Mode Activated! Justice of Life Engaged!" Harmony said creating a white aura around her, "you are the one who can save lives Akina, you have the power to touch souls and cleanse them to set them free, you've been doing it this whole time, making the others realize the error of their ways."

Akina nodded and quickly charged at Broly, appearing behind him. "I'm sorry for doing this. You will thank me later." She spoke, charging an energy blast in her hand.

"Aim for his heart, free his soul from the dark madness that shackless it."

Akina nodded and aimed straight for Broly's heart as she fired her energy blast.

The blast then turned into a white dragon as it hit his heart and went through the skin and out his back with black chains in it's mouth as it vanished as Broly fell to his knees in his base form.

"It's gone, the anger, the hate, the evil" Broly said as his skin began to dissolve into the light, "you can't let Doomsday win, if you don't stop him, not even Kakarot will stand a chance" he said disappearing.

"Don't worry, I won't let him win." Akina spoke before looking at Bojack's body. "Is it too late to save his soul?"

"You may try, the shakles may be too deep to remove, Frieza and his family are examples of those who will never change."

Akina then knelt down to Bojack's body, placing her hand over his chest and could see his soul. "I think I can save him." She spoke before firing an energy blast straight through his chest.

The white dragon then went into the body then out and spun around her and dropped black shackles in her hands.

"Can you feel the corruption in them? These are Nightmare's doing, we the gods sealed him away in a prison in hopes that he'd never escape, I fear he has returned thanks to Doomsday and Armset."

Akina looked down at the shackles before wrapping her hands around them, breaking them apart. "Those three cannot succeed in their plan."

"Nightmare has plans of his own, Doomsday and Armset they seem to be his loyal pawns acting and distracting us from something."

"Well, we'll find out what it is. And no matter what it is, we'll stop them." Akina spoke as she started looking around. "The only one left is Slug."

"He's heading to Doomsday study! He plans to wake him and inform him of your intentions get to him before he wakes the god!"

Akina nodded and started running as fast as she could towards Doomsday's study, and when she spotted Slug, she held her arms out, placing a force field around him that was white in color rather than the usual light purple.

"Traitor! What will you do once Doomsday learns of what you did?" Slug smirked.

Akina smirked slightly as she started walking outside, making Slug- trapped in the force field- follow her. "Nothing. Because he won't find out."

"What are you going to do huh? Slaughter me like the rest?"

Akina bit her lip slightly, feeling the guilt from killing the others in her chest. "I'm going to save your soul."

"Good luck" Slug said bitterly.

"In his past life time he had a son when he was dying of old age, but after using the dragon balls he didn't want competition and tried to kill his son only to have his son defeat him in battle, if his soul can be saved then perhaps he will be the father he should have been."

Akina then opened a small opening in the force field, right where Slug's heart is. "I'm sorry, there is no other way." She spoke, charging energy into her hand.

"Hmph I'm not, I will enjoy every minute of watching Doomsday end you" Slug smirked.

Akina let out a sigh before firing the energy blast into the opening. "You will find happiness in your next life, when your life ends. You will be reborn anew. I only hope that you will follow the right path, Slug."

Slug then hit the ground as Harmony appeared and touched Akina shoulder, your test was the hardest of them all let, it out it's okay for a warrior to cry" he said

Akina's eyes then filled with tears as she tried to bite back her sobs. "I know I did the right thing...But why does it hurt so much?"

Harmony then wrapped Akina in a hug letting her cry, "taking a life to set it free is never easy, I can't tell you how many times I had to do the same it's something you learn to live with once you see what becomes of their new lives that pain will go away."

"I just hope that this is all worth it." Akina replied, wrapping her arms back around him.

"Let me show you" Harmony said holding up a small sphere as an image of baby Broly being reborn into the world came, "do you sense it? His evil is gone, his mighty power will save many lives and the parents he was born to will give him the love he needs" he said as it showed Kento and Serena, they do not know it yet but he will be a great warrior, his new name is Teten."

Akina started to wipe her eyes, smiling softly as she saw the image. "So they will be his new parents?"

"If he would been reborn to his original father he would have been made a slave again, and forced to kill in the name of his father revenge, many years ago Goku made the wish Broly to be reborn a good guy, in order for this to happened his soul needed to be free, you freed it and Teten will now be a great warrior he should have been."

"That's good, at least now he will have the kind of life he should have had." Akina smiled softly.

"When Nappa and the others are old enough I will show you what became of their new lives, I can't predict the future that is the Goddess of Fate job."

"That's alright. Just as long as I know they will lead better lives, that's all I need." Akina replied as she wiped her eyes free of the last remaining tears.

"Now it's time to wait, Doomsday will wake in one hour the others must learn their powers and the reaming beast in the dungeon must be eliminated, Doomsday will want to know how Ozotto got free with Hatchiyack you must convince him it was someone likely to find the secret dungeon and free the two in attempt to overthrow him and you took him out."

"Then I guess I could tell him it was Broly who just wanted to see the others die. But that won't explain why I had to kill the others." Akina said.

"Say Broly did it out of the pure enjoyment of it, he'll buy that considering Broly personality."

"Yeah that sounds believable. I better go release the last beast down there so the others will unlock their powers." Akina spoke as she started walking back to the secret vault.

"The Creature is sealed in the box by those locks bring it to the others and let them know your plan so they will unleash it and fight it on their terms."

"Right." Akina nodded and went down to the dungeon again, spotting the box and picking it up. "Do you know what creature is in here?"

"The Hirudegarn be cautious, we don't know how strong it is now."

"I hope they can handle it." Akina spoke as she walked out with the box, closing the vault and opening the portal to the others, walking through it with a slight sigh.

A.N. Please Review!


	18. The Last Day

_**Chapter Seventeen: The Last Day**_

"Check it out, Akina back...what's wrong? Your eyes are red? Akina did something happen?" Kento asked.

"Akina? Have you been crying?" Yuuki asked as Akina just set the box down. "Inside this box is your last test. You only have one hour to achieve the final transformation."

"Zang! Akihiko! Did you figure out the others riddles? So far it's just Serena and my group who unlocked our next power" Kento said.

Akihiko nodded as he started to think. "Our group seems to fare from knowledge. Reyoto, Shiko and Mamoru's group stems from strength, Kasumi's group from Sincerity, and Kimiko's group from determination."

"Okay before we open this box they must be ready to unlock their power" Kento said.

"Akina, are you sure you don't want to talk about it? You look like someone just died." Tsukimi spoke as she started walking over.

Akina just looked at the others before speaking. "...I killed everyone else but Doomsday..."

"Ouch" Kento said as Harmony appeared.

"This was her test, I have much responsibility to do with it considering that I carelessly allowed the powers to find their own hosts and let them find their way into children" Harmony said.

"Akina..." Tsukimi started before smiling at her. "Once this is all over, I have a couple of dry shoulders you can cry on."

"Yeah, don't worry. We're here for you." Kasumi smiled as did Kimiko. "And we will do our best to console you."

"Thank you...Everyone." Akina smiled softly and wiped her eyes a little bit.

"All you must unlock the Saiyan God Forms this is the only way to stop Doomsday from taking them from you" Harmony said.

"Don't worry, we'll unlock them. We've gotta make this asshole pay for making Akina go through all that!" Mamoru grinned.

"Harmony do you think you can buy us time to spend with Akina after this?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, I think I can keep him busy just give me the amount of time you seek before the final battle begins" Harmony said.

"Thank you, Harmony. I won't need that much time." Akina smiled a little bit.

"Well you've always got us, Akina. You don't have to deal with that kind of pain alone." Yuuki smiled at her.

"We all had to go through it, it's something you learn to bare with but it's easier when you have someone to help you" Kento said.

"I know, I can't take back what I did, and I don't regret it either. But I should get going. I'll come back before the final battle." Akina spoke, starting to open the portal.

"I'll be waiting for when the time comes" Harmony said kissing Akina forehead before he vanished.

Akina smiled softly and then walked through the portal as the others just watched. "Man, she looks like she's really going through some heavy stuff. Let's get to using our new powers. The sooner we get rid of this thing, the better." Kasumi said as she looked at the box.

"Wait a minute, oh my god Akina just got a kiss from a god and did not blush like any of us would have do you think it happened before?" Naomi asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did." Tsukimi smiled.

"I wonder how much of a good kisser he is?" May said with a blush.

"Don't tempt us" Rin said.

"I guess that'll just have to be one of the questions we ask Akina later." Kasumi chuckled.

"Okay everyone get in your fighting group and focus on your element and the thing to unlock it" Kento said getting ready to open the box.

The others nodded and all went to their groups, ready to fight the beast.

"On the count of three" Kento said as all the others colored auras began to form.

"One..." Kimiko and her group got ready with Akihiko's.

"Two..." Kasumi and mamoru's groups got ready next.

"Three!" Kento said breaking the locks and quickly moving away as a tornado formed and the beast began to rise in front of them roaring.

"Alright! Kimiko! You and your group go first!" Kasumi spoke as Kimiko nodded and looked at the beast. "This is our final test. And after all of the hardships we have endured, I am more determined than I ever have been before to bring Doomsday down!"

"I am determined to make him pay for making Akina go through all this pain!" May yelled.

"And this determination is our strength and will never diminish!" Kimiko declared.

"I determined to end this nightmare once and for all!" Hikari said.

"Elite Mode Activated! Determination of the Wind Engaged!" Harmony said as the wind began to spin around the three girls.

"Akihiko! You're up next!" Kasumi spoke as Akihiko nodded. "These new experiences have taught me so much. And not just right now, but all of the past times I have had, fighting with my friends. And with this knowledge I've gained, there is nothing that we cannot accomplish!"

"With the knowledge I've had the honor to gain from all my friends and share with them I will use every ounce of what I know to put an end to this fighting so we can all go home and someday just hang out and never have to worry about a damn planet blowing up or being attacked by stupid monster!" Zang yelled.

"And with this knowledge, we can rest assured that the generation that follows will be capable enough to keep the universe safe!" Akihiko declared.

"We will use everything in our power and mind to stop Doomsday!" Kiema said.

"Elite Mode Activated! Knowledge of the ocean endless Water engaged!" Harmony said as water began to spin around the elites.

"Mamoru! You guys are up!" Kasumi looked to Mamoru and his group and nodded.

"I'll admit, I'm not the smartest guy around, but I've got a good heart! Since I've discovered my own powers, I've realized strength I didn't know I had! And now, we're going to use that strength to crush that little jerk Doomsday for Akina!"

"With all my strength, physical, mental and spiritual I will crush that little bastard into the very dirt we stand on!" Reyoto growled.

"With this strength we will fight as one!" Shiko said.

"And with this strength, we will make sure that no one ever has to go through this crap ever again!" Mamoru declared.

"Berserker Mode Activated! Strength of the Earth engaged!" Harmony said as the rocks and ground around him began to spin around them.

"And now it's our turn!" Kasumi spoke before smirking at the monster. "All I've ever wanted was to live a peaceful life, I want to know that my future children won't have to grow up in a chaotic world. I've realized something, serenity lies within us all, and it is our choice whether or not to live lives free from tyranny, but before I can have that peace of mind, I have to crush Doomsday!"

"I've learned that each of us are not just united by resemblances but by the caring and love we now share for each other! I will not allow my baby girl to grow up in a world with tyrants like that bastad! With every ounce of my power I will keep my friends and family safe!" Naomi said.

"And until I breath my dying breath, I am not going to let evil dirt like Doomsday run around free! I have friends and family I am not going to let down and protect with my life!" Kasumi declared.

"I refuse to let that little bastard get away with the crimes he caused!" Rin said.

"Berserker Mode activated! Serenity of Electricity engaged!" Harmony said as electricity formed around the girls.

"Now let's waste this thing!" Tsukimi smirked, already having fire surrounding her and Serena and Note.

"Gah!" Kento yelled as the light formed around him, Yuuki and Beat.

"Together!" Yuuki called as he started to charge energy in his hands.

"Everyone! A Unity Cannon!" Kento yelled as his element collided with the fire around the girls.

"Right!" Kimiko nodded as the wind began to collide with the water around Akihiko's group.

"Let's end this!" Reyoto yelled as their collided with Akihiko's then Naomi group.

"Now!" Tsukimi yelled as their energy collided with Kimiko's and Yuuki's until all of the energy was merged together.

Six colored dragons then formed as they began to spin around the Hirudegarn.

Yuuki then gave the dragons one last push as he saw them all crushing the beast at once.

In a massive explosion all the heroes were sent flying back crashing into whatever they landed in as the smoke covered the area.

"Oh god!" Reyoto said as he coughed, "sound off if you're not dead!"

"We're good!" Kasumi spoke as she saw mamoru's head sticking out of a building. "Mamoru's good too!"

"We're alright! I didn't know that would pack such a punch!" Tsukimi spoke, surprised by the outburst.

"We may have overdid it a bit but the monster dead and the hour up meaning Harmony will keep Doomsday distracted while we have one last day together with Akina" Kento said.

"Yeah, and after that, we get rid of Doomsday once and for all." Yuuki said.

"Now we just wait for Akina to return she had to have sensed that so she knows we're ready" Beat said.

Akina was looking down at the others from the conference room and smiled a bit. "I knew they could do it." She thought.

"GAAHH!" she heard Doomsday yell from his study.

"He's sensed his minions and beasts all gone, be ready Akina" Harmony whispered.

Akina nodded and quickly got back into her normal demeanor, sitting in her seat, acting like nothing had happened.

Doomsday then stormed into the room as his glare landed on her, "what the hell happened? Their powers have nearly reached the final mark! All our allies have been destroyed and Ozotto has been freed! Please explain to me what happened!" he growled.

"Simple, they were all dumbasses! Broly found some secret hatch under your chair and released the beasts and that three-eyes freak. He and the others tried to kill me and we're going to overthrow you. So I had to kill them, the beasts got to where the heroes are and I was too late to stop them when I was done killing all those traitors." Akina replied, crossing her arms.

"You're the only one left?" he said.

"Yep, but look at the bright side, at least now you don't have any traitors here anymore." Akina replied as she put her hands behind her head.

"Yeah that's right my dear nephew your plan has failed" Harmony said appearing in the room.

"I knew I sensed you!" Doomsday yelled.

"Akina keep up the act like any servant would act in a situation like this when a stranger threatens the master" Harmony said in her head.

Akina got up and glared sharply at Harmony. "Who the hell is this? You want me to kill him too, Doomsday?" She asked, glancing at Doomsday.

"No! He's mine!" Doomsday yelled.

"Then come get me" Harmony smirked as he teleported out of the room with Doomsday in hot pursuit.

"I will buy you as much time as I can, I will alert you when he's given up and heading back" Harmony said.

Akina nodded and smiled a little. "Thank you, Harmony." She spoke before opening the portal and heading back to where the others were.

"Okay is everything set?" Kento said stepping away from the ballroom to look at all the party decorations.

"Yep! Everything's ready!" Tsukimi smiled, looking around.

"Food is prepared and ready for consumption!" Reyoto said coming out of the kitchen pushing large carts of food.

"Oh good! Here she comes!" Yuuki spoke, looking out the window and seeing Akina approaching.

"This party was such a good idea! If this doesn't cheer her up then I got the truth or dare chopsticks right here for her enjoyment of others pain and embarrassment!" Naomi said

"That always brings a smile to my face!" Kasumi grinned before she saw Akina walk in, her eyes widening when she saw the party. "What's all this?"

"We wanted to cheer you up with one last big party before we have to go back home!" Mamoru grinned.

"Yes we can do anything you like, truth or dare, karaoke, pin the wig on the Nappa poster you name it!" Naomi said.

Akina's eyes then began to fill with tears as she smiled brightly. "Thank you everyone! This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!"

"It's no problem! You're our friend, Akina. And you've already done a lot for us so we thought we'd do something to repay you." Yuuki smiled.

"So what will it be? Reyoto and surprisingly Mamoru set up and nice food table over there" Kento said.

"How about we start with some truth or dare? I could use a laugh with one of Kasumi's dares." Akina smiled.

"Yes! Now we can get the truth if Kasumi and Mamoru gave each other hickeys or not!" Kento said.

"I already said we didn't!" Mamoru blushed as Akina started chuckling and wiped her eyes. "Really, thank you. I'm sorry for all of the bad things I did when I was evil. Especially hurting you, Kimiko. I know how easily your skin scars."

"Oh it is no problem. The way I see it, we should get the game started. I am anxious to know how far Kasumi and Mamoru went." Kimiko smiled.

"And how far Harmony and Akina are" Naomi winked.

Akina started blushing and chuckled a bit. "only if I get hit with truth!"

"Let the games commence! Kasumi and I created the new and improved Black Book of Evil!" Naomi said.

"Yes we did! But sadly, my portrait of Cell-X could not be saved but oh well! I got some new dares out of it! Especially some for Reyoto~" Kasumi smirked.

"Bring it on girl! I am in a good mood today so I will let a few things slid" Reyoto smirked.

"Alright, everyone grab a stick!" Tsukimi smiled as she held the sticks in her hand.

"Ah ha! I got you first girl!" Reyoto laughed.

"Bring it! I'll do anything!" Kasumi smirked.

"Okay Truth or Dare?"

"I'll take truth for starters, since you guys pretty much know all the embarrassing stuff by now." Kausmi smirked.

"Wait before I ask let me show you all something I picked up!" He said slamming a giant metal box in front of them.

"And what's in there?" Akina asked, looking at the box.

"A lie detector test! We will strap these on our victims whenever they get truth and if they're caught lying automatic punishment!" Reyoto smirked.

"That looks painful..." Kimiko spoke as Kasumi smirked. "Ha! Go ahead and strap it on! I've got nothing to hide!"

"It won't hurt all they have to do is put this white thing on their forehead that light will flash red if lying and green if they are telling the truth soooo" Reyoto said smacking the white part on Kasumi forehead, "let's test it out first to make sure it works someone ask her a question and Kasumi lie about it, then we'll ask another and you say the truth, is that ok?"

"No problem! Ask away!" Kasumi spoke proudly.

"Okay...Was it you who flooded the principal's office and make Cherry jello out of the water inside?" Akina asked as Kasumi smirked a bit. "Of course that was me!"

The light then flash green, "okay now this time lie and it should turn red, I got one did you ever once been a boy?" Reyoto said.

"A boy? Yeah, I was a boy until I was six!" Kasumi chuckled.

The red light then flashed as Reyoto smirked, "okay it works now for the real question!"

"Bring it!" Kasumi spoke confidently as she took a drink of her soda.

"Did you go to second base on your date with Mamoru?" Reyoto said.

Kasumi started blushing brightly before speaking up. "Alright, I'll answer but what's the dare and punishment game?"

"the dare is, I dare you to tell us what really happened on the date and punishment for lying is you have to slow dance while wearing those Hercule trunks and saying 'help I am a lost child of a orgy between Oceanus, Zangya and the demon witch Towa with flower sticking out of the trunks waistband!"

Kasumi let out a sigh before talking. "Well...We didn't really go to second base exactly...I don't know, it was a full moon and I guess we both got a little moonstruck, but the most we did was make out and I did give Mamoru that hickey but this came from a negative. The one he gave me is somewhere else." Kasumi blushed as did Mamoru. "Kasumi!"

"Ah! Reyoto just like our first date! Moon Blutz wave affects almost made us go all the way too" Naomi said.

"Next time I get you I will find out where that secret hickey at" Reyoto smirked.

"Dude! What's with the interest in our love life?!" Mamoru blushed as the others started laughing. "I knew they'd get together! Ever since I first saw Kasumi dump a carton of milk in mamoru's pants when they met!" Akina smiled.

"You can ask anything about mine and Naomi love life, we have no secrets" Reyoto said.

"Okay who goes next?" Kasumi asked as she took the white thing off her forehead and gathered the sticks.

"Oh my turn! Who is my first victim of the night?" Naomi smirked rubbing her hands together wickedly.

"Looks like it's me. Alright then, go ahead and ask away! I'll go with truth since I don't wanna know what kinds of dares you have up your sleeve." Akina said.

"Fine, so what's going on between you and our friendly neighborhood god?" Naomi smirked as she slapped the white part on her forehead.

Akina started blushing brightly and smiled a little. "Well, I don't know if it's love on his part, but I really do like spending time with him as he really does help me out when I need him. Although because of Kento earlier, I had to pretend I liked Turles. But I don't think that we're really anything right now. I mean, he has kissed me before. But I think it's just a crush on my part." Akina replied as the light flashed green.

"Looks like she's telling the truth. I gotta admit, you do have high standards." Tsukimi grinned.

"Wait he kissed you?!" Naomi gasped.

"You have to tell us how good a kisser he is!" Kasumi spoke excitedly as Akina continued to blush. "Well, a lady really shouldn't kiss and tell~" She smirked a little.

"Oh you so want to have a make out session with him" Naomi said.

"Well, it wasn't really a kiss out of love. What happened was that I was running really low on power but he went and kissed me and said that a god's kiss is the fastest way to replenish energy. it was nice though." Akina smiled a bit.

"Okay moving on!" Serena said pulling off the white patch from Akina's forehead.

"Yeah! So far no one's been humiliated, that's a rarity!" Yuuki chuckled as he grabbed the sticks.

"Dammit! Fine! Okay kid tell me what my truth, dare and punishment are" Reyoto said putting the white patch on his forehead.

"Okay...For the truth, I want you to tell me your most well-kept secret, for the dare, I want you to shove a live horseshoe crab in your pants and keep it there for five minutes, and for the punishment, it has to be two of them and ten minutes!" Mamoru smirked.

"Okay let's see my well-kept secret hmmm...oh! Zang you're really going to be pissed but do you remember when we were seven and your pet mantis died?" Reyoto said.

"Yes...what the hell did you do Reyoto?" Zang growled.

"It was by accident I swear! I was training in the courtyard when I accidently dropped a weight on your mantis cage."

"You're the one who murdered Geno!" Zang yelled.

Mamoru couldn't help himself from chuckle. "Ooh~ A trouble-starter, I'm glad to see I taught you well!" Kasumi grinned as she kissed Mamoru's cheek.

"I learned from the best." Mamoru grinned back.

"Okay next dare! I want revenge oh and Akihiko if you had a pet mantis I think you know who possibly killed it if you had one!" Zang growled,

"I did have a pet mantis named Hideki that vanished one day..." He glanced at mamoru who sweat-dropped and grabbed the sticks. "Uhh, let's pick someone else!" He spoke nervously.

"Bug murders!" Zang growled.

"Looks like I got you, Zang. And I had nothing to do with Hideki, Akihiko, that was before we met." Yuuki spoke as he grabbed his stick.

"Okay Yuuki, truth or dare?" Zang asked.

"I'll go with dare." Yuuki said.

"Okay...I dare you to make out with Tsukimi" Zang smirked.

Both Yuuki and Tsukimi started blushing brightly. "W-What's the punishment game?"

"I really liked the horseshoe crab one I heard" Zang smirked.

"Mamoru!"

"Sorry, Dude! I can't be held responsible for that one." Mamoru sweat-dropped.

"And the truth question?" Yuuki asked.

"How long have you and Tsukimi been together and didn't plan to tell the rest of us?" Zang smirked.

Both Yuuki and Tsukimi continued to blush before Yuuki decided on Truth. "Alright, we've only been together since the bonfire but we were gonna tell you guys! We just got a little distracted..."

"Wait you two got together? Well that is shocking I did not see that one coming" Serena said.

"Well let's just get on with the game!" Tsukimi blushed as she got the sticks.

"Oh dear, looks like it will be me deciding you questions Naomi" May said.

"Go ahead girl ask away!" Naomi smirked.

"Truth or dare?" May said.

"Truth! I will also start off with this as well" Naomi said.

"As I recall you and Reyoto claim to have no secrets in your relationship that you are unwilling to share?" May said.

"None at all" Naomi smirked.

"Alright then here is the question, "what is the oddest place you and Reyoto did the nasty in" May said as Kento spit-take the soda he was drinking.

"Oh no! I'm not listening to this one!" Mamoru spoke as he plugged his ears.

"You better write this down Kasumi it may be a good erotic story for your black book" Serena said.

"Already on it!" Kasumi smirked, holding the book in her hand and a pen.

"Fine!" Naomi said putting the white pad on her forehead, "the oddest place Reyoto and I did the deed was in a storage shed in one of those Home Depot stores" she blushed.

"For some reason, I'm thinking stuff was broken, and the manager chewed you both out." Kasumi chuckled.

"We did bang it up pretty bad" Naomi blushed as Reyoto smirked.

"I am never going near those thing in that store again" Kento said.

"Neither am I." Yuuki said as well.

"Next victim~!" Kasumi grinned as she finished writing and set the book next to her as she got the sticks.

"Well" Zang smirked "it looks like the fates are against you today old friend."

"Ah shit" Reyoto said.

"Oooh! Use sea life in the dare!" Kasumi grinned.

"What are my truth, dare and punishment?" Reyoto groaned.

"Truth is what is the meanest prank you pulled on Naomi that she isn't aware of, dare is to shove those horseshoe crabs in your pants! and punishment is having to have those crabs in your pants for the rest of the night!"

"You are awesome!" Kasumi grinned at Zang.

"Ugh, something tells me I'm sleeping on the couch tonight" Reyoto said putting on the white pad.

"Reyoto?" Naomi said glaring at him.

"Honey remember before we got together when we were kids and someone replaced your foot powder with itching powder?"

"That...was you!" Naomi growled.

"Ooh~! I did that too! But I put it in Mamoru's underwear drawer!" Kasumi grinned as Mamoru glared. "I was itchy for weeks!"

"Next victim!" Tsukimi smiled as she grabbed the sticks and saw that it was Akihiko and Mamoru.

"Oh crap..."

"Your truth question is what exactly happened to Hideki? The dare is that you have to spend the rest of the night with a crab in your pants and the punishment is that you have to let Kasumi cover your hair in gelatin again." Akihiko said simply as Kasumi grinned happily. "Oh that'll be fun!"

"That shit takes forever to get out of my hair!" Mamoru sighed before talking. "Alright, I was walking by your place and I was practicing my swing for that baseball game our school was having and while I was swinging, I ended up smacking Hideki with my bat and killing him, it was an accident, dude!" Mamoru spoke as Akihiko took a slight breath.

"It is alright...I know you would not do anything malicious towards me intentionally, but pray that you do not get me asking the questions again." Akihiko glared a bit.

"Oh! Two angry Elite boys two Berserker boys in hot water and a whole game still to go!" Naomi said.

"I know! This is getting fun!" Kasumi grinned as she got the sticks.

"Oh ho ho! Well looks like we finally get some answers!" Reyoto smirked.

"Damn, lady luck is smacking me in the face tonight. Alright, what's the truth, dare and punishment?" She asked, putting the white pad on her forehead.

"True, where is that secret hickey, dare you have to put those crabs in your bra and pants, and punishment have to go the whole night with dead squids in your bra and pants oh and even when they are dead their tentacles still move" Reyoto smirked.

Kasumi was blushing brightly and sighed a little bit. "Alright, Mamoru's hickey is...in my inner thigh..." She blushed, pointing to the area.

Everyone around them had dropped jaws and widden eyes.

"Mamoru you sly dog" Reyoto smirked.

"No way! That's really close to your panties!" Tsukimi blushed as did Kasumi. "He would've gone further if the negatives hadn't shown up." Kasumi blushed, as did Mamoru. "Shut up! The wind blew her skirt up and I just lost it!"

"You didn't have to say that!" Kasumi blushed even more.

"You two almost went all the way! Wait during this time since then you two could have snuck out in the middle of the night to each other room" Serena said.

"No we didn't!" The two blushed as the light on Kasumi's head flashed red.

"Oh my god you liar!" Serena said.

"How far have you two gotten?!" Kimiko asked with a bright blush.

"Well first and second bases are gone. What about third?" Yuuki asked as Kasumi continued blushing. "I'm not saying!"

"Girl pull that off!" Naomi said pulling off the pad.

"Wait, what are the four bases?" Kimiko asked as Tsukimi started blushing. "Well...First base is the first kiss...Second is make out session...Third is seeing each other naked but no sex and fourth is all the way..."

"Actually Fourth included Oral and hand jobs" Reyoto said.

"Oh that's right! Third base is just oral or hand jobs!" Akina said as she smirked at the two. "So third base?"

"You'll have to get me again to find that out!" Kasumi blushed.

"Well you two better hope not to get any of us because you know everyone here will ask now" May said.

"Let's just get on with the game!" Kasumi blushed as she grabbed the sticks.

"Yay another victim! So Kimiko got the guts to pick dare?" Naomi smirked.

"I think I am ready for dare." Kimiko replied.

"No this one I do not believe Reyoto will enjoy, I dare you to stick a dead squid down Reyoto pants!" she growled.

"What!" Reyoto yelled.

"You heard me! I am still mad about the powder!"

"Um, alright.." Kimiko spoke as she got up and went to the fridge and got a squid and went over to Reyoto. "Um...I'm sorry about this..." She spoke before opening Reyoto's pants and shoving the squid in them.

"Hey Kimiko was the squid still moving?" May asked.

"Yes, it was still moving...I just picked a random one. I didn't check if it was dead or not, is that alright?" She asked, looking at Naomi.

"Oh god! Whoa! Oh shit! not the suction cups!" Reyoto yelled moving around in a funny way..

"Oh it is completely fine!" Naomi smirked.

The others couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "You did great Kimiko!" Akina grinned as Kasumi was laughing her ass off. "I-I can't breath!"

"Ouch!" Reyoto yelled pulling the squid out as they saw it had some hairs caught in it tentacles, "damn thing!" he yelled throwing it.

"AH ahahhahahahaahah! Oh god! That is too rich!" Kasumi laughed with Mamoru.

"Keep laughing! The last laugh shall be mine!" Reyoto growled.

"Okay let's keep going before kasumi passes out." Akina spoke as she grabbed the sticks.

"Oh! Looks like it's our turn Tsukimi" Serena smiled.

"Alright then, what're my options?" Tsukimi asked.

"Lets see truth is how far is yours and Yuuki's relationship, dare is taking that dead squid Reyoto tossed and shoving it down Kasumi shirt, and punishment is two dead squids in your pants" Serena smiled.

"I'm gonna be evil today so, I'll take dare!" Tsukimi smirked as kasumi blinked a couple of times. "What?!"

"Oh! Life is so sweet! Thank you Serena!" Reyoto smirked.

"Oh no you're not!" Kasumi got up and started running as Tsukimi picked up the squid. "Stay still Kasumi! It's just a dare!"

"I don't want my boobs smelling like dead squid!" Kasumi continued to evade Tsukimi.

"If my nuts have to smell like squid and now missing a patch of pubes then you can take it!" Reyoto said.

"Reyoto, could you hold her down? She won't stay still!" Tsukimi said as she continued to chase Kasumi. "I am not getting squid goo on my boobs!"

"I got this" Zang said using the water technique to make Tsukimi slip on the floor and made water freeze her hands to the floor.

"Damn it!" Kasumi struggled as Tsukimi smirked and shoved the squid down her shirt.

"Kya! Oh god it's still alive! It's moving! And it's cold!"

"And your free" Zang said making the ice melt, "I honestly had no idea we could freeze the water."

"It is a rather useful ability." Akihiko spoke as Kasumi grimaced and tossed the squid out of her shirt. "That is sick!"

"BWA! HA HA HA! Oh god! Now I know how funny it is!" Reyoto laughed pounding his fist on the floor as he rolled on it.

"Oh just wait until I get you! And you two are getting it too!" She warned, looking at Tsukimi and Serena.

"Let's just keep going before Reyoto passes out now." Kimiko said as she got the sticks.

"Oh what the actual hell?!" Kasumi growled at her stick. "When I see Lady luck, I'm smacking the luck out of her!"

"How about this, after this last dare we call the game an end since you are having the worst luck and move onto the other games because this is going to take all night" Reyoto said.

"Fine~ Just give me my options." Kasumi sighed, putting the white pad on her head.

"Well truth you confirm if you and Mamoru did in fact go all the way or stopped at four, dare you pick that squid back up and shove it down your pants this time or punishment you keep those crabs in your pants all night long" Reyoto smirked.

"Oh he is so getting crabs on him tonight!" Kasumi thought before sighing. "Fine, we haven't gone to fourth base...Right now we're at third, happy?" She blushed as the light flashed green.

"Yes I am" Reyoto smirked.

"Okay! Who wants to play pin the afro on Nappa?" Serena asked.

"Oh I'll go first!" Kimiko smiled as Kasumi kept blushing. "I'm gonna change shirts and get the squid goo off my chest." She blushed as Mamoru started following her. "I'll get another shirt, you always forget when you're in the bathroom."

"Don't be too long again you too we may think you're at fourth base" Reyoto teased.

"At least I don't have pube bald spots!" Kasumi smirked as she started walking up the stairs. "Not cool!"

"Hey that squid still had them when it when in your shirt Kasumi I think you better double check" Reyoto smirked.

Kasumi looked down a little bit. "Oh god i'm gonna be sick!" She rushed to the bathroom as Mamoru followed her. "I don't blame you!"

"Oh messing with her is so much fun!" Reyoto said.

"You do know she'll get you while you're sleeping, right? She's done it to all of us." Yuuki sweat-dropped.

"Will she when Naomi and I share a bed?" Reyoto smirked.

"Yes, yes she will...She even did when I was sharing a tent with Akihiko at camp!...So many nightcrawlers..." Yuuki shuddered.

"And who said we're sharing a bed? You're still on the couch!" Naomi said.

"Oh come on! Even after the squid revenge?" Reyoto said.

"That'll make it easier for Kasumi." Yuuki shook his head.

"Look closely kids, that will be Kasumi and Mamoru years from now, a married couple who still make each other lives and those around them lives, hell" Kento said.

"...I pray that you will awaken tomorrow with all of your bodily hair or no harm to your genitals...She may even go for your hair..." Akihiko spoke like he was talking to a dying person.

"Anyway let's get this night back on track!" Serena said.

"Oh I got the afro on Nappa!" Kimiko smiled.

"Hmmm so that what he look like with that hairstyle" Kento said looking at the picture.

Tsukimi started laughing at the picture. "I think he would've liked having that hairstyle!"

"While everyone doing at, who wants to go first of karaoke? If you guys ever heard a namekian use these things they should just stick to magic and fighting the Namekians are not natural born singers" May said.

"Hm...I think you should go first Kimiko, you've got a cute singing voice." Tsukimi smiled as Kimiko started to blush a little bit. "Well, it does look like fun."

"Go for it, trust us we heard the worse with Tsumuri and the others" Zang said.

"Okay what should I pin on Nappa next? The rainbow afro? or the I can stuff a bunch of shit in this afro?" Naomi said holding up the two.

"Go ahead, I'm all for rainbow!" Akina grinned as Kimiko selected her song and took a breath before starting.

"Oh you know what we should do next? Turn the stereo on and have a slow dance song, I am dying to see the boys dance skills" Serena said.

"Alright, kasumi will be down in a bit, she decided to take a shower and kept saying something about shaving and crabs, I don't know." Mamoru said as he came back down to the others.

"Shaving what?" Naomi said.

"I don't know, I didn't understand half of what she was saying, she was talking kinda fast after she finished hurling. I think I heard Reyoto's name in there somewhere." Mamoru shrugged.

"Reyoto look what you did, you made her speechless" May said.

"Last time I heard her talking like that, she was plotting revenge, so you better sleep with one eye open dude." Mamoru sweat-dropped before heading for the food.

"He is a light sleeper now she may get her hair trimmed, he always sleeps with that sword at the edge of our bed" Naomi said.

"Akihiko is a really light sleeper but that didn't stop her from having him wake up wearing women's underwear. His parents are still asking about that." Mamoru chuckled as Akihiko blushed slightly.

"Wait that means she purposely saw his package or is really good and maneuvering without seeing" Reyoto said.

"I asked her and she said that she didn't see anything but still changed him. Her hands are pretty quick. You should see her cut stuff in the kitchen." Mamoru grinned.

"Well I wish her good luck" Reyoto said.

"Anyway, what're we doing next? Karaoke?" Mamoru asked as Yuuki and Akihiko spoke up. "No!"

"Uh, we mean, we're already done with that." Yuuki sweat-dropped.

"His singing voice makes ears bleed..." Akihiko whispered.

"In that case uh couple dance! Yeah! Hit the music grab your man and show off your moves ladies!" Naomi said.

"Ha! Lucky me, Kasumi's still in the shower!" Mamoru grinned as Tsukimi smirked and grabbed Yuuki. "Good thing I didn't skip those dance classes."

"Ah crap, we forgot about Akina" Naomi whispered.

"Well, how about Akina dances with Mamoru since neither of them have a partner?" Kimiko suggested as Akina smiled a bit. "I don't mind, this way I can show that I'm the better dancer too." She smirked at Tsukimi, who smirked back. "We'll see."

"How'd I get dragged into this?" Mamoru sighed before blinking when Akina grabbed him.

"You guys better make it quick when Kasumi gets back she'll have bloody murder on her sight" Kento said.

"Oh yeah she will so let's get started!" Tsukimi smirked as she started the music.

"This is just like a club, dancing with random people and hope you girl won't come out of nowhere and drop kick girls that try to move in on their man" Reyoto said.

"Which Kasumi has done during our school dances. Those poor girls had no idea." Tsukimi spoke as she started to dance with Yuuki.

"Naomi done that too more people then we can count you know how he sticks with the shirtless style? Well one day he went to the grocery once and was bombarded with flirting girls, Naomi was in the next aisle when she saw the women and then...well they are not allowed to be within 50 feet of that store now" Zang said.

"That actually happened at a community pool we went to once since Mamoru's used to the shirtless style, he was being covered by flirting girls and Kasumi did not take kindly to that." Tsukimi sweat-dropped.

"Poor girls" May said.

"So we better hurry before Kasumi comes out and kills Mamoru." Tsukimi chuckled.

"Why is it in those situation the girl wants to kill the man first when he could be innocent?" Reyoto said.

"Kasumi says that it will teach the man to say no to the other girls and get them away." Akina replied.

"And if women do not take a hint and not leave the man alone? That happened to me at the store and now I can't go back! They have the best prices!" Reyoto said.

"Well Kasumi did tell Mamoru that next time it happens to keep a bat around and beat the other girls away or hold up a wedding ring and say he's married." Akina said.

"I did" Reyoto said holding up his ring and tail ring.

"Then I guess they're just insecure about themselves and don't want any competition because they feel as though they will lose you two if they let their guards down." Kimiko suggested.

"Naomi just called them a bunch of man hunting, dirty hussys" Reyoto said.

"Well Kasumi told them that if they come back then she was going to rip out their hair extentions and shove them down their throats." Mamoru said.

"Naomi got a few trophies that day, mostly hair extensions and in one case a girl real hair" Reyoto said

"I'm just glad the song is almost over. I think I heard the water stop." Mamoru said, looking at the stairs a bit.

"Hey Kasumi are you finally clean?" Naomi yelled.

"I wanted to make sure!" Kasumi yelled back.

"Oh a slow song coming on!" May said dragging Zang to the dance floor.

"Oh crap, please let this be a short one. If Kasumi sees me, I'm as good as squid food!" Mamoru thought as he kept dancing with Akina.

"Nope! five minute song! This is my favorite song" Naomi said taking Reyoto onto the dance floor.

"I'm gonna die!" Mamoru thought, still dancing with Akina as he glanced at the stairs from now and again.

"May I but in?" Harmony said tapping on Mamoru shoulder.

"Harmony! You're supposed to be keeping Doomsday busy!" Kento said.

"What? You mortals are not the only ones who can use the afterimage technique" he smirked.

"I'm glad that you could be here, Harmony." Akina smiled at him as Mamoru let her go and retreated. "I'll live another day!" he thought happily.

"Well your thoughts were kind of hard to ignore, I think I can grant you some of the wishes you seek of me" Harmony smiled.

Akina started to blush and smiled up at him. "I guess I forgot to keep the shield around my mind,"

"You are human, there is no sin for wanting something" he smiled.

"Well let's keep going then, no use in standing around." Kimiko smiled.

"She is right" Harmony said holding out his hand to Akina.

Akina continued to blush before taking his hand, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

"Have you ever slowed dance with a man?" Harmony asked leading her in the dance.

"Well, no. My dance teacher was a woman." Akina blushed.

"Well you are quite good and stop worrying it's okay if you step on my feet so stop glancing at your feet and just let yourself go" Harmony smirked.

"If you say so." Akina continued to blush and took a breath, trying to relax and just follow his lead.

"What do you wish for Akina? I can sense it eating away at your mind" Harmony said.

"Well...I was thinking that...After the final battle is over...will we see each other again?" She asked.

"I told you before, I will always be with you whenever you need me I will wait for your call if you ever need my help or company" he smiled as he touched her face.

Akina looked up at him and smiled softly. "Thank you. I was just worried that we wouldn't be able to see each other again after this."

"I am always watching and always waiting and will do you when you decide" he smiled.

"That really does give me peace of mind." Akina smiled back, starting to get the hang of following his lead.

"That is my talent, bring peace to the mortals in conflict and conflicts in their mind" he smiled.

"I'm glad that I met you. Maybe Doomsday was a blessing in disguise. If he hadn't corrupted me, we wouldn't have met." Akina smiled softly.

"The fates did say I would someday meet a mortal destined for a great gift, I did not know it would be you who will receive such a power like your friends but that of a whole power."

"I guess what my father said was right. He told me when I was little that there are no limitations to what I can do, and if I wanted to, I could become a force for justice." Akina smiled.

"And so you will" he smiled.

"You know, just throwing it out there. But don't romances between gods and humans always end up with some third party coming in and messing everything up? Like maybe Doomsday would end up liking Akina and wanting her for himself or something? Stop me if I'm wrong." Kasumi asked.

"After the Greek God time we the council forbade any jealous rage to be taken out on the mortal who could not defend themselves yeah they could challenge my power and judgment I and Akina know what Doomsday wants and it is not love just power he is incapable of such a thing, if any god would challenge me you'd would all know when our powers struck."

"Aww too bad, that would've been a good romantic tragedy." Kasumi sighed as Akina chuckled a bit. "You'll never change."

"If anyone would be jealous of such a thing it would the goddess of love, she's been passing 'moves' as your mortals call it on me for centuries, even when I remind her of her husband."

"Well I can't blame her, you are pretty good-looking, any other woman would be drooling all over you." Kasumi spoke.

"Hey Harmony we want to check on one more thing to see if you are a whole package deal" Naomi said.

"What is that?"

"Take of the armor and show us the chest" Naomi said.

Akina blushed bright red at the thought. "You're asking him to do that?"

"Oh yeah! You'd be the perfect model!" Kasumi grinned.

"I suppose but I don't understand these mortal custom it's just a body" he said pulling of the armor and setting it down as it cracked the floor and broke into it a bit.

"That is some heavy ass armor!" Reyoto said.

"I don't think even Goku had weighted clothes that heavy!" Mamoru said.

"This is god armor no mortal could ever wear or even bother to lift it, now as for the shirt" he said pulling it off revealing to be more ripped and toned then Reyoto, Mamoru and Shiko.

Akina blushed even more as she looked at him with slightly wide eyes, Kasumi's eyes were wide as well as she quickly grabbed a camera and started snapping pictures. "This cannot go to waste!"

"People will pay alot for that!" Naomi said.

"I'm making copies but I'm keeping some for drawing practice!" Kasumi said as she kept snapping pictures.

Mamoru was looking at him with wide eyes and then at himself. "...Damn..."

"Now I want to wear a shirt" Reyoto mumbled.

"I'm already getting one." Mamoru grumbled a little bit.

"...depressed" Shiko said.

"Akina? Are you alright?" Kimiko asked, waving her hand in front of Akina's face as the girl just passed out in front of her.

"Oh dear" Harmony said putting back on his shirt then armor.

"She had a hotness overload" Naomi said.

"She'll be fine when she gets up. Maybe we should splash her with cold water to be safe." Kasumi said.

"Akihiko now would be a good time to get that practice in" Zang said.

Akihiko nodded as he held his hand out, summoning some cold water and then splashing it over Akina, who coughed a couple of times as she got up. "Oh hell that's cold!"

"We can heat you up" Serena said spinning a mini fireball on her fingertip.

"Wow, you guys sure are handy sometimes." Akina chuckled a bit as she sat up.

"Are you alright?" Harmony asked.

Akina blushed as she looked at him and nodded. "I'm alright...I was just surprised.."

"With a body like that who wouldn't?" Naomi whispered to Kasumi.

"Tell me about it! These pictures are worth gold!" Kasmi whispered back as Mamoru had a gloomy aura around himself and went to get a shirt.

"Oh no, our men are feeling neglected now" Naomi said.

"Yeah we better go cheer them up." Kasumi smiled a bit as she shoved the camera in her pocket.

"Reyoto, don't go and get a shirt, I like showing off my man that only I can touch" Naomi said tracing his abs.

"Go on" Reyoto said.

"Awww, why're you gonna put a shirt on? That's such a waste~ You know I love showing you off." Kasumi grinned as she wrapped her arms around mamoru's neck from behind.

"Well you do have a point." Mamoru smiled a bit.

"Now as much as I hate to do this but this night must now come to an end" Harmony said.

"Yeah, I figured by now, Doomsday is catching on. But thanks for the party everyone and Kasumi, be sure to let me know how to get Reyoto back." Akina grinned as Kasumi gave her a thumbs up. "I'll have pictures~! I still have some other funny pictures of them in speedos I wanted to show you!"

"You said you deleted those!" Mamoru said.

"Witch! I hope karma hits you! Harmony help me with that!" Reyoto said.

"I am not the god of revenge you're on your own" Harmony said.

"Hehehe! I had another camera in the one place you'd never reach!" Kasumi grinned as Akina smiled and started walking out. "Well thank you again. I'll see you guys again when the final battle comes."

"Don't worry, we're going back home." Yuuki smiled at Akina, who smiled back at him. "I know."

"Yes all you will be returned home but it will be like you never left, your time has been moving slowly compared here no one realized you're missing and will probably not believe you when you said you fought along side yourselves" Harmony said.

"Don't worry about that, as long as we remember this, we don't really need to tell anyone else." Kimiko smiled.

"But it would be funny messing with our friends heads convincing them we were turned into a teen again or an adult and see how long it will take them to figure it out or do a good twin evil twin thing" Naomi said.

"Oh yeah it will! And these pictures will be perfect for the internet!" Kasumi grinned.

"Wouldn't that be considered pornography?" Reyoto said eyeing her.

"Nope~! Seeing you both pinching each other in speedos counts as comedy!" Kasumi smirked.

"I knew that bad feeling I had wasn't gas!" Mamoru said.

"We vowed never to speak of that big mouth! Now we get tell them what Mamour and I did to you and Tsukimi" Reyoto said.

"Who cares? Telling is one thing but video and pictures are much funnier." Kasumi smirked.

"So you backed out on your word and still held out on more pictures? You do realize that you both are now entitled to do Mamoru and I one favor for lying to us since we held up our end and destroyed the video" Reyoto said.

"Oh please! We never agreed to do a favor for you two, that was you, making a sucker move, dude." Kasumi smirked as she started walking upstairs. "Time to develop these babies!" She smirked.

"I am going to kill her in her sleep now" Reyoto said.

"I'm sleeping in mamoru's room tonight! Just try it!" Kasumi smirked as she ran to her room.

"Don't get me involved, I didn't know she had backups!" Tsukimi said.

"Wait you two are sharing a room? How scandalous" Reyoto smirked.

"We are not sharing a room! She said she wanted to sleep in my room tonight, that's all!" Mamoru blushed as he started walking upstairs.

"Uh huh sure" Reyoto said heading up them with Naomi.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, it's getting late." Akina smiled a bit as she opened the portal and walked through.

"Sure, good night, Akina." Kimiko smiled, as did the others.

"Come Doomsday is on his way and is pissed that I out smarted him" Harmony said,

"Sounds like I gotta hear him bitch. Oh well." Akina shrugged and took a breath before getting back to her nasty persona.

"I better leave as well before he senses my presences" Harmony said.

"Sure, I'll see you later." Akina smiled at him as she arrived back in the conference room.

"DAMMIT!" Doomsday yelled as he entered the room.

"Sounds like you're in a good mood. You didn't kill him?" Akina asked.

"Silence! Tomorrow I'll make my move, they have not unlocked the final key so I will be victorious in the end" he smirked.

"If you say so, I'm tired from killing morons all day so I'm calling it a day." Akina spoke as she got up from her seat.

"Very well be ready by noon tomorrow" he said leaving the room.

"Sure, whatever you say." Akina waved her hand as she started walking to her room. "And tomorrow you'll be gone." She thought, the shield around her mind.

"You need your sleep if you are all to unlock your final key power a sacrifice will need to be made" Harmony whispered.

"And what will the sacrifice be?" She thought back.

"You must all give up something that is holding you back, you will know once we reach that road."

Akina nodded a bit as she got changed for bed. "And after tomorrow, everything will go back to normal."

"Yes, the Negatives will vanish back into the Shadow Realm, Doomsday will be defeated you will all go home and then wait for when Nightmare and Armset show their faces again."

"Right, and when that time comes, we'll be ready." Akina thought with a slight smile as she got into her bed.

"Goodnight, I will watch over you in case Doomsday tries something funny."

"Thank you Harmony. Good night." Akina smiled softly before letting herself fall asleep.

A.N. So so so so so so! Sorry about the wait! Edge gone missing so it's just me and Otaku so please be patient with us a little longer the story almost over and as always Please Review!


	19. Dawn of the Battle of the Gods

**_Chapter Eighteen: Dawn of the Battle of Gods_**

"Akina" Harmony said trying to wake her, "Akina!"

Akina started to stir awake. "What's wrong, Harmony?" She thought as she started to open her eyes.

"Doomsday up to something, he's been in and out of this universe for several trips."

Akina let out a yawn as she started to get changed. "And what could that mean? Is he trying to get reinforcements?"

"He's been going to Universe 8979 that it the parallel universe I chose with Goku who can use the Super Saiyan God power."

"You don't think he's trying to corrupt Goku, do you?" Akina asked as she finished getting dressed.

"No he's been studying him, Goku can no longer use this power since I permitted it to him one time only he's looking for a weakness in the power."

"Well whatever he's planning isn't going to work." Akina thought as she started to walk out of her room.

"Get enough food and energy in your system you will need it."

Akina nodded and started heading for the kitchen. "But still...Finding a weakness in the power isn't going to be easy." She thought.

"No it will not, when I created this power is was for all those I gave it to for the means of defense against a god not for free use as they please."

"But I just have a feeling that he is trying to get some reinforcements." Akina thought as she started to eat.

"True or looking for sources of power by condemning more souls."

"I just can't forgive that. If he is trying to use those innocent souls for whatever he wants, then he is going to pay for it."

"I think he stopped in your home universe as well."

Akina nearly choked on what she was eating before replying. "What?! Back home I have my older sister, my older brother, and my parents. You don't think he would try using them, do you?"

"I do not know, I think he searching for an advantage point by looking for what each of care for."

"Okay, now I'm worried. If he can bring dead people back to life, I just know he's going to try getting Yuuki and Tsukimi's fathers."

"Their souls have passed on but creating fake images of what they want to see the most will cause emotional distress and old pains that he can feed off of."'

"That is just low! When Yuuki's dad died, Tsukimi told me that he was so depressed that he wanted to die. And Tsukimi was no better after her own father's death. If they see their fathers again now, they won't be able to fight!"

"Is there someone you lost that he will try and use against you?"

"Me? Well I did lose my Aunt Haruka a couple of months ago, we were really close and I cared about her alot so I was devastated when I heard that she died."

"No doubt the god of deception will seek the past wounds."

"I'm not sure about the others though. I don't know if Mamoru, kasumi, Akihiko, or Kimiko have someone they have lost."

"That won't mean that he won't stop looking."

"Well I'll just have to convince myself that those are fake images and nothing more." Akina thought as she finished eating.

"They will seem real and say and do things the real thing would but they are not real he'll try invading your body when your mind is in conflict with the past dead."

"Then I'll just have to keep my mind safe with the strongest shield I can conjure. I'm not letting him or anyone else manipulate me anymore!" Akina thought with a determined expression.

"But that's the thing, I said something must be sacrificed you will have to settle something that has been on your chest in order to be what Doomsday fear all of you will feel pain but you must settle your past conflicts and then the rest will fall into place."

"I understand. I'll have to endure the pain and become stronger for it." Akina thought.

"Do not tell the others they must discover this themselves and work with the ones they must become one with."

"Alright. It will be hard on them, but it wouldn't be a test if it were easy." Akina smiled slightly as she looked at the clock. "There's still a couple of hours until noon."

"Something seems to be off in this world doesn't it? Or is that me being superstitious?"

"No, you're right, there is something wrong here..." Akina thought as she started walking to the conference room.

"Good morning Akina" Doomsday said leaning in his throne.

Akina just sat in her seat across from him and crossed her arms. "So what're your plan? Just go down there and start killing?"

"No, the plan is already in effect" Doomsday said with glowing red eyes as the world began to shift around them.

Akina blinked a couple of times as she looked around. "And just what is going on?"

"Deception Mirage, one of my own special techniques it's time for you to see your ghosts Akina" he smirked.

"A spell, that is what we sensed and a powerful one" Harmony said.

"I knew what to expect, I'm not going to let him corrupt me again." Akina thought as she just looked at him. "Oh really? And just what ghosts do I have?"

"How about the ones you murdered?" Raditz said from behind her.

Akina blinked a couple of times as she turned to face him. "And what would you know? You asked me to kill you.."

"You lied to us" Nappa said appearing.

"Our souls are still bound to him, our bodies trapped because of you" Broly said.

"I didn't lie to any of you! None of this is real! You're all dead!" Akina spoke.

"You said it'd be painless, it hurt do you enjoy hurting and lying to us?" Turles said.

"Stop it! You all are dead and this is nothing but an illusion! I'm not stupid!" Akina growled before blinking when she heard a voice behind her.

"Am I an illusion too? Akina?" Coming out from behind her, Akina's eyes widened when she saw her aunt Haruka standing there. She seemed to look exactly the same, her same long brown hair, light blue eyes. Nothing different.

"...No, you're not my aunt! Cut this out Doomsday! Now!"

"Liar" Nappa said.

"Murderer" Turles said.

"And to think I saw so much in you, you have no idea how painful it is for me to see how terrible you've become." Haruka spoke as Akina started covering her ears.

"Shut up! None of this is real!"

"Does this feel real killer?" Broly said punching Akina hard in the gut.

Akina's eyes widened and she coughed up a little blood before growling and starting to fire energy blasts at them. "You're not real!"

"That's right open your heart to the truth, did you think I didn't know what you were doing? Getting you all this strong was worth the wait, Armset was right you would lead that fool right into our trap" Doomsday said.

"I don't know what you're talking about! And what fool are you talking about you little brat?!" She growled.

"Harmony wanted to protect all you but he unknowingly condemned you all, do you hear him any more? Armset found his little hiding spot you won't be hearing from him."

Akina's eyes widened a little bit and she started clenching her fists and sighed a little. "Good, now I don't have to pretend I'm someone I'm not. I admit it! I killed everyone here but it was for their own good! I hate the fact that you are using their souls for your bidding! People's lives are not toys you little bastard! I am a force for justice! And I am not going to let you kill anyone else! And if you so much as touch Harmony, you'll have to deal with me!" Akina declared as she yelled and powered up to Super saiyan 2.

"What?!" Doomsday growled as Akina powers awoke.

"It is time" Harmony voice echoed.

"My name is Akina Minami, remember that name Doomsday because I am a force for justice! I may not be as powerful as Goku, but I am not going to let you hurt innocent lives for your own gain! Remember my name, because I am going to send you back to hell where you belong!" Akina yelled.

"Akina you feel it now! Combine it with your Elemental power and symbolic power!" Harmony voice echoed.

"Doomsday stop her!" Armset yelled.

Akina glared and started charging energy into her hands. "No one is going to stop me! I am the unstoppable force of justice and life! Akina Minami!" Akina declared, holding her arms out in front of Doomsday.

"Super Saiyan 0 unleased!" Harmony said as the power spun around Akina changing her body, clothes and appearance, "Goddess of Justice and protector of Life, Akina is no longer a harmless little girl Doomsday!"

"You have been harming innocent lived for too long now, Doomsday, it is time for this to end." Akina spoke, holding her hands out and firing a kai blast straight at him.

Doomsday then growled as he smacked the blast away, "you look like her, you look like Harmony love that he had stolen from him" he smirked.

"Just because I look like her doesn't mean that I am her. I am my own person, and right now, my only goal is to be rid of you!" Akina growled as she held her hands together. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" She fired the energy straight at Doomsday again.

Doomsday then smirked as the blast went through him and the illusion shattered, "congratulations Saiyan Goddess of Justice but this was an illusion remember? Right now I am enjoying watching Tsukimi suffer."

Akina growled and then opened the portal, hurrying back to where the others were. "Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Serena was walking down the hall, the moment she awoke she sensed something wrong and now as she searched the hotel she saw none of her friends, "hello?" Serena said as she turned the corner and saw Tsukimi and Note but didn't expect the sudden show up as the two girls screamed.

"AHHHHH!"

"Tsukimi! Note! Oh thank god! What is going on? No one is around? Have you seen anyone?" Serena asked.

Tsukimi, jumped when she heard Serena and sighed a little when she saw her. "Oh good, at least someone's here. Something is wrong, I just know it!"

"Mommy" they heard a boy said as Serena eyes widen.

"That voice" Serena said.

"Your son?" Tsukimi asked, slightly in disbelief as she looked around.

"Mommy! Help he won't let us go!" they heard Serena daughter cry.

"Zato! Cora! Talk to me babies where are you!" Serena yelled.

Tsukimi started looking around even more before hearing a familiar voice. "Tsukimi!"

Her eyes widened as she looked around even more. "...Daddy?"

"Tsukimi! You have to help me! I don't want to die!" Tears started to work into Tsukimi's eyes as she started to shake her head. "You're not my father! My dad has been dead for years!"

"This isn't real! Tsukimi these are not real!" Serena growled as she saw Zato down the hall holding his little sister hand and holding the new baby.

"Mommy? Daddy where are you?" Zato said.

"You children are all alone, it be so easy to take them out in their current state and Tsukimi, do you honestly think you could ever make your father happy? Do you really think he will be proud of what you are now?" Doomsday voice said.

Tsukimi continued to growl and tried to keep herself under control. "SHUT UP! You don't know anything about my Father!" She yelled before her eyes widened when she saw her own father, walking over, holding where his left arm would have been, blood staining his body.

"Tsukimi..." He spoke in a slightly weak tone.

"Mommy! Daddy! He won't let us go! Where are you!" Zato cried as Serena growled.

"No! You honestly think I will fall for this?! As much as I hate to say it but they don't need me, Zato is the same age Gohan was when he had to train with Piccolo if he can then I sure as hell know Zato will protect his baby sister and brother!"

Tsukimi had tears streaming down her face, her fists clenched tightly as she looked at the image of her father. "...I wasn't ready to lose him...My dad meant everything to me and when I lost him, I wanted to follow him...But there is one more thing that my father told me. Never look back! A true warrior doesn't linger on the past and embraces pain as a form of strength! And as much as I want to see him again, I know that he is where he needs to be!"

"Come on! Let's kick his ass!" Note growled.

"The time has come" Harmony voice said as the three girls began to glow with red aura.

"How are they succeeding!" Doomsday growled.

"Saiyan God Fusion has begun" Harmony said as a spinning red tornado formed around the three girls as red kai balls formed at their hearts.

"Harmony said to become one we must be one with each other by our heart, mind, body and soul" Serena said touching her red kai ball over her heart, "my strength I will share, your fears and dreams I will willingly share."

"And I agree. We are going to work together, combine our strengths until our minds, bodies, and souls become one. With this power, we will destroy Doomsday!" Tsukimi spoke as she placed her red kai ball over her heart.

"We can do this together! As one!" Note said as she placed her red kai ball over her heart.

The three red kai kai balls then began to glow are Serena gasped and turned into a fiery red kai ball like the others.

"I understand now, this is our Saiyan fusion! This is what we must do to defeat Doomsday!" Serena said.

"We must combine our courage, embrace our fears, and open our hearts for the greater good!" Tsukimi spoke.

"Alone we can't win but together we can do anything!" Note spoke.

The red dragon then began to spin around them and fly up with the three red kai balls spinning around each other with the fiery tornado spinning fast around them as they collided as the dragon bit down on the glowing kai ball then in a burst of flames a figure began to emerge from the fire.

"We are no longer Serena, Note or Tsukimi." the woman said in the three girls voices.

"The Saiyan Goddess of Courage and keeper of the Flame you better be worried Doomsday" Harmony said.

"It would be so bothersome to try and figure a way to combine the three names but I have one that came to mind that you may call me you bastard."

"And what would that be?" Doomsday said.

"I am Atherena! The Saiyan Goddess of Courage and with my fire I will send you to the fiery pits of hell!" she said "It doesn't matter if you beg for forgiveness...Your fate has been sealed!" She spoke, glaring at Doomsday.

"Like I am afraid of you" Doomsday said as the woman formed two fiery kai balls in her hands.

"You should be afraid." The woman then launched both attacks straight at Doomsday.

Upon impact the illusion around them shattered as the god vanished as they saw the Saiyan Goddess Akina jump back from their sudden appearance in the room.

"It looks like Doomsday has been here, I hope the others will unlock their potential soon." Akina spoke, looking at the woman.

"Are you still Akina or should I call you by another name?" Atherena asked.

"My name is still Akina, but what should I call you?" Akina asked.

"Atherena."

"I see, the goddess of courage and the keeper of the flame. Even together we still must reply on the power of the others before we can obliterate Doomsday."

"They're are all trapped in his wicked spell we must hope that they break it before we can lure out the little bastard to send him on a one way ticket to hell."

"We can only hope that the others are as strong willed as we are." Akina replied.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I wake up and find myself in a fog covered area, why am I not surprised that little demon bastard had something to do with this, hello!" Reyoto said looking around in his illusion.

"Where are you, you little asshole?!" Mamoru growled as he looked around in his own illusion as well before jumping when he heard what sounded like Kasumi screaming.

"MAMORU!"

"What the hell?!" Reyoto said hearing the voice "Mamoru! Shiko! You out here?! Yell if you can hear me!"

"Reyoto! Mamoru!" Shiko yelled.

"Kasumi?! Where the hell are you! Tell me!" Mamoru called out, looking around worriedly.

"Mamoru don't listen to the tricks!" Reyoto yelled looking in all directions for him as he spotted someone approaching in the fog as he grabbed the handle of his sword.

"Reyoto" he heard a man said as his eyes widen, "no! You're not him!" Reyoto growled as his father in Saiyan armor emerged.

"He's gonna kill me Mamoru! Where are you?!" Mamoru growled and continued to look around. "Where are you, Kasumi?! I'm not gonna let you die on me again!" He spoke before his eyes widened when he saw Kasumi starting to walk over with a hole right through her chest, just like when she was killed by Cooler.

"...Kasumi..."

"Reyoto what have you become? Look at you! Be a real Saiyan! Destroy things! Blow everything in sight up!" Reyoto father said.

"Shut up! I don't know what game this is but I am not listening to it! My father was great man! Kind hearted and strong and died like a true warrior trying to protect me! Now get out of my way!" Reyoto yelled charging at the image and sliced his sword across it as the fog lifted a bit and Reyoto spotted Mamoru.

"Mamoru!" he yelled running towards him.

"D-Damn it! I let her get killed again!" Mamoru spoke with clenched fists.

"That's right, it's your fault let the guilt settle in" Doomsday said.

"Mamoru! Don't be fooled! Do you think Kasumi would honestly fall for the same guy twice? Use your Saiyan instinct it's stronger than you think it will tell you what is true and what is a pathetic attempt to defeat!"

"Yeah...Yeah you're right! If that was the real Kasumi, she wouldn't have died so easily!" Mamoru growled.

"Here" he said holding out his sword to him, "I never allow anyone to use this but me, use it and strike that obvious demon in disguise down!"

Mamoru nodded and took the sword, going over to the demon as it looked up at Mamoru. "...Why didn't you help me?...I thought you loved me..." Mamoru glared at it before stabbing it straight in the back. "Shut up! What the hell are you?!"

"Shiko" a woman called as Shiko growled.

"If this is a joke to get me to fall into despair forget it!" Shiko growled a the woman came closer.

"Come to mommy Shiko."

"You're not my mother!" Shiko yelled blast the image as Mamoru and Reyoto appeared

"Okay you two okay?" Reyoto asked taking his sword from Shiko.

"Alright you little piece of crap! Show yourself so I can kick your ass!" Mamoru growled as he looked around.

"Come out and fight us!" Shiko yelled.

"It is time" Harmony said.

"Well whatever it is, I'm ready!" Mamoru spoke with a determined look.

"Become one mind, body and soul I am ready to fight as one with you two" Reyoto said stabbing the sword into the ground in front of him and touched the handle.

"And so am I! Anyone who messes with our friends is gonna have to answer to me! I've let Kasumi die once and I'll never forgive myself for that, but I'm not scared! Bring it on!" Mamoru spoke as he put his hand on the handle as well.

"I am ready! To fight for all my friends and you my brothers!" Shiko said touching the handle.

"Saiyan Fusion has begun!" Harmony said as the earth around them began to spin in a tornado with them in the middle with purple kai balls forming over their hearts.

"My strength is now yours and yours is mine" Reyoto said touching the kai ball over his heart.

"We share the same courage, and together we're invincible." Mamoru spoke as he put the kai ball over his heart as well.

"Together our strength can overcome that demon!" Shiko said placing the kai ball over his heart.

The three purple kai balls then engulfed the three Saiyan as an earth covered dragon emerged and flew up with them spinning out it as they collided and once the dragon bit down all the rocks and dirt collided into a massive ball of earth as it turned to stone then began to crack and burst open and from the dust the new warrior flew down and landed in front of the sword and grabbed it as it transformed into a massive bladed sword bigger than the warrior as he drew it out spun it over his head and rested it on his shoulder.

"I am not Reyoto, nor am I Shiko or Mamoru" the man said in the three voice of the berserker warriors.

"You should be fearful of the God of Strength and the Watchman of the Earth Doomsday" Harmony said.

"Trying to impersonate people important to us, that was a mistake, I Apolotis Saiyan God of Strength will crush you with the evil deeds and sins you committed on your victims" he said pointing his sword as the illusion shattered and the blade was now pointed in Atherena face.

"I see you three have passed your final test." The woman spoke, just looking at the blade for a moment.

"Oh please forgive me, didn't expect the illusion to shatter so soon" Apolotis said resting the large sword on his shoulder.

"It is alright, but you haven't seen any of the others?" Akina asked as she looked at Apolotis.

"No, this illusion is strong but thanks to all of us were managing to overcome what we should have years ago" Apolotis said.

"Well we should keep looking for the others, the sooner we find them, the sooner we can defeat Doomsday once and for all." Akina spoke as she started walking.

"How long will these forms lasts? Harmony didn't exactly tell us how this Super Saiyan 0 form works or if it's permanent" he said.

"I think the forms will wear off once we use our power to destroy Doomsday." Akina spoke.

"I must admit it but these forms really did a number, you two are ahem grown out? And my body looks more well defined then Harmony when I compare them" Apolotis said.

Akina let out a chuckle as she continued to walk. "Don't get used to them, I am sure of my theory of them wearing off once we have finished our job."

"Hmph I bet you anything this will make Kasumi's black book."

"Well this would make you a larger target." Atherena chuckled.

"I would hope so" he smirked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kimiko was looking around the hotel. "I wonder why I haven't seen any of the others?"

"Kimiko" Doomsday voiced echoed.

Kimiko jumped slightly as she started looking around. "Yes? What business do you have with me?" She asked with a slight glare.

"So many fears to chose from, what should I start with first?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, still glaring slightly as she looked around. "Reveal yourself to me at once!"

"You have a fear for Akihiko falling into harms way, how interesting."

Kimiko's eyes widened slightly as she heard his voice. "Don't you dare touch Akihiko!"

"Or what?" he said as a light at the end of the hall went pitch black as red eyes began to form, "the Negatives have found a way around your power" he said as the next light went out and the red eyes drew closer with each light going out and heading towards her.

Kimiko continued to look around, holding energy balls in her hands. "I-I am not scared! I can fight without my friends or Akihiko by my side!"

"That's a lie, you never been alone before and don't look back you're trapped like a rat."

"You are wrong. I have been alone before, my parents were always busy and never had time for me so I was all alone until I met Yuuki and the others. But I am not scared! I can fight just as well as the others can!" She spoke, starting to fire kai blasts around her.

"Fear eats its way into your heart, I can taste it."

"I am not scared!" Kimiko yelled as she continued to fire kai blasts all around her, aiming at the red eyes.

The darkness then vanished revealing the hall again, "find May and and Hikari" Harmony whispered.

Kimiko quickly nodded and started running down the hallway. "May! Hikari!" She called.

"Oh dear" May said walking down a hall and tried to open another locked door, "this demon just enjoys tormenting people, I hope he suffers horribly!"

"May!" she heard Hikari scream.

"Hikari!" May yelled running down the hall, "honey where are you?!"

"May" Doomsday said as May froze.

"What did you do to them?!" May growled.

"The same I will do to you" he said as she saw fire coming out as the scenery change to the inside of a large house on fire as May eyes widen.

"No! This isn't real!"

"This was your home was it not? Born to wealthy Saiyan parents but they never raised you did they? You were raised by the help and what did you do? You ran to free your family private zoo creatures to save them from a fire while your servants burned to death."

"Shut up!" May yelled.

"May!" Kimiko's scream could be heard as she started to rush over.

"The fire haunts your memories, their screams haunt your nightmares! he said as screaming began to be heard a May covered her ears.

"You're wrong! This fire did take away everything I love but it also was the start of something wonderful! Trunks found me and took me to the school where I met Zang a shy calm, smart boy who became my best friend, then my husband I am not scared of you! Or anyone else who wants to hurt my friends!" May yelled as the illusion ended and they stood in the hall again as May fell to her knees panting.

"May! Are you alright?" Kimiko asked as she rushed over to check on May.

"I never thought I would ever have to relive that scene ever again" May said.

"Doomsday got to you. He tried to get to me as well, but Harmony managed to get me out of there before his negatives could attack. I just hope Akihiko is alright." Kimiko spoke.

"We need to find Hikari now" May said.

"May! Kimiko!" Hikari yelled.

"There you are" Doomsday said as Hikari looked to the water flooding into the room.

"None of this is real!" Hikari growled.

"Is that so? Then how come the water rising?" Doomsday chuckled.

"I am not afraid anymore! The water no longer scares me and nor do you!" Hikari yelled as the illusion shattered.

"Are you okay?" May asked.

"That was horrifying!" Hikari said.

"You did good" Kimiko said.

"Okay we're all here, Harmony what now?" May asked.

"We have to ascend to the next level before Doomsday can harm anyone else!" Kimiko said.

"I remember someone saying we had to become one, body mind and soul a type of three-way fusion perhaps?" Hikari said.

"The time has come" Harmony said.

"Well then we have to try. We cannot allow that little demon to do as he wishes!" Kimiko said.

"Determination is key here, I know we can beat him together I am willing to share and work together to reach our same goal" May said,

"As am I. I am tired of everyone thinking that I am weak because I lack brute strength, and to prove myself, we will take down Doomsday!" Kimiko said.

"We are stronger together!" May said putting her hand out in front of them.

"Divided we may fail, but united we are strong!" Kimiko held her hand out as well.

"And together we can do anything!" Hikari said placing her hand as well.

"Saiyan Fusion has begun" Harmony voice echoed a tornado of wind spun around them and blue kai balls formed over their hearts.

"We may not be gifted in physical strength, but the determination of our spirits will ensure our victory!" Kimiko spoke as she put the kai ball over her heart.

"We will share each other, power, determination, fears, hopes and dreams and we'll conjure evil like the others can!" May said touching the kai ball over her heart.

"And as long as we work together, there is no obstacle we cannot overcome!" Hikari said.

The three girls then turned into kai balls as the wind spun fast and a dragon formed flying up with the three kai balls spinning around it till they collided and the dragon brought it's jaw down onto the kai ball then in a burst of wind a spinning woman slowly began to slow down then stop as she move a strand of hair from her face.

"The Saiyan Goddess of Determination and Dancer of the Winds, you should have never underestimated her Doomsday" Harmony said.

"And we shall never forgive you for causing so much pain and suffering, I Venitus Saiyan Goddess of Determination will bring an end to your reign of darkness."

"It's too late for you to stop me" Doomsday said.

"We shall see about that." Venitus replied, narrowing her eyes slightly.

The illusion then shattered as the goddess was reunited with her companions.

"Look who else joined the God rank" Apolotis said.

"It seems that we should wait for the other half of the group to ascend to their god forms before taking Doomsday on." Venitus said.

"So far I am only only male who succeeded the others must be having more difficult time than we anticipated" Apolotis said.

"I only pray that they are unharmed..." Venitus said as she started walking.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII

Naomi, Rin and Kasumi found themselves in the woods for their illusion surrounded by large trees.

"Where the hell are everyone?" Kasumi asked as she looked around.

"Clearly this is that little demon bastard work here I can't hear Reyoto thoughts meaning this has to be a spell of some sorts" Naomi said.

"He better not lay a hand on any of our friends!" Rin growled.

"Well where is the little bastard? I wanna blast his face!" Kasumi smirked as she kept looking around.

The sound of a baby cry got Naomi attention as she saw a hood figure hold a bundle in a pink blanket in his arms.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, your mommy and daddy are going to watch you burn" Doomsday said.

Kasumi looked ahead and glared as she saw Doomsday. "Don't buy it Naomi! It's not real!"

"Oh? You think this is fake?" Doomsday said pulling off the blanket to show the upset baby trying to away, "you and Reyoto make such adorable babies."

"It's not!" Naomi said shaking her head.

"The little shit is trying to trick you! Don't let him!" Kasumi spoke before hearing what sounded like Mamoru screaming. "KASUMI!"

"No, that's not Mamoru! I'm not stupid!" She growled.

"The fire that haunts your nightmares are strong" Doomsday said as the trees began to burst into flames.

Kasumi continued to look around, glaring slightly. "This is not real! None of this is real, you little freak!" She yelled.

"Are they real? The ones who haunt your memories? The voices of those thought to be lost."

"Shut up! I said shut up damn it!" Kasumi growled as she covered her ears before hearing a small female voice. "Big sister!"

"No...My sister died in a fire three years ago! She's not here!" She growled.

"Naomi wasn't here in a forest where you saw your beloved mother and father murdered before your eyes? Yes the assassin daughter your mother always called you since your father was a notorious Saiyan assassin."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about my parents!" Naomi yelled.

"Help me, big sister! It's hot!"

Kasumi continued to cover her ears and growl. "This isn't real! None of this is real!"

"Your right Doomsday" Naomi said removing her ears and clenching her fists, "I did see my mom and dad murdered here it haunted my dreams every day since childhood but do you know what my father always said? An assassin duty was never an easy one, we carry the guilt with us always but as long as we fight for what we believe in and never hold onto the past the future will always be clear!" Naomi yelled as the fake baby in Doomsday arms vanished into smoke.

Kasumi let out a growl as she uncovered her ears and glared at Doomsday. "I know that I was responsible for protecting my sister. And when the fire hit, I was too weak and I couldn't save her in time. But I have grown stronger since then, I will never let another one of my friends get hurt while I have the power to stop it! I'm not living in the past, I am going to embrace the pain and move on to the future!" Kasumi yelled.

"You can't hurt us anymore Doomsday!" Rin yelled.

"It is time" Harmony voice echoed.

"You can do whatever you want Doomsday! You can hit us where it hurts, try and use what we care for the most against us but you will never stop what we'll do to protect the ones we love and care for!" Naomi yelled.

"You may pour salt and lemon juice in our wounds, but that won't stop us from protecting those we love!" Kasumi yelled.

"Get ready to face our judgment you little freak!" Rin yelled.

"Saiyan Fusion has begun" Harmony said as thunder and lightning began to spark around them then spun around them forming an electric tornado as purple kai balls began to form over their hearts.

"I will fight with all my friends and all the people I love to stop you, you little son of a bitch! My strength will be their, my fears, my hopes everything! Just so we can defeat you!" Naomi yelled grabbing the kai ball over her heart.

"Nothing is going to stop me! There is nothing I can't endure! I will even fight all of my friends and those I love, nothing will stop me from shoving your face in the dirt like the little brat you are!" Kasumi yelled, grabbing the kai ball over her heart as well.

"I will fight to protect everyone! Shiko! My family and all my friends!" Rin said placing the kai ball to her heart.

The three girls were then transformed into three purple kai balls sparking with electricity as a dragon formed and flew up with the three kai balls spinning around it then colliding with the dragon biting down and then in an explosion of thunder and lighting a massive ball of electricity began to shrink as a woman began to emerge as the ball became a small ball in her hand as she crushed it with electric spark going over her hand as she glared at Doomsday.

"The Saiyan Goddess of Sincerity and Carrier of Electricity you better hope she'll show mercy for you Doomsday" Harmony said.

"Oh all of the hoping in the world isn't going to save him." She spoke, giving a glare to Doomsday.

"Hmph and who would you be?" Doomsday said.

"I am not Kasumi, nor am I Rin or Naomi but you, you pathetic insect may call me Selene and if I show no mercy for my friends in our little games I am sure you can imagine what I will do to you.I suggest you run before I get even more angry." Selene growled, holding out her hand and forming a pair of swords from the electric energy surrounding her.

The illusion then shattered as she and Apolotis locked eye contact and began to examine each other.

"Well who might you be you gorgeous creature?" Apolotis said.

Selene let out a chuckle as she looked back at him. "Funny, I was just about to ask you the same question."

"You two can make out like monkeys later, we must find the others" Venitus said.

"Yes, so far there are only two more transformations left to occur. Doomsday must realize that he is in danger." Akina said.

"We must hurry then" Apolotis said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Akihiko was looking around the coast, starting to grow concerned since he hadn't seen any of the others since he woke up.

"The ocean, a vast world still explored by man and also a grave too many, what does this place hold to you?" Doomsday asked.

Akihiko began to glared slightly and look around. "And what makes you think I am going to tell you anything?"

"You don't have to, I can see what haunts you" Doomsday said as the sky began to get covered in dark thunder clouds, "did you not warn her that is was dangerous and you had to head home?"

Akihiko flinched slightly and continued to growl. "This is just an illusion, nothing more."

"Oh really then who is that out in the water calling your name?"

"Akihiko! Help me!" Looking out in the water, Akihiko's eyes widened when he saw his cousin, Setsuna trying to stay afloat in the water and clenched his fists. "She has been dead for years now!"

"The ocean of dread and pain fills you" Doomsday said as the water began to rise and go over his feet.

Akihiko took a few steps back and glared slightly at the water. "None of this is real..."

"Akihiko!"

"Then why are you drowning in your own pain?" Doomsday said.

"Accept what needs to be accepted Akihiko" Harmony whispered in his ear.

Akihiko clenched his fists even tighter before letting out a sigh. "I admit...I do blame myself for the death of my cousin. I was too weak of a swimmer to save her back then but I have learned from it. I have become smarter from my misfortune and I will not make the same mistakes twice!" He yelled.

The sky then cleared as the water backed away as Doomsday chuckled, "you got lucky."

"Android 0!" Dr. Gero voice could be head down further along the beach, "but it seems Zang has some issues he hasn't resolved yet."

Akihiko started to run down the beach, spotting Zang. "Zang! Do not be fooled! You have to accept what needs to be accepted and move on!"

"Android 0! You failed experiment! Do as I say!" Dr. Gero yelled as Zang growled.

"Fine I admit I was your failed experiment but my name is not Android frikin 0! It's Zang! Elite member of the Time Force and husband to May and father to our children! You can go right back to hell old man because I am done listening to that annoying voice!" Zang growled pulling out one of his kai blaster and shot Dr. Gero shattering his illusion test.

"It seems we only have one more task, being rid of the one who caused the illusions." Akihiko spoke.

"Agreed no one threatens Hikari and not pays for it!" Kiema growled.

"The time has come" Harmony voice echoed.

"To become one and fight as one, is a three way fusion even possible? I know of the other fusions but a three way between us of different height and weight? Will it be permanent as well?" Zang said.

"I do not think that now is the time for worrying about such matters, what matters now is becoming strong enough to defeat Doomsday." Akihiko said.

"You are right, I am ready!" Zang said as the water began to form a circle around them and spun forming a whirl pool with them in the center.

"Saiyan Fusion has begun" Harmony said as the blue kai ball began to form.

"With every misfortune, we grow stronger and more wise because of it. The world is a vast place with an endless sea of knowledge, and with each new fact we learn, we gain one more point of strength within us!" Akihiko said as he put the kai ball over his heart.

"I want to punch the person who said knowledge can't win a fight, it takes more than brute strength and power to win a fight and I am ready to prove that!" Zang said touching the blue kai ball over his heart.

"We will win this fight with our power of mind and our inner most strength!" Kiema said placing the kai ball over his heart.

"We may not have the brute strength that the others possess but we are powerful in knowledge, and that gives us the winning edge!" Akihiko said placing the kai ball over his heart.

Zang then threw his Kai blasts to the top of the whirlpool as the three became blue kai balls as a water dragon emerged and flew up with them spinning around it till they collided with the dragon jaw then in a burst of the water the two kai blaster were caught in a new warrior hands and transformed into powerful weapons with glowing blue kai aura as the warrior glare locked on Doomsday.

"The Saiyan God of Knowledge and Voice of the Sea, he looks rather pissed with you Doomsday" Harmony said.

"I would normally not use such language but this is an exception. I am going to destroy you, make you beg for mercy until you wish for death you little bitch! I Zerous will make the ocean your grave next!"

"Oh I am so scared, too bad you're not the one who will get that privilege" Doomsday said.

Zerous then growled again before a large spear appeared in his hands and he pointed it at Doomsday.

"Go ahead and think that, it will make a comforting thought as you beg for mercy!"

The illusion then shattered as Venitus saw Zerous and smirked, "hmmm okay Selene now I know why you started at Apolotis our men are fine" Venitus said.

"I didn't think a lady would use such unrefined language." Athenea chuckled.

"You will be doing the same once we find our last friend" Venitus said.

"I can sense that Doomsday is growing ever wary, there is only one more transformation left to occur." Akina spoke.

"What became of Armset I would like to know" Apolotis said.

"That, I don't know. I stopped contact with him after our first encounter, which was not really pleasant." Akina said.

"Who stronger? Armset or Doomsday? Selene asked.

"Well, it is hard to say, but I would say that Armset is the more powerful of the two considering the contact I've had between them." Akina said.

"But what has he been doing this whole time while Doomsday was at work?" Venitus asked.

"He said that he was keeping an eye on me since I first started working for Doomsday, according to him, he wants to use my power as well instead of take it like Doomsday and even offered me a better deal if I went to work for him instead of Doomsday, I wouldn't be surprised if he is still in the shadows." Akina said.

"The shadows? That sounds like something the Master did before, when he took over Nero body" Selene said.

"In any case, we should deal with him after Doomsday, Yuuki, Kento, and Beat are the last ones who haven't transformed, let's hope they do soon." Zerous said.

"Does anyone else notice that Armset is an anagram of Master?" Apolotis said.

"I noticed that the first time I heard his name." Zerous said.

"But the Master and all his power were given to Nero and Nero is using it for good now, it is possible the Master had a son before he took over Nero" Selene said.

"So perhaps Armset is the master's son?" Venitus asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it, but the Master was weaker than the Armageddon, how would Armset be stronger than Doomsday?" Selene said.

"It is possible. I have only felt Armset's power, not Doomsday's." Akina said.

"Yeah Doomsday never used his powers fully only spells and they are powerful like the one he used to cancel out our Super Saiyan abilities and bring us here without us remembering how and let's not forget that shield he's got around the planet" Zerous said.

"Yes, Doomsday is a formidable opponent, but once we are all together, he won't stand a chance." Akina said.

"I hope so" Apolotis said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII

Kento gasped when he saw he was floating and saw he was in space breathing, "this has Doomsday written all over it, but floating how strange" Kento said looking around.

Yuuki was looking around as well, trying to move. "This is weird...It's like I'm just floating..."

"Really? The fact that we're in space and able to breathe doesn't surprise you?" Kento said.

"Well that too, but what's going on?" Yuuki asked as he looked around.

"Who knows" Beat said.

"Well obviously our old pal Doomsday is toying with us, sooo where the hell you hiding you little prick!" Kento yelled.

Yuuki then jumped when he heard what sounded like Tsukimi screaming. "Yuuki! Help me!"

"Tsukimi? Where are you?!" Yuuki started to look around quickly.

"Tsukimi? Where are the others?" Kento asked looking around but stopped when he saw his older brother back to him a few feet away with his arms crossed and black fur Saiyan tail wrapped around his waist.

"Yuuki am I crazy or is there someone actually out here with us?" Kento asked.

"Look around boys, nothing but endless darkness out here I heard someone say 'in space no one can hear you scream' if that was true why did we just hear the cries of one of your friends? Or should I say of all of them" Nero said turning to them with glowing red eyes and blood dripping from his hand.

"What the hell did you do to our friends?! If you touched Tsukimi I'm killing you right now!" Yuuki growled. '

"Hmph you think you can stop me?" Nero said as his power rose and turned to a black fur Super Saiyan 4 with glowing red eyes.

"Shadow Saiyan, I don't know who the hell you're supposed to be but you sure as hell are not my brother now tell us who you really are or pay price!" Kento growled.

"Start talking!" Yuuki growled as his eyes widened when he saw Tsukimi struggling to walk over, holding her side as it was dripping blood. "Y...Yuuki..."

"Saiyan blood and flesh, it is so easy to rip out of the body, and more easy to destroy" Nero said forming a shadow kai ball and pointed it in Tsukimi direction.

"Tsukimi!" Yuuki yelled as he started running over as fast as he could. "Don't touch her!" He yelled, firing energy blasts at Nero.

Nero then disappeared into the darkness and formed behind Tsukimi as his arm became a giant claw of darkness he stabbed into Tsukimi back and out her gut, "so weak and so fragile."

Yuuki's eyes widened as a couple of small tears appeared in his eyes as he heard Tsukimi weakly speak. "...Why didn't you help me?..."

"...Tsukimi...No..."

"Enough of this bullshit! Yuuki! Tsukimi would never just die and be defeated that easily and my brother is not a murder the Master has no control over him anymore! Yes this is my fear that my brother would be forced under that parasite control again but I know now that Nero would never let that happen again! He is too strong to give up what he vowed to protect!" Kento yelled.

Yuuki then wiped his eyes and nodded. "That's right! Tsukimi would go down fighting! What the hell is going on here?!"

"You are lot for persistent than I anticipated" Nero said with Doomsday voice in time with his, "it's time to end this charade."

"That's what you think!" Beat growled.

"It is time" Harmony whispered in the heroes ears.

"You have been causing too much pain! I'm not gonna take it anymore! My father told me that a true warrior protects his loved ones with the last of his dying breath, and I for one am going to take his word!" Yuuki yelled.

"Nero was like my father and best friend when we became orphaned he always said as long as there is hope, a warrior will stand and fight! I am not going to sit on my ass and let you hurt anyone anymore!" Kento growled.

"Saiyan Fusion has begun."

"I used to be a coward until I met Tsukimi and the rest of my friends, it is because of them that I gained the strength I need to carry on the warrior's code! And on the honor of my late father, I am going to bring you down!" Yuuki yelled.

A circle of light then formed around the three heroes and lifted and spun around them as red kai balls formed over their hearts.

"I fight for my friends, family and children they are what I fight for! I will honor that vow!" Kento growled touching the kai ball over his heart.

"I vowed to never back down, and protect those I love with everything I have! I am going to honor that vow and defeat you!" Yuuki growled as he placed his hand over the kai ball near his heart.

"I will honor the promise we all made and defeat you and get us all home!" Beat yelled placing the kai ball over his heart.

Kento then yelled as he became a red kai ball with swirling streams of light as the others yelled and became kai balls as a dragon made of light spun around them then flew up with the three red kai balls spinning around them and collided with the dragon jaws biting down as in an explosion of light a new warrior with his arms crossed emerged.

"You caused my friends and I pain, tried to bring us harm and even tried to fools us with dirty low tricks and now you are going to pay for your crimes!" The hero growled, in his hands, a bright sword with a pure white blade.

"The Saiyan God of Honor and Guardian of the Light even your tainted darkness will dissolve in it" Harmony said.

"And now, it is time for you to atone for your sins, Doomsday! I Henestia will make you pay and face judgment by my hand!" The warrior spoke, pointing his sword at Doomsday and was ready to attack. Doomsday then smirked as he began to laugh evilly, "the final god has returned, it's time I set the wheels in motion" Doomsday said as the illusion shattered.

Henestia growled slightly as he saw the illusion shater, he knew what the final phase of his plan was and wasn't going to let him succeed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"The seven chosen are now in place, time to bring in the eight" Armset said.

"Hmph no need, they'll bring him on their own" Doomsday said.

"I did my part, I am leaving knowing how this plan will go I have my guess that the end result of this experiment will not end in your favor" Armset said.

"Oh I think it will, not even Harmony could have prevented this" Doomsday smirked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II

"Okay were all here, now where is that little bastard hiding! I can't sense him anymore!" Apolotis growled standing in the center of the empty city.

"He has to be around here somewhere but we must stay calm, getting angry and worked up will hinder our ability to think rationally." Venitus spoke.

"She is right, we must stay focused and keep our guard up we don't know how strong he really is" Zerous said.

"Or what exactly he is planning on doing next." Athenea said, looking around slightly.

"Maybe I should consider bringing him in" Harmony said appearing with his hand on his chin thinking.

"Who is that Harmony?" Selene asked.

"Our eight God Goku, he still has the power and if I summon him here and unlock it he will be able to use it freely since he already passed his tests" Harmony said.

"But how will Goku come here?" Akina asked.

"I am a god, I can just bring him here with the right spell but explaining to him our issue will be difficult since he doesn't know any of us" Harmony said.

"Well I could always 'persuade' him to fight with us" Apolotis said raising his eyebrows at the word persuade.

"We can't resort to violence. All we have to do is reason with Goku and I am sure he will join us." Venitus said.

"Ah you guys are no fun" Apolotis said.

"Well think about it, if we fight him, won't that make him think we're enemies?" Athenea asked with a sweat-drop.

"I didn't mean right away, if he starts to refuse fighting with us" Apolotis pouted.

"How about you keep quiet and let the rest of us do the talking" Zerous said.

"That sounds like a good plan. He may be different on the outside, but his mentality is still the same." Selene said, sighing a little.

"He is not the same Goku you all encountered in your home universe he'll be a complete stranger all over again" Harmony said.

"Well then we'll just have to explain that we are good and fighting evil and he could work together with us." Athenea said.

"Or we could just mention the chance for him to fight someone stronger than the God of Destruction and he'll be all over that like he is with food" Henestia said shaking his head.

"Yes, Goku will do back flips to fight someone stronger than the last guy he fought" Apolotis said.

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait for him to get here." Zerous said.

"Give me a minute" Harmony said turning around and forming a kai ball and throwing it forward as a portal above them opened as Goku screamed falling out and hitting his head on the road, "hmm I miscalculated his landing."

"...That looked like it hurt..." Venitus said.

"OW! Yeow! Oh! What the heck just happened?" Goku asked rubbing his skull then looked over to the seven Saiyan Gods, "hey! I've seen those forms before! Super Saiyan God right?"

"We like to call it Super Saiyan 0" Henestia said.

"But the name doesn't matter right now. How would you like the chance to fight someone stronger than Bills?" Selene asked.

"Someone stronger! Yeah I'd love too but...I can't use that form anymore, I can't use it for some reason since the Bills fight" Goku said.

"No problem, I am the one who can help you access it, someone fill him in quickly while I unlock his true power" Harmony said holding out his hand as his eyes glowed white.

"Right, well we were all brought here from our home universe by this little demon named Doomsday. And now, we have to stop him from destroying the multiverse and our homes and families. But we need your help." Akina said.

"Wait he's so strong you need eight Super Saiyan 0 to fight him?" Goku asked.

"Yes, but it is not just him. We also have another demon named Armset to deal with as well." Venitus spoke.

"Both appear to be teenagers but they're evil! I mean worse than Frieza! The things one of them did is so unforgivable he needs to sufferer for his crimes!" Zerous said.

"And we need your help. So will you help us?" Athenea asked.

"I sure will! What are your names? And why do you guys sound like you're in a fusion?" Goku asked.

"That because eighteen of us had to become one in order to use this form, I am Kento, Yuuki and Beat but in this form I am Henestia Saiyan God of Honor and guardian of the Light."

"Exactly., we are Serena, Tsukimi, and Note, but in this form we are known as Athenea, the Saiyan Goddess of Courage and keeper of the Flame."

"Outside this form I am Reyoto, Mamoru and Shiko but together in this form we are Apolotis Saiyan God of Strength of watchman of the Earth."

"Normally I am call Naomi, Kasumi and Rin but for now you may call me Selene Saiyan Goddess of Sincerity and carrier of Electricity."

"I am commonly known as Zang, Akihiko and Kiema but as of this moment we are Zerous Saiyan God of Knowledge and I control the Oceans and all the water it contains."

"It's nice to see you, I am May, Kimiko and Hikari but for now I am Venitus Saiyan Goddess of Determination and dancer of the Winds."

"This is Akina Saiyan Goddess of Justice and protector of Life and he's Harmony he's a real Saiyan God who been helping us" Henestia said.

"Okay, so now what?" Goku asked.

"We need to find where Doomsday is hiding, once we find him, we can finally end his reign of terror." Akina replied as she started looking around.

"Okay it's ready" Harmony said as Goku glowed with a blue aura then erupted in a bright light as the new Saiyan god emerged.

"Behold the Saiyan God of Protection and Riser of the Solar Sun" Harmony said.

"At last the pawns are all here, the eight gods I've waited for a very long time to all meet here on this day, the foolish god who brought them all here and a prophecy that must be fulfilled" Doomsday said standing away from them down the street.

"Prophecy?" Harmony said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Apolotis said.

"About a few centuries ago I met with the God of Destruction personal pet the Oracle Fish I wanted to see what she had to tell, she told me on this exact day on this exact moment I would batlle the Saiyan Gods ones in the center of the Multiverse in a plane where time doesn't exist and only one would walk from this fight, the Goddesses of Fate told me the same but gave me a little warning or how in rare cases the future will change, if only one of us gets to walk from this place alive, I'd love to see who it will be" Doomsday said smiling evilly with glowing red eyes as he finally stop hiding his power making sure the gods felt how strong he truly was as the earth shook beneath them.

"Now I am finding it difficult to determine who is stronger now considering that power" Zerous said.

"Can you feel it?" Doomsday said as the sky quickly filled with black clouds as thunder clashed and wind began to blow the time of the battle begun!" he yelled teleporting into the sky as all the buildings around them began flying up out of the ground as two came shooting at the gods.

"Move!" Henestia yelled as they all quickly flew.

"You're not getting the drop on us, you little freak!" Selene spoke as she started firing energy blasts in Doomsday's direction.

"Heads up heroes!" Doomsday laughed making buildings fly in their directions.

"This freak needs to be stopped!" Apolotis yelled.

Akina growled and started flying towards Doomsday, avoiding the buildings. "You aren't getting away from me!"

Doomsday then appeared in front of her as he grabbed her neck, "who said I was getting away my pet?" he said choking her there are only twelve Saiyan Gods of Legend, Armageddon, Harmony, Henestia, Zerous, Apolotis, Atherena, Venitus, Selene, Astikina or in other words you and Goku, that makes ten Saiyan Gods the other three should be here very shortly it was predicted by the Oracle Fish that all the Saiyan Gods would be here to meet their ends, my father will not be joining us for he is already dead so I will pick all you off one by one and make each of you just as dead as him."

"Put her down!" Harmony yelled coming from the side and punching Doomsday away from Akina.

"I see you're still as strong as ever, so you can still fight?" Doomsday said.

"I can do more than just fight!" Harmony growled.

Akina coughed a couple of times as Atherena went over to her. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The little brat just got me off guard, that's all. it won't happen again." Akina replied, putting a force field around herself.

"It's time we take things up a notch" Doomsday said as the planet began to shake ad Doomsday began to glow with a red aura, "do you feel it? The negativity growing? The Negative did their part well" he smiled as magma shot out of the ground.

"The planet is erupting!" Henestia yelled.

"How much time do we have left?" Apolotis asked.

"Little than ten minutes before the planet blows up" Doomsday smirked as another copy of himself left his body, "here is a fun fact about Gods, we can use the After Image Technique as well but the best part for us we don't split out power with each clone is just as powerful as the original he said as he created nine clones, "so let us begin!" he said as the clones all began to attack.

Akina let out a growl as she started to fire powerful white ki blasts at the clones. "You aren't going to win so just give up!"

"Heads up!" Apolotis yelled swinging his sword at one of the clones as the clone dodged and punched him in the face, "gah! Brat hits hard for a kid!"

"Dark Barrage!" all the Doomsday clones yelled firing a rain of kai blasts down at the gods with the buildings flying at them.

"Divine protection!" Both Akina and Athenea called out as they held their hands out, a large force field forming around them and the other warriors.

"You slipped up" Doomsday smirked teleporting behind Akina and spun a knife in his hand.

"No, you did." Akina smirked, moving one of her hands right in front of him and firing a power while energy blast.

"You think that hurt" Doomsday smirked emerging unharmed.

"Hmph, and you think I'm scared of you, little brat? I'll be scared when you can reach my kneecaps." Akina smirked back at him.

"Hmph" he smirked as a black shadowy tentacle wrapped around her neck wrists and ankles.

"You should not have that power!" Harmony yelled.

"What kind of God of Chaos would I be if I didn't have power over the darkness itself?" he smirked and used the shadow tentacle to spin Akina around and threw her through a building.

"Akina!" Athenea growled as she turned her attention towards Doomsday and held her hands out, which were encased in flames. "Flames of courage!" She yelled, firing a large tornado-shaped energy blast made of fire at him.

"Black Hole of Darkness!" Doomsday yelled creating the black howl to suck in the attack as another one opened up above Zerous, "you're a water type god right?" he smirked as Athernea fire attack rained down on him.

"Why you little brat!" Athernea growled as she formed a pair of swords made from flames in her hands and started to rush at him.

Zerous looked up at the attack and just held his hand up, a force field made of water forming around him and stopping the attack.

"I think it's time to lessen these numbers" Doomsday said teleporting away from Akina swings then slammed his knee into her gut before teleporting in front of Akina and grabbed her neck, "time to take the power I deserve!" he smirked as a Shadow needle pointed at her.

Akina growled as she started trying to fire energy blasts at him. "Let me go!" She growled, power starting to radiate from her from her anger.

"That's right get angry you're not getting away princess" he smirked as the needle drew back.

"AKINA!" Harmony yelled teleporting in front of her creating a shield just to have it shattered and the needle impale him.

Akina's eyes widened as she saw Harmony being impaled by the needle. "Harmony! You...YOU ARE GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE!" Akina yelled, her eyes turning pure white as did the rest of her body as fur began to grow over her body, the light radiating from her was becoming blinding.

"A Great Ape Spirit Attack! Maybe this will work! Everyone send your power to Akina!" Goku yelled sending his energy in.

The others all nodded, holding their hands out towards Akina and giving her their energy as she started to grow larger, her teeth becoming fangs and her fur pure white.

"Oh" Doomsday smirked watching with his arms crossed.

"You have alluded your judgment long enough! The time has come for you to be destroyed!" Akina roared, holding her hands out and her energy blast was easily ten times more powerful than before. "Justice Flash!"

"Armageddon Cannon!" Doomsday yelled holding out his hands and fired with own blast of darkness.

The two blasts seemed to be evenly matched, Akina starting to growl even more as she started to pour more energy into the blast.

"He's not even trying! Look at that damn bastard smirk! We need to weakness his defense somehow!" Selene yelled.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Venitus asked.

"Maybe a surprise Spirit Bomb from the back will get him!" Henestia said.

"But there is hardly life here!" Goku said.

"No, but we are in the center of the Multiverse and being in the center and Gods we can access all that power...shouldn't we?" Zerous said.

"I say we go for it! I'm sick of looking at that little freak!" Athenea growled.

"Goku! Get that bomb ready we'll get people to give energy! Unlike last time we don't have a damn Hercule to make those moron humans willingly give up energy so we have to convince them somehow" Apolotis said.

"Let's get to work then! I'm not sure how long Akina will last." Venius said as she looked at the stalemate between the two.

"Here!" Harmony grunted holding one hand over his gut and held up a ball of light, this is the link between the Multiverse you must be fast, convincing and be ready to move on my count once her attacks hit the bastard this whole planet going to go" Harmony grunted.

"Right! We're ready!" Selena said. "Citizens of the Multiverse please hear our pleas we kindly ask that you help us!" Venitus said as Goku held his hands up.

"You have to help or you will be doomed!" Selene said.

"A terrible god by the name of Doomsday plan to blow all you up in the sake for some damn theory! He wants to kill all of you, friends, family, men women children he doesn't care! He will hurt all of you in the name of his own selfish wish!" Apolotis yelled.

"You have to give us your energy! This is our only chance to defeat him!" Athenea yelled.

"We know some of you skeptic believe this is a joke or just a hoax well does this look like a joke?!" Selene yelled taking the light from Harmony and holding it out to the scene below as an image in the sky of the battle showed and in all the skies on every planet in every universe of the Multiverse.

"What the hell?!" Doomsday growled seeing the image.

"So please! We need your power to defeat him!" Venitus spoke.

The Spirit Bomb then began to grow and hit the shield covering the planet as they saw it begin to crack before it shattered as the bomb began to grow outside of space

"That's it! Keep going! Give us everything you can!" Selene grinned as she looked at the large spirit bomb.

"At this rate this thing may grow as big as half of this universe! Don't let it get too big and risk it destroying any planets! We don't have dragon balls this time!" Zerous said.

"Well this should be big enough! Throw it at him now Goku!" Athenea spoke, looking at Goku.

"Take this!" Goku yelled dropping the bomb towards Doomsday.

"You think that will stop me?!" Doomsday yelled using his other hand to catch the bomb and he held back the two blasts.

"Damn him! Now he looks to be struggling but it's not enough! We need to hit him from the back!" Apolotis yelleld drawing his sword.

"We need to charge at him at once! He can't keep all of us back!" Athenea growled as she summoned her sword.

"Let's all hit him at once then fly like hell when those attacks hit!" Zerous said drawing his Tsunami Cannons in his hands.

"Together!" Henestia said summoning his own sword of light and charged at Doomsday as the god eyes glowed red and Shadow Tentacles wrapped around all the Gods hands, feet and necks and slammed them to the ground and held them there.

"You think you can sneak up on me?!" Doomsday growled.

"And you think that these can hold us down?!" Athenea growled, her body becoming encased in flames.

"You won't stop!" Henestia growled as his body glowed with light making the dark tentacles dissolve, "what do you know, I'm Light and darkness burns darkness!" Henestia yelled firing beams of light to free the others.

"You should know that you're outnumbered! We're going to destroy you!" Athenea growled as she held her swords in her hands and rushed at him, aiming to stab him in the back.

"You're going down you little bastard!" Apolotis yelled swinging down his sword as it hit a shield as they saw Doomsday clenching his teeth.

"Break the shield!" Zerous yelled firing blasts at it.

"It can't stay up for long under these attacks!" Venitus yelled firing blasts at the sheild.

"Keep firing until they're nothing left!" Selene growled as she started throwing lightning spears at him.

"It's cracking!" Apolotis yelled bringing his sword down hard again.

"Just keep attacking!" Athenea growled as she started to bring her swords down, swinging them and firing flames into the crack in the shield.

"Grr! Armset! Where the hell are you?!" Doomsday growled.

"You called?" Armset appearing away from him with his arms crossed.

"Get them!" Doomsday growled as Armset laughed.

"You think I will help you? Oh please the less competition I have the better" Armset said.

"What?! What will Nightmare say!" Doomsday growled.

"He would say I made the right choice getting rid of you, you little schemer this is a fitting end for you son of Armageddon sharing his fate" Armset said.

At that moment, Akina let out another roar as her energy blast became even more powerful. "DIE!"

"So long heroes perhaps we shall meet again during the war" Armset said leaving as the shield broke and Doomsday blast began to get pushed towards him.

"Now everyone move away!" Henestia yelled quickly flying away from Doomsday.

The others nodded and quickly flew away from the scene. "But what about Akina?" Venitus asked.

"I got her!" Harmony yelled holding out his hand and started to teleport the others to his domain.

Venitus and the others then started to look around. "Oh wow, this place is beautiful." She smiled softly.

"Damn! Harmony got good taste! Look at that castle!" Apolotis said.

"Guys look up there!" Henestia said as they saw the image from before was still in the sky showing Doomsday still struggling.

"You think that you can use me?! YOU BELIEVED THAT I WOULD DO YOUR BIDDING FOR YOU?! YOU MUST BE INSANE TO THINK I WOULD EVER LISTEN TO A SPOILED CHILD LIKE YOU!" Akina roared as she continued to pour her energy into the blast.

"Looks like the Oracle Fish was right only one would walk out of this fight, you're the last one left see you in hell girl I will be waiting for when the time comes for my revenge" Doomsday smirked dropping his other hand and the the kai blast as the blasts both hit Doomsday as the planet began the process of explosion.

"She did it! She actually beat him!" Selena spoke in a slightly surprised tone but was of course happy.

Harmony then appeared behind Akina and grabbed her as they were teleported just as the planet blew up as they landed in his domain as he fell back still gripping his gut.

"Harmony!" Akina was slowly changing back as she went over to him. "Are you alright?" She asked, now back to her normal size as her fur began to recede.

"I will be once someone picks me one of my silver apples over there" Harmony said.

"Silver? What makes them silver?" Apolotis said tossing one to Akina.

"God Fruits Hades is Pomogrants mine is the Holy Apple, don't eat one! You guys have fruits of your own as well" Harmony said.

"Here, are you sure you'll be alright. I didn't get the chance to thank you for protecting me back there." Akina spoke as she handed Harmony the apple with a slight blush.

"Why would I let someone I care so much about get hurt? Besides this fruit return me my energy and giving me my power, all you have your own power over something mine is to heal, I just ran out of energy due to the fact I've been working my...oh what is the word now?...Ass! That's it I've been working my ass off getting you all to this point!" Harmony said taking a bite of the apple.

"Wow a God swearing, never thought I hear the day" Zerous said.

Akina couldn't help herself from starting to laugh. "I was wondering when all of this work was gonna get to you."

"I have been working my ass off protecting this Multiverse for the last...oh I lost track after a Trillion years but a very VERY! long time" Harmony said standing up and removing his damaged armor and shirt.

"Wow! You are on young looking old dude!" Apolotis said.

"Well at least you're alright. But I'm curious, when should these god forms wear off?" Akina asked as she looked at herself and the others.

"Oh when I want it to but I heard that thought Selene and shame on you too Apolotis, wanting to take a group photo in these forms to show them off to Vegeta in your home worlds to one up him" Harmony smirked.

"What? Vegeta thinks he is so great well I'd like to see him get this form! I just want one thing over the prick!" Apolotis said.

"Oh yeah! I wanna show this form off! Let's take a picture!" Selene grinned.

"I suppose I can allow you this one time" Harmony said snapping his fingers as all the battle injuries and dirt vanished off all the Saiyan Gods and a camera on a tripod appeared, "now how do you work this contraption?"

"Oh yeah he's as old as he says he is" Selene said.

"It's easy." Akina smiled a bit as she went to the camera and got it set. "Alright, it'll take the picture in five seconds, get ready!"

"Harmony get in here!" Henestia said pulling Harmony into the group shot and next to Akina.

"I guess I can allow this, no picture of a god ever been captured so make sure these pictures never fall into the wrong hands" Harmony said putting his arm around Akina.

"Don't worry, we'll keep the pictures safe." Venius smiled softly as she stood next to Zerous.

"Okay three two one! Say cheese!" Henestia said smiling the Son grin with Goku.

The picture was then taken, with Selene having her arm around Apolotis' shoulders, Venius standing next to Zerous, and Henestia and Athenea both grinning happily with Harmony sneaking a kiss on the cheek for Akina.

A.N. Almost there! Conclusion coming up so please Review!

Rojoneo: To answer your question Argega1s and anyone else wondering this same question. I will release the New Dragonball heroes at the end of this story then after that story Dragon Ball AF: Retold Saga will be released.

"Akina" Harmony said trying to wake her, "Akina!"

Akina started to stir awake. "What's wrong, Harmony?" She thought as she started to open her eyes.

"Doomsday up to something, he's been in and out of this universe for several trips."

Akina let out a yawn as she started to get changed. "And what could that mean? Is he trying to get reinforcements?"

"He's been going to Universe 8979 that it the parallel universe I chose with Goku who can use the Super Saiyan God power."

"You don't think he's trying to corrupt Goku, do you?" Akina asked as she finished getting dressed.

"No he's been studying him, Goku can no longer use this power since I permitted it to him one time only he's looking for a weakness in the power."

"Well whatever he's planning isn't going to work." Akina thought as she started to walk out of her room.

"Get enough food and energy in your system you will need it."

Akina nodded and started heading for the kitchen. "But still...Finding a weakness in the power isn't going to be easy." She thought.

"No it will not, when I created this power is was for all those I gave it to for the means of defense against a god not for free use as they please."

"But I just have a feeling that he is trying to get some reinforcements." Akina thought as she started to eat.

"True or looking for sources of power by condemning more souls."

"I just can't forgive that. If he is trying to use those innocent souls for whatever he wants, then he is going to pay for it."

"I think he stopped in your home universe as well."

Akina nearly choked on what she was eating before replying. "What?! Back home I have my older sister, my older brother, and my parents. You don't think he would try using them, do you?"

"I do not know, I think he searching for an advantage point by looking for what each of care for."

"Okay, now I'm worried. If he can bring dead people back to life, I just know he's going to try getting Yuuki and Tsukimi's fathers."

"Their souls have passed on but creating fake images of what they want to see the most will cause emotional distress and old pains that he can feed off of."'

"That is just low! When Yuuki's dad died, Tsukimi told me that he was so depressed that he wanted to die. And Tsukimi was no better after her own father's death. If they see their fathers again now, they won't be able to fight!"

"Is there someone you lost that he will try and use against you?"

"Me? Well I did lose my Aunt Haruka a couple of months ago, we were really close and I cared about her alot so I was devastated when I heard that she died."

"No doubt the god of deception will seek the past wounds."

"I'm not sure about the others though. I don't know if Mamoru, kasumi, Akihiko, or Kimiko have someone they have lost."

"That won't mean that he won't stop looking."

"Well I'll just have to convince myself that those are fake images and nothing more." Akina thought as she finished eating.

"They will seem real and say and do things the real thing would but they are not real he'll try invading your body when your mind is in conflict with the past dead."

"Then I'll just have to keep my mind safe with the strongest shield I can conjure. I'm not letting him or anyone else manipulate me anymore!" Akina thought with a determined expression.

"But that's the thing, I said something must be sacrificed you will have to settle something that has been on your chest in order to be what Doomsday fear all of you will feel pain but you must settle your past conflicts and then the rest will fall into place."

"I understand. I'll have to endure the pain and become stronger for it." Akina thought.

"Do not tell the others they must discover this themselves and work with the ones they must become one with."

"Alright. It will be hard on them, but it wouldn't be a test if it were easy." Akina smiled slightly as she looked at the clock. "There's still a couple of hours until noon."

"Something seems to be off in this world doesn't it? Or is that me being superstitious?"

"No, you're right, there is something wrong here..." Akina thought as she started walking to the conference room.

"Good morning Akina" Doomsday said leaning in his throne.

Akina just sat in her seat across from him and crossed her arms. "So what're your plan? Just go down there and start killing?"

"No, the plan is already in effect" Doomsday said with glowing red eyes as the world began to shift around them.

Akina blinked a couple of times as she looked around. "And just what is going on?"

"Deception Mirage, one of my own special techniques it's time for you to see your ghosts Akina" he smirked.

"A spell, that is what we sensed and a powerful one" Harmony said.

"I knew what to expect, I'm not going to let him corrupt me again." Akina thought as she just looked at him. "Oh really? And just what ghosts do I have?"

"How about the ones you murdered?" Raditz said from behind her.

Akina blinked a couple of times as she turned to face him. "And what would you know? You asked me to kill you.."

"You lied to us" Nappa said appearing.

"Our souls are still bound to him, our bodies trapped because of you" Broly said.

"I didn't lie to any of you! None of this is real! You're all dead!" Akina spoke.

"You said it'd be painless, it hurt do you enjoy hurting and lying to us?" Turles said.

"Stop it! You all are dead and this is nothing but an illusion! I'm not stupid!" Akina growled before blinking when she heard a voice behind her.

"Am I an illusion too? Akina?" Coming out from behind her, Akina's eyes widened when she saw her aunt Haruka standing there. She seemed to look exactly the same, her same long brown hair, light blue eyes. Nothing different.

"...No, you're not my aunt! Cut this out Doomsday! Now!"

"Liar" Nappa said.

"Murderer" Turles said.

"And to think I saw so much in you, you have no idea how painful it is for me to see how terrible you've become." Haruka spoke as Akina started covering her ears.

"Shut up! None of this is real!"

"Does this feel real killer?" Broly said punching Akina hard in the gut.

Akina's eyes widened and she coughed up a little blood before growling and starting to fire energy blasts at them. "You're not real!"

"That's right open your heart to the truth, did you think I didn't know what you were doing? Getting you all this strong was worth the wait, Armset was right you would lead that fool right into our trap" Doomsday said.

"I don't know what you're talking about! And what fool are you talking about you little brat?!" She growled.

"Harmony wanted to protect all you but he unknowingly condemned you all, do you hear him any more? Armset found his little hiding spot you won't be hearing from him."

Akina's eyes widened a little bit and she started clenching her fists and sighed a little. "Good, now I don't have to pretend I'm someone I'm not. I admit it! I killed everyone here but it was for their own good! I hate the fact that you are using their souls for your bidding! People's lives are not toys you little bastard! I am a force for justice! And I am not going to let you kill anyone else! And if you so much as touch Harmony, you'll have to deal with me!" Akina declared as she yelled and powered up to Super saiyan 2.

"What?!" Doomsday growled as Akina powers awoke.

"It is time" Harmony voice echoed.

"My name is Akina Minami, remember that name Doomsday because I am a force for justice! I may not be as powerful as Goku, but I am not going to let you hurt innocent lives for your own gain! Remember my name, because I am going to send you back to hell where you belong!" Akina yelled.

"Akina you feel it now! Combine it with your Elemental power and symbolic power!" Harmony voice echoed.

"Doomsday stop her!" Armset yelled.

Akina glared and started charging energy into her hands. "No one is going to stop me! I am the unstoppable force of justice and life! Akina Minami!" Akina declared, holding her arms out in front of Doomsday.

"Super Saiyan 0 unleased!" Harmony said as the power spun around Akina changing her body, clothes and appearance, "Goddess of Justice and protector of Life, Akina is no longer a harmless little girl Doomsday!"

"You have been harming innocent lived for too long now, Doomsday, it is time for this to end." Akina spoke, holding her hands out and firing a kai blast straight at him.

Doomsday then growled as he smacked the blast away, "you look like her, you look like Harmony love that he had stolen from him" he smirked.

"Just because I look like her doesn't mean that I am her. I am my own person, and right now, my only goal is to be rid of you!" Akina growled as she held her hands together. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" She fired the energy straight at Doomsday again.

Doomsday then smirked as the blast went through him and the illusion shattered, "congratulations Saiyan Goddess of Justice but this was an illusion remember? Right now I am enjoying watching Tsukimi suffer."

Akina growled and then opened the portal, hurrying back to where the others were. "Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Serena was walking down the hall, the moment she awoke she sensed something wrong and now as she searched the hotel she saw none of her friends, "hello?" Serena said as she turned the corner and saw Tsukimi and Note but didn't expect the sudden show up as the two girls screamed.

"AHHHHH!"

"Tsukimi! Note! Oh thank god! What is going on? No one is around? Have you seen anyone?" Serena asked.

Tsukimi, jumped when she heard Serena and sighed a little when she saw her. "Oh good, at least someone's here. Something is wrong, I just know it!"

"Mommy" they heard a boy said as Serena eyes widen.

"That voice" Serena said.

"Your son?" Tsukimi asked, slightly in disbelief as she looked around.

"Mommy! Help he won't let us go!" they heard Serena daughter cry.

"Zato! Cora! Talk to me babies where are you!" Serena yelled.

Tsukimi started looking around even more before hearing a familiar voice. "Tsukimi!"

Her eyes widened as she looked around even more. "...Daddy?"

"Tsukimi! You have to help me! I don't want to die!" Tears started to work into Tsukimi's eyes as she started to shake her head. "You're not my father! My dad has been dead for years!"

"This isn't real! Tsukimi these are not real!" Serena growled as she saw Zato down the hall holding his little sister hand and holding the new baby.

"Mommy? Daddy where are you?" Zato said.

"You children are all alone, it be so easy to take them out in their current state and Tsukimi, do you honestly think you could ever make your father happy? Do you really think he will be proud of what you are now?" Doomsday voice said.

Tsukimi continued to growl and tried to keep herself under control. "SHUT UP! You don't know anything about my Father!" She yelled before her eyes widened when she saw her own father, walking over, holding where his left arm would have been, blood staining his body.

"Tsukimi..." He spoke in a slightly weak tone.

"Mommy! Daddy! He won't let us go! Where are you!" Zato cried as Serena growled.

"No! You honestly think I will fall for this?! As much as I hate to say it but they don't need me, Zato is the same age Gohan was when he had to train with Piccolo if he can then I sure as hell know Zato will protect his baby sister and brother!"

Tsukimi had tears streaming down her face, her fists clenched tightly as she looked at the image of her father. "...I wasn't ready to lose him...My dad meant everything to me and when I lost him, I wanted to follow him...But there is one more thing that my father told me. Never look back! A true warrior doesn't linger on the past and embraces pain as a form of strength! And as much as I want to see him again, I know that he is where he needs to be!"

"Come on! Let's kick his ass!" Note growled.

"The time has come" Harmony voice said as the three girls began to glow with red aura.

"How are they succeeding!" Doomsday growled.

"Saiyan God Fusion has begun" Harmony said as a spinning red tornado formed around the three girls as red kai balls formed at their hearts.

"Harmony said to become one we must be one with each other by our heart, mind, body and soul" Serena said touching her red kai ball over her heart, "my strength I will share, your fears and dreams I will willingly share."

"And I agree. We are going to work together, combine our strengths until our minds, bodies, and souls become one. With this power, we will destroy Doomsday!" Tsukimi spoke as she placed her red kai ball over her heart.

"We can do this together! As one!" Note said as she placed her red kai ball over her heart.

The three red kai kai balls then began to glow are Serena gasped and turned into a fiery red kai ball like the others.

"I understand now, this is our Saiyan fusion! This is what we must do to defeat Doomsday!" Serena said.

"We must combine our courage, embrace our fears, and open our hearts for the greater good!" Tsukimi spoke.

"Alone we can't win but together we can do anything!" Note spoke.

The red dragon then began to spin around them and fly up with the three red kai balls spinning around each other with the fiery tornado spinning fast around them as they collided as the dragon bit down on the glowing kai ball then in a burst of flames a figure began to emerge from the fire.

"We are no longer Serena, Note or Tsukimi." the woman said in the three girls voices.

"The Saiyan Goddess of Courage and keeper of the Flame you better be worried Doomsday" Harmony said.

"It would be so bothersome to try and figure a way to combine the three names but I have one that came to mind that you may call me you bastard."

"And what would that be?" Doomsday said.

"I am Atherena! The Saiyan Goddess of Courage and with my fire I will send you to the fiery pits of hell!" she said "It doesn't matter if you beg for forgiveness...Your fate has been sealed!" She spoke, glaring at Doomsday.

"Like I am afraid of you" Doomsday said as the woman formed two fiery kai balls in her hands.

"You should be afraid." The woman then launched both attacks straight at Doomsday.

Upon impact the illusion around them shattered as the god vanished as they saw the Saiyan Goddess Akina jump back from their sudden appearance in the room.

"It looks like Doomsday has been here, I hope the others will unlock their potential soon." Akina spoke, looking at the woman.

"Are you still Akina or should I call you by another name?" Atherena asked.

"My name is still Akina, but what should I call you?" Akina asked.

"Atherena."

"I see, the goddess of courage and the keeper of the flame. Even together we still must reply on the power of the others before we can obliterate Doomsday."

"They're are all trapped in his wicked spell we must hope that they break it before we can lure out the little bastard to send him on a one way ticket to hell."

"We can only hope that the others are as strong willed as we are." Akina replied.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I wake up and find myself in a fog covered area, why am I not surprised that little demon bastard had something to do with this, hello!" Reyoto said looking around in his illusion.

"Where are you, you little asshole?!" Mamoru growled as he looked around in his own illusion as well before jumping when he heard what sounded like Kasumi screaming.

"MAMORU!"

"What the hell?!" Reyoto said hearing the voice "Mamoru! Shiko! You out here?! Yell if you can hear me!"

"Reyoto! Mamoru!" Shiko yelled.

"Kasumi?! Where the hell are you! Tell me!" Mamoru called out, looking around worriedly.

"Mamoru don't listen to the tricks!" Reyoto yelled looking in all directions for him as he spotted someone approaching in the fog as he grabbed the handle of his sword.

"Reyoto" he heard a man said as his eyes widen, "no! You're not him!" Reyoto growled as his father in Saiyan armor emerged.

"He's gonna kill me Mamoru! Where are you?!" Mamoru growled and continued to look around. "Where are you, Kasumi?! I'm not gonna let you die on me again!" He spoke before his eyes widened when he saw Kasumi starting to walk over with a hole right through her chest, just like when she was killed by Cooler.

"...Kasumi..."

"Reyoto what have you become? Look at you! Be a real Saiyan! Destroy things! Blow everything in sight up!" Reyoto father said.

"Shut up! I don't know what game this is but I am not listening to it! My father was great man! Kind hearted and strong and died like a true warrior trying to protect me! Now get out of my way!" Reyoto yelled charging at the image and sliced his sword across it as the fog lifted a bit and Reyoto spotted Mamoru.

"Mamoru!" he yelled running towards him.

"D-Damn it! I let her get killed again!" Mamoru spoke with clenched fists.

"That's right, it's your fault let the guilt settle in" Doomsday said.

"Mamoru! Don't be fooled! Do you think Kasumi would honestly fall for the same guy twice? Use your Saiyan instinct it's stronger than you think it will tell you what is true and what is a pathetic attempt to defeat!"

"Yeah...Yeah you're right! If that was the real Kasumi, she wouldn't have died so easily!" Mamoru growled.

"Here" he said holding out his sword to him, "I never allow anyone to use this but me, use it and strike that obvious demon in disguise down!"

Mamoru nodded and took the sword, going over to the demon as it looked up at Mamoru. "...Why didn't you help me?...I thought you loved me..." Mamoru glared at it before stabbing it straight in the back. "Shut up! What the hell are you?!"

"Shiko" a woman called as Shiko growled.

"If this is a joke to get me to fall into despair forget it!" Shiko growled a the woman came closer.

"Come to mommy Shiko."

"You're not my mother!" Shiko yelled blast the image as Mamoru and Reyoto appeared

"Okay you two okay?" Reyoto asked taking his sword from Shiko.

"Alright you little piece of crap! Show yourself so I can kick your ass!" Mamoru growled as he looked around.

"Come out and fight us!" Shiko yelled.

"It is time" Harmony said.

"Well whatever it is, I'm ready!" Mamoru spoke with a determined look.

"Become one mind, body and soul I am ready to fight as one with you two" Reyoto said stabbing the sword into the ground in front of him and touched the handle.

"And so am I! Anyone who messes with our friends is gonna have to answer to me! I've let Kasumi die once and I'll never forgive myself for that, but I'm not scared! Bring it on!" Mamoru spoke as he put his hand on the handle as well.

"I am ready! To fight for all my friends and you my brothers!" Shiko said touching the handle.

"Saiyan Fusion has begun!" Harmony said as the earth around them began to spin in a tornado with them in the middle with purple kai balls forming over their hearts.

"My strength is now yours and yours is mine" Reyoto said touching the kai ball over his heart.

"We share the same courage, and together we're invincible." Mamoru spoke as he put the kai ball over his heart as well.

"Together our strength can overcome that demon!" Shiko said placing the kai ball over his heart.

The three purple kai balls then engulfed the three Saiyan as an earth covered dragon emerged and flew up with them spinning out it as they collided and once the dragon bit down all the rocks and dirt collided into a massive ball of earth as it turned to stone then began to crack and burst open and from the dust the new warrior flew down and landed in front of the sword and grabbed it as it transformed into a massive bladed sword bigger than the warrior as he drew it out spun it over his head and rested it on his shoulder.

"I am not Reyoto, nor am I Shiko or Mamoru" the man said in the three voice of the berserker warriors.

"You should be fearful of the God of Strength and the Watchman of the Earth Doomsday" Harmony said.

"Trying to impersonate people important to us, that was a mistake, I Apolotis Saiyan God of Strength will crush you with the evil deeds and sins you committed on your victims" he said pointing his sword as the illusion shattered and the blade was now pointed in Atherena face.

"I see you three have passed your final test." The woman spoke, just looking at the blade for a moment.

"Oh please forgive me, didn't expect the illusion to shatter so soon" Apolotis said resting the large sword on his shoulder.

"It is alright, but you haven't seen any of the others?" Akina asked as she looked at Apolotis.

"No, this illusion is strong but thanks to all of us were managing to overcome what we should have years ago" Apolotis said.

"Well we should keep looking for the others, the sooner we find them, the sooner we can defeat Doomsday once and for all." Akina spoke as she started walking.

"How long will these forms lasts? Harmony didn't exactly tell us how this Super Saiyan 0 form works or if it's permanent" he said.

"I think the forms will wear off once we use our power to destroy Doomsday." Akina spoke.

"I must admit it but these forms really did a number, you two are ahem grown out? And my body looks more well defined then Harmony when I compare them" Apolotis said.

Akina let out a chuckle as she continued to walk. "Don't get used to them, I am sure of my theory of them wearing off once we have finished our job."

"Hmph I bet you anything this will make Kasumi's black book."

"Well this would make you a larger target." Atherena chuckled.

"I would hope so" he smirked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kimiko was looking around the hotel. "I wonder why I haven't seen any of the others?"

"Kimiko" Doomsday voiced echoed.

Kimiko jumped slightly as she started looking around. "Yes? What business do you have with me?" She asked with a slight glare.

"So many fears to chose from, what should I start with first?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, still glaring slightly as she looked around. "Reveal yourself to me at once!"

"You have a fear for Akihiko falling into harms way, how interesting."

Kimiko's eyes widened slightly as she heard his voice. "Don't you dare touch Akihiko!"

"Or what?" he said as a light at the end of the hall went pitch black as red eyes began to form, "the Negatives have found a way around your power" he said as the next light went out and the red eyes drew closer with each light going out and heading towards her.

Kimiko continued to look around, holding energy balls in her hands. "I-I am not scared! I can fight without my friends or Akihiko by my side!"

"That's a lie, you never been alone before and don't look back you're trapped like a rat."

"You are wrong. I have been alone before, my parents were always busy and never had time for me so I was all alone until I met Yuuki and the others. But I am not scared! I can fight just as well as the others can!" She spoke, starting to fire kai blasts around her.

"Fear eats its way into your heart, I can taste it."

"I am not scared!" Kimiko yelled as she continued to fire kai blasts all around her, aiming at the red eyes.

The darkness then vanished revealing the hall again, "find May and and Hikari" Harmony whispered.

Kimiko quickly nodded and started running down the hallway. "May! Hikari!" She called.

"Oh dear" May said walking down a hall and tried to open another locked door, "this demon just enjoys tormenting people, I hope he suffers horribly!"

"May!" she heard Hikari scream.

"Hikari!" May yelled running down the hall, "honey where are you?!"

"May" Doomsday said as May froze.

"What did you do to them?!" May growled.

"The same I will do to you" he said as she saw fire coming out as the scenery change to the inside of a large house on fire as May eyes widen.

"No! This isn't real!"

"This was your home was it not? Born to wealthy Saiyan parents but they never raised you did they? You were raised by the help and what did you do? You ran to free your family private zoo creatures to save them from a fire while your servants burned to death."

"Shut up!" May yelled.

"May!" Kimiko's scream could be heard as she started to rush over.

"The fire haunts your memories, their screams haunt your nightmares! he said as screaming began to be heard a May covered her ears.

"You're wrong! This fire did take away everything I love but it also was the start of something wonderful! Trunks found me and took me to the school where I met Zang a shy calm, smart boy who became my best friend, then my husband I am not scared of you! Or anyone else who wants to hurt my friends!" May yelled as the illusion ended and they stood in the hall again as May fell to her knees panting.

"May! Are you alright?" Kimiko asked as she rushed over to check on May.

"I never thought I would ever have to relive that scene ever again" May said.

"Doomsday got to you. He tried to get to me as well, but Harmony managed to get me out of there before his negatives could attack. I just hope Akihiko is alright." Kimiko spoke.

"We need to find Hikari now" May said.

"May! Kimiko!" Hikari yelled.

"There you are" Doomsday said as Hikari looked to the water flooding into the room.

"None of this is real!" Hikari growled.

"Is that so? Then how come the water rising?" Doomsday chuckled.

"I am not afraid anymore! The water no longer scares me and nor do you!" Hikari yelled as the illusion shattered.

"Are you okay?" May asked.

"That was horrifying!" Hikari said.

"You did good" Kimiko said.

"Okay we're all here, Harmony what now?" May asked.

"We have to ascend to the next level before Doomsday can harm anyone else!" Kimiko said.

"I remember someone saying we had to become one, body mind and soul a type of three-way fusion perhaps?" Hikari said.

"The time has come" Harmony said.

"Well then we have to try. We cannot allow that little demon to do as he wishes!" Kimiko said.

"Determination is key here, I know we can beat him together I am willing to share and work together to reach our same goal" May said,

"As am I. I am tired of everyone thinking that I am weak because I lack brute strength, and to prove myself, we will take down Doomsday!" Kimiko said.

"We are stronger together!" May said putting her hand out in front of them.

"Divided we may fail, but united we are strong!" Kimiko held her hand out as well.

"And together we can do anything!" Hikari said placing her hand as well.

"Saiyan Fusion has begun" Harmony voice echoed a tornado of wind spun around them and blue kai balls formed over their hearts.

"We may not be gifted in physical strength, but the determination of our spirits will ensure our victory!" Kimiko spoke as she put the kai ball over her heart.

"We will share each other, power, determination, fears, hopes and dreams and we'll conjure evil like the others can!" May said touching the kai ball over her heart.

"And as long as we work together, there is no obstacle we cannot overcome!" Hikari said.

The three girls then turned into kai balls as the wind spun fast and a dragon formed flying up with the three kai balls spinning around it till they collided and the dragon brought it's jaw down onto the kai ball then in a burst of wind a spinning woman slowly began to slow down then stop as she move a strand of hair from her face.

"The Saiyan Goddess of Determination and Dancer of the Winds, you should have never underestimated her Doomsday" Harmony said.

"And we shall never forgive you for causing so much pain and suffering, I Venitus Saiyan Goddess of Determination will bring an end to your reign of darkness."

"It's too late for you to stop me" Doomsday said.

"We shall see about that." Venitus replied, narrowing her eyes slightly.

The illusion then shattered as the goddess was reunited with her companions.

"Look who else joined the God rank" Apolotis said.

"It seems that we should wait for the other half of the group to ascend to their god forms before taking Doomsday on." Venitus said.

"So far I am only only male who succeeded the others must be having more difficult time than we anticipated" Apolotis said.

"I only pray that they are unharmed..." Venitus said as she started walking.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII

Naomi, Rin and Kasumi found themselves in the woods for their illusion surrounded by large trees.

"Where the hell are everyone?" Kasumi asked as she looked around.

"Clearly this is that little demon bastard work here I can't hear Reyoto thoughts meaning this has to be a spell of some sorts" Naomi said.

"He better not lay a hand on any of our friends!" Rin growled.

"Well where is the little bastard? I wanna blast his face!" Kasumi smirked as she kept looking around.

The sound of a baby cry got Naomi attention as she saw a hood figure hold a bundle in a pink blanket in his arms.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, your mommy and daddy are going to watch you burn" Doomsday said.

Kasumi looked ahead and glared as she saw Doomsday. "Don't buy it Naomi! It's not real!"

"Oh? You think this is fake?" Doomsday said pulling off the blanket to show the upset baby trying to away, "you and Reyoto make such adorable babies."

"It's not!" Naomi said shaking her head.

"The little shit is trying to trick you! Don't let him!" Kasumi spoke before hearing what sounded like Mamoru screaming. "KASUMI!"

"No, that's not Mamoru! I'm not stupid!" She growled.

"The fire that haunts your nightmares are strong" Doomsday said as the trees began to burst into flames.

Kasumi continued to look around, glaring slightly. "This is not real! None of this is real, you little freak!" She yelled.

"Are they real? The ones who haunt your memories? The voices of those thought to be lost."

"Shut up! I said shut up damn it!" Kasumi growled as she covered her ears before hearing a small female voice. "Big sister!"

"No...My sister died in a fire three years ago! She's not here!" She growled.

"Naomi wasn't here in a forest where you saw your beloved mother and father murdered before your eyes? Yes the assassin daughter your mother always called you since your father was a notorious Saiyan assassin."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about my parents!" Naomi yelled.

"Help me, big sister! It's hot!"

Kasumi continued to cover her ears and growl. "This isn't real! None of this is real!"

"Your right Doomsday" Naomi said removing her ears and clenching her fists, "I did see my mom and dad murdered here it haunted my dreams every day since childhood but do you know what my father always said? An assassin duty was never an easy one, we carry the guilt with us always but as long as we fight for what we believe in and never hold onto the past the future will always be clear!" Naomi yelled as the fake baby in Doomsday arms vanished into smoke.

Kasumi let out a growl as she uncovered her ears and glared at Doomsday. "I know that I was responsible for protecting my sister. And when the fire hit, I was too weak and I couldn't save her in time. But I have grown stronger since then, I will never let another one of my friends get hurt while I have the power to stop it! I'm not living in the past, I am going to embrace the pain and move on to the future!" Kasumi yelled.

"You can't hurt us anymore Doomsday!" Rin yelled.

"It is time" Harmony voice echoed.

"You can do whatever you want Doomsday! You can hit us where it hurts, try and use what we care for the most against us but you will never stop what we'll do to protect the ones we love and care for!" Naomi yelled.

"You may pour salt and lemon juice in our wounds, but that won't stop us from protecting those we love!" Kasumi yelled.

"Get ready to face our judgment you little freak!" Rin yelled.

"Saiyan Fusion has begun" Harmony said as thunder and lightning began to spark around them then spun around them forming an electric tornado as purple kai balls began to form over their hearts.

"I will fight with all my friends and all the people I love to stop you, you little son of a bitch! My strength will be their, my fears, my hopes everything! Just so we can defeat you!" Naomi yelled grabbing the kai ball over her heart.

"Nothing is going to stop me! There is nothing I can't endure! I will even fight all of my friends and those I love, nothing will stop me from shoving your face in the dirt like the little brat you are!" Kasumi yelled, grabbing the kai ball over her heart as well.

"I will fight to protect everyone! Shiko! My family and all my friends!" Rin said placing the kai ball to her heart.

The three girls were then transformed into three purple kai balls sparking with electricity as a dragon formed and flew up with the three kai balls spinning around it then colliding with the dragon biting down and then in an explosion of thunder and lighting a massive ball of electricity began to shrink as a woman began to emerge as the ball became a small ball in her hand as she crushed it with electric spark going over her hand as she glared at Doomsday.

"The Saiyan Goddess of Sincerity and Carrier of Electricity you better hope she'll show mercy for you Doomsday" Harmony said.

"Oh all of the hoping in the world isn't going to save him." She spoke, giving a glare to Doomsday.

"Hmph and who would you be?" Doomsday said.

"I am not Kasumi, nor am I Rin or Naomi but you, you pathetic insect may call me Selene and if I show no mercy for my friends in our little games I am sure you can imagine what I will do to you.I suggest you run before I get even more angry." Selene growled, holding out her hand and forming a pair of swords from the electric energy surrounding her.

The illusion then shattered as she and Apolotis locked eye contact and began to examine each other.

"Well who might you be you gorgeous creature?" Apolotis said.

Selene let out a chuckle as she looked back at him. "Funny, I was just about to ask you the same question."

"You two can make out like monkeys later, we must find the others" Venitus said.

"Yes, so far there are only two more transformations left to occur. Doomsday must realize that he is in danger." Akina said.

"We must hurry then" Apolotis said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Akihiko was looking around the coast, starting to grow concerned since he hadn't seen any of the others since he woke up.

"The ocean, a vast world still explored by man and also a grave too many, what does this place hold to you?" Doomsday asked.

Akihiko began to glared slightly and look around. "And what makes you think I am going to tell you anything?"

"You don't have to, I can see what haunts you" Doomsday said as the sky began to get covered in dark thunder clouds, "did you not warn her that is was dangerous and you had to head home?"

Akihiko flinched slightly and continued to growl. "This is just an illusion, nothing more."

"Oh really then who is that out in the water calling your name?"

"Akihiko! Help me!" Looking out in the water, Akihiko's eyes widened when he saw his cousin, Setsuna trying to stay afloat in the water and clenched his fists. "She has been dead for years now!"

"The ocean of dread and pain fills you" Doomsday said as the water began to rise and go over his feet.

Akihiko took a few steps back and glared slightly at the water. "None of this is real..."

"Akihiko!"

"Then why are you drowning in your own pain?" Doomsday said.

"Accept what needs to be accepted Akihiko" Harmony whispered in his ear.

Akihiko clenched his fists even tighter before letting out a sigh. "I admit...I do blame myself for the death of my cousin. I was too weak of a swimmer to save her back then but I have learned from it. I have become smarter from my misfortune and I will not make the same mistakes twice!" He yelled.

The sky then cleared as the water backed away as Doomsday chuckled, "you got lucky."

"Android 0!" Dr. Gero voice could be head down further along the beach, "but it seems Zang has some issues he hasn't resolved yet."

Akihiko started to run down the beach, spotting Zang. "Zang! Do not be fooled! You have to accept what needs to be accepted and move on!"

"Android 0! You failed experiment! Do as I say!" Dr. Gero yelled as Zang growled.

"Fine I admit I was your failed experiment but my name is not Android frikin 0! It's Zang! Elite member of the Time Force and husband to May and father to our children! You can go right back to hell old man because I am done listening to that annoying voice!" Zang growled pulling out one of his kai blaster and shot Dr. Gero shattering his illusion test.

"It seems we only have one more task, being rid of the one who caused the illusions." Akihiko spoke.

"Agreed no one threatens Hikari and not pays for it!" Kiema growled.

"The time has come" Harmony voice echoed.

"To become one and fight as one, is a three way fusion even possible? I know of the other fusions but a three way between us of different height and weight? Will it be permanent as well?" Zang said.

"I do not think that now is the time for worrying about such matters, what matters now is becoming strong enough to defeat Doomsday." Akihiko said.

"You are right, I am ready!" Zang said as the water began to form a circle around them and spun forming a whirl pool with them in the center.

"Saiyan Fusion has begun" Harmony said as the blue kai ball began to form.

"With every misfortune, we grow stronger and more wise because of it. The world is a vast place with an endless sea of knowledge, and with each new fact we learn, we gain one more point of strength within us!" Akihiko said as he put the kai ball over his heart.

"I want to punch the person who said knowledge can't win a fight, it takes more than brute strength and power to win a fight and I am ready to prove that!" Zang said touching the blue kai ball over his heart.

"We will win this fight with our power of mind and our inner most strength!" Kiema said placing the kai ball over his heart.

"We may not have the brute strength that the others possess but we are powerful in knowledge, and that gives us the winning edge!" Akihiko said placing the kai ball over his heart.

Zang then threw his Kai blasts to the top of the whirlpool as the three became blue kai balls as a water dragon emerged and flew up with them spinning around it till they collided with the dragon jaw then in a burst of the water the two kai blaster were caught in a new warrior hands and transformed into powerful weapons with glowing blue kai aura as the warrior glare locked on Doomsday.

"The Saiyan God of Knowledge and Voice of the Sea, he looks rather pissed with you Doomsday" Harmony said.

"I would normally not use such language but this is an exception. I am going to destroy you, make you beg for mercy until you wish for death you little bitch! I Zerous will make the ocean your grave next!"

"Oh I am so scared, too bad you're not the one who will get that privilege" Doomsday said.

Zerous then growled again before a large spear appeared in his hands and he pointed it at Doomsday.

"Go ahead and think that, it will make a comforting thought as you beg for mercy!"

The illusion then shattered as Venitus saw Zerous and smirked, "hmmm okay Selene now I know why you started at Apolotis our men are fine" Venitus said.

"I didn't think a lady would use such unrefined language." Athenea chuckled.

"You will be doing the same once we find our last friend" Venitus said.

"I can sense that Doomsday is growing ever wary, there is only one more transformation left to occur." Akina spoke.

"What became of Armset I would like to know" Apolotis said.

"That, I don't know. I stopped contact with him after our first encounter, which was not really pleasant." Akina said.

"Who stronger? Armset or Doomsday? Selene asked.

"Well, it is hard to say, but I would say that Armset is the more powerful of the two considering the contact I've had between them." Akina said.

"But what has he been doing this whole time while Doomsday was at work?" Venitus asked.

"He said that he was keeping an eye on me since I first started working for Doomsday, according to him, he wants to use my power as well instead of take it like Doomsday and even offered me a better deal if I went to work for him instead of Doomsday, I wouldn't be surprised if he is still in the shadows." Akina said.

"The shadows? That sounds like something the Master did before, when he took over Nero body" Selene said.

"In any case, we should deal with him after Doomsday, Yuuki, Kento, and Beat are the last ones who haven't transformed, let's hope they do soon." Zerous said.

"Does anyone else notice that Armset is an anagram of Master?" Apolotis said.

"I noticed that the first time I heard his name." Zerous said.

"But the Master and all his power were given to Nero and Nero is using it for good now, it is possible the Master had a son before he took over Nero" Selene said.

"So perhaps Armset is the master's son?" Venitus asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it, but the Master was weaker than the Armageddon, how would Armset be stronger than Doomsday?" Selene said.

"It is possible. I have only felt Armset's power, not Doomsday's." Akina said.

"Yeah Doomsday never used his powers fully only spells and they are powerful like the one he used to cancel out our Super Saiyan abilities and bring us here without us remembering how and let's not forget that shield he's got around the planet" Zerous said.

"Yes, Doomsday is a formidable opponent, but once we are all together, he won't stand a chance." Akina said.

"I hope so" Apolotis said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII

Kento gasped when he saw he was floating and saw he was in space breathing, "this has Doomsday written all over it, but floating how strange" Kento said looking around.

Yuuki was looking around as well, trying to move. "This is weird...It's like I'm just floating..."

"Really? The fact that we're in space and able to breathe doesn't surprise you?" Kento said.

"Well that too, but what's going on?" Yuuki asked as he looked around.

"Who knows" Beat said.

"Well obviously our old pal Doomsday is toying with us, sooo where the hell you hiding you little prick!" Kento yelled.

Yuuki then jumped when he heard what sounded like Tsukimi screaming. "Yuuki! Help me!"

"Tsukimi? Where are you?!" Yuuki started to look around quickly.

"Tsukimi? Where are the others?" Kento asked looking around but stopped when he saw his older brother back to him a few feet away with his arms crossed and black fur Saiyan tail wrapped around his waist.

"Yuuki am I crazy or is there someone actually out here with us?" Kento asked.

"Look around boys, nothing but endless darkness out here I heard someone say 'in space no one can hear you scream' if that was true why did we just hear the cries of one of your friends? Or should I say of all of them" Nero said turning to them with glowing red eyes and blood dripping from his hand.

"What the hell did you do to our friends?! If you touched Tsukimi I'm killing you right now!" Yuuki growled. '

"Hmph you think you can stop me?" Nero said as his power rose and turned to a black fur Super Saiyan 4 with glowing red eyes.

"Shadow Saiyan, I don't know who the hell you're supposed to be but you sure as hell are not my brother now tell us who you really are or pay price!" Kento growled.

"Start talking!" Yuuki growled as his eyes widened when he saw Tsukimi struggling to walk over, holding her side as it was dripping blood. "Y...Yuuki..."

"Saiyan blood and flesh, it is so easy to rip out of the body, and more easy to destroy" Nero said forming a shadow kai ball and pointed it in Tsukimi direction.

"Tsukimi!" Yuuki yelled as he started running over as fast as he could. "Don't touch her!" He yelled, firing energy blasts at Nero.

Nero then disappeared into the darkness and formed behind Tsukimi as his arm became a giant claw of darkness he stabbed into Tsukimi back and out her gut, "so weak and so fragile."

Yuuki's eyes widened as a couple of small tears appeared in his eyes as he heard Tsukimi weakly speak. "...Why didn't you help me?..."

"...Tsukimi...No..."

"Enough of this bullshit! Yuuki! Tsukimi would never just die and be defeated that easily and my brother is not a murder the Master has no control over him anymore! Yes this is my fear that my brother would be forced under that parasite control again but I know now that Nero would never let that happen again! He is too strong to give up what he vowed to protect!" Kento yelled.

Yuuki then wiped his eyes and nodded. "That's right! Tsukimi would go down fighting! What the hell is going on here?!"

"You are lot for persistent than I anticipated" Nero said with Doomsday voice in time with his, "it's time to end this charade."

"That's what you think!" Beat growled.

"It is time" Harmony whispered in the heroes ears.

"You have been causing too much pain! I'm not gonna take it anymore! My father told me that a true warrior protects his loved ones with the last of his dying breath, and I for one am going to take his word!" Yuuki yelled.

"Nero was like my father and best friend when we became orphaned he always said as long as there is hope, a warrior will stand and fight! I am not going to sit on my ass and let you hurt anyone anymore!" Kento growled.

"Saiyan Fusion has begun."

"I used to be a coward until I met Tsukimi and the rest of my friends, it is because of them that I gained the strength I need to carry on the warrior's code! And on the honor of my late father, I am going to bring you down!" Yuuki yelled.

A circle of light then formed around the three heroes and lifted and spun around them as red kai balls formed over their hearts.

"I fight for my friends, family and children they are what I fight for! I will honor that vow!" Kento growled touching the kai ball over his heart.

"I vowed to never back down, and protect those I love with everything I have! I am going to honor that vow and defeat you!" Yuuki growled as he placed his hand over the kai ball near his heart.

"I will honor the promise we all made and defeat you and get us all home!" Beat yelled placing the kai ball over his heart.

Kento then yelled as he became a red kai ball with swirling streams of light as the others yelled and became kai balls as a dragon made of light spun around them then flew up with the three red kai balls spinning around them and collided with the dragon jaws biting down as in an explosion of light a new warrior with his arms crossed emerged.

"You caused my friends and I pain, tried to bring us harm and even tried to fools us with dirty low tricks and now you are going to pay for your crimes!" The hero growled, in his hands, a bright sword with a pure white blade.

"The Saiyan God of Honor and Guardian of the Light even your tainted darkness will dissolve in it" Harmony said.

"And now, it is time for you to atone for your sins, Doomsday! I Henestia will make you pay and face judgment by my hand!" The warrior spoke, pointing his sword at Doomsday and was ready to attack. Doomsday then smirked as he began to laugh evilly, "the final god has returned, it's time I set the wheels in motion" Doomsday said as the illusion shattered.

Henestia growled slightly as he saw the illusion shater, he knew what the final phase of his plan was and wasn't going to let him succeed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"The seven chosen are now in place, time to bring in the eight" Armset said.

"Hmph no need, they'll bring him on their own" Doomsday said.

"I did my part, I am leaving knowing how this plan will go I have my guess that the end result of this experiment will not end in your favor" Armset said.

"Oh I think it will, not even Harmony could have prevented this" Doomsday smirked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II

"Okay were all here, now where is that little bastard hiding! I can't sense him anymore!" Apolotis growled standing in the center of the empty city.

"He has to be around here somewhere but we must stay calm, getting angry and worked up will hinder our ability to think rationally." Venitus spoke.

"She is right, we must stay focused and keep our guard up we don't know how strong he really is" Zerous said.

"Or what exactly he is planning on doing next." Athenea said, looking around slightly.

"Maybe I should consider bringing him in" Harmony said appearing with his hand on his chin thinking.

"Who is that Harmony?" Selene asked.

"Our eight God Goku, he still has the power and if I summon him here and unlock it he will be able to use it freely since he already passed his tests" Harmony said.

"But how will Goku come here?" Akina asked.

"I am a god, I can just bring him here with the right spell but explaining to him our issue will be difficult since he doesn't know any of us" Harmony said.

"Well I could always 'persuade' him to fight with us" Apolotis said raising his eyebrows at the word persuade.

"We can't resort to violence. All we have to do is reason with Goku and I am sure he will join us." Venitus said.

"Ah you guys are no fun" Apolotis said.

"Well think about it, if we fight him, won't that make him think we're enemies?" Athenea asked with a sweat-drop.

"I didn't mean right away, if he starts to refuse fighting with us" Apolotis pouted.

"How about you keep quiet and let the rest of us do the talking" Zerous said.

"That sounds like a good plan. He may be different on the outside, but his mentality is still the same." Selene said, sighing a little.

"He is not the same Goku you all encountered in your home universe he'll be a complete stranger all over again" Harmony said.

"Well then we'll just have to explain that we are good and fighting evil and he could work together with us." Athenea said.

"Or we could just mention the chance for him to fight someone stronger than the God of Destruction and he'll be all over that like he is with food" Henestia said shaking his head.

"Yes, Goku will do back flips to fight someone stronger than the last guy he fought" Apolotis said.

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait for him to get here." Zerous said.

"Give me a minute" Harmony said turning around and forming a kai ball and throwing it forward as a portal above them opened as Goku screamed falling out and hitting his head on the road, "hmm I miscalculated his landing."

"...That looked like it hurt..." Venitus said.

"OW! Yeow! Oh! What the heck just happened?" Goku asked rubbing his skull then looked over to the seven Saiyan Gods, "hey! I've seen those forms before! Super Saiyan God right?"

"We like to call it Super Saiyan 0" Henestia said.

"But the name doesn't matter right now. How would you like the chance to fight someone stronger than Bills?" Selene asked.

"Someone stronger! Yeah I'd love too but...I can't use that form anymore, I can't use it for some reason since the Bills fight" Goku said.

"No problem, I am the one who can help you access it, someone fill him in quickly while I unlock his true power" Harmony said holding out his hand as his eyes glowed white.

"Right, well we were all brought here from our home universe by this little demon named Doomsday. And now, we have to stop him from destroying the multiverse and our homes and families. But we need your help." Akina said.

"Wait he's so strong you need eight Super Saiyan 0 to fight him?" Goku asked.

"Yes, but it is not just him. We also have another demon named Armset to deal with as well." Venitus spoke.

"Both appear to be teenagers but they're evil! I mean worse than Frieza! The things one of them did is so unforgivable he needs to sufferer for his crimes!" Zerous said.

"And we need your help. So will you help us?" Athenea asked.

"I sure will! What are your names? And why do you guys sound like you're in a fusion?" Goku asked.

"That because eighteen of us had to become one in order to use this form, I am Kento, Yuuki and Beat but in this form I am Henestia Saiyan God of Honor and guardian of the Light."

"Exactly., we are Serena, Tsukimi, and Note, but in this form we are known as Athenea, the Saiyan Goddess of Courage and keeper of the Flame."

"Outside this form I am Reyoto, Mamoru and Shiko but together in this form we are Apolotis Saiyan God of Strength of watchman of the Earth."

"Normally I am call Naomi, Kasumi and Rin but for now you may call me Selene Saiyan Goddess of Sincerity and carrier of Electricity."

"I am commonly known as Zang, Akihiko and Kiema but as of this moment we are Zerous Saiyan God of Knowledge and I control the Oceans and all the water it contains."

"It's nice to see you, I am May, Kimiko and Hikari but for now I am Venitus Saiyan Goddess of Determination and dancer of the Winds."

"This is Akina Saiyan Goddess of Justice and protector of Life and he's Harmony he's a real Saiyan God who been helping us" Henestia said.

"Okay, so now what?" Goku asked.

"We need to find where Doomsday is hiding, once we find him, we can finally end his reign of terror." Akina replied as she started looking around.

"Okay it's ready" Harmony said as Goku glowed with a blue aura then erupted in a bright light as the new Saiyan god emerged.

"Behold the Saiyan God of Protection and Riser of the Solar Sun" Harmony said.

"At last the pawns are all here, the eight gods I've waited for a very long time to all meet here on this day, the foolish god who brought them all here and a prophecy that must be fulfilled" Doomsday said standing away from them down the street.

"Prophecy?" Harmony said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Apolotis said.

"About a few centuries ago I met with the God of Destruction personal pet the Oracle Fish I wanted to see what she had to tell, she told me on this exact day on this exact moment I would batlle the Saiyan Gods ones in the center of the Multiverse in a plane where time doesn't exist and only one would walk from this fight, the Goddesses of Fate told me the same but gave me a little warning or how in rare cases the future will change, if only one of us gets to walk from this place alive, I'd love to see who it will be" Doomsday said smiling evilly with glowing red eyes as he finally stop hiding his power making sure the gods felt how strong he truly was as the earth shook beneath them.

"Now I am finding it difficult to determine who is stronger now considering that power" Zerous said.

"Can you feel it?" Doomsday said as the sky quickly filled with black clouds as thunder clashed and wind began to blow the time of the battle begun!" he yelled teleporting into the sky as all the buildings around them began flying up out of the ground as two came shooting at the gods.

"Move!" Henestia yelled as they all quickly flew.

"You're not getting the drop on us, you little freak!" Selene spoke as she started firing energy blasts in Doomsday's direction.

"Heads up heroes!" Doomsday laughed making buildings fly in their directions.

"This freak needs to be stopped!" Apolotis yelled.

Akina growled and started flying towards Doomsday, avoiding the buildings. "You aren't getting away from me!"

Doomsday then appeared in front of her as he grabbed her neck, "who said I was getting away my pet?" he said choking her there are only twelve Saiyan Gods of Legend, Armageddon, Harmony, Henestia, Zerous, Apolotis, Atherena, Venitus, Selene, Astikina or in other words you and Goku, that makes ten Saiyan Gods the other three should be here very shortly it was predicted by the Oracle Fish that all the Saiyan Gods would be here to meet their ends, my father will not be joining us for he is already dead so I will pick all you off one by one and make each of you just as dead as him."

"Put her down!" Harmony yelled coming from the side and punching Doomsday away from Akina.

"I see you're still as strong as ever, so you can still fight?" Doomsday said.

"I can do more than just fight!" Harmony growled.

Akina coughed a couple of times as Atherena went over to her. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The little brat just got me off guard, that's all. it won't happen again." Akina replied, putting a force field around herself.

"It's time we take things up a notch" Doomsday said as the planet began to shake ad Doomsday began to glow with a red aura, "do you feel it? The negativity growing? The Negative did their part well" he smiled as magma shot out of the ground.

"The planet is erupting!" Henestia yelled.

"How much time do we have left?" Apolotis asked.

"Little than ten minutes before the planet blows up" Doomsday smirked as another copy of himself left his body, "here is a fun fact about Gods, we can use the After Image Technique as well but the best part for us we don't split out power with each clone is just as powerful as the original he said as he created nine clones, "so let us begin!" he said as the clones all began to attack.

Akina let out a growl as she started to fire powerful white ki blasts at the clones. "You aren't going to win so just give up!"

"Heads up!" Apolotis yelled swinging his sword at one of the clones as the clone dodged and punched him in the face, "gah! Brat hits hard for a kid!"

"Dark Barrage!" all the Doomsday clones yelled firing a rain of kai blasts down at the gods with the buildings flying at them.

"Divine protection!" Both Akina and Athenea called out as they held their hands out, a large force field forming around them and the other warriors.

"You slipped up" Doomsday smirked teleporting behind Akina and spun a knife in his hand.

"No, you did." Akina smirked, moving one of her hands right in front of him and firing a power while energy blast.

"You think that hurt" Doomsday smirked emerging unharmed.

"Hmph, and you think I'm scared of you, little brat? I'll be scared when you can reach my kneecaps." Akina smirked back at him.

"Hmph" he smirked as a black shadowy tentacle wrapped around her neck wrists and ankles.

"You should not have that power!" Harmony yelled.

"What kind of God of Chaos would I be if I didn't have power over the darkness itself?" he smirked and used the shadow tentacle to spin Akina around and threw her through a building.

"Akina!" Athenea growled as she turned her attention towards Doomsday and held her hands out, which were encased in flames. "Flames of courage!" She yelled, firing a large tornado-shaped energy blast made of fire at him.

"Black Hole of Darkness!" Doomsday yelled creating the black howl to suck in the attack as another one opened up above Zerous, "you're a water type god right?" he smirked as Athernea fire attack rained down on him.

"Why you little brat!" Athernea growled as she formed a pair of swords made from flames in her hands and started to rush at him.

Zerous looked up at the attack and just held his hand up, a force field made of water forming around him and stopping the attack.

"I think it's time to lessen these numbers" Doomsday said teleporting away from Akina swings then slammed his knee into her gut before teleporting in front of Akina and grabbed her neck, "time to take the power I deserve!" he smirked as a Shadow needle pointed at her.

Akina growled as she started trying to fire energy blasts at him. "Let me go!" She growled, power starting to radiate from her from her anger.

"That's right get angry you're not getting away princess" he smirked as the needle drew back.

"AKINA!" Harmony yelled teleporting in front of her creating a shield just to have it shattered and the needle impale him.

Akina's eyes widened as she saw Harmony being impaled by the needle. "Harmony! You...YOU ARE GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE!" Akina yelled, her eyes turning pure white as did the rest of her body as fur began to grow over her body, the light radiating from her was becoming blinding.

"A Great Ape Spirit Attack! Maybe this will work! Everyone send your power to Akina!" Goku yelled sending his energy in.

The others all nodded, holding their hands out towards Akina and giving her their energy as she started to grow larger, her teeth becoming fangs and her fur pure white.

"Oh" Doomsday smirked watching with his arms crossed.

"You have alluded your judgment long enough! The time has come for you to be destroyed!" Akina roared, holding her hands out and her energy blast was easily ten times more powerful than before. "Justice Flash!"

"Armageddon Cannon!" Doomsday yelled holding out his hands and fired with own blast of darkness.

The two blasts seemed to be evenly matched, Akina starting to growl even more as she started to pour more energy into the blast.

"He's not even trying! Look at that damn bastard smirk! We need to weakness his defense somehow!" Selene yelled.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Venitus asked.

"Maybe a surprise Spirit Bomb from the back will get him!" Henestia said.

"But there is hardly life here!" Goku said.

"No, but we are in the center of the Multiverse and being in the center and Gods we can access all that power...shouldn't we?" Zerous said.

"I say we go for it! I'm sick of looking at that little freak!" Athenea growled.

"Goku! Get that bomb ready we'll get people to give energy! Unlike last time we don't have a damn Hercule to make those moron humans willingly give up energy so we have to convince them somehow" Apolotis said.

"Let's get to work then! I'm not sure how long Akina will last." Venius said as she looked at the stalemate between the two.

"Here!" Harmony grunted holding one hand over his gut and held up a ball of light, this is the link between the Multiverse you must be fast, convincing and be ready to move on my count once her attacks hit the bastard this whole planet going to go" Harmony grunted.

"Right! We're ready!" Selena said. "Citizens of the Multiverse please hear our pleas we kindly ask that you help us!" Venitus said as Goku held his hands up.

"You have to help or you will be doomed!" Selene said.

"A terrible god by the name of Doomsday plan to blow all you up in the sake for some damn theory! He wants to kill all of you, friends, family, men women children he doesn't care! He will hurt all of you in the name of his own selfish wish!" Apolotis yelled.

"You have to give us your energy! This is our only chance to defeat him!" Athenea yelled.

"We know some of you skeptic believe this is a joke or just a hoax well does this look like a joke?!" Selene yelled taking the light from Harmony and holding it out to the scene below as an image in the sky of the battle showed and in all the skies on every planet in every universe of the Multiverse.

"What the hell?!" Doomsday growled seeing the image.

"So please! We need your power to defeat him!" Venitus spoke.

The Spirit Bomb then began to grow and hit the shield covering the planet as they saw it begin to crack before it shattered as the bomb began to grow outside of space

"That's it! Keep going! Give us everything you can!" Selene grinned as she looked at the large spirit bomb.

"At this rate this thing may grow as big as half of this universe! Don't let it get too big and risk it destroying any planets! We don't have dragon balls this time!" Zerous said.

"Well this should be big enough! Throw it at him now Goku!" Athenea spoke, looking at Goku.

"Take this!" Goku yelled dropping the bomb towards Doomsday.

"You think that will stop me?!" Doomsday yelled using his other hand to catch the bomb and he held back the two blasts.

"Damn him! Now he looks to be struggling but it's not enough! We need to hit him from the back!" Apolotis yelleld drawing his sword.

"We need to charge at him at once! He can't keep all of us back!" Athenea growled as she summoned her sword.

"Let's all hit him at once then fly like hell when those attacks hit!" Zerous said drawing his Tsunami Cannons in his hands.

"Together!" Henestia said summoning his own sword of light and charged at Doomsday as the god eyes glowed red and Shadow Tentacles wrapped around all the Gods hands, feet and necks and slammed them to the ground and held them there.

"You think you can sneak up on me?!" Doomsday growled.

"And you think that these can hold us down?!" Athenea growled, her body becoming encased in flames.

"You won't stop!" Henestia growled as his body glowed with light making the dark tentacles dissolve, "what do you know, I'm Light and darkness burns darkness!" Henestia yelled firing beams of light to free the others.

"You should know that you're outnumbered! We're going to destroy you!" Athenea growled as she held her swords in her hands and rushed at him, aiming to stab him in the back.

"You're going down you little bastard!" Apolotis yelled swinging down his sword as it hit a shield as they saw Doomsday clenching his teeth.

"Break the shield!" Zerous yelled firing blasts at it.

"It can't stay up for long under these attacks!" Venitus yelled firing blasts at the sheild.

"Keep firing until they're nothing left!" Selene growled as she started throwing lightning spears at him.

"It's cracking!" Apolotis yelled bringing his sword down hard again.

"Just keep attacking!" Athenea growled as she started to bring her swords down, swinging them and firing flames into the crack in the shield.

"Grr! Armset! Where the hell are you?!" Doomsday growled.

"You called?" Armset appearing away from him with his arms crossed.

"Get them!" Doomsday growled as Armset laughed.

"You think I will help you? Oh please the less competition I have the better" Armset said.

"What?! What will Nightmare say!" Doomsday growled.

"He would say I made the right choice getting rid of you, you little schemer this is a fitting end for you son of Armageddon sharing his fate" Armset said.

At that moment, Akina let out another roar as her energy blast became even more powerful. "DIE!"

"So long heroes perhaps we shall meet again during the war" Armset said leaving as the shield broke and Doomsday blast began to get pushed towards him.

"Now everyone move away!" Henestia yelled quickly flying away from Doomsday.

The others nodded and quickly flew away from the scene. "But what about Akina?" Venitus asked.

"I got her!" Harmony yelled holding out his hand and started to teleport the others to his domain.

Venitus and the others then started to look around. "Oh wow, this place is beautiful." She smiled softly.

"Damn! Harmony got good taste! Look at that castle!" Apolotis said.

"Guys look up there!" Henestia said as they saw the image from before was still in the sky showing Doomsday still struggling.

"You think that you can use me?! YOU BELIEVED THAT I WOULD DO YOUR BIDDING FOR YOU?! YOU MUST BE INSANE TO THINK I WOULD EVER LISTEN TO A SPOILED CHILD LIKE YOU!" Akina roared as she continued to pour her energy into the blast.

"Looks like the Oracle Fish was right only one would walk out of this fight, you're the last one left see you in hell girl I will be waiting for when the time comes for my revenge" Doomsday smirked dropping his other hand and the the kai blast as the blasts both hit Doomsday as the planet began the process of explosion.

"She did it! She actually beat him!" Selena spoke in a slightly surprised tone but was of course happy.

Harmony then appeared behind Akina and grabbed her as they were teleported just as the planet blew up as they landed in his domain as he fell back still gripping his gut.

"Harmony!" Akina was slowly changing back as she went over to him. "Are you alright?" She asked, now back to her normal size as her fur began to recede.

"I will be once someone picks me one of my silver apples over there" Harmony said.

"Silver? What makes them silver?" Apolotis said tossing one to Akina.

"God Fruits Hades is Pomogrants mine is the Holy Apple, don't eat one! You guys have fruits of your own as well" Harmony said.

"Here, are you sure you'll be alright. I didn't get the chance to thank you for protecting me back there." Akina spoke as she handed Harmony the apple with a slight blush.

"Why would I let someone I care so much about get hurt? Besides this fruit return me my energy and giving me my power, all you have your own power over something mine is to heal, I just ran out of energy due to the fact I've been working my...oh what is the word now?...Ass! That's it I've been working my ass off getting you all to this point!" Harmony said taking a bite of the apple.

"Wow a God swearing, never thought I hear the day" Zerous said.

Akina couldn't help herself from starting to laugh. "I was wondering when all of this work was gonna get to you."

"I have been working my ass off protecting this Multiverse for the last...oh I lost track after a Trillion years but a very VERY! long time" Harmony said standing up and removing his damaged armor and shirt.

"Wow! You are on young looking old dude!" Apolotis said.

"Well at least you're alright. But I'm curious, when should these god forms wear off?" Akina asked as she looked at herself and the others.

"Oh when I want it to but I heard that thought Selene and shame on you too Apolotis, wanting to take a group photo in these forms to show them off to Vegeta in your home worlds to one up him" Harmony smirked.

"What? Vegeta thinks he is so great well I'd like to see him get this form! I just want one thing over the prick!" Apolotis said.

"Oh yeah! I wanna show this form off! Let's take a picture!" Selene grinned.

"I suppose I can allow you this one time" Harmony said snapping his fingers as all the battle injuries and dirt vanished off all the Saiyan Gods and a camera on a tripod appeared, "now how do you work this contraption?"

"Oh yeah he's as old as he says he is" Selene said.

"It's easy." Akina smiled a bit as she went to the camera and got it set. "Alright, it'll take the picture in five seconds, get ready!"

"Harmony get in here!" Henestia said pulling Harmony into the group shot and next to Akina.

"I guess I can allow this, no picture of a god ever been captured so make sure these pictures never fall into the wrong hands" Harmony said putting his arm around Akina.

"Don't worry, we'll keep the pictures safe." Venius smiled softly as she stood next to Zerous.

"Okay three two one! Say cheese!" Henestia said smiling the Son grin with Goku.

The picture was then taken, with Selene having her arm around Apolotis' shoulders, Venius standing next to Zerous, and Henestia and Athenea both grinning happily with Harmony sneaking a kiss on the cheek for Akina.

A.N. Almost there! Conclusion coming up so please Review!

Rojoneo: To answer your question Argega1s and anyone else wondering this same question. I will release the New Dragonball heroes at the end of this story then after that story Dragon Ball AF: Retold Saga will be released.


	20. The Farewell Party

**_Chapter Nineteen: The Farewell Party_**

"Now then!" Harmony smiled, "as a reward for all you hard work and bravery I am throwing you all the honor of a party held here on this very sacred land and will allow all your friends and family dead or alive to come here as well but I must have all you swear not to let anyone near that apple tree! The last thing I need is for someone ending up stuck here by force" Harmony said.

Akina was still blushing a little bit as she nodded. "Don't worry, we're not interested in an apple tree."

"Hey I have a question. Since Kasumi and Rin are virgins but Naomi isn't, while we're sharing a body, am I a virgin or not?" Selene asked.

Harmony then blushed as he cleared his throat "well uh I'm not sure well since there are two virgins I suppose it over rules Naomi so Selene I think you're a virgin but I'd rather not risk you proving that theory here with Apolotis on my domain" Harmony said snapping his fingers making all the gods revert to their original bodies and forms as the Saiyan God powers all flew towards Harmony, "when the time is needed again I will summon you all here and restore this power, the other gods already have a problem with me giving mortals such powers so this rule I have to follow."

"Aww man! That body was sweet!" Kasumi sighed a little as she looked around herself.

"Damn! I'm gonna miss being more ripped than a pair of damaged jeans." Mamoru sighed.

"Ripped? What is this slang word?" Harmony said with his hands still on his hips and unaware he was flexing his exposed chest a bit.

"I swear Harmony you're doing that on purpose" Reyoto growled.

Akina was blushing bright red as she looked at Harmony and looked away a little bit.

"Okay, Ripped is a word we use to describe someone who is really muscular and toned, like you for example." Kasumi chuckled a bit.

"Yes you got a...actually you have a really REALLY! Nice bod" Naomi smirked.

"Mmm hmmm" Serena nodded in agreement.

"Thank you? I think?" Harmony said unsure of how to respond.

"Seriously dude! You could grind meat on those abs!" Kasumi whistled.

"Oh my" Harmony said snapping his fingers and making a shirt appear on himself still blushing.

"Yo Akina, you can quit drooling now, show's over~" Kasumi chuckled as Akina continued to blush brightly. "Shut up! I don't drool!"

"Oh best part we got photographic evidence of that hot body girls!" Naomi said holding the camera.

"I regret that now" Harmony sighed.

"Oh yeah we do! He makes the best male models cry in shame~!" Kasumi grinned.

"I so wish I was a teen again so I can hang him on my wall! But I'm married and he'd tear it down the minute I put it up!" Naomi said.

"Hell yeah I would" Reyoto growled.

"No stopping me from keeping him on my ceiling and hoping the tape gives out~!" Kasumi grinned as Mamoru growled a bit. "Yeah, you wish."

"Anyway, I will prepare your party just tell my servants who you wish to invite, anyone you want even those you want to see again I know there are few here who want to make amends with lost ones, we shall begin your party when all the guest arrive, oh and help yourselves to the castle dressing room for party clothes take a map so you don't get lost!" Harmony said walking towards the castle.

"He has a map for his castle? How big is the inside?" Kento said.

"I don't know but I can use this chance to finally see my real dad again after so long." Tsukimi smiled.

"What does the servants look like?" Zang said.

"Incoming!" a little monkey in a white suit, angel wings and a halo on his head said flying in, "hello! I am Boko, happy to serve thee!"

"Awww! He's adorable!" Tsukimi grinned.

"Why thank you! Here everyone take a few sheets of paper and write down all your guests, as many as you'd like!" he said handing them some.

"Awww! I want to kidnap him and keep him with me!" Naomi said.

"Oh! Kimiko! You're awesome at sewing, you think you can make me a plush doll that looks like him?" Kasumi asked with a grin.

"I will just need the materials and a sewing machine, it shouldn't take more than an hour at the most." Kimiko smiled back.

"Oh wait! Has the time line gone back to normal in our worlds?" Kento asked.

"Yep! I think everyone in your home worlds should be noticing you all missing about now" Boko smiled.

"Oh! Bring the kids first! All our babies and kids first!" Naomi said.

"Right away ma'am!" Boko said whistling as more monkeys flew and left portals to other universe.

"Sweet! I'm gonna invite my brothers! I wanna see what they'll do to Mamoru when they find out I have a boyfriend." Kasumi chuckled.

"Hey! You want them to kill me?!" Mamoru sweat-dropped.

"Well I'm going to invite the others, Froze, Kabra, and Tsumuri and their brothers." Yuuki grinned.

"I wonder how bad all our friends will react seeing all of us and our alter egos and seeing their own since we too our inviting our alien allies" Kento said.

"Well we're about to find out!" Tsukimi smiled.

"Baby Rosalina for Reyoto and Naomi!" a monkey said appearing in with the crying baby.

"Oh baby! Mommy was so worried about you!" Naomi said taking Rose from the monkey.

"See honey told you she was safe" Reyoto said as the baby stopped crying and smiled up at Reyoto and Naomi.

"Awww she's adorable." Kasumi smiled as she looked at the baby.

Rose eyes then widened and looked confusedly at Rin, Shiko, Mamoru and Kasumi.

"I think the other expression would be something like that but with words" Reyoto said.

"I still can't get over how she looks almost exactly like my little sister." Mamoru sweat-dropped.

"Here who wants to hold her first? Future daddies? Or future mommies?" Naomi asked.

"If no one else is gonna try, I think I'll take a crack at it." Kasumi smiled as she walked over.

"Here you go and watch her hands she a power grabber" Naomi said handing her Rose.

"I think I can handle her." Kasumi smiled as she gently held Rose in her arm. "She's gonna be beautiful when she grows up."

"She going to get a lot of boys after her" May said as Reyoto growled.

"Over my dead body!" Reyoto growled.

"You do know that blasting every boy who gets near her isn't gonna help much, they're like roaches and keep coming back." Mamoru grumbled a bit.

"Speaking from experience?" Reyoto said.

"You don't want to know." Mamoru sighed a bit.

"Are you kidding? Every boy in Suki's class is scared of you! They call you the hairy middle school demon." Kasumi chuckled.

Rose then smiled as she began to laugh and clap her small hands.

"PUT US DOWN!" they all heard a little boy yelled.

"I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" they heard a girl yell.

"OUCH! Little brats! Zato, Cora and Teten Son for Kento and Serena!" a monkey growled holding the two kids punching and kicking him while the baby was held in his tail laughing and clapping his hands at the scene.

"Would you have been able to tell who kids they were if you didn't hear their parents name?" Zang asked.

"Oh yeah, it's as plain as the tail on our backs." Yuuki said.

"Hey kids!" Kento said as Cora and Zato stopped beating on their monkey.

"Mommy! Daddy!" they both yelled as Zato punched the monkey making him release them as he took his baby brother and they ran over to their parents.

"Ow! I so don't get paid enough for this!" the monkey grumbled.

"So that's what your kids will probably look like, I'm not surprised." kasumi chuckled as Yuuki and Tsukimi started blushing. "We haven't even kissed yet!"

"Oh babies I missed you so much! Hey we want you to meet someone" Serena said as they kids saw the other alter egos of the Heroes and Heroines.

"More clones again?!" Zato said.

"They're younger this time" Cora said.

"Hey! We're not clones!" Tsukimi said with her arms crossed. "We don't even have the same names."

"Whatever clone lady" Zato said.

"Monkey! You're so adorable! I wanna keep you and I have the perfect dress for you!" Mamoru sweat-dropped a little when he heard the small female voice. "Looks like Sakura's here."

"Let go of my tail! Ugh! Sakura for Mamoru and please get her off!" the monkey yelled.

Sakura looked up from the monkey and happily jumped down and ran over to Mamoru, hugging him. "Big brother! I was wondering where you went!"

"Oh my god! I just died of cuteness overload! She so adorable!" Naomi said.

"Relax Suki, it's not like I was gone for long." Mamoru blushed slightly as he saw Suki look at the others, her eyes landing on Reyoto. "Wow! Bigger brother!"

"Hmm I wonder if Rose will look like her or ten times cuter?" Reyoto said.

"No, he isn't related to us, it's a little hard to explain but his name is Reyoto." Mamoru said as Suki smiled and went over.

"It's nice to meet you, bigger brother!" She grinned.

"It's nice to meet you too parallel universe sister I never had" Reyoto said.

"Trust me, under that cuteness is a small demon." Mamoru sweat-dropped as Suki grinned and jumped on Reyoto's back. "Wow! You're a lot taller than big brother! You can be my horsey now!" She grinned.

"Kid, I've had too many kids yank on that hair in the past, my scalp is now immune to yanking!" Reyoto said.

"Hey how is it physically possible for you to even existing your biology is all wrong!" they heard a little boy said.

"I think he's cute! Can you come home with us!" a girl said.

"No! For the billionth time I will not come with you and yes I am real!" the monkey said flying in with twin boy and girl "smart mouth twin and animal obsessed twin for Zang and May!"

"Oh wow, I totally called that Akihiko and Kimiko would have twins!" Kasumi smirked at Mamoru. "You owe me 50 zenie!"

"I am not done trying to figure out your circumference!" Hayco yelled.

"Come back Mr. Monkey!" Kori yelled as the monkey flew away for his life.

"As you can see they obviously take after their parents" Reyoto said trying to get Suki out of his hair.

"Your hair feels like feathers! It's so soft, Bigger brother!" Suki grinned.

"Hey kids!" Zang said.

"Daddy! Make that monkey come back so I can figure out his anatomy!" Hayco pouted.

"How much you wanna bet that Akihiko had the same vocabulary level at that age?" Tsukimi asked as Akihiko blushed slightly and looked away as Kimiko giggled a little.

"Stop harassing the monkey and tell me how it's possible for those four to be here" Zang said as Hayco and Kori looked over at Akaiko, Kiema, Kimiko and Hikari.

"It's so obvious, these four are from parallel universes outside our own in the Multiverse and were brought here like you for some unknown reason by some greater force, my estimate is a god" Hayco said.

"Pretty impressive, Kid. You got it right on your first try, too bad we don't have a prize for you though." Kasumi chuckled.

"I swear I have no idea where he got it from" Zang smiled.

"All those damn books you let him read at age one" May said.

"Flying monkeys? I've seen it all now! I must be drunk again." A male voice spoke.

"No way! A flying monkey? Is your dad a bird and your mom a monkey or something?" Another male voice asked.

"Hey how many are there? They all look alike!" A third male voice asked.

"Shut up! We're just here to drop you off not answer question! What the hell is wrong with you people?!" a monkey yelled.

"Sounds like my brothers." kasumi chuckled a bit as she looked in the direction of the voices.

"But are those wings real? They look real!"

"Stop touching me! Kasumi! Take your horrid brother!"

"Yo! I'm over here!" Kasumi grinned as the three looked at her and smiled as they went over. "Hey Kasumi! What the heck are you wearing?" The oldest brother, Daiki chuckled.

"What the hell are you guys doing? I'm right here?! Don't you recognize your baby sister?" Naomi smiled.

"Huh? Oh man, I really am drunk! You're not a pipsqueak anymore!" Daiki said with wide eyes.

"I want you to meet mine and Mamoru twin daughters!" Naomi said bring Rin and Kasumui closer to her, Kasumi trying not to laugh.

"What?! Y-You've got kids?!" Eiji asked with wide eyes.

"And it was with Mamoru?!" Ichiro asked.

"And what is wrong with me?" Reyoto said glaring down at him.

All three looked at him with wide eyes.

"Dude...You on steroids or something?!" Daiki asked with a shocked expression.

"No this is all natural, want to test me?" Reyoto smirked.

"Bring it on! We could kick your ass then, now it's a more even fight!" Daiki smirked.

"Okay" Reyoto said taking his sword and stabbing it into the nearest boulder and cracking it in half as he cracked his knuckles.

"Wait a minute...I'm not buying this. If you're the real Kasumi then what's the picture you keep in your mattress of?" Ichiro asked.

"Why are you looking under my mattress you nosey perv!" Naomi yelled punching his arm playfully.

"Ha! You're not Kasumi! The last time she found that out, she broke my arm in three places!" Ichiro smirked.

"Oh why would I break your arm when there are too many witness around? You'll get yours later when were alone and I have something sharp, like that sword that will do" Naomi smirked.

"But this can't be possible! You were gone for fifteen minutes!" Eiji said as Daiki just looked at the broken boulder. "Dude...That was the most bad-ass thing I've ever seen!"

"So 'daughter' you get enough evidence in that candid camera for enough blackmail for a year?' Naomi asked.

Kasumi smirked and nodded. "Yep~! And I've still got a little surprise for Reyoto later."

"You are still a demon and you three are dumber than I thought thinking I was Mamoru, I am him from the future and this is what your sister will look like in the future and this is what your niece may look like" Reyoto said holding Rose.

"I knew it had to be a trick!" Eiji chuckled. "You did get us good." Ichiro chuckled as well.

"You are freaking bad ass!" Daiki grinned.

"Why thank you, still up a spar and possibly arm wrestling and having your entire arm shattered?" Reyoto smirked.

"No way, I'm no idiot!" Daiki chuckled.

"Looks like your brothers haven't changed." Mamoru sweat-dropped.

"Nope~! But it does pay to have these meat balloons on my chest, they come in handy. I still got that footage from the beach to show you guys! Mamoru gets kicked in the balls!" Kasumi grinned as the others started laughing.

"Oh I bet you will love here your sister become the oompa loompa that got rejected from chocolate factory movie or the crab story or my favorite dawn of the horse crabs and the squid in her shirt" Reyoto smirked back.

"Hmph, I've got video, that can't compare to a story." Kasumi smirked back at Reyoto.

"Who needs a story when you have candid photos" Reyoto said pulling a secret camera from his hair, "pays to have all this extra hair."

"Oooh! Let me see!" Suki grinned, reaching for the camera.

"No! Bad munchkan!" Reyoto said holding it away.

"Come on! Let me see!" Suki spoke as she climbed to the top of his head.

"Hey Suki~! That camera is made of chocolate." Kasumi smirked as Suki continued trying to get the camera. "Give it!"

"Mamoru save it and yourself!" Reyoto yelled.

"KENTO!" everyone heard a loud booming voice yelled as Kento shuddered.

"Uh oh" Kento said.

"Gimme the chocolate!" Suki started chasing Mamoru who held the camera. "No way! This is evidence!"

"Give me the camera Mamoru." Kasumi warned.

"Would someone kindly explain to me why a flying monkey dragged me and my son from his first school play!" they heard a man yell as he stormed in dragging the monkey by it's tail and holding a small boy in his other arm.

"SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS MONSTER OFF ME!" the monkey yelled.

"He reminds me of your dad when he's mad." Yuuki spoke as Tsukimi nodded. "Big time."

"Uh ha ha, hey brother" Kento said laughing nervously as the Shadow Saiyan raised an eyebrow looking at Kento, then Beat then Yuuki.

"Wow three uncle Kento's again! Dad are we at the Multiverse tournament again?" B.J. asked.

"No son this is obviously some form of an incident your uncle will explain or so help him I will do to him what I did to this monkey" Nero said.

"OH GOD! PLEASE HELP!" the monkey begged.

"Poor Monkey..." Tsukimi shook her head as Yuuki started walking over. "Hey! Let the monkey go! He didn't do anything to you!"

"Oh yes he did, he ruined the school play by flying into the King and I when it was not the Wizard of Oz! He ruined my son first play and I'll be damned if someone didn't get punished and who the hell are you?" Nero said releasing the monkey.

"I quit!" the monkey yelled throwing his hat to the ground and stormed away.

"Wait you can't quit!" Boko said.

"My name is Yuuki! And if there's one thing I can't stand it's people who abuse the weak who can't fight back! Look, you were brought here because we're going to have a party and Kento invited you." Yuuki replied as Kasumi chuckled a bit. "He's sure grown a pair hasn't he?"

"Especially since he used to be a coward when we were kids." Tsukimi smiled a little.

"All I did was grab his tail, I would never hurt those weaker than I, I just threaten him and showed him some of my dark power, that was fear you saw back there and you got guts talking to me like that kid" Nero said as his eyes glowed red, "I am surprised you did considering Kento wouldn't do that at your age."

"Yeah well it takes a lot to scare me, and I know from experience how much it hurts when your tail is grabbed." Yuuki replied, still looking right back into Nero's eyes.

"Ha ha!" Nero laughed patting Yuuki hard on the back, "I like you kid! But that's just Saiyans who have that weakness regular monkeys don't have that he just tried to crawl away from me when I showed him my red eyes."

Yuuki chuckled a bit and smiled a little. "Well I'm not scared of your red eyes, and I'd like to avoid a fight, at least until after the party." He grinned.

"Please my red eyes is not a deal breaker my Shadow Saiyan 4 form will have people running in fear in a spar with me?" Nero smirked.

"Daddy and I are the only Shadow Saiyan in our Universe" B.J. said with his own glowing red eyes.

"Well in our universe we don't have shadow saiyans, at least I don't think we do. But to me, that doesn't really matter, you two are still saiyans." Yuuki replied with a grin.

"Yes it's the black fur tail that gives it away" Nero said with his tail swishing behind him and B.J. hanging behind him.

"That is a bit of a give away, but it's nice to meet the both of you." Yuuki grinned a little as Tsukimi chuckled. "Looks like he managed to avoid a fight again, he's getting good at that."

"What the hell is going on here!" Raditz said walking in with Nappa in normal day clothes.

"It's a party you guys and you're invited!" Akina grinned.

"Who are you?" Raditz asked.

"That is Akina from another universe she with the group and her friends are Yuuki, Tsukimi, Akihiko, Mamoru, Kimiko and Kasumi and they were brought to the center of the Multiverse on a planet void of time where they fought Doomsday and each become Super Saiyan 0" Bardock said walking from behind them in a black tank top and pants, "so did you all enjoy becoming a level none other shall ever become?"

"Oh cool! I didn't think Bardock would be here!" Kasumi smiled, even though mentally she was going over all of the fresh meat she had for her pranks.

"Hey grandpa! Hey Dad!" Kento said.

"I found it odd with a flying monkey picking us up but that was my sign that my vision was right and you all emerged victorious" Bardock smirked.

"Awww! It's adorable!" A female voice spoke.

"I know! I wish I could keep him!"

"His fur is so soft!"

"Ladies! I kindly ask you refrain from touching me!" the monkey yelled.

"Sounds like my sisters." Tsukimi chuckled.

"Tsukimi! Your sisters!" the monkey growled.

"Sorry about that, hey you guys! I'm over here!" Tsukimi spoke as the three girls all looked at Tsukimi and smiled before going over.

"Hey Tsukimi! Oh wow, there's another you!" Sora, the oldest spoke as she looked at Note.

"And then there's a prettier you!" Kiri, the middle girl spoke as she looked at Serena.

"Wow! There's so many people here!" Aya, the youngest sister spoke.

"My mom way prettier than her she wishes to be like that" Zato said.

"Well, it's hard to explain but- what did you just say?" Tsukimi growled as she glared at Zato.

"You heard me, you deaf?" Zato said.

"I swear I have no idea where he got that mouth from" Serena said to Kento as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I do" Bardock said looking at Raditz.

"No, it's just hard to hear from all the way down there, brat." Tsukimi smirked.

"This coming from a bra stuffer" Zato said pulling a napkin from her shirt.

Tsukimi blushed brightly and started to growl. "That isn't stuffing! This stupid outfit doesn't have pockets! You're so lucky I'm not for child abuse."

"Oh I'm so scared of you" Zato said sarcastically.

"Zato enough! Sorry about that he must be going through a phase or something" Kento said as Zato stuck his tongue at her.

"Don't worry about it, but if you want my advice, keep him on a leash. That'll keep him under control." Tsukimi said as she took a breath to calm her nerves.

"We did, he just broke it with his hands and it was a chain leash" Serena said.

"Wow, that kid must be brave, the last time someone said something like that to Tsukimi they were in the hospital for weeks." Sora said as the other two sisters nodded.

"Well if a leash doesn't work, you could always try washing his mouth out with soap." Tsukimi crossed her arms.

"No don't do that, he'll be out of this rebellious phase by age 5 and be the sweetest child any mother could ask for" Bardock said.

"I'll take your word for it." Tsukimi shrugged a little bit.

"What an odd place!" they heard a Namekian voice said.

"This must be where the others were taken."

"Seem to be about right."

"Hey! Tsumuri! Azumrui! Harker! Glad you guys could come!" Reyoto said as the Namekian came in each with their own child of different age.

"Ah this has a god written all over this" Tsumuri said looking around.

"Hey Tsumuri!" Yuuki grinned as he went over to Tsumuri who was looking around. "Such a strange place...I have already seen an older version of myself so this has a god's doing written all over it. But it is good to see you all."

"Stop poking me I'm real!" Kabra yelled at a smaller version of himself while Zink and Bash held their kids.

"But you're me! But at the same time you're not me!" Kabra spoke as he continued to look at the older version of himself with Damasu and Mahou right behind him.

"Hey Kabra!" Yuuki grinned as he went over, Kabra smiling and going over to hug the boy. "Yuuki! It's great to see you guys!"

"Daddy who was that?" Moli asked in Kabra arm.

"I have no idea!" Kabra said walking away.

"This is beyond strange" Froze said.

"It seems that they are parallel versions of ourselves. Possibly from another plane of existence." Frost spoke as he looked around at the older versions of himself and his brothers.

"Well whatever it is, it better be worth making me stop training." Frigid said with his arms crossed.

"I agree with that statement younger daddy!" Storm said from Froze shoulder.

"How many times do I have to say you aren't my child?" Froze asked with a sweat-drop.

"He will be in the future" Glacious said holding Frost hand.

"Yep like how we have a kid of our own" Frost said.

"Or how I have one as well" Chill said.

"That seems to be all the living guests, all the dead ones should be arriving soon" Kento said.

"I told you this isn't a chocolate camera!" Mamoru was still running away from Suki who was trying to catch him. "Then why won't you let me have it?!"

"Oh I better help, hey little girl!" Kabra said turning the broken boulder into a party tray of assorted chocolates with his head antenna, "help yourself!"

Suki stopped and was going to go for the chocolate before looking at Kabra. "Wow! Are you made of bubblegum?"

"No but I can make you some gum if you like" Kabra said.

"Oh thank you!" Suki grinned before going right for the chocolates, Mamoru sighing in relief. "Thank kami that's over...I think I could be an olympic runner with my records..."

Kasumi smirked as she stood over him. "Alright, hand it over."

"No way! I've finally got some dirt on you for a change!" Mamoru smirked as Kasumi smirked a little bit back. "Oh really?"

"Don't fall for her trickery Mamoru!" Reyoto yelled.

"Okay then, I'll give you three options. One; you give me the camera and everything is fine, two; you don't give me the camera and I'll dump your ass, or three, if you don't give me the camera, I won't..." Kasumi trailed off before whispering in his ears, making Mamoru blush and start thinking.

"Either way I'm screwed!"

"Don't fall for it! Two can play the sexy game!" Reyoto yelled.

"Yeah he's right! Those are the same options for you! Give me your camera!" Mamoru said as Kasumi smirked a bit. "Go right ahead, but the camera is built into my bra, you man enough to get it?" She smirked.

"Girl he will be reaching for those in the near future might as well get some practice!" Reyoto said.

"You want the camera, feel free to get it, but remember, my brothers are here and they will murder you." Kasumi smirked as Mamoru started thinking. "Damn it! You are pure evil!"

"That is not fair! We just survived a horrible ordeal! Can't you delete all and I mean every single last bit of evidence and blackmail you have this once?" Reyoto said.

"No way! This is mostly for you! Or have you forgotten the last game of truth or dare we played?" Kasumi blushed a bit. "You and your lie detector..." She mumbled.

"Hey you could have done punishment instead, and I told you that Naomi and I carry no secrets and you could go ahead and try and get dirt out of me" Reyoto said.

"...I'm freaking out of here!" Mamoru said as he started running as Kasumi sighed. "I swear, most of the guys I know have no balls."

"Oh you'll know what Mamoru will look like in the future girl" Reyoto said as he began to walk away

"And that's none of your business!" Kasumi growled before letting out a sigh and reaching into her shirt. "Fine! There! It's gone, happy? Now delete those damned pictures!"

"Mamoru took it remember?" Reyoto said.

"Don't worry during truth or dare we'll tag team his ass! I got enough dirt on him!" Naomu said.

"I can't believe I just had to delete that, such a waste." Kasumi spoke with a sigh.

"Look on the bright side, you now have enough fuel for even more evil dares now" Naomi said.

"You are right about that." Kasumi smirked a little bit.

"By the way Kasumi, the answer is no" Bardock said.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Kasumi asked as she looked at Bardock.

"No to your future request of me playing that damn game with you and Naomi I am so not getting involved with the questions and dares I saw" Bardock said.

"Can I at least draw you then? So far I've only sucked at drawing you without a model." Kasumi pouted a bit.

"I am not modeling nude, no shirt yes but no clothes at all you can keep on dreaming" Bardock said.

"I wasn't gonna ask for a nude pose! Sounds like someone needs to get their mind out of the gutter." Kasumi blushed.

"No your future request was me in a white sheet covering the lower part and in my vision I am not having the modeling mishap when the sheet get's taken by a curtain brat!" Bardock said.

"I wasn't going to ask for that! All my models have to be clothed!" Kasumi continued to blush.

"Mmm hmmm yeah I will model but you will have to get my mate permission first" Bardock said.

"Augh! Just forget I asked!" Kasumi blushed as she started walking away.

"You do realize he was tricking you right?" a woman in Saiyan armor said.

"Huh? But who are you?" Kasumi asked as she looked at the woman.

"Hanasia, my mate Bardock loves using his powers getting out of situations he feels will embarrass him and from what I heard he gets teased by our sons for modeling."

"Wait, if you're Bardock's mate then does that mean you're Goku and Raditz's mom?" Kasumi asked.

"Uh duh who do you think Raditz got his long beautiful hair from?" Hanasia said.

"That's awesome! And I gotta admit, I had a feeling he didn't get his hair from Bardock like Goku did, it's nice to meet you, you can call me Kasumi." Kasumi smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you as well, oh and Bardock" she sang as they saw him stop when he tried to sneak away, "I heard that thought of yours, we are doing a couple pose for this nice girl and you won't say shit about it."

"Are you serious? This is great! I needed some awesome models to practice with!" Kasumi grinned.

"Would you like Goku and Raditz in it too considering you never seen a family shot of us?" Hanasia asked.

"I could do you one better, I could draw your portraits for you." Kasumi smiled.

"Damn woman! Just had to open your mouth!" Bardock growled.

"Oh hush up! This nice girl just wants to draw" Hanasia said.

"That would be great! Especially you! You're beautiful!" Kasumi smiled at Hanasia.

"Oh thank you! You are too sweet" Hanasia said.

"Not in the morning she is not" Bardock mumbled.

"I heard that! Enjoy sleeping on the couch tonight!"

Kasumi started chuckling a little bit. "I've tried drawing Bardock from my mind a few times but they've never turned out how I wanted them to, I don't know why though."

"Have you tried training your memory? Better memory you can almost feel every detail of your model" Frost said approaching.

"Frost here is the greatest artists in our universe he does it for a living and now is King of the Ice Demons because his wife is Frieza cousin and last heir to the throne" Bardock said.

"I had no idea Frieza had a cousin but that is awesome! I'm still an amateur at best, but I'm always eager to learn more." Kasumi smiled.

"I learned a helpful technique by feel memory, studying your model by feeling every detail and memorizing it into your art" Frost said.

"Hm...You mean like actually touching him?" Kasumi asked.

"Starting with rocks and other things helps for practice before you get into serious real life models" Frost said.

"I'll have to remember that. But Bardock is the only one I need help with, pretty much everyone else here I can draw just fine." Kasumi said.

"Then park it Bardock!" Hanasia said sitting him on a boulder.

"Damn woman!" Bardock growled.

"Amazing how they get along and still be together to this day" Kento said.

"Alright, let's see if I can get him right this time." Kasumi spoke as she looked at Bardock a little bit, walking around him in a circle to get every angle into her memory before grabbing her new sketch book a pencil and starting to draw.

"Oh my goodness! This is quite a get together" another Saiyan woman said walking in.

"Hm? Who's that?" Tsukimi asked as she looked in the direction of the voice.

"Kora what are you doing here?" Raditz asked.

"I invited her dad, of course I'd invite mom" Kento said.

Akina smiled softly at the scene. "I knew he would be able to see her again." She thought.

"Raditz I swear you're trying to have all the fun!" Kora said.

"Weird, I was brought here by flying monkeys." Another female voice spoke as Kasumi grinned and finished drawing. "Alright I got it! I finally got Bardock down!"

"Thank god!" Bardock said.

"Ah dad you make a cute model" Raditz teased.

"Damn you Hanasia! Now I'll hear that for weeks!"

"Oh really? You make a cute one too, Raditz." Kasumi grinned as she grabbed her sketch book and flipped it to a page where Raditz was dressed as a princess with his hair in two long pigtails.

"What the hell?!" Raditz growled.

"Oh! Now that is too funny! Ha ha ha!" Kora laughed.

"Give me some time and I can color it to look like a photo!" Kasumi grinned before blinking when she heard the voice again.

"Wow, a lot of familiar faces here."

"No way! Mom?!"

"Mom?! How are you here?!"

"Mom!"

Looking to the portal, Kasumi's eyes widened as she saw her mother walk over, smiling a bit at the monkey. "Thank you for bringing me here, I'll have to give you a tip later."

"No problem so far you're the normal one we brought here" the monkey said.

"Mom?" Kasumi walked over as the woman smiled softly. "My how you've grown."

"Mom!" Kasumi ran over to the woman, Kameko, and hugged her tightly.

"There now, it's alright. I'm so happy to see you again, to see you all." She smiled softly as the boys all hugged her as well.

"Looks like our first dead guest arrived, who next?" Zang said.

"Oh wow, I didn't think Kasumi's mom would show up." Tsukimi spoke, a little surprised as she saw Kasumi smile as she pulled away from the hug.

"It looks like you've been doing just what I taught you, no mercy to your victims and keep them on a tight leash." Kameko smiled.

"So she the one responsible for that!" Reyoto said.

"Hm? And just who are you?" Kameko asked as she looked at Reyoto. "Just another victim of mine." Kasumi smiled.

"He's my mate and I'm what she'll look like in the near future, I'm Naomi."

"Well it's nice to meet you, and I have to say, you do end up becoming a beautiful woman, just like I knew you would." Kameko smiled at Kasumi as she walked over to Naomi. "So I'm guessing you're good at pranking too?"

"Hell yeah I am, and soon my little Rose will too" Naomi said taking the baby from Reyoto.

"Kami help me" Reyoto said walking away.

Kameko chuckled a little bit and smiled softly at the baby. "Your mate seems nice. But you girls have been going too soft on him. Good thing I'm here."

"Too soft? Ha! Not at home I don't he going to get hell for all the things I never got the chance to do" Naomi smirked.

"Now that's the kind of spirit I want to see from you girls. You know what I've always said, Kasumi. Women have balls too, they're called ovaries, and we can be even tougher than men if we wanted to."

"Yeah that's right! So far he's been fun to mess with!" Kasumi smirked.

"Sorry I'm late traffic sucks! Just kidding monkey breath here got lost" Saiya said walking in with a Saiyan girl and a little girl.

"Oh there she is my little angel!" Nappa said approaching.

"And Nappa got to see his family again too." Akina thought with a soft smile.

"Saiya is Nappa son that's his mate Ally and their daughter Monica and Nappa is crazy about his granddaughter" Bardock said.

"Well I'm glad that everyone can be happy for at least one day." Akina smiled.

"Oh I forgot Ally is Trules daughter so that makes her my great niece or something along those lines since Turles my nephew" Bardock said.

"I'm actually a little surprised that everyone got to see their dead loved ones too. But I'm not complaining, it's nice to see that my friends are really happy." Akina smiled softly.

"Is there someone you wish to see above all?" Harmony said from behind Akina.

Akina jumped slightly but smiled a bit. "Truthfully I can't really think of anyone. As long as I know my family is safe, that's enough for me."

"Well seeing that most of the guests are here everyone please come inside for dinner" Harmony said.

"WHERE THE HELL IS KAKAROT!" they all heard Vegeta yelled.

"Looks like the Z-Gang is all here" Harmony said.

"Oh hell yeah! I still haven't pranked vegeta!" Kasumi grinned excitedly.

Akina smiled softly as she looked at Tsukimi and Yuuki happily hugging their fathers. "This was a really nice thing of you to do for us, Harmony, I wish we could give you something back in return."

"I ask for nothing except your happiness" Harmony smiled.

Akina started blushing a bit and smiled a little more. "Well that's what you've got. I've never been more happy then I am right now."

"You got to be kidding?!" Nero said staring down at Isamu. "I have an alter ego too?!"

"Okay, this is weird..." Isamu said as he looked up at Nero.

"How strange" Utsu said looking at Nero and Isamu

"Dad I see double" B.J. said.

"Now everyone should be here!" Harmony said.

"Oh Vegeta! I want you too look at this new Super Saiyan form!" Reyoto said holding the picture.

"Yeah! We were able to get to a whole new level!" Tsukimi smirked.

"The day monkeys fly is the day I believe that" Vegeat said.

"How about now?" Tsukimi smirked as she pointed at a few of the flying monkeys.

"I meant without wings morons, show me this photo" Vegeta said as Reyoto showed it to him as Vegeta had to same expression he had and stayed like that.

"Kasumi! We need your camera!" Tsukimi laughed as Kasumi smirked and started snapping pictures. "Oh this is scrapbook worthy!"

"Oh my god" Kento said waving his hand across Vegeta face, "he's frozen in shock!"

"Ooh! Hey Harmony! You got some glitter, paint, and a bunch of art supplies?" Kasumi asked with a smirk.

"I don't approve of this but..." Harmony said snapping his fingers and the materials appeared "go nuts."

"Oh this will be so fun!" Kasumi smirked as she got to work with Tsukimi. "He still owes me for that scar he gave me!" She smirked.

"Lets eat!" Kento said heading into the castle with the others.

"20 zenie it take an hour for Vegeta to snap out of it" Reyoto said.

"You're on!" Kasumi smirked, looking at her latest masterpiece, Vegeta looked like an art closet threw up on him, paint all over him, glitter in his hair, the whole nine yards.

"I bet 30 Zenie it takes him half an hour" Zang said.

"I bet 40 that it takes him fifteen minutes." Tsukimi smirked.

"If anyone asks I had no part in this" Harmony said.

"Oh don't worry about it, he can't touch you anyway." Kasumi grinned as she started heading in with the others.

"It's not me I'm worried about, he'll destroy my domain with that temper" Harmony said.

"We can just have Akina put a force field around him so he can't destroy anything." Tsukimi spoke as Akina sweat-dropped. "I guess she's admitting that my shields are stronger than hers."

"Don't push it Akina you may never hear it again" Harmony said.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't think she heard me anyway, she's trying to ignore Zato again." Akina chuckled.

"Bra stuffer" Zato said.

Tsukimi was clenching her fists and not saying anything, trying to ignore him.

"Oh that poor girl will hear it all night till he passes out like all hyper children do" Harmony said.

"Yeah, and she can't do anything since he's just a kid so I hope that she doesn't explode or something." Akina sweat-dropped.

"Oh she just might have to punch a hole in my wall later which I kindly ask she takes out on a nearby boulder!" Harmony said for her to hear.

"Oh I wouldn't worry much, if worse comes to worse, I put a strong force field around her and just let her get it out of her system." Akina spoke as she looked at Tsukimi and then looked down at her shaking fists. "That should be soon then."

"Why is your butt so big?" Zato said.

"He's just a kid, I can't kill him. Just calm down and drown him out!" Tsukimi thought, her fists getting tighter as her fingernails pierced her palms, causing blood to drip from her knuckles.

"Hey I just noticed something, Raditz! Go stand by Yuuki dad!" Reyoto said.

"What the hell for?" Raditz said.

"Because he looks like you without long hair! I just noticed that!" Reyoto said.

Yuuki then looked to his dad to Raditz. "Oh god he does! Why didn't I notice that?" He asked as his father, Hideo looked at Raditz a little bit. "I don't see much of a resemblance."

"I know why, Raditz has that angry look and Hideo has that nice look that's what made it hard to see it" Zang said.

"Oh yeah! That's true! Raditz always looks pissed but Yuuki's dad doesn't." Tsukimi spoke as she looked at the two.

"I am not always pissed and you people need to get your eyes checked next you're going to tell me Kora looks like his mom now" Raditz said.

"Actually she does, her hair is just longer." Kimiko spoke up.

"Yeah she totally looks like Kora!" Kasumi spoke as she looked at Kora.

"Really? Hmm well I find that not surprising but, Raditz you'd look good if we chopped of the hair" Kora said.

"I bet the barber who did that would be rich!" Kasumi chuckled.

"I heard that and you can piss off" Raditz said.

"So everyone please help yourself to the food" Harmony said as the long decorated table hand dishes begin to randomly appear.

"Okay that is awesome, that'd make setting the table a lot easier." Kasumi smiled a bit as she started to eat.

"Here in my domain my power is stronger and my wishes can be granted for example" Harmony said as the ballroom doors opened with music playing, "that was my storage closet a minute ago."

"That's incredible! Those kinds of powers must really come in handy." Yuuki spoke as he started eating.

"Hey Harmony what is the strangest room in the castle?" Kento asked.

"Well there is this one room filled with nothing but shower curtains for some reason, I have no idea how they got there."

"Shower curtains? That does sound weird." Yuuki said.

"From what I heard every god has that one room in their domain that they have no recollection of how it got there, I heard that Hades once found a room filled with pink childrens toys for the oddest reason and his castle decor consist of black"

"Hm, I can't really think of a reason why rooms like those would be there." Akina said.

"Comes with living in an enchanted castle all the strange thoughts have to go somewhere" Harmony said.

"You know, Dad, I'm a little curious. What's it like in heaven?" Tsukimi asked as Takashi started thinking a bit. "Well pretty much what we were told it'd be like. Everyone gets their own personal heaven to live in for eternity before we're told to be reborn."

"You should see what King Yemma did to that Debura character" Harmony said.

"Last I heard, he went full-out priss after he was killed." Kasumi said.

"He is now king of the flowers where he is reborned" Harmony said.

"The king of flowers? For some reason I'm not surprised." Kasumi chuckled.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they all heard Vegeta yelled as the planet shook.

"He snapped out of it! What's the time!" Kento yelled.

"Twenty minutes! Oh yeah! Pay up!" Kasumi grinned as Akina let out a sigh and put a force field around Vegeta.

"Ah damn!" Tsukimi sighed a little bit.

"Dammit!" Reyoto said.

"I wonder how long it will take for him to cool down?" Kasumi asked.

"50 zenies for all day" Kento said.

"I say only half the day!" Tsukimi smirked.

"I guess I shouldn't take the shield down, he's really letting go in there." Akina said.

"I will have to have that grass regrown now the shield does not protect anything under his feet" Harmony said.

"Sorry about that, if he were floating it's be easier to confine him. But at least it's just a patch of grass." Akina said.

"I'm surprised you've handled Zato's insults for so long Tsukimi." Kasumi said as Tsukimi continued to eat.

"A marital artist must keep all emotions from their face and drown out all of life's annoyances to truly bring out the power within your inner peace." Tsukimi spoke simply as she smiled a bit at her father. "Right Dad?"

"Word for word." Takashi smiled back as he continued to eat.

"I don't get that, you people are dead and you're eating, Harmony why is it that they still eat when they don't have to worry about dying of starvation because they're dead?" Nero said.

"Hmmm that is a good question" Harmony said.

"That is simple. When the dead are brought back to life, they can only exist on the mortal plane with physical bodies of their own. When every dead person came back, they obtained their own living bodies. Which will vanish when it is time for them to return to other world." Akihiko explained as he continued to eat.

"The why have the halo then? If they're alive with bodies the halo not really necessary" Kento said.

"The halo is necessary. The halo serves as a sort of beacon, because other world is supplying the spirit with their body. If anything were to happen to the halo, then the spirit may be lost between the moral and unliving planes. Think of the halo as a plug and the bodies as an electronic device. Without the plug, the device would not have any power to function. And it is the same with the halo. As long as the halos are on their heads, other world can continue to transfer energy into the temporary bodies the spirits are currently within." Akihiko explained.

"That's a good explanation" Harmony said.

"Man, it's like Akihiko's brain got a size bigger than it was before." Yuuki spoke in an impressed tone as Akihiko blushed slightly.

"Well I didn't expect anything less from Akihiko, he's the pride of our school along with Kimiko." Kasumi smiled a bit.

"Here is one thing I always want to know Harmony since you're the Saiyan God, where the hell does all the food they eat go?!" Tsumuri said.

"Aren't you guys over thinking things a bit?" Kameko asked.

"Come on, don't tell me I am the only one who ever wonder how a Saiyan can eat food piles bigger than their bodies" Tsumuri said.

"Um..The copious amount of food saiyans ingest go straight to their cells within their bodies instead of their stomachs. With normal people, food is eaten and the nutrients are absorbed into the bloodstream and turned into energy to function. But with saiyans, their anatomy is different, the nutrients from the food go straight to their rejuvenation cells. And it is because of that, their stomachs are able to expand inwardly to hold more food while all of the nutrients are taken to their cells, which gets rid of the normal part of digestion and gives the saiyans their strength and such." Kimiko explained with a slight blush.

"When myself and the other original 12 Gods created the Saiyans we made one flaw in giving them that quality, they're always hungry after using up some of their energy" Harmony said.

"Okay, I'm curious as to where the two of you got that kind of knowledge of saiyans." Kasumi said as she looked at the two.

"It just came to us naturally." Akihiko said.

"And the other law we made terribly is the males developing the ability to get pregnant" Harmony said.

Yuuki and Mamoru nearly choked on what they were eating. "Are you serious?"

"No, but your expression were hilarious" Harmony smirked.

"I see I've taught you well!" Kasumi grinned as Akina started laughing a bit.

"Yeah well don't joke when your joke doesn't sound like a joke." Mamoru sweat-dropped as he took a drink from his glass.

"That's was the first joke I made in...hmm lost track of that too" Harmony said taking a drink.

"I guess it must've been a long time then." Akina sweat-dropped. "That's the opposite with us, someone's always making a joke, it's mostly Kasumi."

"Well with the other gods they don't have much sense of humors" Harmony said.

"Well that must get boring fast." Kasumi chuckled as she took a drink.

"It gets tiring that is why Darkness choose to avoid most of us" Harmony said.

"Too bad no one said the same to the bra stuffer" Zato said.

Tsukimi let out a slight growl and just continued to eat until she was finished. "Just have to ignore him." She thought.

"You alright, Tsukimi?" Yuuki asked as Tsukimi nodded. "Yeah don't worry, I'm fine." She said as she finished her drink.

"What's wrong? Bug up your big bubble butt?" Zato said.

Mamoru started chuckling a bit before Tsukimi glared at him, quickly making him shut up. "Normally you'd be taking your anger out on something, I guess you've got better patience than I thought." Kasumi smiled a bit.

"Thank you, I have a firm hold over my emotions." Tsukimi replied, taking a slight breath to calm herself down.

"Too bad you have no control over your appetite I thought only guys eat like that" Zato said.

Tsukimi was visibly getting more mad with each comment and went back to clenching her fists. "I can't let this brat get the better of me!" She thought.

"She looks like she's ready to murder someone." Yuuki whispered to Akihiko who nodded slightly. "How about we let her and Vegeta duke it out?" Mamoru whispered.

"No! The last thing I want is for them to blow up my gardens" Harmony said.

"That ain't the only thing that blew up around here, who filled your head with air lady?" Zato said.

"Yeah not your best idea." Yuuki whispered to Mamoru who looked back at Tsukimi. "Man, I've never seen her this mad, not even against Android 18."

"Can't let him get to me...But he's getting on my nerves!" Tsukimi thought, still clenching her fists.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Trunks said walking in with adult Akina and their kids.

"Someone didn't tell us someone was taking us to a party during training" Brody said looking like a spitting image of Trunk but with short spiky brown hair.

"Someone needs to give her some training tips look at those chicken limbs of her" Zato said.

"Um, Tsukimi? Are you sure you're fine, you look like you're gonna explode." Akina spoke as Tsukimi started to get up from her seat. "I just need some fresh air, that's all."

"Why you fart and don't want us to think it was you?" Zato said.

"Kid, when you're older, you better pray you never see her again." Mamoru sweat-dropped as Tsukimi started walking out.

"I'll put a force field around her in case." Akina said before looking at her older self. "Oh wow..."

"Whoa! Never thought I'd see myself young again" Akina said.

"Well it's nice to meet you, even though we're pretty much the same person." Akina smiled back, putting the force field around Tsukimi and then feeling her completely lose it in there.

"My work is done, one down many more to go, hey Raditz Jr. pass the chicken!" Zato said to Mamoru.

"Heh, first time I've been called that. Face it brat, there isn't anything you can say that'll get me mad." Mamoru said simply as he passed the chicken to Zato.

"Oh well you're looking a little chubby at the belly you sure you been training?" Zato said.

"I'm guessing you looked at yourself in the mirror then." Mamoru smirked.

"Sorry I tried to after you but the mirror was all cracked after you looked in it."

"I don't blame it, I'm so good-looking mirrors can't handle it." Mamoru smirked still.

"Too bad you can't handle that hair Sonic the Hedgehog" Zato said.

"Jealous you can't pull it off like I can?" Mamoru grinned.

"Why would I want to look like Raditz with a cross of Broly and too much of Vegeta? You are a threeway rejection" Zato said.

Mamoru started laughing a bit. "Now you're stealing bits from Kasumi."

"Who needs to steal when you stole parts from other people bodies" Zato said.

"They gave me the parts that were the most awesome that they couldn't handle." Mamoru smirked.

"Then who you get you bad teeth from? Frieza or Cell?" Zato said.

"This coming from someone missing a couple right now, better hope those were baby teeth." Mamoru smirked back.

"Oh they will but your hair won't when someone cuts, I wonder what would happened if I 'accidently' cut some of with these scissors?" Zato said holding up a pair.

Mamoru smirked and grabbed a knife and trying to cut his hair but the knife broke. "My hair can't be cut. I'm invincible. Go ahead, my mom's broken over 200 pairs of scissors trying to cut my hair." He smirked.

"Alright!" Zato said coming towards him with scissors and smiled wickedly.

"Alright brat, no one touches the hair." Kasumi spoke simply as she grabbed the scissors from him and broke them in her hand.

"Ah the ugly step sister ruined all the fun" Zato said.

"Really? That all you got? I got better things to do than play with a kid." Kasumi chuckled a bit as she grabbed her sketchbook and started drawing.

"Oh what is this?" Zato said picking up a picture from the floor, "ew! Lady you pervert" he said holding out the Reyoto drawing of almost nude Mamoru

"Shows what you know, I didn't draw it." Kasumi spoke simply as she continued to draw.

"Oh my" Harmony said taking it, "this should not be lying for children to see."

"Then get rid of it, I was gonna toss it anyway." Kasumi spoke as she kept drawing.

"Then why'd did you keep it then?" Zato said.

"I didn't keep it, Reyoto drew it in my sketchbook." Kasumi replied with an uninterested tone.

"Sorry grandpa I could only annoy one and the other two look like they cry if I tried it" Zato said to Raditz.

"So it was you telling him to piss off Tsukimi then?" Kasumi asked as she looked at Raditz.

"Yep, the kid is my own private entertainment show, he did well I found his insults to the red bow girl hilarious" Raditz said.

"Yeah well once Tsukimi finds out she's gonna gut you like a trout because now she has something to take her anger out on." Kasumi smirked a bit as Tsukimi started walking back in, completely fine. "That's better."

"Welcome back queen bubble butt" Zato said.

"Hey Tsukimi, if you wanna kill anyone, Raditz is right there so go nuts." Kasumi spoke, pointing at him with her pencil as Tsukimi glared slightly. "Yeah well, he would be smart to not annoy me again, otherwise Raditz is going to have his scalp removed."

"A bra..mpf!" Zato started but had his mouth covered by Raditz.

"Here is 10 Zenies! Stop talking!" Raditz said.

"A wise choice." Tsukimi spoke as she sat back down. "And here's what it would've looked like, blood and all." Kasumi spoke as she showed Raditz a picture of himself with his scalp being ripped off his skull by Tsukimi.

"Dad why did you have to poison our son mind?" Kento asked.

"Because It's fun" Raditz said.

"You know what else is fun? Ripping your scalp off of your skull." Tsukimi spoke with an evil smirk.

"You want to hurt grandpa Raditz? Why?" Cora said whimpering a bit.

"Because Grandpa Raditz made your brother say hurtful things. But I'll forgive him this time since I'm the bigger person. I won't touch him." Tsukimi spoke with a slight smile.

"I saved your butt grandpa, where is my candy?" Cora asked.

"Really? Using kids? Have you no pride or family jewels, Dude?" Kasumi asked as she shook her head.

"Hey what is the point of having cute grandkids if you don't use them to their full potential" Raditz said.

"Yeah well you're lucky they're around. You better keep them around then." Kasumi chuckled a bit.

"Too bad Teten too young for you to poison" Kento said feeding the baby a bottle.

"Oh you just wait" Raditz said.

"Yep, just wait. Because Tsukimi won't let this go, not until she gets retribution." Kasumi chuckled as Tsukimi was smiling slightly but had a dark aura coming from her.

"So why that done what shall we all do next, that won't destroy my domain or shed blood" Harmony said.

"Well what's a party without some kind of games?" Kasumi suggested with a smile.

"Oh I know where is going everyone else stay out of the demons games" Kento said.

"Well it's been awhile since I've played, you don't mind if I play too, do you?" Kameko asked with a smile. "Of course not! Your dares are the best, Mom!" Kasumi smiled.

"I would rather not play, seeing how horrible these dares Naomi and Kasumi came up with and I can only imagine what you will come up with Kameko" Harmony said.

"Oh gosh, you're making me blush. But don't worry I'll give you really easy dares." Kameko smiled at Harmony.

"Why do I not trust that?" Harmony said.

"So much fresh meat, so little time~" Kasumi smirked as she looked around.

"Can I play?" Zato asked.

"NO!" Kento and Serena both said.

"How about all you kids go play your own truth or dare game, I have a game room you kids will enjoy" Harmony said.

"Oooh! I wanna see!" Suki grinned as she got up.

"This way" Harmony said pushing open one of the doors as Zato looked in.

"Hover Dam! Mom! Dad! He's got video games in here!" Zato said.

"Oh look! He's got a plush flying monkey!" Suki giggled as she ran in.

"Anything they want the room will grant it" Harmony said.

"Oh! The complete college level encyclopedia collection!" Hayco said.

"Wow! He's even got a complete Basketball court in here!" Sora said as she looked in and rushed in with her other two sisters.

"Now that the kids are gone, let's begin" Naomi said picking up some chopsticks.

"Oooh I hope I get someone good!" Kasumi smirked.

"I hope I get Raditz." Tsukimi smirked.

"You're a dead man Raditz" Bardock said.

"Oh yeah he is." Yuuki spoke as the others nodded and picked their sticks, Tsukimi grinning ear to ear. "Well what do you know, I've got Raditz first." She smirked.

"Shouldn't have involved the grandkids babe" Kora said.

"Ooh! I'm taking pictures!" Kasumi grinned as she grabbed her camera.

"Alright Raditz, pick, Truth or dare." Tsukimi smirked.

"Truth, I'm not stupid" Raditz said.

"Alright then, I want you to reveal your most deep, dark secret to everyone in the room, and loud enough for Vegeta to hear." Tsukimi smirked.

"Is Vegeta still trying to smash that shield?" Harmony asked.

"No, I think he ran out of juice." Akina spoke, putting the shield down.

"The dare you have to take is to shave all of your hair off, and the punishment game, is for you to wear a tutu, dance for us while singing that you are a pretty butterfly, with your hair in pigtails and dyed bright pink." Tsukimi smirked.

"You are evil, fine my darkest well kept secret is that back on Frieza ship I used to where Vegeta's Prince cape and mock him with Nappa when he was not around" Raditz said.

Kasumi started laughing as did Tsukimi, who smirked when she saw Vegeta walk in. "Did you hear that, Vegeta?"

"Raditz Nappa, you better hope to god when I wash this shit off my face and come back to play this game that neither of you get me" Vegeta said.

"First door on the right is the bathhouse" Harmony said.

"Oh you are good, girl!" Kasumi grinned as she high-fived Tsukimi and grabbed the sticks. "Next victim!"

"Please be a good one!" Naomi smirked.

"Oooh! You got Yuuki!" Kasumi smirked.

Yuuki paled slightly as he looked at his stick. "...This won't end well..."

"Oh what shall it be victim?" Naomi smirked.

"I'll go with truth!" Yuuki spoke.

"Okay let's see...oh! I got one, when was the strangest time you got a hard on!" Naomi said.

Yuuki started blushing brightly. "A-And what're my other options?"

"Let's see I would dare you to make out with every guy here and punishment is jumping in the shower with Vegeta."

"oooh! She really got you, what're you gonna do?" Mamoru asked as Yuuki started going over his options. "I...I'll take the shower with Vegeta!"

"You are a brave man." Mamoru spoke as he put his hand on Yuuki's shoulder.

"We will pray for you." Akihiko spoke.

"You don't have to get naked but you better run as fast as you can" Naomi said.

"I intend to..." Yuuki took a breath before looking at Tsukimi. "If I die, please bury me with dignity." He spoke before heading to the bath house.

"Okay while he risk death let's see who will go next" Zang said.

"Okay let's see who the next pair is!" Kasumi grabbed the sticks and looked around. "Huh, weird pair. Looks like Kimiko gets Bardock. Such a waste!"

"BRAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"

"OH GOD I'M BLIND!" Yuuki started running out of the bath house as fast as he could dodging kai blasts.

"WHEN I'M DONE HERE YOU'RE NEXT!"

"I'm so gonna die..." Yuuki spoke with a sigh as he sat back down.

"Go ahead girl say what my choices are, I already know but tell it for them to hear" Bardock said.

"Um, alright...Let's see...For truth, I was going to ask you what your most embarrassing moment was, for dare I was going to...Well...Force you to take a dare from Kasumi and the punishment is taking three dares from those three." Kimiko spoke as she looked at Kasumi, Naomi, and Kameko.

"Fine my most embarrassing moment was leaving the men shower room with nothing but a towel for my room and having it fall down in front of Tora and my crew when my mate threw me a surprise birthday party" Bardock said.

"I would have paid anything to see that!" Kasumi sighed as she grabbed the sticks again. "Okay people! Draw lots and pray for your lives!" Kasumi smirked. "Hm...Looks like Akihiko and Zang are next!"

"Very well, give me my options." Akihiko spoke.

"Hmmm for dare would be to flush the toilet on Vegeta while he still in the shower, truth would be your darkest well kept secret and punishment take a dare from Naomi."

Akihiko started to think before letting out a sigh. "As much as it goes against my better judgment, I will take the dare."

"Man, Vegeta's popular today." Tsukimi chuckled.

"Veget got another on his list to kill now" Kento said.

Akihiko let out a sigh before stopping. "On second thought, I will take the punishment instead. I rather value my life."

"Oh pooh! I wanted to see Vegeta get flushed! Oh well I dare you to...hey Harmony do you have any live animals?" Naomi asked.

"We have some koi fish in the gardens and some peacocks flocking around" Harmony said.

"Damn! No crabs! Well I guess taking a nice dip in the koi pond will do for now since I don't want to force you to hit Vegeta...yet" Naomi said.

"If I must." Akihiko let out a sigh before starting to walk outside, heading to the koi pond.

"So who shall be our next poor victim?" Harmony said.

"Let's draw the lots!" Kasumi smirked as she grabbed the sticks and watched as everyone grabbed one. A smirk appeared on her face when she saw her victim. "Well, well, well~ Looks like I got Tsukimi."

"Ah crap." Tsukimi sweat-dropped as she glared at her stick.

"You have my pity" Kento said.

"Now let's see~ For truth, I want you to tell us who was your first wet dream about. Your punishment would be to use the bathroom while Vegeta is in the bathroom, and your dare is to run into the bathroom and tell Vegeta he can have your virginity." Kasumi smirked.

"Oh my what horrid choices" Harmony said.

Tsukimi was blushing brightly and going over her choices. "I'm so gonna get you back for this...But I'm taking the dare." Tsukimi spoke as she got up from her seat.

"Vegeta got another kill now, I think at this point he locked the door" Reyoto said.

Kasumi smirked and grabbed a bobby pin from her hair, going to the bathroom door and easily un locking it. "It's all yours~" She smirked at Tsukimi, who let out a growl and took a breath before walking in.

"Hey Vegeta!"

"Now let's see what happens, Tsukimi against Vegeta is one match that will end badly." Mamoru said.

"YOU CAN HAVE MY VIRGINITY!" Tsukimi yelled before starting to walk back with a force field around herself and a bright blush.

"WHAT?! THAT IS THE LAST STRAW! YOU ARE ALL DEAD NOW!" Vegeta yelled.

"I'll put another force field around him then." Akina sighed a little bit.

The door being busted of it's hengines and sent across the room got their Vegeta as Vegeta stormed out in his clothes but his hair still damp.

"WHO PUT THEM UP TO IT?!"

"All part of the game, you were just another fun addition." Kasumi smirked.

"You!" Vegeta said pointing at Raditz "you, you and you!" he said to Nappa, Yuuki then Tsukimi, "you all better hope to kami I don't get you! Their dares will look like mere childs play!"

"Just what I was looking forward to~ Now sit down, we're drawing lots again." Kasumi smirked as she got the sticks.

"Better hope the gods of fate will be merciful" Harmony said.

Once the lots were drawn, Reyoto got Mamoru. "Crap, well at least it wasn't any of the three wicked witches." Mamoru sighed.

"Well lucky for you, you hadn't done anything to upset that I'm aware of so for truth I want to know your most embarrassing moment, dare to hmm take one of those kois and put it down your pants and punishment eh let Brody make you his special eggnog" Reyoto said.

"You guys already know my most embarrassing moments so I can't really answer that, I guess I'll go for the fish." Mamoru spoke as he got up.

"Poor fish." Kasumi chuckled.

"Good thing he didn't pick Brody the kid knows evil ways to spike the drinks with horrible stuff without anyone noticing" Bardock said.

"Sounds like Kasumi when handing out drinks." Yuuki spoke as he started laughing when Mamoru started coming back. "Okay it's moving a lot!"

"Okay next" Bardock said.

The lots were drawn again and it appeared that Yuuki had gotten Vegeta. "Oh dear god I'm dead..."

"Looks like those gods of fates are on my side Harmony" Vegeta smirked evilly.

"Okay, just give me my options." Yuuki spoke with a sigh.

"Dare you 'make out' with every male here! Truth you tell us the most worse time you gotta attraction to a female and punishment is grabbing Bardock and Kakarot packages!"

"Say what?!" Bardock yelled.

"What a package?" Goku asked as Kento whispered in his ears and Goku blushed, "Vegeta! That is awful!"

"I so knew these kinds of dares were coming but...I guess I'll take truth. The worst time that's happened was when I was in karate class with Tsukimi, we were sparring and I guess I hit my head too hard because after she kicked me into a wall, I...kinda got turned on from that." Yuuki blushed.

"Oh my god...not you Harmony the word" Kento said.

"I believe the word you are looking for is Masochistic." Akihiko spoke with a slight blush as Kasumi tried not to laugh. "I kinda had a feeling you liked it when Tsukimi smacked you around."

"I do not! That was just one time!"

"Okay let's move on I am feeling rather uncomfortable at this point and I've seen a lot of horrible things!" Harmony said

"Then put up or shut up!" Kasumi grinned as she gathered the sticks, and the next pair was Kameko and Harmony. "Aww man! You got the jackpot, Mom!" Kasumi sighed.

"Who knows what dirty secrets a god has! Oh I am so jealous!" Naomi said.

Kameko chuckled slightly as her gentle demeanor turned into a slightly evil smirk. "Okay let's see~ For truth, you have to reveal ten of your most embarrassing secrets, for your dare, you have to let Kasumi and Naomi use you for a living diorama like Vegeta, and for the punishment game, you will have to sit through the rest of the game completely naked." Kameko grinned.

"What is this word? Diorama? Is that some form of art?" Harmony asked confusingly.

"Okay, she said they're gonna do to you what they did to Vegeta, well, not Naomi just Kasumi and Tsukimi." Mamoru said.

"Oh! Draw and ruin my face! Hmm I have no problem being naked most gods did that during the first century as you can tell by Greek status but seeing as a child might walk back in or it may cause someone to pass out I will reveal ten of my little secrets."

"Your dares are still the best Mom."Kasumi grinned as Kameko chuckled. "I am just getting warmed up."

"Fine secret number one I may had something to do with most of the dinosaurs being blown" Harmony said scratching the back of his head.

"You did?" Yuuki asked in surprise.

"That sounds like something he'd do." Kasumi chuckled.

"It was an accident! I had no idea that moving the crator from a planet would make it crash into Earth in every universe" Harmony said.

"Well accidents happen, it's not like they're extinct." Tsukimi shrugged.

"Secret two, every time someone said 'oh my god' when that started becoming slang I thought it was a form of endangerment so when me and other gods always investigated we saw some things we shouldn't have, it's now forbidden of us to go and investigate now after seeing too many scenes and uh the strangest rituals of love making."

"Huh, I've heard of some creepy things but I guess that makes sense, normally people only say 'Oh my God' is when they see something shocking." Kasumi chuckled.

"Most of the time it was 'oh god!' so we now learned to ignore it anyway secret three he said blushing, I'm the only god that is truly a virgin in existences."

"Okay, that one is surprising!" Kasumi chuckled and smirked at Akina. "And I'm guessing you want to help with that~?"

"Why are you bringing me into this?" Akina blushed brightly.

"Secret four a certain male god tried coming onto during the last god court and I had to practically fight him off with a chair" Harmony said.

Kasumi pretty much started laughing. "Now that I would've paid to see!"

"I would've loved to see that too." Kameko started laughing as well.

"Apparently he is bi I believe the word is, and I didn't not know till that meeting" Harmony blushed.

"Now I want to know which god did that" Naomi said.

"Yeah so do I!" Kasumi grinned.

"That's gotta be rough though, even though I've never had that problem." Mamoru said.

"No, he'd probably cause sickness if I told so onto secret five I once accidently walked in on Zeus when he and his queen were conceiving Hercules, in the throne room and didn't lock the door."

"Okay, that had to hurt!" Kasumi chuckled.

"That had to have been awkward." Tsukimi blushed a bit.

"Like I will say, I've seen it all nothing will phase me anymore" Harmony said.

"After seeing something like that, I don't blame you." Yuuki said.

"Secret six, Zeus once tried to set me up with one of his daughters in order to create more Saiyan Gods after we lost all my brothers and sisters she tried to force herself on me when he left the room."

"Once again; not really surprising. Back home I know a lot of girls who would chew off their own arm just for a chance with someone like you in bed." Kasumi chuckled.

"Just out of curiosity how many gods tried to hook up with you?" Kento said.

"Hmm let's see" he said as he began thinking, "about 53 gods and 11,578 mortals."

"Damn! That's impressive but some mortal guys have higher records then that sadly. Mostly those cheese pop singers who sound like girls." Kasumi sighed.

"By mortals that was in the Saiyan and human category for in one universe, I lost track of the other numbers all together in the Multiverse."

"That's still pretty impressive but not surprising. Like I said before, you're a catch. If you went out shirtless you'd be more lusted after then a glass of water to a severely dehydrated person." Kasumi grinned.

"Oh that is my next dare! I want to see Harmony do that no! Better do a strip tease in front of a crowd!" Naomi said.

"Naomi!" Harmony said blushing.

"What? That is a perfect dare! Ladies do you agree?" Naomi said.

"Oh yeah I do! It's been too long since I've had a nice strip tease!" Kameko grinned.

"He doesn't have to do that!" Akina blushed brightly.

"He does if he gets me!" Naomi said.

"And what makes you think he'll pick dare?" Akina asked with a slight smirk.

"She is right, everyone who gets one of you three always picks truth." Tsukimi said.

"Oh I will just ask the most embarrassing of all questions like...oh! If he ever pleasured himself!"

"I am not answering that!" Harmony said.

"Oooh! That's perfect! The truth question no one would answer!" Kasumi smirked.

"I need to have a talk with King Yemma about you three personalities when your reborn" Harmony said.

"Hate to bust your bubble, but I'm planning on passing this kind of knowledge on to my own daughters, just like my mom did with me." Kasumi grinned.

"Vixens! Secret seven, I once got tricked into an...ugh! Orgy party by one of the other gods" Harmony shivered in disgust.

"Okay, I have to give you props, if you could get out of there a virgin then you're good!" Kasumi chuckled.

"I got out but my clothes were ripped to shreds and fell to piece when I got back here" Harmony said.

"Too bad there weren't pictures~" Kameko sighed.

"Secret eight, while I was away that male god that hit on me came here and 'kindly' installed a room that I now can't get rid of!" Harmony said blushing and clenching his fist.

"But what's so bad about a room?" Kimiko asked.

"It's a pleasure chamber" Harmony blushed.

"A...pleasure chamber?" Kimiko blushed bright red as Kasumi started to laugh a bit. "And you've been in there before?"

"Once when he showed it to me, after seeing the whips and chains on the walls...and bed I kicked him out and sealed that door shut!" Harmony said.

"Sounds like this god has it bad for you." Kasumi giggled.

"Ugh! You should see what he sends me for my birthday every day of every year of every century!" he growled.

"I'm thinking something phallic-shaped and vibrates?" Kasumi smirked.

"In the shape of his own uh package, with every detail ugh! Everytime I see a gift from him I toss it out!" Harmony shivered.

"I'm curious as to how he got that much detail on it but at the same time I don't want to know." Kasumi sweat-dropped.

"You don't" Harmony said shaking his head, "secret nine I once fell asleep during a meeting with the other gods and when I came to found myself alone and my clothes missing, I suspect someone spike my wine but luckily for me it was just my clothes someone stole but I do suspect I know who it might be."

"Sounds like you've got a creeper, I've heard of a crush but it sounds like this guy is completely stuck on you." Kasumi chuckled.

"I am the first to refuse him so he's determined to get me" Harmony said.

"Gotta hand it to him, he's got to have some kind of drive to keep trying like this." Kasumi chuckled.

"For the last thousand years, anyway for my last secret I covered up for another god when he accidentally blew up the city of atlantis" Harmony said.

"Wait, so atlantis was real?" Yuuki asked with a shocked expression.

"Yes I hid it away so no mortal can reach it, their technology is far beyond what your worlds are ready for and it's now it's own planet thanks to my interference."

"Wow, I didn't think atlantis even existed, I always thought that it was a myth." Yuuki said.

"Yes and gods were considered myths too and yet I'm here just like with that bigfoot and lochness monster" Harmony smirked,

"Okay, those were all really interesting~! Now let's keep playing!" Kasumi grinned as she grabbed the sticks and once the lots were drawn, she saw that Kimiko had gotten Vegeta.

"Oh wow, I wonder if he'll actually do anything to her, Kimiko hasn't done anything." Yuuki whispered to Mamoru. "Well I guess we'll see."

"Damn! Oh wait I got this!" Vegeta smirked evilly in Yuuki, Tsukimi, Raditz and Nappa direction.

"Um...what are my options?" Kimiko asked as she looked at Vegeta.

"The dare is kicking those three boys in their pride and the girls punch her the hardest in her maiden balloons, the truth is revealing a secret you held for Yuuki and Tsukimi and punishment for refusing my requests is playing the rest of this game in your birthday suit!"

"It figures, picking on a sweet girl like Kimiko, and here I thought that knocking out your own son was the lowest you've done." Tsukimi shook her head as Kimiko started to go over her options.

"Well...um..."

"What shall it be girl?" Vegeta said.

"Um...I'm not really sure...I'm not really one for betraying my friends for my own benefit." Kimiko spoke as she continued to think.

"Oh must be a juicy secret then, but hurting them where it hurts the most is also fine by me" Vegeta smirked.

"I have never raised my hand to either of them before so...I suppose I will have to go with the punishment." Kiimiko blushed.

"No don't do that, here girl just do it" Raditz said standing up.

"We can take a little pain just don't do that punishment" Nappa said.

"Yeah go ahead Kimiko, you can't really hit hard anyway." Tsukimi said as she stood up. "Go ahead, we're getting Vegeta back anyway, Bulma's told me quite a few interesting things about him." She smirked.

"Well, if you are sure. I apologize in advance for this." Kimiko spoke as she got up and went over to Raditz first. "Are you sure this is alright?"

"Yes I'm sure" Raditz said spreading his legs, "and please get us some ice afterwards."

"Of course." Kimiko nodded before taking a breath and kicking Raditz as hard as she could. "She was captain of the soccer team back home." Kasumi sweat-dropped.

"What?!...GAK!"

"Oh baby! Here I'll you some ice!" Kora said.

"Captain of the soccer team? Oh just get it over with" Nappa said spreading.

"Please forgive me." Kimiko spoke before going over to Nappa and kicking him as hard as she could.

"GUH! You're forgiven" Nappa grunted as he fell over.

"Here dad" Saiya said handing him a bag of ice.

"Just do it, for some reason Vegeta gets off on this." Yuuki sweat-dropped as he spread his legs. "It is a better alternative than revealing a secret you told me in confidence." Kimiko spoke before kicking him.

"GAH!" He groaned before falling over.

"She can't punch hard though so Tsukimi should be fine." Kasumi said as Kimiko walked over to her. "Go right ahead, I've taken hits to the chest before...That probably isn't good for me." Tsukimi sweat-dropped as Kimiko nodded and punched her in the chest.

Tsukimi winced a little bit bit sat back down. "When Vegeta did it, that was worse."

"Ahh! Vegeta revenge shall be AH! Ours!" Raditz said putting ice on.

"Probably should've mentioned her soccer playing before, sorry about that.' Kasumi sweat-dropped as Yuuki winced and sat back down as Kimiko got him a bag of ice.

"Yeah...But that would've made it hurt more.." Yuuki groaned a bit.

"So who 's next?" Vegeta smirked.

"Oh you're gonna get it, and not just for the scars and the crap you put me through, if anyone's gonna kill the groaning idiot over there it's gonna be me. Now I want pay back." Tsukimi smirked as the others drew lots again.

"Okay...Oh, looks like Mom's got Reyoto!" Kasumi grinned.

"Nothing to his hair please" Naomi said.

"Oh don't worry, since hearing his tone earlier about how I chose to raise my children, I have something special planned for him." Kameko spoke with a smile that then turned into a smirk that looked as though it could belong to a demon.

"I hope to kami Rose does not end up like those three" Reyoto said.

"Don't get your hopes up" Naomi said holding Rose in her lap.

"Okay let's see~ For truth, I want you tell all of us here specifically if you've ever had thoughts about another woman other than your wife, for your dare, you must be our servant for the rest of the party and for your punishment, you will let these two lovely girls do whatever they wish to you." Kameko smirked, looking at Kasumi and Naomi.

"Oh man! Why you ask that for truth?" Naomi said disappointed as Reyoto smirked.

"So? What is your choice?"

"Truth, Naomi and I can hear each others thoughts so since the day we mated I have never had one single thought for any other woman when in Saiyan bounds you're bound to your mate only other women seem unappealing to me" Reyoto smriked.

"Before you mated though?" Kameko smirked.

"Before? Hmmm no not really being at a small school with only three girls and a teacher you don't have much options and I always had a thing for Naomi."

"I have to admit, I expected you to say something like that, you seem like a reliable man." Kameko chuckled a bit.

"We really need to get rid of the truth option for the game." Kasumi smirked.

"Of course I am, unlike humans I vow the woman I'm with even if she drives me crazy" Reyoto said.

"Ah love you too baby" Naomi said.

"Okay let's get on with this before this thing becomes a love fest and that's boring!" Kasumi spoke as she got the sticks. "Oh, before we continue, anyone up for raising the stakes? Change the game a little bit? How about no truth option and just dare." Kasumi smirked.

"No! If we did that you three will force me to strip tease if I end up with one of you!" Harmony said.

"As much as I know I shouldn't, I'm for it. I have quite a few things I want to make Vegeta do." Tsukimi smirked.

"If that is the case I'm out!" Kento said.

"Alright then, we'll keep the same old rules then~ I guess no one's brave enough to get rid of the handicap." Kasumi chuckled.

"That's because we're not stupid" Reyoto said.

"But I have a feeling Harmony you will somehow end up strip teasing anyway" Kento said.

"Oh and I will have so many pictures~" Kasumi chuckled as the group drew the lots and the next two were Kento and Vegeta.

"Man~! Vegeta's having all the fun!" Kasumi pouted.

"Hmph you have done nothing to me and I already got my fun so brat for the truth I want to know your most embarrassing moments, dare to strip down your under undergarments and punishment eh go make out with Kakarot."

"Oooh! That should be a learning experience for both of them!" Kasumi grinned.

"Ugh! I am so not is hell making out with my uncle you forget about stripping! Fine now being a time force member we had to go back when the timeline had got messed with during Goku childhood and the first night with Bulma and Goku. Bulma was supposed to give Goku a bath but instead the witch forced me too! So not only did I have to give my uncle a bath but he asked what made boys and girls different so I had to explain the birds and bees!"

"Hey, that's good practice for your kids." Tsukimi chuckled.

"I was around sixteen at the time I didn't want to explain it till I was in my twenties and had kids, of course I had to explain to Goku again after he took of Bulma underwear and I had to explain to him what he saw was."

The other kids couldn't help but chuckle and laugh a little. "Looks like Goku got to first base with Bulma before Vegeta did." Tsukimi chuckled.

"What's first base?" Goku asked.

"I will explain later" Kento sighed.

"Next" Naomi smiled.

"I wanna see Goku and Vegeta next! That should be fun!" Kasumi grinned as she grabbed the sticks.

"Oooh! Tsukimi got Harmony! Man! Everyone else fun is being picked!" Kasumi sighed.

"Oh dear, what are my options?" Harmony said.

"Okay, for truth. I want you to tell us if you've ever kissed Akina willingly, and out of love, and I mean on the lips, not the forehead or the cheek. For your dare, you'll have to give us a strip tease and for the punishment game, I'll have Akina change you into a girl." Tsukimi smiled.

"...You people are horrible" Harmony said.

"Tsukimi! What the hell?!" Akina blushed brightly.

"Fine, no I have not kissed Akina willingly out of love...yet" Harmony blushed.

Akina was blushing brightly and looked away a little bit. "So something is going on between you two!" Kasumi smirked.

"Hmph this coming from the girl who said 'oh kami!' very loudly during our little incident several time during the week with her new boyfriend" Harmony said.

"Looks like your secret boyfriend isn't the only one who's a stalker." Kasumi smirked.

"Hmph I never looked but you can't tune out every god call and I know almost every person in this room was using that line when I stayed with Akina" Harmony said.

Pretty much everyone else started blushing, especially Mamoru. "That's just wrong.."

"I must speaking with the Supreme One about removing that feature for us gods" Harmony sighed.

"Okay let's keep going then!" Kasumi blushed as she got the sticks again.

"Please be Vegeta!" Raditz growled.

"Someone needs to bring the prince down a peg." Tsukimi smirked as the lots were drawn again and this time it was Goku against Kasumi.

"Ah man! Goku sucks at this game!" Naomi said.

"Hey! I can do good dares to!" Goku pouted.

"Well give me your best shot then." Kasumi chuckled a bit.

"Okay for dare...oh! I dare you to run around the castle naked five times! For truth who is the one person you really want to sleep with and punishment game uh oh! Give Vegeta a hug!"

"Hm, not bad, I kinda want to hug Vegeta." Kasumi smirked.

"Touch me and I'll break your arm" Vegeta said.

"Okay then, will a pat on the back work, I don't care if he breaks my arm though, I can always get Tsumuri to take care of it."

"Here" Nero said snapping his fingers as shadow tentacles wrapped around Vegeta tying him up.

"WHAT THE HELL! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!" Vegeta yelled struggling.

"I'm goin' for it!" Kasumi smirked as she started walking over to Vegeta.

"BRATS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"

"Awww~! He's mad~!" Kasumi smirked before wrapping her arms around him. "Someone sounds cranky~! Maybe he needs a nap~!"

"I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!"

"Oh hush up" Nero said using as shadow tentacle to gag him.

"Let's draw again while Vegeta calms down" Kento said as Vegeta struggled and made muffled swears.

Kasumi chuckled a bit and let him go as she went over to the others. "Alright that's fine with me! Vegeta was softer than I thought he would be though."

"MPH!" Vegeta muffled.

"Such a mouth" Harmony said shaking his head.

"Okay let's keep going! With Vegeta it's getting fun!" Kasumi smirked as the lots were drawn again and Reyoto went against Mamoru. "Why do I have crappy luck?" Mamoru sweat-dropped.

"Dare just go take a swim, truth tell Kasumi mother and brothers a secret you kept from them and punishment be the one who unties Vegeta."

"Oh wow, such hard choices. I'm going with the dare, I don't feel like dying." Mamoru spoke as he got up.

"Yeah I'm saving all the good ones for someone else" Reyoto said.

"Well I'm going swimming then, and I feel bad for whoever is unlucky enough to get your dares." Mamoru spoke with a chuckle as he started walking off. "Hey, do you have a pool around here Harmony?"

"Check around back the pool just got redecorated" Harmony said.

"Oh awesome!" Mamoru grinned as he started going off.

"Well while Mamoru's taking a dip, let's keep going, and I think I have a guess at who your dares are for." Kasumi chuckled, looking at Reyoto.

"You know me so well" Reyoto smirked.

"Then let's keep going!" Kasumi smirked as she grabbed the sticks and the lots were drawn again, and this time it was Akina against Tsukimi.

"Well, looks like it's my turn." Akina smirked, as did Tsukimi.

"Okay, bring it on then." She smirked back.

"Cat fight of the century about to happen, I can just feel it." Yuuki spoke with a sweat-drop.

"Okay, for truth, I want you to tell us if you've ever touched yourself, for your dare, you have to untie Vegeta, and the punishment game is that you have to take a skinny dip with Mamoru in the pool." Akina smirked as Tsukimi growled slightly and got up.

"Fine, I'll untie Vegeta." She sighed before going over to Vegeta and starting to untie him.

"Take cover!" Kento yelled.

Tsukimi let out a sigh as she got the last of the tentacles off of him. "There, that was easier than I thought." Tsukimi spoke simply as she started walking back to her seat.

Vegeta then slowly stood up with a dark aura "brats...you are DEAD!" he yelled powering to Super Saiyan 4 and Harmony appeared next to him and touched his forehead.

"Sleep" Harmony said as Vegeta powered down and fell over asleep.

"That really must come in handy." Kasumi spoke, looking down at Vegeta.

"He'll be fine when he gets up." Tsukimi spoke simply as she sat back down.

"He should wake up maybe in an hour" Harmony said sitting back down.

"Your pool is awesome!" Mamoru smiled, coming back with a towel over his head and looked down at Vegeta. "Hm? Did I miss something?"

"Did you see the new sauna I had put in?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah I saw it, I took a bit of a break in there before getting in the pool." Mamoru smiled.

"You have a suna? What else do you have an amusement park in your upstairs closet?" Kento said.

"How did you know?" Harmony asked.

"Your house is just awesome." Kasumi grinned.

"One of the benefits to being a god my library is my prize room."

"I guess you must like to read then." Yuuki said.

"Well living for as long as I do you need a way to pass the time, new books appear in every day."

"You know, I wonder what would happen if we showed Vegeta one of those gross comics with him and goku in it?" Kasumi chuckled.

"I know what he'd do he'd puke and pass out hitting his skull hard and have a concussion" Bardock said.

"I'm kinda tempted to..." Kasumi chuckled.

"Sorry my library is a place of knowledge and enjoyment only all those types of books end up in the dark section, I really need to have it dusted" Harmony said,

"Too bad, that would've been fun to mess with his head." Kasumi sighed.

"How about we take a break of this game and I give you all a grand tour of my home" Harmony said.

"Sounds good to me." Kasumi grinned as she got up.

"I am curious as to what kinds of rooms are in the castle." Kimiko spoke.

"Let's start on the first floor" Harmony said.

"Okay so where's the first room? And how many rooms are in this castle?" Yuuki asked.

"I have more than 100 rooms here in the castle and each one leads to something unique" Harmony said entering a large circular hall with a spiral staircase in the middle and ten rooms with unlabeled doors, "this one leads to the zoo" he said.

"How could you have a zoo in here?" Kasumi asked as she opened the door.

Inside was a massive jungle like area a a T-Rex looked in their direction.

"The laws of reality don't work here" Harmony said.

"Awww isn't he cute?" Kasumi smiled at the T-Rex before shutting the door.

"This door is to the aquarium" he said opening the door as they saw water but it didn't spill out of the door as a whale swam past it.

"Oh wow, this is beautiful!" Kimiko smiled as she looked at the aquarium.

"Being a god I can enter without worrying about breathing but the rest of you might want to grow gills he said closing the door.

"This door leads to my winter wonderland" he said.

"A winter wonderland?" Akihiko asked as he opened the door.

Inside snow was falling down as a pack of penguins walked by squawking.

"Awww! They're so cute!" Tsukimi smiled as she looked at the penguins.

All the penguins then stopped to glare at them as they all hissed, "yeah these ones are extinct man-eating penguins, violent little buggers" Harmony said.

Akihiko then shut the door as Tsukimi sweat-dropped. "I can see why they're extinct.."

"This one leads to the dessert room" Harmony said.

"Oh yeah! I was wondering when I'd get dessert!" Kasumi grinned.

"Help yourself" Harmony said opening the door to the large room made of candy with candy grass, a chocolate waterfall, white, dark and regular and large candy planets in all directions.

"Oh wow...I'm going first!" mamoru grinned as he ran in with Kasumi following.

"I'm still full from dinner." Tsukimi spoke as she just looked around. "Come to think of it, my underwear did get a little more snug last time I checked..." She thought.

"If you say so." Kimiko smiled softly as she walked to a tree bearing lollipops and picked one.

"Candy apples anyone?" Harmony said picking one from a tree.

"Oh those look good!" Yuuki smiled as he went to the tree and picked one.

"Oh don't fall into the chocolate rivers the gummy sharks may try to eat you please use a cup" Harmony said.

"Oh wow! This chocolate is delicious!" Kasumi smiled, drinking some of the chocolate from one of the cups.

"The cups are edible too, everything is edible in here even I'm edible but that is a very frowned upon in most cultures" Harmony said.

"This is incredible! Like from that chocolate factory movie!" Kasumi grinned as she looked at Tsukimi looking around. "Hey, how come you're not eating anything?"

"Oh I'm fine, like I said I'm still full." Tsukimi replied, looking around a bit, even though she did want some, she couldn't help but think of those 'Big Butt' comments from before.

"Hmmm this grass isn't bad" Reyoto said.

"Where are the singing little men?" Naomi asked.

"What the hell are you talking about? There are no little men in here" Harmony said.

"No problem with me, I'm gonna keep loving this chocolate!" Kasumi grinned as she kept drinking chocolate.

"Your ass is fine Tsukimi besides this candy in here is natural won't make anyone gain weight or give them cavities so you can go all out" Harmony said.

"Well if that's the case...hey Yuuki! Toss me one of those candy apples!" Tsukimi smiled as she caught the apple in her hand.

"The only thing that is living is the gummy animals, like those" Harmony said as some giant gummy bears approached.

"Awww, isn't it cute?" Kasumi smiled. "I wonder what it tastes like?" She smirked.

The bear then narrowed its eyes then flipped her off the middle finger.

"Yeah all the gummy animals hate everything" Harmony said.

Kasumi blinked a couple of times and smirked. "Gotta admit, I like that, they've got attitude."

"Hey I got a bite!" Kento said using a fishing rod and made a large gummy whale fly from the chocolate river towards the ground as it flopped.

"And it's chocolate coated too~~!" Kasumi smirked as she started going over.

"Oh that looks good!" Serena said.

"Then let's start eating!" Kasumi grinned as she looked at the whale. "Then I can get that bear that flipped me off." She smirked.

A giant gumball then smacked the back of her head as the gummy bears stood in a small army.

"Oh those little bastards want a fight" Naomi said.

"Alright then, bring it on! I'm hungry!" Kasumi smirked as she started charging at the bears.

"Hmmm they look like they're having fun" Harmony said watch all the gummy bears get torn apart as a giant gummy worm slithered past him

"A gummy worm? Sweet!" Kasumi smirked as she grabbed the worm and took a big bite out of it.

"Hey! I got a bite too!" Mamoru grinned as he pulled out a gummy shark from the chocolate lake.

"Hmm I wonder where all those Sweedish Fish went?" Harmony said.

"There are sweedish fish here? Those are delicious!" Tsukimi grinned.

"They should be in the river but being chocolate you can't see under it they must be hiding" Harmony said.

"Ha! I told you no shark could get me!" Mamoru smirked as he took a bite from the shark.

"How about everyone take their collected uh kill and lets continue the tour?" Harmony said looking at all the bears lying on the ground.

"Hmph, I'll take the fat-ass here." Kasumi smirked as she started dragging along a rather round red gummy bear.

"I got mine!" Mamoru grinned, dragging along the shark he was nibbling on.

"Okay next stop is the library" Harmony said.

"I am looking forward to seeing the different types of literature you have collected, Harmony." Akihiko smiled a little, licking a lollipop.

"Behold!" Harmony said pushing open the small door into the five floor library.

Both Akihiko and Kimiko's eyes widened as they looked around. "Incredible...My personal library is nowhere near this big." Kimiko spoke.

"Now normally I fly to the top floors but I had spiral staircases put in just so I don't get lazy."

"Wow, you even have books that aren't in print anymore." Tsukimi said as she looked around.

"I have all books starting from first book" he said picking up and large stone tablet and set it on the table written in a foreign language.

"Incredible, you must have every book that has ever been written since the beginning of time." Kimiko spoke as she looked at the stone tablet.

"How many languages can you read and speak?" Zang asked.

"All of them and write them too" Harmony said.

"And I thought that those two had a record! Both Akihiko and Kimiko can speak and write English, spanish, french, german, italian, korean, polish, mandarin chinese and cantonese, japanese, taiwanese, hindi and nordic." Tsukimi spoke as she looked at the two who were still looking around.

"Well being a god you have to learn this information I am the god of peace I need to know how to speak other languages in order to bring peace."

"That's impressive. I've never seen so many books, but are they all like basic knowledge or are there different genres? Like science fiction or mystery novels?" Kasumi asked.

"Of course, every single one and all the ahem dirty ones you mentioned Kasumi are over there" he said pointing to the dusty corner of the library.

"Impressive~ Pervy readers would love this place too." Kasumi chuckled a bit.

"Next stop! Oh not that room" he said walking past one of the dors.

"But what's in there?" Tsukimi asked.

"My bedroom chambers" he said.

"Really?" Naomi smirked.

"And do you have something to hide~?" Kasumi smirked.

"No, I just don't feel you be interested in my room."

"Oh okay" Naomi said opening it and running in.

"Hey!" Harmony yelled.

"Holy shit! Guys look at this!" Naomi yelled.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Kasumi grinned as she ran in. "I'm not sure if this is alright.." Kimiko spoke.

Inside Naomi jaw was dropped at the large room as she looked at some of the gold decorated items and looked to the bed, "are these sheets made of gold?!"

"Check out his bathroom! It has a jewel encrusted sink!" Reyoto said.

"Damn! This would make other kings cry and wish to have this nice of a room" Kento said.

"Wow! This whole place is covered in gold!" Tsukimi spoke as she looked around the room.

"Whoa! Guys look at this!" Serena said looking at a large portrait of Harmony with the original 12 Saiyan Gods.

"They look like us when we became one" Kento said.

"Yeah but there are a few I don't recognize." Yuuki said as he looked at the picture.

"There was twelve of us originally I am the last of the Saiyan gods" Harmony said.

"Wow, but what happened to the other gods?" Tsukimi asked.

"It was so long ago, it happened during the first War of the Gods this was during the time the Supreme God Nightmare sought to destroy the Multiverse I had to fight my brother Armageddon when he sided with Nightmare and end his existence, but in the end when Nightmare was sealed away in Pandora box with the God of Hope I learned that we lost many gods including all my friends" Harmony said.

"I'm sorry, that must've been very hard on you." Tsukimi said as she continued to look at the picture.

"Oh you poor man" Hikari said.

"It was, I died from existence from the pain but when Armageddon returned so did I to ensure the Saiyan God powers were kept safe from evil" Harmony said.

"And it looks like you've done a good job. it must be possible for gods to be reborn." Tsukimi smiled a little.

"If they choose to, my friends choose to entrust me with their powers the friends I knew are gone forever now" Harmony said.

"Ouch" Nero said.

"That hurts" Beat said.

"Well it's not really good to linger on the past. You have to embrace the pains and hardships you endure during your life. Because if you don't, your life can't go on." Tsukimi spoke.

"Oh I know, I got over it many centuries ago my goal now is to ensure the mortals protection" Harmony said.

"That, and now you have Akina." Tsukimi smiled a bit.

"Why of course but I now have to wait, the other gods have an issue with god/ mortal relationships due to the Greek Gods incidents and the Supreme one forbidding that kind of contact" Harmony said.

"Well even if your relationship can't progress now, this will give you time to realize that the feelings you have for her are real and if you think she is worth waiting for." Tsukimi smiled.

"I know, I've been waiting for a long time for someone like her and shall continue waiting till the right time comes" Harmony smirked.

"And I know that when the time comes, you're gonna make Akina very happy." Tsukimi smiled.

"Who wouldn't with a man like that?" Naomi whispered to Kasumi.

"Tell me about it, he's probably hot enough to bake cookies on." Kasumi whispered back.

"I wonder how cute his ass is" Naomi whispered.

"Oh I've been wondering the same thing." Kasumi whispered back.

"I can hear you both!" Harmony blushed.

"Wow good hearing" Naomi said.

"I kinda expected that by now." Kasumi chuckled.

"Anyway let me show you to the clothing room Mamoru wants to have a pool party" Harmony said.

"Sounds like fun!" Kasumi grinned.

"Nice" Shiko said.

"Oh yes! We can see him in a bathing suit then!" Naomi said.

"Hopefully we can get a good look at the back." Kasumi smirked.

"I will regret this" Harmony said pushing opened a door into a mall like room with clothes in all direction.

"Any clothing of any size and gender all end up here from the leaves to loin clothes to fur pelts all the way to skinny jeans and tank tops" Harmony said.

"Then let's get started! I'm gonna get so many pics of you in a bathing suit!" Kasumi smirked at Harmony.

"I'm surprised Akina had blown up with anger" Naomi said looking at a leaf, "you were serious about the leaves?"

"Yep that a crotch leaf see the strings?" Harmony said.

"Ew!" Naomi said tossing it.

"Relax it's never been worn" Harmony said.

Kasumi looked at Akina who was inside her own shield and seemed to be letting out a scream before stopping and sighing as she took it down. "Okay I'm alright now."

"Oh! Oh Harmony how about this?" Naomi said holding up a gold speedo.

"Shield please!" Reyoto growled.

Akina nodded and put a shield around Reyoto. "I don't think Harmony would want to wear that." She blushed.

Reyoto then began yelling and punching and kicking a the shield as Harmony shrugged.

"Normally I don't wear a suit at all since this is my home" Harmony said.

Akina nearly had a nosebleed when she thought of that... "I don't know how much more I can take..."

"Relax I won't go nude, these will do" he said holding up a white pair swim trunks that matched his white fur Saiyan tail.

"Oh! I found my suit!" Tsukimi smiled, holding up a light red bikini with white frills on the edges.

"Some of these suits are gorgeous! What year is that?" Naomi asked holding up a purple suit.

"That was made in greek era" Harmony said.

"So soft!" Naomi said.

Reyoto then tapped the side of the shield letting Akina know he was done.

"Oh sorry." Akina sweat-dropped as she removed the shield. "You get it all out of your system?"

"For now, Mamoru may need it in a minute" Reyoro growled.

Akina looked at Mamoru and sweat-dropped. "Yeah, that sounds about right." She spoke before putting a shield around Mamoru as he started to yell and punch and kick the shield.

"I will never understand mortals" Harmony said shaking his head.

"Now you know how the opposite genders feel." Kasumi chuckled as she started looking around at a few swimsuits.

"Ew" Shiko said tossing a pair with Hercule on it.

"Hey let's having a diving contest! Harmony can you make those monkeys judges?" Kento asked.

"I suppose, you can have a belly flop contest for all I care" Harmony said.

"Well Mamoru's good at that." Kasumi chuckled as Akina removed the shield when Mamoru was done. "That's better." He sighed.

"Well he hey! You ladies need help changing?" they all heard an old voicy said in a pervy voice.

"Oh god! He found us!" Naomi said.

"Don't tell me it's Master Roshi..." Tsukimi sweat-dropped.

"Goku! Did you invite him?!" Kento yelled.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Goku said.

"Hey girls let's try these ones" Roshi said holding up the string made bikinis.

"Okay, that's it. Get him Mamoru!" Kasumi spoke as Mamoru smirked. "My pleasure."

"Have at him Reyoto" Naomi said.

"Oh Master Roshi" Reyoto smirked as he and Mamoru approached Roshi with wicked smirks.

"Down the hall second door is the combat room" Harmony said.

"Just keep him busy while we change!" Kasumi spoke as Mamoru smirked and started dragging him by his shirt. "You picked the wrong girls to hit on."

"We'll be back later" Reyoto said closing the door.

"Ugh! Thank god he's gone" Serena said.

"I know! I was worried I'd have to have a steel barrier around the changing room!" Tsukimi sighed.

"Relax these dressing rooms are enhanced with magic one girl go in and close the door and someone open the door" Harmony said.

"Well I'm getting changed, I'm not too good at diving though." Tsukimi spoke as she opened the door and started walking into one of the dressing rooms.

"Now observe, I close the door" Harmony said closing it, "and when I open it" he said as they saw an empty room, "and force field makes it look empty but you can hear her."

"Wow, that would be really helpful if we had those back home." Yuuki said as Tsukimi sweat-dropped. "I can hear you guys but you can't see me?"

"Nope, this would so be good for stores! Perverts always try to peek at me when I try on clothes" Naomi said.

"Oh it's the same with us! Especially Kimiko! We have to stand outside the dressing room." Kasumi said.

"I usually have Reyoto do that and I alway hear a growl or him hitting someone for even thinking about it" Naomi said.

"I just can't believe how many perverts there are in the world." Kasumi sighed.

"I do, they're always praying for women or unlimited magazines you should see my pray files" Harmony said.

"Well someone ought to tell them that being perverts doesn't attract women." Kasumi said.

"Yeah that won't happen there has alway been perverts all thanks to the gods of lust and love giving some mortals too much love for one thing" Harmony said.

"That sounds about right." Kasumi sweat-dropped as she saw Tsukimi walk out of the dressing room in her bikini. "Alright, how does it look?" She asked as Yuuki started to blush and nearly had a nosebleed.

"U-Uh...It looks great on you." He smiled with a bright blush.

"Harmony you should try on your suit to make sure it fits" Naomi said.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want it coming off." Kasumi grinned.

"You'd two would love to see that wouldn't you?" Harmony said rolling his eyes.

"Now what makes you say that?" Kasumi asked with an innocent tone.

"Call it god's intuition" Harmony said heading into the dressing room.

"I wonder how long Master Roshi survived with Mamoru and Reyoto?" Kasumi asked with a chuckle.

"Where back!" Reyoto said walking in with blood on his hands. "Harmony where is the bathroom?"

"Down the hall fourth door on the right the one broken down thanks to Vegeta!" Harmony yelled from the dressing room.

"Thank you!" Mamoru grinned, blood on his hands as well as he started heading for the bathroom.

"Should we be worried that they probably committed murder?" Naomu asked.

"Nah, Mamoru's come back like that plenty of times, he wouldn't kill him, just kick his ass." Kasumi shrugged.

"Oh god!" Roshi said as they saw him crawl into the room, "help me pretty ladies!"

"Boy this suit is cute!" Serena said ignoring him.

"Kimiko, resist your urge to help him. I know how you are." Kasumi said as she looked at Kimiko who nodded a little and started to look at the swim suits.

"Boko!" Harmony yelled as they monkey flew in.

"Yes sir?"

"Take Roshi to the medical room and make sure he stays there" Harmony said.

"Okay!" Boko said grabbing Roshi and dragged him out of the room.

"Good, now that he's done, I think I found the suit I was looking for." Kasumi grinned as she picked up a purple bikini with a white star pattern on it.

"Okay this suit fits" Harmony said stepping out with his tail wrapped around the waist band.

"Nice~!" Kasumi grinned as she looked at him.

"All clean! Wait I smell his blood in here! Where is Roshi?!" Reyoto said checking a rack and following the blood trail.

"Oh, Harmony had Boko take him to the medical room." Kimiko replied.

"Hopefully he will stay there" Reyoto said.

"Well, for his sake, I hope he does." Kasumi shook her head.

"Well let's just finished getting changed so we can hit the pool!" Tsukimi smiled.

Later that day all the guests stood outside the large pool area.

"It looks like one of those fancy hotel pools! Is that gold tiles?!" Kento said.

"It sure does look like gold!" Kasumi said as she looked at the tiles.

"Look at those slides! This place is like a water park!" Kento said holding Zato in a bathing suit.

"It is daddy! Look! They have a kiddy pool area!" Zato said.

"Wow! The water is so clear!" Suki smiled as she looked at the edge of the pool with Mamoru picking her up. "Don't get too close, I still need to teach you to be a stronger swimmer."

"Awww how cute, you're already like a dad." Kasumi smiled as Mamoru started blushing.

"Babies love playing in the water, look at the bathing suit Reyoto picked out for rose" Naomi said holding Rose out with a little flower theme one piece with a flower float and arm floaters and a little hat on her head.

"Awww! She looks adorable!" Tsukimi smiled.

"Reyoto loves giving her baths bath time is Rose favorite thing to do but pool time is what she loves the most" Naomi said.

"CANNONBALL!" B.J. said running into the water and causing water to splashing back.

"Yeah, Mamoru may not look like it, but he does love spending time with Suki. His mom is always working so he's pretty much raised her since she was a baby." Kasumi smiled.

"Big brother! You can do a bigger cannon ball then that!" Suki smiled, wearing a purple one piece with small pink and green flowers over it and a small white, floral-printed skirt around her waist, with a pair of water wings on her arms and a pink inner tube around her.

"That does look like fun, alright I'm going for it!" Mamoru grinned as he started climbing up the diving board.

"Here" Bardock said handing everyone umbrellas, "Harmony you have some strange rooms I found these all in one room."

"I have an umbrella room? Hmph what do you know" Harmony said.

"Well he is psychic." Kasumi chuckled as she looked up.

"CANNON BALL!" Mamoru laughed as he jumped down, causing an even bigger splash than B.J. and almost caused a wave of water to splash on everyone else.

"Hey where is B.J. at?" Nero said seeing his son gone.

"Up here daddy!" B.J. said now on top of a tree branch, "that was fun! Again! Again!"

"Yay! Big brother can make waves!" Suki smiled.

"Okay who wants to start the diving contest off?" Kento asked.

"Oh I'll go!" Kasumi grinned.

"Ooh! The flying monkeys! Can I sit with them?" Suki asked as she looked up at Harmony.

"Sure we need a fourth judge" Harmony said.

"Yay!" Suki grinned as she went to the judges table and sat down, smiling happily at the monkeys.

"Ladies and gentlemen let us welcome Kasumi for the Harmony Pool Party Diving contest!" a deep voice monkey said.

"Thank you, thank you, autographs are after the contest!" Kasumi grinned from on top of the diving board.

Mamoru was still in the pool and looked up a bit. "Damn that's high!"

"It's wonderful day her in Harmony Domain, the sun is shining, the weather is just right and Kasumi is about to take her dive."

"Okay, here I go!" Kasumi grinned before jumping off of the diving board, tucking her body in and spinning in two circles as she landed in the water.

"Looks like the score is 6, 7, 5 and what is that?" the monkey said looking at Suki upside down number card.

"It's a ten!" Suki smiled before turning the card around.

"Alright who next up for our diving contest?"

"Harmony!" Naomi said.

"Yeah! You go next!" Kasumi grinned as she swam out of the water.

"Go on!" Rin said.

"Yay! Mr. Shiny is going next!" Suki smiled.

"Fine" Harmony said climbing up the ladder as Naomi watched.

"Girls we were so right he has to have a nice ass the way those shorts cling to him" Naomi said.

"Oh tell me about it! Like a perfect heart-shaped pillow!" Kasumi grinned.

"Why the heck are you two looking there?" Akina asked with a blush.

"Lord Harmony at the top and his tail is now hanging lose."

"So going to regret this" Harmony sad moving to the edge.

"Ha! He's going for the Swan Dive of Eternal Beauty!"

"Booty? Is Mr. Shiny a pirate?" Suki asked as she looked at the monkeys.

"Beauty not Booty" the monkey said.

Harmony then jumped up spreading in the air like a swan then spun three times and dived into the water as he splashed out like a slow motion pool scene as he shook water from his hair and water trickled down his body.

"Oh hot!" Naomi said fanning herself.

Kasumi was taking a lot of pictures and fanning herself. "He is smoking!"

"the score is 7, 6, 5 and uh 9 or 6" the monkey said.

"It's a nine!" Suki smiled.

"Man it's been forever since I dived from there" Harmony said stepping out as his trunks hung close to his hips exposing a little trail hair.

"Okay this guy invented the word hot!" Kasumi grinned before looking at Akina who had her head in the pool and was blushing brightly before coming back up. "Oh that is so much better, it was getting hot in here."

"Who wants to try and beat that?" May asked.

"I suppose I could give it a try." Kimiko spoke as she started to climb up the diving board.

"Our Kimiko has taken the diving board and is now preparing for her dive."

"He actually sounds like one of those sports" Kento said.

"I thought he was a sports announcer." Yuuki said as Kimiko took a slight breath before jumping down, her body had a light shine from the sunlight, she spin herself three times as the sunlight reflected off of the metal ring on the back of her swimsuit, making it appear as though she had wings before she landed in the water with a light splash.

"The scores are 10, 10, 10, and 10! A perfect score!"

Kimiko smiled a bit as she surfaced from the water. "That was fun! What was my score?" She asked as she looked at the others, Akihiko seeming to be in a slight daze.

"You got a perfect score!" Kasumi spoke with an amazed look.

"Bravo!" Harmony said.

"Okay now we can play in the pool" Reyoto said stepping in holding Rose as the baby laughed and began splashing the water.

"Akihiko? Are you alright?" Kimiko asked as she looked at Akihiko in his dazed state. "...I love you..." He spoke.

"Wow so blunt about it" Zang said.

"Very blunt" Kiema said.

Kimiko blushed brightly before splashing him with water. "U-uh...excuse me?"

Akihiko blushed even more when he snapped out of it before just jumping into the water.

"Wow, looks like that was a little much for him to take." kasumi chuckled.

"All it will take is the right lighting and Harmony perfect chest being hit by it for Akina to do the same and possibly us as well" Naomi said.

"Oh yeah, it's incredible how much some light can do." Kasumi chuckled.

"Oh wait look!" Naomi said as Harmony stretched a bit as the sun hit the water still on his body making it sparkle like diamonds.

Akina blushed brightly as she looked at the scene and tried to fight the urge to pounce on him and just jumped into the water.

"Please tell me you got that picture! I want that poster!" Naomi said fanning harder.

"Oh don't worry, I have enough copies here to make plenty of posters!" Kasumi spoke, fanning herself as well. "Good thing this camera is waterproof."

"Get an underwater shot!" Naomi said.

"Not a problem!" Kasumi smirked as she dove into the water with the camera.

"Hey anyone up for Marco Pollo?" Kento said in the water with Zato on his shoulders.

"Or chicken!" Zato said.

"I'm up for a game! Suki! Wanna play?" Mamoru grinned as Suki smiled and jumped into the water. "Yeah!" She smiled as Mamoru got her on his shoulders.

"Dibs on Harmony! Chicken partner!" Naomi said.

"No way! He's my partner!" Akina spoke as she surfaced from the water.

"I second that! You're not his partner!" Reyoto growled.

"Damn!" Naomi said as Harmony dived in.

"You can be my partner! Suki took Mamoru." Kasumi grinned.

"Sure, I really wanted to feel his shoulders!" Naomi pouted.

"Don't rub salt in my wounds!" Kasumi pouted. "I wanted to touch his shoulders too."

"You know I can hear you!" Mamoru growled.

"So do I!" Reyoto growled.

"Be quiet you two! You're interrupting our fantasy!" Naomi said.

"Yeah! You just can't leave man service like that alone!" Kasumi said.

"I will be so glad when we leave" Reyoto growled.

"They have pictures..." Mamoru growled.

"It be a shame if those pictures got destroyed, let them enjoy it now" Reyoto said.

"Before that camera is in more pieces than a jigsaw puzzle." Mamoru said.

"Come on big brother! Let's play!" Suki smiled.

"Who will got first?" Kento said with Zato on his shoulders.

"We're going first!" Mamoru smirked. "Yeah! Let's play!" Suki beamed.

"Bring it on!" Zato said.

"Oh! A bit of a warning! Suki's stronger than a pack of construction workers!" Tsukimi spoke as Suki and Mamoru smirked slightly.

"She is?" Harmony said going into thought.

"Yeah she is! She could lift the piano in our house with one hand!" Mamoru said as Suki giggled.

"So can I!" Zato said cracking his knuckles.

"Two brats going at it, let's see how this will end" Reyoto said as Rose laughed.

"My money's on Suki." Yuuki said as Suki giggled. "Come on let's play!"

Kento and Zato then moved at Mamoru and Suki as the two kids locked fists.

"Don't hold back on him, Suki, he's as strong as you are." Mamoru said as Suki giggled. "That's more fun!"

"Don't hold back because she's a girl! Knock them in the pool" Kento said said.

"With pleasure!" Zato said.

Suki giggled again before starting to push Zato back. "Keep it up Suki and I'll give you a candy apple!" Mamoru smirked.

Zato then began pushing back as he laughed.

"I will let you stay up one hour past your bedtime!" Kento said.

Suki smirked and started pushing even harder, a couple of very faint muscle lines showing on her arms. "Get closer big brother!" She said as Mamoru spoke and started getting closer.

"I almost got her!" Zato said.

"Come on Suki! I'll get you one of those flying monkey plush toys!" Mamoru said as Suki grinned and started pushing even harder. "I want that monkey!" She spoke, the muscle lines getting slightly larger.

"Hmmm" Harmony said as he shook his head, "that is not possible what a ridiculous thought."

"What is?" Note asked.

"Oh just this one little thought I had but it's nothing" Harmony said.

"I can get Kimiko to make you one!" Mamoru spoke as Suki continued to push. "I've almost got him!"

"AH! Were going down!" Kento said catching Mamoru foot with his tail as they fell over.

Mamoru blinked before falling into the pool with Suki after him. "What the hell? That's cheating!"

"Sorry force of habit, you guys won anyway we hit the water first" Kento said.

"Yay! That was fun! Let's do it again!" Suki smiled as Mamoru chuckled. "Well you did a great job, I'm still shocked by how strong you are."

"Yeah that was surprising" Kento said.

"Let's go on the slide, Big brother!" Suki smiled as Mamoru chuckled and picked her up. "Alright, I know you'll hang on. You've got a tighter grip then a spider monkey." He chuckled.

"Okay who will take on Harmony and Akina?" Kento asked.

"Come on Yuuki, let's show them how to play." Tsukimi smirked as Yuuki started blushing again. "Well...alright.."

"Hope on Akina" Harmony said turning to her.

"As long as you're okay with this." Akina blushed as she got on his shoulders.

"Girl give us details! Are his shoulders as yummy they look!" Naomi said.

Akina started blushing and sighed. "Yes they are, they feel as smooth as silk." She spoke, rolling her eyes.

"Oh your no fun!" Naomi said.

"Come on! Give us something to work with!" Kasumi said with a pout.

"Slap his ass for us and tell us if it's soft and toned!" Naomi said.

"I am not slapping his ass!" Akina blushed a shade darker.

"Oh dear lord" Harmony said covering his face his hand red as Akina.

"Come on! You're the lucky one! Just give us a little something to work with!" Kasumi said.

"Just ignore them" Harmony said.

"I plan on it, now let's play." Akina smirked at Tsukimi who was already on Yuuki's shoulders.

"Bring it on!"

"Be ready" Harmony said approaching.

Akina smirked as she and Tsukimi locked fists. "I've been waiting for a chance to go against you."

"Just to show you how much stronger I am then you." Tsukimi smirked as they started to push.

"So Yuuki how your day?" Harmony asked holding onto Akina legs.

"So far it's been great but I think that this may take awhile, depending on whose temper will flare first." Yuuki replied, holding on to Tsukimi's legs with a soft blush.

"Yes this may not end well" Harmony said.

"No it won't." Yuuki sweat-dropped, looking up slightly and seeing that the two were in a stalemate.

"Looks like you haven't been slacking off." Akina smirked.

"Funny, I was gonna say the same thing to you." Tsukimi smirked back as they continued to push.

"Come on Akina! Give us a little details! Oh better yet! Yuuki reach over and tell us how strong Harmony chest feels!" Naomi said

"That is gross! I'm not doing that!" Yuuki replied back.

"Ugh If I let you two near one of my detailed statutes will you stop bugging us?" Harmony said.

"How detailed?" Naomi asked.

"If it were a clone of you then I'd jump on that but you can't exactly get the same feel from stone compared to the model." Kasumi said.

"Damn!" Harmony growled.

"There's no way I'm letting you win." Akina smirked as she started to get the lead slightly.

"And there's no way you're beating me!" Tsukimi smirked back as she started pushing even harder.

"Something tell me we might be here awhile" Harmony said.

"It sure looks like it." Yuuki sighed a little bit as he saw Tsukimi get the lead now.

"Hold on" Harmony said using his tail to grab a water bottle from the side of the pool, "thirsty?"

"Oh thanks, I was getting thirsty." Yuuki smiled a bit as he took the bottle with his own tail.

"Better than drinking chlorinated water people possibly urinated in" Harmony said.

"Yeah tell me about it. That's just gross." Yuuki spoke as he looked to the side a little bit and saw Mamoru and Suki coming down from the large water slide.

"Oh crap! Move were in front of the slide!" Harmony yelled.

"Oh damn!" Yuuki said as he started trying to move while still holding on to Tsukimi.

"Girls please detach!" Harmony said.

"Huh? Why?" Akina asked, looking down a bit while still pushing.

"Ah this will hurt!" Harmony said.

The moment the two came from the slide, Suki jumped up just as Mamoru had slammed into Yuuki's back, causing the boy to wince and let go of Tsukimi as she fell over. "What the hell?!"

"Ow!" Harmony said looking to see Suki hugging his chest.

"Yay! That was fun! Let's go again!" Suki smiled before looking up at Harmony. "Oh hi Mr. Shiney!"

"Hi, so Akina, Tsukimi you both still alive?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Akina said as she surfaced next to him, Tsukimi surfacing as well. "So am I." She spoke before looking at Yuuki and Mamoru lying face down in the pool.

"Here boys" Harmony said lifting them by the tails and putting them at the side of the pool.

"That hurt..." Mamoru spoke as Yuuki nodded. "I think there's a face-print on my back."

"Oh man! Even Suki is getting some action!" Kasumi pouted as she looked at Suki hugging Harmony's chest.

"Oh why?!" Naomi said sobbing.

"Okay you can release me now" Harmony said.

"Why are you shiny?" Suki asked as she looked up at Harmony.

"Because I'm a god, a powerful being responsible for your existence" Harmony said.

She just continued looking up at him with a slightly confused look as she tilted her head slightly.

"I am a really important person" Harmony put simply.

"Oh!" Suki smiled and let go. "Thanks for catching me!" She smiled as Kasumi sighed. "How was it, Suki?" She asked.

"He's all lumpy." Suki said as she floated in the water happily.

"She too young to give us real detail!" Naomi said.

"Oh what I would've give to have been in her place!" Kasumi said as well.

"Oh for the love of god!" Reyoto yelled.

"Yes?" Harmony said.

"Not you!"

"Why the hell are you drooling over him?!" Mamoru growled before grunting when Suki jumped on his back. "Why are you lying down, Big brother?"

"Because big brother and bigger brother need to take a breather before we attempt to murder a god" Reyoto said.

"Hm? Why do you want to hurt Mr. Shiny?" Suki asked as she looked up at Reyoto.

"Because Mr. Shiny is taking Naomi and Kasumi attention from us" Reyoto said.

"Then why don't you just cry? That's what I do when I want big brother to play with me." Suki smiled.

"Crying?" Reyoto said thinking, "hey Mamoru I think it's time for some revenge with good ole guilt!"

"That's not a bad idea." Mamoru smirked a bit as he started getting up.

"Yay! I helped!" Suki smiled.

"Suki this is what I want you to do" Reyoto said leaning down, "when Big and Bigger brother start looking sad and cry you go over to Naomi and Kasumi and yelled at them for being mean to us!"

"How come?" Suki asked as she tilted her head.

"Mamoru you tell her" Reyoto said.

"Because if you do, then you'll be a big help to us and make us happy. Can we count on you?" Mamoru asked as Suki smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

"Now how do we make ourselves cry? Our tear ducts are practically dry" Reyoto said.

"Hm...Well I think I have an idea. We have to put some of the pool water in our eyes and then make it look like we're crying." Mamoru smirked.

"Good idea but that shit will burn later" Reyoto said.

"Well do you have another idea then? If we had eye drops then that could work." Mamoru said as Suki smiled and went under the judges desk.

"What are you doing under Suki?" Reyoto said.

"Here!" Suki smiled as she came back out with a bottle of eye drops in her hands. "There's a first aid kit under there."

"False Tears? To help remove unwanted items caught in the eye, warning: effects may last more than half an hour" Reyoto said reading the bottle.

"Well looks like a double-edged blade. But these should work." Mamoru said.

"Oh yes these should work" Reyoto smirked

"Alright Suki get ready, when we're ready, go yell at Naomi and kasumi like we said, okay?" Mamoru said as Suki smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

"Oh please stretch again!" Naomi mumbled watching Harmony dry off while talking to Akina.

"Mmm~! I can almost see steam coming from how hot he is!" Kasumi mumbled as well.

"Ice! I need ice!" Naomi said digging in the cooler.

"Oh so do I!" Kasumi spoke as she dug in the cooler and dumped a bottle of ice cold water on herself.

"Oh hey Suki! How are you doing sweetie?" Naomi said spotting the girl as she put ice on herself.

Suki then went over to them and splashed water on them. "Why were you mean to big brother and bigger brother?!"

"What?" Naomi said picking up a towel to dry off, "what do you mean we were mean?"

"Big brother and bigger brother are sad because you've been ignoring them for Mr. Shiny!" Suki said as Kasumi looked to the left and looked at the two.

"Oh my god" Naomi said.

"Someone call?" Harmony said looking around.

"Not you!"

"Okay first, that joke is getting old, and second; I think we went a little overboard with how we acted." Kasumi said as she looked at Naomi.

"Oh man now I feel bad and guilty" Naomi said.

"I guess we better go talk to them." Kasumi said with a sigh as she started walking over.

"Here they come, get rid of the eye droppers!" Reyoto whispered.

Mamoru nodded as he quickly tossed the bottles away and saw Suki go over. "See? Big brother and bigger brother are crying! You should say sorry!"

"We're not crying! We got too much dam chlorine in our eyes!" Reyoto said rubbing away some tears.

"Men don't cry!" Mamoru said as he rubbed away a bit of the tears as well.

"Shouldn't you two fangirls be chasing the God of the week and getting more photos" Reyoto said bitterly.

Kasumi looked at the two and then down at Mamoru. "Yeah! Why don't you both go back to drooling over him?" He said bitterly.

"Not our fault we can't have a god's body like before" Reyoto said crossing his arms.

"Alright, I guess we went a little overboard with how we acted." Kasumi said as she looked at the two.

"A little?" Reyoto said.

"Okay we were acting like crazy boy band fangirls" Naomi said.

"Those wouldn't be the words I chose." Mamoru said, looking away.

"Fine we were acting like psycho obsessed fangirls" Naomi said.

"And we're sorry, we didn't mean to make you two feel like you don't matter. You two already know how we feel about you." Kasumi said.

"Yeah we're so sorry" Naomi said.

"Hmmm" Reyoto said looking to Mamoru, "prove it, prove you're really sorry."

"Alright then." Kasumi said before looking down at Mamoru and smiling a bit as she turned his face to face her and kissed him, obviously putting some passion in it.

"I was thinking more along the line of you two destroying those horrid pictures or something" Reyoto said.

Kasumi then pulled away from the kiss as she got the camera and her eyes widened. "I...I left the damned lens cap on!"

"WHAT! Let me see!" Naomi said taking the camera and reviewing on the pictures, "NO! NO! OH! WHY!"

"Even the pictures of him wet and glistening!" Kasumi said with a sigh.

"Let this be a lesson for neglecting your men feelings" Reyoto said crossing his arms.

Kasumi sighed and dropped the camera in the pool. "Yeah I guess we deserved that, but I really am sorry, mamoru. Forgive me?" Kasumi asked as Mamoru blushed slightly and started thinking. "I guess so.."

"I am so sorry too Reyo forgive me?" Naomi said.

"I don't know Mamoru and I would like you two to do at least one thing for us to make up for neglecting us" Reyoto said.

"Like what?" Kasumi asked as Mamoru started thinking a little bit.

"What do you want?" Naomi asked.

"Hm...Well that's a bit of a tough one." Mamoru said as he looked at Reyoto. "What do you think?"

"I would like them both to cook us both a nice dinner to show us how much they really care" Reyoto said.

"Well I guess that's the least we can do." Kasumi smiled as she wrapped her arms around Mamoru, who started to blush before wincing when Kasumi started to give him a wedgie with his trunks. "K-Kasumi!"

"Next time, get rid of the teardrop bottles, Mamoru." Kasumi smirked as she held Mamoru up by his trunks before dropping him in the pool.

Naomi then kicked Reyoto into the pool as she sighed, "we'll make you two dinner but we'll get you back for the eyedroppers and using Suki" Naomi said.

Kasumi chuckled a bit as she picked up her camera and started walking away and looked at Akina. "Yo! Force field us!" She spoke as Akina looked at the two and put a force field around them. "Please, I still got every last picture, that was just some acting. I stopped falling for it when I saw the tear bottles." She smirked.

"Best acting of our lives, but they are right we did actually hurt their feelings even if there was no tears they are our tough boys" Naomi said.

"Yeah you got a point there. I only saw Mamoru cry one time so I guess I can give them this." Kasumi chuckled a bit as she snapped her fingers and Akina put the force field down as she tossed the camera in the pool.

Zato then emerged from the water rubbing his head and hold the camera, "OW! Who threw that?!"

"Sorry about that, kid." Kasumi said as she grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler.

"Hmmm? Delete all? What that?" Zato said hitting the button.

Kasumi was screaming on the inside but still looked the same on the outside. "So what should we make for dinner?" She looked at Naomi.

Naomi too was crying on the inside as she sighed, "how about their favorite meals?"

"Well that sounds like that'll work." Kasumi smiled a bit.

"See? Told you it work" Reyoto said floating on his back in the water.

"Yep, you were so right." Mamoru smiled a bit, floating in the water as well.

"Now Zato deleting the pictures I did not count for I thought they would delete them out of guilt but this works out we got our girls back and hopefully they'll keep their comments about the God in their heads" Reyoto said.

"I really hope so. But looks like things did work out for the best." Mamoru smiled a bit.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey check this out" Harmony said opening a outdoor grill set.

"Oh cool! I didn't think there was a grill set here." Kasumi smiled.

"I think we can use this for good ole dinner before we all have to say goodbye" Harmony said.

"That sounds good." Tsukimi smiled a bit as she looked around.

"HEY! HEY! Look who's back ladies!" Roshi said walking in wearing a red speedo.

"MY EYES!" Naomi yelled covering her eyes.

"AHHHH! I'M BLIND! IT BURNS!" Kasumi yelled as she covered her eyes with the other girls.

"For the love of god Roshi! Put some damn trunks on!" Reyoto yelled covering Rose eyes while all parents shielded their children's eyes.

"Stay behind me kids! Don't look directly at him!" Zang said pushing his twins behind him.

"Keep your eyes covered Suki!" Mamoru said as he covered Suki's eyes.

"Sora! Kiri! Aya! Get behind Dad!" Tsukimi said as all three covered their eyes and got behind Takashi.

"Hiya!" Zato yelled coming from the side and kicking Roshi in the head and sent him flying into the bushes, "now go change or I won't go easy on you!"

"OH DEAR GOD I CAN'T SEE!" Kasumi spoke as she jumped in the pool.

'OH GOD! I WILL NEVER GET THAT OUT OF MY HEAD!" Naomi yelled.

"Big brother? Why are my eyes covered?" Suki asked as Mamoru sighed. "Because if I let go, you'll go blind."

"That was nasty!" Nero said removing his hand from B.J. eyes.

"That was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!" Yuuki said as he opened his eyes.

"Naomi honey can you and Kasumi see now?" Reyoto asked.

Kasumi started opening her eyes a bit. "It's still a little blurry, oh god that was just wrong!" Kasumi said as Mamoru let go of Suki and went over to Kasumi. "Are you alright?"

"Reyoto did you save Rose sight?" Naomi asked.

"Yes she fine" Reyoto said.

"What about Suki? Is she okay?" Kasumi asked as Mamoru nodded. "Yeah don't worry, she's fine."

"Okay I'm starting to see again" Naomi said.

"IS THIS BETTER!" Roshi said walking in in nothing but a wrap made spedo as he jumped and the wrap fell off exposing himself as Reyoto quickly covered Rose eyes.

"GAAHH! MY EYES THEY BURN!" Naomi screamed covering her eyes.

"Get down!" Mamoru said as he grabbed Suki and covered her eyes again.

"AHHHH! I'M BLIND AGAIN!" Kasumi screamed, covering her eyes again.

"That's it!" Nero yelled grabbing Roshi, "I'm taking him to the combat room to teach him about respect! Then dropping his ass to the medical wing! Anyone want to help?!"

"With pleasure!" Reyoto growled.

"I'm going too!" Mamoru growled as he handed Suki to Kasumi, who covered her eyes.

"Oh that man, that poor idiotic man" Harmony said shaking his head.

"I think I'm blind." Kasumi spoke sadly.

"You will all see when the shock wears off" Harmony said.

"So many wrinkles!" Naomi shivered.

"So much sagging!" Kasumi shivered as well.

"So disgusting!" Rin shivered.

"Maybe by the end of the night" Harmony said looking to Akina, "you froze in shock?"

"So much sagging...My eyes are burning..." Akina replied, covering her eyes.

"He scared all you, well looks like I will have to find a way to erase that stunning" Harmony said.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Akina asked, rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Wait here" Harmony said walking away.

"What was so bad that your eyes hurt?" Suki asked, looking up at Kasumi. "Something I pray you never see..."

"Oh ladies" Harmony said walking in with sunglasses and applied suntan lotion on his skin shining in the sun.

"Oh...OH! I CAN SEE! OH AND WHAT A NICE SIGHT!" Naomi said.

Kasumi opened her eyes and nearly started drooling. "Oh that got them working!"

Akina was blushing bright red and seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Okay you're all cured now" Harmony said removing the sunglasses.

Akina was still at a loss for words as she continued to look at Harmony.

"See something you like?" Harmony smirked.

Akina blushed a shade darker and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mmm hmmm sure you do and you're looking a little red, maybe a nice dip in the water will help with that" he smirked.

"Oh hush, I'm just fine." Akina spoke simply as she got a bottle of water and started drinking.

"Were back" Nero said returning with the others each with blood spatters, "he won't be returning till the end of the night we strapped him to the bed this time."

"Thank god, poor Suki shouldn't be blinded at an early age." Kasumi sighed.

'None of the kids should have to" Kento said.

"Well I guess we can start cooking already." Kasumi said with a sweat-drop as she started getting out of the water.

"Yeah" Naomi said.

"The grill is all yours" Harmony said.

"Okay so where's the food?" Akina asked as she looked around.

"There is a fridge in that rock, it's a secret fridge" Harmony said.

"A secret fridge?" Akina asked with a sweat-drop as she went to the rock and opened it up and then opened the fridge.

"Of course, I need to keep a secret stash" Harmony said.

"Why? Do the monkeys eat a lot?" Akina asked.

"Oh you have no idea" Harmony said.

"Well in any case, I guess we should get to cooking." Akina spoke as she started looking in the fridge.

"We'll help" Naomi said.

"Besides, we still owe Mamoru and Reyoto dinner." Kasumi said.

"Have fun" Harmony said stretching as he yawned and took a seat in a lounge chair and put on his sunglasses.

"Is he taking a nap?" Naomi said as they heard a light snoring.

"It looks like it." Akina smiled a bit.

"Must resist urge to touch!" Naomi grunted.

"Don't even think about it, he's not some kind of model." Akina said with a sigh.

"Oh you just want to do that yourself" Naomi said.

"I do not!" Akina blushed as she grabbed an apple.

"What is it then? Touch his soft looking silky hair?"

"Well you don't see me drooling all over him and wanting to touch him." Akina blushed a bit.

"You just want him all to yourself, don't you?" Tsukimi smirked.

"I do not!" Akina growled.

"So you don't want him at all?" Naomi said.

"I didn't say that either!" Akina continued to blush and sighed. "It's complicated!"

"Try us we all have complicated relationships and somewhat relationships with polar opposites of ourselves" Naomi said.

"Yeah that's true. I do like him but I don't really want to complicate things." Akina said with a sigh.

"Yeah you're 16 and he's trillion years old" Naomi said.

"So you see my dilemma?" Akina sweat-dropped as she took a bite of the apple in her hand.

"But he kind of acts like a teenager have you guys noticed that?" Naomi said.

"I know I have, he doesn't act like he's a trillion." Kasumi said.

"Yes but he still use some words that gives him away" Naomi said.

"I'm just gonna keep my feelings to myself for a while." Akina sighed.

"Well eventually things will have to progress somehow." Tsukimi spoke.

"I guess so, but I don't know how long I can wait, I mean, I can't just stay hung up on him for the rest of my life, I plan on getting married and having a family one day." Akina said.

"It's obvious he has the hots for you why else would he smile brighter when he's around you, I bet he so lonely here sure he's got those monkeys to keep him company but all this and no one to enjoy it with it's sad" Naomi said.

"I know that much, but I still have a life and friends back home, it's not like I can just abandon that to live with him. I would if I could." Akina sighed.

"The lord is allowed to take a wife and leave this place as he wishes" Boko said sitting above them eating a banana, "he always never spent too long here he likes the Earth far better than his own him in fact I heard him call this his second home once."

"Really?" Akina spoke before starting to think about it a little bit. "Maybe this can work out after all?" he thought.

"But he still has his duties as the god of Peace and must require all the annual century meeting and check up on the planets under his jurisdiction but he checks them every 100 years or so."

"But I don't know if it would still work out. I mean, I don't think I can live past one hundred and I don't even want to think of what I'll look like then." Akina shook her head.

"Another thing about those apples of this place is they can keep someone bound here but give the master his youth if he were to pass his powers and god duties to another he'd be mortal he always said he wanted a son to pass his duties onto and so on and so for and because of that vow of his no son came into the picture."

"But he would want to be mortal? Wouldn't that just mean he would grow old and die one day?" Akina asked.

"No he looks to be that of a 22 year old and will slowly age from there like any normal mortal this isn't a movie" Boko said.

"I know that much, but I'd only consider it if he wanted to." Akina said with a sigh.

"He always said if the time come he'd be mortal for the one he could learn to love again, oh well break over!" Boko said flying away.

Akina then looked at Harmony a little bit and let out another sigh. "I'm gonna dunk my head in the pool again."

"Don't drown" Naomi said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Akina said as she sighed and jumped into the water.

Later that day the food was cooked and everyone began to fix their plates while Harmony still slept on the chair.

"Dude I have an idea! Let's lift his chair and dunk him in the pool!" Kento said

"Oh that's a good way of waking him up!" Yuuki chuckled.

"I wonder how long Akina's gonna stay down there? She hasn't come up yet." Tsukimi said as she looked down at the water and saw Akina with a shield around herself.

"Until she has an epiphany" Bardock said eating a piece of chicken.

"A what?" Zato said.

"Sudden realization" Bardock said.

"Well I guess she'll be out soon then." Tsukimi shrugged as she looked at the others. "Are you sure you should dunk Harmony in the pool?"

"Yeah won't that rain down a god's wrath on you?" Nero said.

"Hmmmm I don't think he will he may get mad but he can't kill us he's the god of peace" Kento said.

"Well whatever you want to do." Tsukimi shrugged as she started eating.

"Okay take the end on the chair" Kento said taking the back.

"Alright!" Yuuki chuckled as he grabbed the front end.

"Okay on the count of thee he launch him!" Kenot said.

"Got it! One...Two..." Yuuki grinned.

"Three!" he said as they tossed the god as he stopped inches from the water and turned his head to them and removed his glasses.

"Nice try you will have to be more clever than that to prank me" he smirked.

"Oh man!" Yuuki sighed as he saw Akina surface. "Looks like you're finally awake, sleeping beauty." She chuckled.

"I must have been really tired but then again I did go a week without sleep watching over all you during Doomsday rampage" Harmony said floating over to the edge.

"Yeah that's true." Akina smiled a little bit as she started to get out of the pool and dry herself off.

"Well I suppose you all should be leaving soon seeing all the kids passed out" Harmony said seeing most of the parents holding their sleeping kids.

"It has been a long day" Naomi said.

"Yeah it has, but it has been fun." Tsukimi smiled a bit.

"Sucks that we have to all part ways" Kento said.

"Yeah it does, I'm gonna miss my favorite victim." Kasumi chuckled, looking at Reyoto.

"Oh I'll miss you too demon one and you too demon two" he said to Kameko

"Oh parting is such sweet sorrow, but the next time we meet, I'll be sure to teach you girls how to use your gifts to the fullest." Kameko grinned.

"Oh you all will have to be brought together again that much I know you all thought Doomsday was bad ha wait till you hear about this new guy" Bardock said.

"Grandpa what did you see?" Kento asked.

"A war is coming all you but it will take more than eight Super Saiyan Gods to stop this new threat."

"Well whatever decides to come our way, we'll take care of it." Yuuki grinned confidently.

"Hell yeah! We will" Kento said high fiving him.

"Well I'm not scared, I'm always looking for a new challenge." Tsukimi smirked.

"We'll all be ready!" Beat said.

"You better start getting to work Harmony on learning about the last four Super Saiyan Gods all I know is that there are four other but I do not know who they are" Bardock said.

"Hm, that is a tough one, I wonder who the others could be?" Kasumi asked, looking at Mamoru, who shrugged a bit as Suki slept on his lap. "You got me."

"Well whoever they are you guys better train from this point on when the time comes of this new war I will summon you all back here so we can put an end to it the last thing I want is another God War" Harmony said.

"Like we said before, we're not worried, whatever's gonna happen, we're gonna be ready for it." Yuuki grinned.

"Nor am I but all dead must now return to Otherworld so say your last goodbyes before I send you all back" Harmony said.

"Well, looks like it's time for me to go. But don't worry, I'll be watching you." Kameko smiled at Kasumi and her brothers as they all hugged her.

"Good bye, Mom. I really hope I get to see you again." Kasumi smiled a bit, having a couple of tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll see me again." Kameko smiled back, gently wiping kasumi's eyes. "And remember what I taught you; when you have a man of your own, keep a vice grip on their balls and never loosen up." She smiled.

"Wow" Reyoto said raising an eyebrow.

"If you give them an inch, they'll take a mile." Kameko smiled a bit.

"Don't worry, I'll remember." Kasumi smiled.

"I guess this is goodbye, but at least this time I can actually say it to you before you go, Dad." Tsukimi smiled as she and her sisters hugged their father.

"You all have no idea how proud I am of you. You all are going to be beautiful when you're older and powerful too. Just never forget that I love you all." Takashi smiled as Tsukimi smiled softly with a couple of tears in her eyes as well.

"Oh that reminds me, Beat Yuuki come here" Kento said as he and Serena removed their time force watches, and handed them both them.

"Huh? What are these for?" Yuuki asked as he looked at the watches.

"What do they do?" Beat asked tapping on the screen.

"These work for universal communication so whenever you guys want to see us or just want to spar or something press this green button and we'll come day or night" Kento said.

"Thanks Kento, you've taught me a lot since we first met. But I know we're gonna see each other again." Yuuki smiled.

"Yeah your like the cool dad we never knew!" Beat said.

"Maybe more often than we think, stay in touch and let's all spar again sometimes since we can use Super Saiyan now" Kento said.

"We'll have to take you up on that offer." Yuuki smiled.

"Hell yeah!" Brat said.

"Oh I'm going to miss my Reyoto pranking partner in crime!" Naomi said.

"Oh so am I! But when we see each other, I'm gonna have a new black book of pranks!" Kasumi grinned.

"We should get together for truth or dare when you do!" Naomi said.

"Count me in! Pranking sounds very interring" Rin smirked.

"Welcome to the dark side" Naomi smirked.

"Oh god! Good luck Mamrou you're going to need it" Reyoto said.

"Or how about just dare?" Kasumi smirked.

"Yeah I know. She's a handful, she's an evil witch and a demon too. But she's my best friend too so I guess from the moment I met her, I was stuck." Mamoru smiled a bit.

"God if Rin becomes like them…I may need to better prepare myself" Shiko sighed.

"Take up swordsmanship it got me props with her brothers and will work with you."

"Thanks, I will." Mamoru smiled a bit. "I'll have to have a decent sparring match with you sometime."

"Yeah I could use someone to brush up my new skills on!" Shiko smirked.

"I will look forward to it" he smirked.

"So Akihiko, Kiema ready to go back to your abnormal life?" Zang asked.

"Truthfully, I am excited for it. Since meeting my friends, I have found that life is more exciting. It is also more enjoyable than the days I used to spend by myself." Akihiko smiled a bit.

"I found this adventure rather enjoyable, I hope to do it again" Kiema said.

"I will be expecting a decent spar match next time we meet with no magic restrictions this time" Zang said.

"As will I, I am looking forward to that." Akihiko smiled a bit.

"Same here! No holding back!" Kiema said.

"Think you can handle them girls?" May asked.

"I have known Akihiko for a while now, and it was thanks to him that I met the others. I believe that if I can handle the others, I can certainly handle him." Kimiko smiled.

"I can handle Kiema alright don't you worry" Hikari said.

"I meant as your boyfriend now honey" May said.

"Oh! Well, that will take some time to get used to, but it will be worth the effort we put into our relationship." Kimiko smiled.

"Good for you Kimiko" May said.

"And thank you for your help, May. Thank you for everything." Kimiko smiled softly as she bowed respectfully.

"Yes thank you for teaching us so much" Hikari bowed.

"No thank you" May said hugging the two.

Kimiko smiled softly as she hugged May back with Hikari. "I hope we will meet again."

"Me too" Hikari said.

"Yeah I don't really know you two all that well but catch you both later sometime" Nero said.

"You look like you would be worth sparring with," Isamu smiled a little.

"Sure dose he be worth my time" Utsu smirked.

"Oh you have no idea" he said as B.J. glowed his red eyes at him.

"Bye" B.J. said.

"Alright, see you guys later." Isamu chuckled a bit.

"Later Nero! Later Isamu!" Utsu said.

"Well any last goodbyes you'd like to make Akina?" Harmony asked.

Akina started to blush slightly before taking a slight blush. "Actually, there is something I'd like to say to you before I have to leave."

"Go ahead" he smiled.

Akina's blush got even darker as she sighed. "Well, I really want to thank you for everything you've done for me since I came here. I mean, no one has ever treated me with kindness like that especially on our first meeting since I met Yuuki. But...I guess what I wanted to say was that..." Akina trailed off before leaning up and kissing Harmony on the lips quickly before turning away. "I hope we get to see each other again."

"Hold on, you said your goodbye now allow me to say mine" Harmony said.

"Well, I'm listening." Akina said, still blushing a bit.

"No matter what people tell you, you are not weak, you are strong here and here" he said touching her head and heart, "I will always be there when you need me day or night don't hesitate to ask for my help and I will look forward to seeing you again, I may even take on a form as a student and join your school just so I can see you again this place is rather boring and to be honest those monkeys are perverts they are not the company I like to be around. You take care you stay strong and please be careful."

Akina smiled softly back at him and gave him a cheerful smile. "Well, if you want to transfer to my school feel free to. But i gotta warn you now, I kinda run the place so my fans might not like another guy hanging around me." She spoke playfully.

"You had to handle my annoying fans all week so I can handle so fans of yours as well" he smirked.

"Just give me some notice when you decide to drop by. I can get my parents to let you stay with me." Akina smiled at him.

"You sure your parents will be comfortable with a trillion year old boy living in your home with you?"

"Well, my parents have only one rule. If you can beat them in a sparring match, you're welcome." Akina smiled.

"Sounds like most Saiyan parents I've seen, I'll come to visit soon but I have some things to take care of before then like my stalker god friend who will not be happy with this new information."

"Well just let me know beforehand. I'm always looking forward to seeing you." Akina smiled at him.

"Of course you will know when I am arriving when the gold eagle flies for you" he said.

"But really, thank you for everything Harmony. If you hadn't come to me when you did, I might not have been able to fight off Doomsday's control." She said.

"Any time, I will always be your own personal guardian angel just don't go rubbing it in girls get jealous around me" he smiled.

"Well I'm glad that you'll be around." Akina smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"So would this mean I'm your...ah uh...oh damn what the hell is the name they call it now? guy friend?"

Akina started blushing a bit and chuckled. "It's boyfriend. but that's close enough."

"Time to go! Everyone please stay with your flying monkey on your way to your home universe and please do not try to keep a monkey, plush toys will be handed to those who want one" Boko said.

"You better get going, your family probably worried sick since they were not here today" Harmony said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll see you later." Akina smiled up at Harmony as she kissed his cheek before starting to walk away.

"See you soon Harmony!" Kento said waving.

"Thanks for everything!" Beat said waving.

"All you better be ready the next time we all meet here I have a feeling I know one of our new god allies is" Harmony said holding a black kai aura that split into three and found it's way into Kento, Beat and Yuuki older brothers.

"What the? Did you feel something?" Nero asked looking around.

"Weird...I could've sworn I felt something." Isamu said, looking around.

"Me too…how strange" Ustu said.

"Must be losing our minds, I need sleep how about you?" Nero said.

"Yeah so do I. I was in the middle of a nap when I was brought here." Isamu replied.

"Studying for midterms" Utsu said.

All the groups then began to leave as Harmony waved to them, "see you real soon!"

"Thanks for everything Harmony!" Yuuki smiled and waved with the others, including Akina.

"By the way! You will all end up where you were all taken from so don't be surprised if you are left back where you started!" Harmony said.

"Thanks for the warning!" Akina smiled as she continued to follow the others.

A.N. SO CLOSE! NEARLY THERE! THE CONCLUSION IS NEXT! So please Review.


	21. The Conclusion

**_Chapter Twenty: The Conclusion_**

Yuuki blinked a couple of times as he looked at his TV screen, seeing the pause menu for the video game he was playing and looking around.

"What just happened?...Was that all just a dream or something?" He asked, looking down at his hands and around himself.

"Maybe it was just a dream..." He spoke before looking to the doorway and seeing his mother with a basket of laundry in her arms.

"Hey mom? What day is it?"

"What day? It's Saturday. Are you feeling alright Yuuki? Normally you can at least remember the days of the week." She spoke as Yuuki looked out the window and smiled a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine,I guess I just fell asleep." He spoke before hearing a beeping sound and looking down at his wrist. "Huh? Did I get a new watch or something? Where did this come from?" He asked as he looked down at the watch on his wrist.

"Time Force Watch Reactivated, ready for usage" a compute voice said.

Yuuki's eyes widened when he heard that, looking at the watch. "Time force...All of that did happen then...It wasn't a dream!" Yuuki spoke before getting up and getting his data card from his pocket. "Everything happened...That was no dream!" He smiled.

"Hm? What are you talking about, Yuuki?" Misao asked as she walked by again, making Yuuki jump slightly.

"U-Uh nothing Mom."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tsukimi opened her eyes to find herself in her dojo again, looking around, she spotted her three sisters all asleep on the floor, just like before she had left.

"Was that all just a crazy dream?" She thought, looking around herself before finding the charm that Kimiko and May had made for her, a soft smile appeared on her face as she looked at the pink pearl.

"I guess it wasn't. At least now, I can actually start a relationship with Yuuki." She blushed a bit before getting up and grabbing the ribbon in her hair and pulled it out.

"Alright! I can't waste any time, I've got training to do!" She spoke with a smirk before starting her training again.

"Dad, I won't let you down. I'll get stronger, I'll make you proud!" She thought to herself with a smile as she looked down at the red ribbon in her hand.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Mamoru has opened his eyes, he blinked a couple of times when he saw that he was sitting at his desk, in front of his computer as if nothing had happened.

"Man, head rush...Did I just fall asleep or something?" He asked before hearing what sounded like his mother, Izumi, coming home.

"Mamoru! Suki! I'm home!" She called as Mamoru smiled a bit and got up from his desk and walked into the living room. "Tough day at work?"

"Ugh! You have no idea~! Can you rub mommy's shoulders Mamoru? I'm exhausted!" Izumi kicked off her heels and sat down on the couch as she looked around.

"Where's Suki?"

"Oh, I think she's taking a nap right now. Don't worry." Mamoru smiled a little bit as he went to the kitchen to start making some tea.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Mamoru, you're my lifeline~ I'm sorry for having to work so often. I know you kids must get lonely without me." Izumi sighed before seeing Mamoru set a cup of green tea in front of her.

"Don't worry about it, I know that you're doing what you can to support us, the least I can do is help take care of my sister." He smiled before Izumi nearly spit out the mouthful of tea in her mouth as she looked at Mamoru's neck. "I-Is that a hickey?!"

"What?" Mamoru blinked before Izumi opened her compact mirror and Mamoru's eyes widened as he saw the hickey Kasumi had given him still there.

"Kasumi.." he muttered, realizing that everything that happened wasn't a dream.

"Kasumi? She gave that to you?! No! You're too young for that yet! You're still mommy's little hairball!" Izumi grabbed Mamoru and started hugging him tightly while Mamoru tried getting away.

"Let go Mom! I can't breathe! I didn't say Kasumi!" Mamoru struggled as Suki walked in with a yawn, holding the flying monkey doll she had gotten while she was sleeping. "Mommy? Why are you hugging Big brother?"

"Don't grow up! You hear me?! You're my baby boy! No one's taking mommy's boy from me!" Izumi sobbed as she kept hugging Mamoru.

"Can't breathe mom!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Kasumi opened her eyes, she looked around and saw that she was sitting outside the arcade. "Oh that's right, I was going to head to the arcade...Man, feels like I just came out of a coma or something." She said before looking down and growling when she saw one of the boys from her class looking at her.

"It's dangerous to sleep outside, you never know what kind of perverts are out here." He smirked before Kasumi kicked him right into a light post.

"Yeah, like you! I already told you to get away from me Maso!" She growled as the boy chuckled a little as he looked up her skirt.

"Looks like I'm already too late, someone else marked you Kasumi." Kasumi glared again and shoved her foot right into his stomach before starting to walk off.

'Creep. Wait, did he say mark?" She thought before starting to run home.

"Oh no way, if that hickey is there then I can't wear my uniform to school!" She thought with a blush before running into her house, her dad blinking a couple of times when he saw her. "Welcome, home?"

Kasumi ran straight to her room and pulled her skirt up, her face flushing when she saw the hickey there. "Damn it! That freaking idiot! The next time he tried I'm gonna shove my size five skates up his ass!" She growled before blinking when she saw that her Dad was at the door. "Kasumi? Is something wrong?-"

He stopped when he saw the mark and kasumi paled slightly. "I want a name! Tell me who gave you that mark! Anyone who tries to touch my little girl is gonna get a fist in his colon!"

"That's just a bruise from a skating accident Dad! Your meatloaf is burning!" Kasumi pushed him out the door.

"Oh crap! The meatloaf is burning!"

Kasumi sighed and sat down on her bed. "I guess that wasn't a dream then...Damn it, now what the hell am I gonna do for school?!" She growled.

"You're a dead man Mamoru." She glared slightly as the picture of him she had on her nightstand and faced it downwards..

"After you kill Maso that is." She thought with a smirk.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When Kimiko opened her eyes, she started looking around and saw that she was in Akihiko's room, with Akihiko who was just starting to wake up as well.

"How strange...It feels as though I just had a good night's sleep." Kimiko said as she looked around herself.

"I am wondering whether those events that just transpired were real or just a dream.." Akihiko spoke with a slight blush as he looked at Kimiko before Kimiko reached into her pocket, seeing the charm she had made and smiled softly.

"I believe we have our answer, Akihiko." She smiled softly as did Akihiko. "I trust that the others must be waking up as well. But that was a pleasant experience. Unexpected, but enjoyable nonetheless." He smiled.

"Yes, I agree. But...In the pool, did you mean it when you said you loved me?" Kimiko blushed as did Akihiko.

"...Considering my personality traits, you should have your answer..." He blushed, looking down at his book as Kimiko smiled softly.

"Yes, I do." She spoke, looking down at the charm and smiling softly before looking out the window. "It seems to be getting late. I should go." Kimiko started getting up, as did Akihiko.

"I will walk you home."

"You really don't have to go to the trouble." Kimiko spoke with a blush as Akihiko smiled slightly.

"Yes I do." He spoke as he started walking out with her following him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Akina had opened her eyes, looking around and seeing that she was back in her bedroom. "Oh yeah...I was going to go study before this happened..." She spoke, looking around again.

"It all seems so surreal. Like...It was all just a dream. I hope it wasn't...I really want to see him again." Akina said with a slight blush as she started walking downstairs and out of her house.

"Oh well...I guess I won't know if it's a dream for a while...It feels like it was though." She said as she looked up at the sky.

"I hope it wasn't a dream...That was the happiest I had ever been in my whole life." Akina smiled softly as she continued to walk down the sidewalk, but as she was walking, her eyes widened as she saw a golden eagle flying in the sky.

As she looked up at the eagle, a few small tears appeared in her eyes. "It was real...All of it was real.." She spoke happily as she wiped her eyes a little bit.

"Don't worry Harmony, when it's time for us to go back, I'm going to make sure that nothing is going to destroy the peace our universe and the others hold dear." She smiled with a determined look before looking ahead and smiling when she saw the other.

"Hey Akina! We're all heading to the library, wanna come?" Yuuki smiled as Akina smiled back and started heading towards the group.

"Yeah of course! That test we have coming up is a killer!" She grinned, taking one last look into the sky with the others looking up at the eagle as well.

"Come on, we better go before it gets late." Akina smiled as she started walking with the others following suit.

"Oh Mamoru, I want you to destroy that creep Maso from my class, the pervert tried looking up my skirt!"

"What?! Tell me where he is! I'm gonna gut him like a fish!"

"You two never change, except now it's like Kasumi's the master and Mamoru's her attack dog." Tsukimi chuckled.

"He does have more hair than most dogs." Yuuki chuckled.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh shut up! You guys are already giving me a headache!" Akina chuckled as she looked ahead with a soft smile. "We're going to get stronger, I'm not going to let anyone stop these good times and these happy memories." She thought to herself as she and the rest of the group continued to walk.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kento found himself blinking and saw he was in his sons room and saw the sleeping Zato in bed and Teten in the nearby crib.

Kento then moved and looked into his daughter room to see she was asleep with her night light on as he left the room and headed down the hall.

"How odd, that was one odd dream" Kento said as Serena came down the stairs.

"Honey I had such a strange dream!" Serena said.

"Yeah me too" Kento said as he noticed his Time Force was gone.

"Honey where is my watch?" Kento asked.

"Wait mine gone too" Serena said as they both saw the pearl charms as their eyes widen.

"Well since it is clearly not a dream and we're back home let's call the others and see if we can get us some new watches" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Reyoto found himself standing in the hallway as he heard Rose crying as he entered the baby room.

"Oh what's wrong Rose?" Reyoto said picking her up and bouncing her in his arms.

"OW! OW! Please release daddy's hair!"

"Need some help?" Naomi said standing in the doorway.

"Yeah" Reyoto said.

"Hey Reyoto, I just had the strangest day dream or dream not sure what it was?" Naomi asked as Reyoto eyes widen seeing a flying monkey plush doll in the crib.

"Does it involve flying monkeys, alter egos of ourselves and me being doubled teamed on by you and that demon girl!" Reyoto said.

"So it was real! Ah! Now I'm sad again! I have to wait until we hear from them before we can play Triple Dare again" Naomi pouted.

"I am your mate and you still want to do horrible things to me? Why?!" Reyoto said.

"You make it too easy" Naomi said leaving the room.

"I make it too easy?! How exactly do I make it easy?" he said following after her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII

"Hmmmm" Zang said looking at the twins asleep as he blinked a couple of time and spotted his daughter hugging a flying monkey plush.

"Figures" he said leaving the room as May was in the kitchen making tea.

"Hey Zang am I crazy or did we just experience a out of world and now are back at the beginning?" May asked.

"No, it was real Kori has her own pet monkey now" Zang said.

"I see, well! First in the morning were making sure they all got home" May said.

"I'm sure they're fine probably confused and daze as us but fine" Zang smiled.

Soon the next morning all the adult Time Force members meet at the grand planet as Kento typed on the computer.

"You get the signal?" May asked.

"We should right about now!" Kento said as the screen showed it was calling Kento Time Force watch.

"Now they should be answering and we should see they're fine, I hope they're not in school or something" Naomi said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Beat awoke to be laying in the grass as he yawned.

"What a weird dream felt so real" Beat said noticing the activate Time Force Watch on his arm beeping.

"Incoming Message! Incoming Message!"

"I gotta find the others!" Beat said getting up and rushing to find the others

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I

"Huh? Incoming call?" Yuuki asked as he pressed the button and smiled when he saw the others. "Oh hey Kento!" He smiled.

"Yuuki! Did you and the others make it back okay?" Kento smiled.

"Take a look for yourself." Yuuki smiled as he moved his watch to the half pipe of the skate park they were in, Kasumi was skating on it and smiled when she saw him. "Yo! Does my victim miss me?" She grinned as she stopped gracefully and looked at the watch.

"They wanted to see if we made it back alright." Yuuki smiled as Kasumi grinned when she moved Yuuki's watch so they could see Mamoru on a black and purple skateboard, sliding down a couple of rail pipes, then moving it to where Akihiko and Kimiko were, they were both skating together and Akina and Tsukimi smiling when they saw him, the others all going over as well.

"Hey you guys!" Tsukimi smiled.

"Hey girl! I love that outfit!" Serena said.

"Oh thanks! I was wondering if you guys made it back alright." Tsukimi smiled.

"Oh they're fine! Hey Naomi! I've already started the new book of pranks!" Kasumi smirked as she pulled a much wider black book from her backpack.

"YES!" Naomi said as Reyoto rolled his eyes.

"Hey Mamoru you have some blood on your chin did you crash?" Reyoto asked.

"Huh? No, that came from Kasumi slamming my head into my locker about five times for her dad seeing that hickey I gave her." He blushed.

"And you're still not off the hook!" kasumi blushed.

"Your dad saw! Wait does your brothers remember? Because if they do they will remember you and Mamrou being together and tell your dad" Naomi said.

"Yeah I'm still working out that whole mess. So far my brothers remembered and blabbed to Dad, but he forgot when they showed him the more recent pictures of Mom." Kasumi grinned and looked at Reyoto. "I even have a special Reyoto chapter in the book!" She smirked.

"You are a horrible cruel person" Reyoto said.

"Awww flattery will get you nowhere!" Kasumi winked at him.

"So how have things on your end been?" Yuuki asked.

"Well all our kids ended up bringing these things into the house and they talk" Kento said holding up a monkey and pinched it's foot.

"I love you! Let's go bananas!" it said in a squeaky voice.

"Ugh! Don't remind me! Suki has that same doll and she won't quit making it talk!" Mamoru groaned.

"Oh Tsukimi, Zato wants us to give you a message" Kento said.

"A message?" Tsukimi asked.

"He said keep being pretty, Grandpa Raditz could take some tips from you" Kento said."

Tsukimi giggled a bit and smiled. "Well tell him thanks for the message and that I'll try to do what I can for Grandpa Raditz."

"Oh he also asked for Suki number" Serena said.

"No way! I've got enough brats trying to get to her as it is!" Mamoru crossed his arms.

"They're five, they think kissing is gross and making out is a food" Reyoto said.

"Fine, whatever. I just hope I won't regret it." Mamoru said as he wrote down the number on his notebook and showed it to them.

"Zato's already a little player, wasn't Raditz like that as a kid?" Zang asked.

"Yes he was and Zato know's what making out is and thinks it cool" Bardock said entering the room.

"I'll have to teach Suki self defense now. No guys until she's at least thirteen!" Mamoru sighed.

"Already like a protective father, I think you'll be a good dad." Kasumi grinned.

"Oh he will be" Naomi said elbowing Reyoto.

"So aside from that, we're happy to hear from you all. Kasumi has already been planning a game of triple dare." Kimiko sweat-dropped as Kasumi looked at Reyoto with an evil smirk. "I've already got the car battery and the gallons of tartar sauce."

"I don't even want to know what the hell that is for" Reyoto said.

"Hey Akina you've been quite" May said.

"Huh? Oh sorry about that, lately my mind has been wandering a bit." Akina spoke as Tsukimi chuckled. "Wandering to Harmony."

"Shut up!"

"What is up with that eagle on that light post? Does your area even have that bird? I thought they reside in mountains" Zang said.

"We think that's actually Harmony. But so far he's just been an eagle." Yuuki said.

"Excuse me?" a boy said from behind Yuuki group.

"Huh?" Yuuki turned around and looked at the boy a little bit. "H...Harmony?"

"Hi! I'm Haru I just transferred in from America it's nice to meet you all" he smirked.

"The bird gone!" Zang said.

"Now's your chance Akina~" Tsukimi smirked as Akina started blushing even more.

"Well nice fake name, but why'd you wait until now?" Yuuki asked.

"Getting that damn paperwork filled out is hard! Do you know how hard it is to turn into your fake parents to sign all that stuff and create an entire fake family? From a foreign country?"

"And considering that our school, is a pretty prestigious school too, I guess you had to take the entrance exam, right?" Tsukimi asked.

"Of course, passed with perfect scores who would refuse such a well educated student?"

"Well, be prepared. At school, we pretty much run the place. I'm known as the demon queen." kasumi smirked.

"A name that suits you very well." Kimiko sweat-dropped.

"Well then I am the new kid that will get hassled for a while then become apart of the group very quickly I watched a lot of school dramas I am so ready!"

Tsukimi couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Well alright, just be careful though, you shouldn't have any problems though, the main bullies of the school are all terrified of Mamoru, stick around him, and you'll live."

"And am I allowed to bring a hockey stick or perhaps and long ranged weapons with me?"

"No, we do our talking with our fists." Mamoru smirked. "Especially after you kicked pretty much every guy in your class' asses." Kasumi chuckled.

"That asshole Maso was talking crap about you again! He's saying he gave you that hickey!" Mamoru growled.

"Actually I ask about the weapon because I really need something to fight uh them off" he said pointing behind him to the group of girls.

Akina then seemed to have flames around her and glared sharply as she stepped forward. "And just what the hell are you bunch of losers looking at?! This isn't a free show! Pay up or get out!" She growled.

"Maybe I should have add a zit or two on this form."

"Nah, just keep Akina around, no one tries to mess with her." Yuuki sweat-dropped as Akina smiled back. "So you're transferring to our school you know which class you're in yet?"

"Yes! Here is my schedule!" he said pulling the paper from his pocket and handing it to her.

Akina looked at the schedule and smiled a bit. "Well, looks like you've got home room with me you're in my class. And near the end of the day you're with Akihiko and Kimiko's advanced classes."

"Only one class?" he pouted.

"Oh don't worry about it, there's still free period, lunch, and P.E. we have together." Akina grinned as she kissed his cheek. "And any girl gets near you gets her hair extentions shoved down her throat."

"P.E. that is Physical Education correct? Sports and other forms of exercise?"

"Yep, that's right. Most of the stuff is easy, and they change it up from time to time, like you don't want to be in class when it's dodgeball day. Kasumi loves that game." Akina sighed.

"Nothing like smacking a nerd to make you feel alive!" Kasumi grinned.

"Oh dear, and I thought this tight P.E. uniform would be the least of my problems, these shorts are uh too short" Harmony said pulling them from his bag.

"Lucky you, the girl's uniforms are just embarrassing." Tsukimi sighed as she got her bloomers from her backpack. "They look like freaking panties and we have to run around in them!" She blushed.

"Have is any being supposed to walk let alone run with these crotch crushing clothing?!"

"You get used to it after awhile." Yuuki sweat-dropped.

"Well I hope to see you all in school tomorrow I need to turn into 'Mr. Onmy' my father and meet with Akina parents about letting me stay with them while he and 'my mother' are away on business."

"I should warn you now, you'll have to fight them twice. As your own dad and as a kid, if you win both times, you're in." Akina said as the others looked at her with smirks.

"You're gonna be living together? Oh my Akina, I had no idea you were so bold~!" Tsukimi giggled.

"Oh you shut up!" Akina blushed again.

"Oh you go girl!" Naomi said.

"You forgot to shut us off" Kento said.

"Oh sorry about that." Yuuki sweat-dropped as Kasumi smirked. "And we will give you details on the soon to be teen mom!"

"Shut the hell up, Kasumi!" Akina blushed brightly.

"Actually as much as any person would want to I can't my creator made me take a blood vow" Harmony said.

"Awww~! If word got out that the queen has a king then who knows what the others in Akina's class will think." Kasumi smirked.

"A king? Is this what you meant by you ruling the school?"

"No, this is what I meant by saying that Kasumi is an idiot! Time to switch attention! Hey, take a look at the ribbon in Tsukimi's hair." Akina smirked, the ribbon was actually pink instead of the normal red one.

"It is pink, so she normally wears red then?"

"Yep, but that is special~ Yuuki gave it to her, it's pretty much a symbol of them being together." Akina smirked as they both started blushing.

"Oh I get it! You want me to give you a symbol of us being together correct?"

Akina started blushing all over again and sighed. "Well no. I was trying to shift attention away from that but it looks like it won't work."

"Make him watch hours of teen drams and then maybe he'll get it!" May said

"Alright, looks like I'm gonna have to explain everything to you from step one." Akina sighed a bit.

"That should take a while. but you should see the necklace that Akihiko gave Kimiko." Tsukimi smiled as she brought over Kimiko, who started blushing when Tsukimi showed the silver necklace she was wearing with light blue rhinestones spelling her name.

"Mamoru what did you give Kasumi? Is it that mark you spoke of before?"

"NO it isn't the mark!" Mamoru blushed before going over to move Kasumi's hair a bit, showing a pair of gold hoop earrings.

"Ah well on my way here I intended on give Akina a gift anyway" he said pulling a box from him pocket, "it's something I've carried for a very long time."

"You didn't really have to give me anything." Akina blushed as she opened the box.

Inside was gold ring with A gold Eagle symbol and cover all around in blue diamond.

"A god ring, do you like?"

"Oh wow, it's beautiful, I love it!" Akina smiled brightly as she put it on.

"Looks like a wedding proposal, doesn't it?" Kasumi chuckled to the others on Yuuki's watch.

"Let us see the ring!" Naomi said.

"This is actually my ring" he said holding up his hand where a ring mark was, "every god wears these rings to show off their power or grace, this I consider a part of me I'm giving to her."

Kasumi then smirked and grabbed Akina's hand and showed the others the ring. "I gotta admit, that's impressive looking!" She grinned.

"Damn! Look at all those diamonds!" Naomi said.

"I don't care about the diamonds, but what I really like is that it really came from you, thank you Harmony." Akina smiled as she went over to Harmony and hugged him.

"Now a god engagement ring I will follow the tradition of waiting till the age of 18 or 21 before I ask her father permission in marrying you."

Akina started blushing again and smiled a little bit. "At least we're waiting, but my dad won't really give me up without a fight." She chuckled.

"So he follows the Saiyan mating ritual style?"

"Pretty much, he told me when I was young that if I wanted a boyfriend, he had to be stronger than he was, and if I wanted to get married, the same rules apply." Akina blushed.

"Hey! That's what hercule said to Videl! Gohan kicked Hercule through a wall when he asked his permission to marry Videl" Kento said,

"Oh my god it is! Why didn't I notice that earlier?" Yuuki said as Akina blushed even harder. "My dad looks nothing like Hercule, that's the only similarity is marriage rules!"

"So he's not a hairy man?" Naomi said.

"No he isn't! Take a look!" Akina said as she grabbed a picture from her backpack, showing that it was a family photo, her father had light brown hair like her, had a medium-grade muscular build, and looked more like Gohan but more serious and stern in the face department.

"Yikes he must be hard to beat in staring contests" Zang said.

"He may be stern looking, but he really is a softy under all that. But he's nothing like Hercule." Akina said as she put the picture back.

"Hmmm looks easy to persuade I know the right personality to use to convince him" Harmony said.

"Well good luck then, you should go on ahead, if he knows we already know each other, it's never happening." Akina said.

"As you can see, it looks like things are getting more interesting on our part." Yuuki said, looking at the watch. "But that means more fresh meat! I need to test out this new prank with a pound of raw meat and 150 clothes hangers." Kasumi smirked.

"What the hell does she seek with such items?" Harmony whispered.

"You do not want to know." They all whispered back.

"Well then I better get a head start, oh maybe I should drive in in a nice business car?" Harmony said.

"Well that would increase your chances. My dad just wants to make sure that whatever guy I pick is reliable and will protect me, not that I need it." Akina chuckled.

"Of course you are more than capable of kicking enemy ass or by the way you all remember are old shapeshifting demon friend Ozotto correct?"

"Don't remind me! I would love to just shove his face into the ground!" Akina growled.

"Well he found his way into your arcade game gate way thing" Harmony said.

"WHAT?!" THey all said in shock.

"But he still weak so he'll stay low for a while until those nasty injuries you all gave him heals" Harmony said.

"I'm not waiting, I'm going after him now!" Akina growled as she started running off.

"What about your father?" Harmony asked.

"Looks like that'll have to wait, when Akina's pissed at someone, there's no stopping her rage." Kasumi chuckled.

"I suppose I will meet with her father and get things settled" Harmony said pulling out a capsule case as it glowed and he opened it, "lets see, sports car, nissan, corvette, cadillac...which one sounds good to you?"

"I'd go with the sports car." Yuuki said as the others nodded.

"It would make you seem more financially stable." Akihiko spoke.

"Okay" he said tossing it as the car exploded onto the street, "now does this form work?" he asked turning into an adult in a black business suit and his spiky black hair combed back with gel.

"Oh yeah, that look screams businessman. If you have a suitcase with you It'd look better." Mamoru said.

"What should I fill it with?" he asked snapping his fingers and making one appear.

"Well, I'd use a lot of papers and files, you know, important business documents. Maybe a marriage certificate too just for show." Kasumi said. "Because important people are always trying to marry off their kids, Akihiko and Kimiko know all about that."

"But wouldn't Akina be upset if I even tried an arrange marriage? I will also fill this with the school transform paper and my school records."

"Not really, if you're gonna play the part of a rich transfer student from America, she's tell you to use the marriage card. Besides, you guys are getting married anyway." Kasumi chuckled.

"Not for a few years or longer depending on how thing will go" Harmony said fixing his tie, "I need a more serious mature voice" he said clearing his throat, "Hello! Mori Omony of Godly Empires!" he said in a deep vocie

"Okay dude, I think you're set. Akina's house is easy to spot, just look for the light blue painted house with a dojo next door." Kasumi grinned.

"Okay, oh does anyone know how to drive this thing?I just need a little sample and I'll be driving like a pro."

The kids all sweat-dropped a bit. "Uh..None of us have licences..." Mamoru said.

"We can't drive." Yuuki said.

"Hmmm Oh I got it! Kento do any of you drive?"

"Well duh! Were grown ass adults were not going all the way there just to drive you!" Reyoto said.

"No need" Harmony said.

"Oh wait, I think you've got your teacher, isn't that your mom, Mamoru?" Kasumi asked as Mamoru paled a bit.

"Oh god, not again..."

"Hey Mamoru! I'm taking Suki to her piano lessons! I left the key under the doormat!" Izumi smiled as she then looked at Mamoru and grinned. "Aww you look so cute when you're little helmet!"

"Mom for god's sake!" Mamoru blushed.

"Hello! I am Mori Onomy my son will be transferring to you son school it is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Tsukemo." he his holding out his hand.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you too, I hope our sons get to be fast friends." Izumi smiled as she shook his hand as their hands glowed for a second.

"Yes I hope so too." he smirked.

"Huh? Oh do you have another scrape? I swear, you get more dents and dings then a trunk at a demolition derby." Izumi chuckled as she started getting out of her car.

"Oh no, not again!" Mamoru said as he started running.

"Come here Mamoru! I just wanted to give you a hug! You were sleeping when I went to work this morning! and you're so fluffy!" Izumi started chasing him as the others tried not to laugh.

"She can run in heels, impressive." kasumi chuckled.

"Oh my god, she worse than my mother" Reyoto said.

"Well I got the sample I need she is an excellent driver" Harmony said heading into the car.

"Well good luck with Akina's dad." Yuuki smiled.

"Thanks and Mrs. Tsukemo isn't your daughter late for piano lesson?" Harmony called out.

"Huh? Oh you're right! I'll hug you more tonight!" Izumi grinned as she let go of Mamoru as he gasped for air.

"I couldn't breathe Mom!"

"But you're so cute when you're mad!" Izumi grinned before driving off.

"Someone please check on Akiana I can't go right now as you all know and that demon is a tricky one" Harmony said driving away.

"Don't worry, we'll go check on her." Tsukimi spoke as she started running to the arcade.

"You okay Mamoru?" Kasumi asked as Mamoru nodded and caught his breath. "She is too clingy!"

"Hey! Keep us updated! This is juicy stuff!" Naomi said from the watch.

"Oh don't worry, we will!" Kasumi grinned.

"You guys were watching that?!" Mamoru blushed brightly.

"Hell yeah we were! Your mother is like mine except mine was manners obsessed yours is a clingy one" Reyoto said

"Ahh damn it!" Mamoru blushed and looked back at Kento. "And tell Zato that he isn't allowed to touch Suki!"

"We know" Kento said.

"Well, we'd better go see how Akina's doing, but we'll keep in touch you guys." Yuuki smiled.

"Yeah we're going to check up on Beat and the others now chat you later!" Kento said.

Yuuki smiled a bit and ended the call. "Alright, let's go kick that shape shifter's ass!" He grinned as did the others.

"Akina and Tsukimi better save some for me!" Kasumi grinned as they all started running to the arcade.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kento!" Beat smiled as he friends grouped around the watched as the Time force appeared on screen.

"Hey kids! You all make it back okay?" Reyoto asked.

"A little amnesia at first but we snapped out of it" Shiko said.

"Guess what Harmony seems to be paying Akina a visit in her world and plans to stay!" Naomi said.

"No way!" Rin said.

"Way!" Naomi said.

"You all remember what the plan is right?" Zang asked.

"Train to get stronger and prepare ourselves for the future" Kiema said.

"Call if you need our help!" May said.

"Will do May!" Hikari said.

"Talk to you guys soon!" Note said.

"You too!" Serena said handing up as all the heroes went back to their lives to train for the future battle that would await them

The End of Part One

A.N. And so the story comes to an end, so while the heroes of these three universes train to get stronger for the battle soon to come little did they know that God Wars would very well begin again.

We hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for all the support and patience's with us while we got this story done I know it was a pain but you saw how long these chapters are! And with three authors and three different secludes it was challenging! But as promised the story is finished! And we hope you all support all three of us for our other works in progress!


End file.
